The Second Chance
by computerman275
Summary: After a teenage boy dies in a fatal accident, he finds himself in the world of South Park. But he's no ordinary boy. He'll be hunted, he'll be chased, he'll be feared, and he'll be...the younger brother of Kenny? Rated M for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie Stevens-McCormick

A/N: Good evening, Stormtroopers! Computerman275 reporting and we're landing for a preview of the new story I'm going to work on.

Troopers, I will be making this to signify a chapter I enjoyed thinking of while this story was still being kept In idea land. This story will include different universes, a faculty that wants what to be what, and even a human being in South Park.

The preview of this story will be the only thing I will write for the story until the month of June, where I will write the prologue and then the rest of the story, especially with this leading up to the preview.

Anyway, enough of that, let's begin!

 **Disclaimer: Put it simply, I don't own South Park. Never have, never will. The only thing I do own is Jamie McCormick, but nothing else besides the idea. This will be the only time you can find the disclaimer, so if you want to know where it is, go here.**

Friday, South Park Elementary, recess, 1:15pm….

At the wall of the school, Kenny was sitting against it quietly, watching Bebe Stevens at the seesaw talking with some of her friends, who laughed at whatever she was saying to them. She seemed to be totally fine, even though he was not. He was sitting by himself since he asked his friends to leave him alone for the day. The loneliness was quite saddening to him, he wasn't even doing anything but standing and laying next to the wall. But then, what else could he do? He felt motionless, sick to his stomach; the kind of sickness he felt when he was in Hell's Pass Hospital. It was unbearable, and yet couldn't be removed. The only difference between that time and now was that he had to get rid of it.

Kenny took a deep breath, as he put his fist onto the bridge of his nose. " _You need her help, Ken. You can't do this alone."_ Although Kenny really didn't want to, he knew that she would help him on what he needed. It had been two weeks since Mr. Mackey revealed to him that Jamie was his half-brother. He spent that time just trying to be with his friends, trying to forget all about that. It was really hard for him to do, the image of Jamie would just randomly pop into his head, sometimes even the time he just wanted to sleep. It wasn't until Wednesday of the second week did he break down and reveal what was bothering him over those days. He felt really upset to admit it, but he also felt pleased that he could finally get it off his chest.

To his big surprise, his friends were very supportive. (Not so much from Cartman, though.) _"Kenny, Jamie may have beat you up, and caused a lot of damage, but I think you should tell him the truth. Keeping it a secret will only hurt both you and him." Kyle told him. "Yeah, it will only worsen if time passes Kenny. Just be honest and tell him." Stan said. Kyle and Stan, although they weren't keen on Jamie either, knew that keeping something as big as having a half-brother would be a huge problem for Kenny as the time passed, especially if crime soon became involved with it._

 _This wasn't the same however with Cartman. "Let the asshole suffer, Kenny! He doesn't deserve the kindness you have for everybody." He retorted._

" _You didn't like it when you had an enemy of yours revealed to be your half-brother either, fatass!" Kyle snapped._

" _Well at least he won't ever live with me, Jew!" Cartman fired back._

Kenny simply walked away after the arguments between the two started again. He didn't want to deal with them after something big just got landed in front of him.

Now, here he was, standing next to the wall, looking as other kids were playing football; swinging, or using the fake animal rides attached to the bottom of the ground. Those kids were having fun, but he was not. _"Come on, Ken. Just go up to her and talk. Her brother won't be around to stop you."_ His mind told him.

("OUR brother.") Kenny told himself. He looked at the ground, fearing for the worst to happen and to be looking at utter failure. He moved his head back up, and started walking towards Bebe and the other two girls.

"And then my mom was like, 'Honey, can you go get my slippers? They're two steps away from me.'." She joked, making the other two girls (Jenny Simon and Annie) laugh. They joked about how dumb their parents were every once and a while, mainly because of how stupid they make something look. Annie stopped giggling when she noticed Kenny walking up to them, and she slapped Bebe's left arm to get her attention.

"What?" Bebe rushed. Annie pointed to Kenny, who now reached the girls attention.

("Hey, Bebe, can I talk to you?") Kenny croaked.

Upon the look of her two girlfriends, who gave her a 'go ahead' look, she agreed and they walked towards the empty part where the brick wall had nothing near.

("Bebe, I need your help.") He spoke quickly.

"Why?" she asked.

Kenny took a deep breath, then continued. ("Two weeks ago…..Mr. Mackey…r-revealed something to me I didn't know about.") He wasn't sure what she would say and he did genuinely need to someone to discuss this. He was trying his hardest to not scare her or piss her off before he could seek her help.

She nodded, showing that she was understanding what he was saying. He took his eyes off of her and started tapping his fingers except for his thumb on his palms, doing what he could to keep his nerves under control.

("The thing is….this is about Jamie.")

"What about him? Don't you want nothing to do with him?" she asked suspiciously.

("Let me finish.") He said in the most calm voice he could muster. ("The thing is….Mr. Stevens isn't Jamie's dad. Like, he is. You know, raising him and teaching him on how to be a man and all that, but not _make_ him, if you get me.")

"Like a stepfather." Bebe confirmed concerned, reaching out and touching Kenny's hand. He cleared his throat and raised his eyes at the playground to check if the coast was still clear till they had to go back inside. Recess should be over in just 5 minutes, so he had to make this quick, or he'll have to wait until next week, just having to avoid the Stevens house, to not tell Jamie about his parentage.

And cause his anger to reach his climax to him exploding into bits, literally.

("Yes.") He choked, trying his hardest to not sound different.

"Well, who's his dad, then?" She asked, knowing this topic was beginning to traumatize him more than his own parents beating him.

He looked down at the snow-covered ground, squeezing his eyes and taking another deep breath before he spoke.

("Stuart.")

Bebe immediately felt like she was stabbed in the back of her head.

"Stuart as in…your dad?"

("Yeah.") He choked, sounding frustrated, angry and scared, almost feeling out of breath. He ripped the top of his parka off, revealing his messy blonde hair and cute looking face.

Although she couldn't help but look at Kenny's wonderful looks, Bebe felt her heart sink as she learned how much harder this made not only for him, but for her. This all made sense now, so that was why Jamie told her that he didn't think dad wasn't his dad, because he wasn't his real one at all. Now, not only did she have a brother, who was only related to her by half, but also the brother of the boy he had beaten hardly two weeks ago.

Kenny gently took her hand and gave it a squeeze, causing her to look up at him, their eyes locking.

"Bebe, I need your help. I can't go out and tell him that he's my baby bro. All he'll do is think I'm trying to fuck with him, and walk away, if not beat the shit out of me." He said, almost panicking to death.

Bebe continued to look at the boy that was squeezing her hand as she thought. This was very complex for her, she now had to take in that Jamie was only her brother through their mom, and only through her mother, nobody else. Nobody else could prove them related in any way.

Finally, after 30 seconds, (Although to Kenny, it felt like 20 minutes.) she finally responded. "Kenny, if this was anything besides this serious talk about Jamie, I would want nothing to do with it. But because this is something that's very hard on both of us, I will indeed help you. You must however listen to me very carefully."

Kenny felt his heart slowly reliving as Bebe had granted his request on assistance, although he felt it still having a very fast pace as he now had to deal with yet more things on what to do with Jamie. He decided to keep quiet and listen, releasing her hand in the process.

"You'll need to do the phases. Serious, disobey, and embrace. You need to be 100% serious when you tell Jamie about what you were told by Mr. Mackey, that means you can't smile, laugh, or show any face that could show to the contrary. If you do, Jamie will get angry and he will indeed attack you, perhaps even killing you since he didn't do it before. I'll make sure to accompany you and help when you do this, mainly since he trusts me more than he does you." Bebe shrugged after she said this since it would be very obvious to Kenny that Jamie would despise him with all of his being. "After you tell Jamie the truth, he might look at the floor as he has often wondered of his true parentage. He'll look back up and tell you to stay back or he'll attack you. Don't obey his commands, if you walk away, Jamie will forget all about this and pretend nothing had happened, thus shattering the whole point of talking to him. Stand where you are, and he'll just attack you. If you want to want to show that you love and want him, not just for him to know, you have to slowly walk up to him, and embrace him. And while you do embrace him, or even before, touch him gently. Jamie has only revealed this to me, but he loves the feel of a gentle touch. It relaxes him, makes him feel loved, and allows him to think of positive images. The timing for how long you must keep that touch won't be determined, especially since you had a bad history with him. Just make sure that you keep your touch on him gentle, not hard, not casual, gentle. Only let go of him when he asks you to stop, because then it might show he's finally calmed down, but only listen after he finally stops screaming."

Kenny, although his teeth were slowly chattering at the information that Bebe gave him, nodded. He pulled his hoodie back onto his head, seeing only slight disappointment in Bebe's eyes, although she was certain she would see it later, that wasn't the focus at hand.

("Alright, so what happens if I get something wrong?")

Bebe just looked down at the ground. "Then any future effort to improve your relationship with Jamie will fade away, and may never be passed." She said softly.

("And what happens if I get everything right?")

Bebe looked up and giggled. "Who knows? Perhaps you'll become one of the few people on Earth who can tame him or shut him up."

Kenny smiled for the first time that day. It really felt great to get help, and to have something silly bring some stress away from him. But just before he left to spend the last minute of recess to himself, he asked one more question. ("Can I do it today?")

Bebe widened her eyes in surprise. He wanted to do it _today_? "Today? Well…." She began. This was really feeling even more insane for her, since it was like jumping to the very first wagon that was stocked full of sweets. _"Sometimes I think that dad just isn't my dad."_ She remembered her brother saying. She remembered how unhappy he felt at the table at times whenever her father spoke of something such as when he spoke of his new improved car. She saw him trying to look happy, yet something in his gut told him something that just seemed to crush his heart. It really hurt her to see her baby brother feel upset that he wanted to like the good things their father was doing, yet all it ended up coming out as just denial and not happy for him overall. She kept on trying her hardest to help her brother out through this whole thing, and yet her efforts went nowhere at all. All she wanted to do was make him genuinely happy, but because of that one feeling, he couldn't be happy. It just brought a horrible feeling to her stomach because of how he felt towards their father, and still behaving the same way even after all this time.

Unbeknownst to Bebe, Kenny was patiently watching her, although his eyes every once and a while peaked at his left to see if the lady would dismiss them and make them go back inside. He also seemed to be slightly less shaky, instead being more straight and calm as time passed. Kenny's face was rather neutral, although she could see a smile form onto his face as he found the answer judging from her look at him. What caught him off guard though was that he saw a tear fall down Bebe's cheek. She blinked and their eyes locked again. "Yes," she said hoarsely, "Jamie usually doesn't do much on weekends except play video games on his PC." She wiped her tear away and became serious, "But, you can only go because I trust you, and I think telling him will cause a big pain to be removed from the two of you. Perhaps even for me also." She sniffed.

Kenny smiled again, genuinely happy that he now had the full support of someone Jamie knew to help him get Jamie to know the truth. He thought for a minute on what to say. He finally found it and looked at Bebe again since he broke eye contact while he thought. ("Thanks dude, you're a great friend.") Bebe gave a small smile. That was when they heard a whistle.

Same day, 3:30pm, Stevens Residence….

Kenny took a deep breath as he stepped in front of the door. This was it, he now could finally remove the pillar of fear and guilt he had grew over the course of two weeks. Now, he could finally go in there and tell Jamie the truth with no strings attached. Well, perhaps one, but not one that would inflict any pain. He had already told his friends that he would be visiting the house, they told him good luck, except for Cartman as usual, and went into the Basketball court in the playground.

He smiled to himself, somewhat cheered up that he could finally make something work between him and Jamie after that whole feud he had started because of looks and grades. Without further ado, he knocked on the door. He waited for only a few moments until Bebe answered the door.

"Oh, hey Ken," she greeted him before she looked up at the stairway, then back at him, "ready?"

Kenny just nodded ' _Boy, am I ever.'_ , he thought to himself, and he let himself in. Bebe closed the door behind him quietly. Kenny looked around the house, noticing not much about Jamie present down here, although that may be because there weren't many pictures being shown. It made him remember his own house, how they never had any pictures of the family hanging on the wall. The whole thought made Kenny grow some nervousness in his system, but he knew he had to be serious, he had a younger brother to talk to.

"Come." He heard Bebe say, "His bedroom is the first door on the right."

Almost instinctively, Kenny rushed up the stairs, waiting a bit impatiently as Bebe giggled, before she walked up as well. His heart beat went quick as he did this entire process, wanting this task to be done and over with.

"Remember what I said?" she asked.

Kenny nodded belligerently, although not in an excited way. Bebe smiled, and patted his shoulder, reassuring him it will be alright. She turned her attention to the door, and knocked.

"What?" an annoyed voice yelled at the door, obviously being very busy in some sort of activity.

"Jamie, it's Bebe. You have a visitor." She spoke in a soft, reassuring voice, although Kenny could see she didn't like the way he was talking to her.

"Wait a minute." They heard, their hearts nervously beating as they waited only for a few moments until they heard the voice again. "Okay, come on in."

Bebe opened the door, and both she and Kenny walked in the unsurprisingly dark room. This was called unsurprising since there were multiple times she and her mother entered his bedroom to find it almost pitch black, with the only light being emitted from Jamie's monitor as he blasted various things on his screen or whatever game he played on his PC. She instinctively went to her left and flicked the light switch on.

Jamie turned his computer chair to his right and hopped off. "So, what is it you want to talk about?" he brushed anything that looked like dirt or saliva off his shirt sleeves. He was dressed in a short-sleeved t-shirt that had 'The Walking Dead' logo imprinted onto it with Daryl's face on it, although with sweat pants. He still wore his blue thick-rimmed glasses and his cowlick blonde hair was only slightly messy.

"The truth." Bebe gulped, her hand being placed onto her hip. "We thought there was something you should know." Jamie finished checking his clothing to see if there was any dirt on them, or even crumbs, and turned his attention to the two, instantly annoyed by Kenny's presence.

"And what would that something be?!" he snapped. He was quite surprised about his outburst, but it was too late. He already had a bad history with Kenny, he most certainly was NOT going back there again.

Kenny deep down became scared. ' _Oh, shit.'_ He thought to himself. But despite his fear, he didn't show it. He needed to be brave so his brother could understand and listen.

("Dude, it's alright, it's okay. I don't want any trouble.") Kenny began, giving a calm and sincere voice, showing up his hands in a warding motion, the motion only fanning Jamie's anger.

Jamie turned angrily at Bebe. "What did he say?" he barked.

Bebe nodded, understanding that Jamie was pretty much the only boy who couldn't understand what Kenny said with his hoodie on. "He said he doesn't want any trouble." She translated.

Jamie turned his attention back to Kenny. "Neither do I, so get out of my house, and never come back." He barked, starting to show a lot of anger.

Kenny took one step forward, ("I will do that. But I need to tell you the truth first.")

"He said he wants you to know the truth first." Bebe translated for Jamie.

Jamie growled, saliva slowly starting to drip his mouth as his teeth clenched together and his eyes became wider, making him try his hardest to breathe through his nose to have some self-control. "Go ahead." He said.

Kenny took one last deep breath, then started. ("Mr. Mackey revealed to me two weeks ago that you were my half-brother through my father. He was present at Skeeter's bar due to having another argument with Carol and ran out of beer and needed some time out of the house. Your mom was there because Mr. Stevens got annoyed with her stupidity and left the town for a week to get away from her constant annoyance. Sometime there, he met your mom, and they went to your house and had sex. 9 months later, you popped out, but weren't told of your origin.") It took a lot of seriousness, and calmness just to tell all of that without fearing for the worst to happen. It would've fucked Kenny over for life.

"He said that Mr. Mackey revealed to him that you are his half-brother through the same dad, and that your parents were at Skeeter's bar for different reasons, but it lead to them making love in our home, before you came to life 9 months later, but weren't told of the truth." Bebe translated.

Jamie's heart spiked, feeling a burst of anger behind it, making him glare harder at Kenny to cover up whatever crying he felt like he was going to have. "So you're saying you're my brother?"

Kenny nodded. "Ha!" Jamie laughed. "Very funny, Kenny! Go on and tell me it's a prank. Just go on, admit it. You guys decided to say this so he could get back at me two weeks ago." He looked back and forth between the two, noticing that neither of them were breaking into laughter.

("No Jamie, we're not being funny. I myself thought it was a joke until I saw that Mr. Mackey wasn't laughing, and I had to deal with two weeks of fear because of it. But now, I'm here to let you know the truth, as cliché as this sounds. I'm happy to know that you're my baby bro, because now I can try to focus on how I can make the time between the two of us better. We may have started off shitty, but I want to help.")

Bebe and Kenny were both surprised at how eagerly he said it. He meant it. He really did want to help this kid; this kid who beat him horribly in recess; this kid he caused a feud over; this kid who was, despite all this it started with, his brother.

"He said we're not joking, and he thought it was a joke until he knew it was serious, and spent the last two weeks in fear, but he wanted to let you know. He's happy that he's your brother since he can now try to focus on improving your time with him." Bebe finished, smiling at Kenny on how well done he had completed his speech.

Jamie looked down at the ground, exposing his sad look, feeling like he wanted to cry. Now he knew why he felt like Mr. Stevens wasn't his dad this whole time, it was because he wasn't his real dad. It was kept secret from him this time, but only now did he know. He felt his anger slowly leading into desperation.

("Come here, baby bro.") Kenny said softly.

Upon hearing Kenny's voice, Jamie looked back up angry, and barked, his anger now pouring over him entirely, reaching its climax and his heart picking up the pace at the same moment. He turned around to pick up the middle of his computer chair, holding it as a club to whack Kenny. " **STAY BACK, OR I WILL KILL YOU MOTHAFUCKA!** "

' _Whoa, dude!_ ' Kenny said on the inside, more fear trembling into him as he pulled the strings on his parka hard. He felt his heart pacing very quickly as his blood went cold. Why did he agree to this?

He then remembered what Bebe told him, ' _Don't obey, or else he'll not take it seriously. Stand still and he'll attack.'_ With those words, Kenny's afraid look transformed into a calm look. He released the strings, allowing the parka to return normal. This was his moment, he wasn't going to let this be left up in ruin. Reusing his warding motion, Kenny slowly but surely walked closer to Jamie, closer and closer, until he was close enough to gently put a hand on his wrist.

Upon Kenny touching him, Jamie froze in fear, his anger quickly fading leading into either more fear or else desperation. His eye twitched as his eyes locked onto Kenny. His grip on the chair loosened, and soon enough, it fell out of his hand, and surprisingly on the ground without hurting him. Moments after the chair fell, Jamie lost his balance, and he slipped right onto the floor on his ass, although Kenny quickly reacted, and his hand moved from Jamie's wrist to his arm, and his palm turned into a gentle grip.

Jamie started to hyperventilate and panic as he looked at Kenny, fearing for the worst to come. Kenny however just smiled, and pulled his hoodie down, revealing his face and messy blonde hair to the 9-year old boy. "No! No, stop it! Don't hurt me! Don't turn me into a girl!" he panicked, trying to pull Kenny's grip off of him, although he felt so weak that even a gentle grip was too much for him.

"It's alright, Jamie." Kenny reassured, speaking unmuffled for the younger boy to understand for the first time, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Bebe looked at the two boys, her fear of Jamie attacking long gone with the chair, but now the fear of Kenny not getting the last thing right. "Kenny" she began.

"Bebe, I've got him." Kenny turned around to his side and replied, slightly annoyed. Kenny gently yanked Jamie's arm, causing the ladder to swing right into the former's chest. Once Jamie was on his chest, Kenny quickly released his grip, and instead gently wrapped his arms around Jamie's back.

A moment after the embrace started, Jamie began screaming loudly, although he didn't try to pry himself away from Kenny. "No stop it, don't do this. No, please don't hurt or change me, I didn't do anything. I just had a piece of bread and made some tea, some iced tea of that." He sounded like he was both screaming and crying in agony at the same time, although he didn't do anything other than screaming. When he looked at Bebe, she smiled, although from the look, Jamie could see it wasn't directed at him. She then walked out of the room, and closed the door. This only caused Jamie to scream even louder, but yet somehow, despite the loud screaming, this DIDN'T kill Kenny or cause any sort of hearing loss.

Jamie then spent the next 30 minutes screaming his head off, even though his body besides his head didn't move a muscle, and then for the next 30 minutes, cried loudly. Even though Kenny wasn't one who could tell feelings, he could feel Jamie slowly relaxing in his embrace as the hour went by. Although the voice for the first 30 minutes was annoying as fuck, this had no effect on Kenny, since he had to listen to his parents argue constantly. All that did was simply help him build tolerance to annoying shit. It really was sad to hear, but just annoying as it passed. When Jamie started crying, he started to think of Karen, who was smaller than the two of them and much more timid than anyone else. Maybe perhaps he could be a guardian angel to both Karen and Jamie, but he would think of that later.

When the hour finally passed, Jamie's cries reduced to whimpering, although in comparison to his previous moments, it was softer. Kenny sighed in relief, the time was finally over.

"Kenny?" Jamie moaned quietly.

"Yes, baby bro?" Kenny whispered, continuing to hold the boy.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for hurting you to the point you could have never wanted to return here again." Jamie could feel more tears coming down from his face, the sadness still being present in his gut.

Kenny could feel himself crying as well, but he tried to keep himself all under control. This was his baby brother, he couldn't let Jamie down. "I'm sorry too, for causing the whole worthless shitty feud, and traumatizing you all because of our shitty fucking parents." He whispered, somewhat saddened, somewhat angrily.

Jamie felt himself sliding down from Kenny's shoulder, till his head touched the middle of Kenny's breast area. He then laid his right hand as well on there. He then felt like whimpering again as more tears came from him and soaked tiny spots of Kenny's parka. "I am here, baby bro. I am here." Jamie heard Kenny slowly whisper, still having his arms around the smaller boy, trying hard to soothe him and make him feel better.

After a long while of silence, while almost made Kenny a bit uncomfortable, Jamie spoke again. "I'm tired, Kenny. Dog tired."

This caught Kenny off guard and he widened his eyes. "Are you gonna take a nap?" he asked quietly.

"I wish I could." Jamie sobbed.

Just before Kenny would release his arms around Jamie, the ladder spoke again. "Can you nap with me, please? I don't want to be alone when I'm trying to rest while having to deal with the fact we are brothers."

This confused Kenny a bit. Should he? Would this make him look gay if he did, deciding to sleep with his baby brother? Would this make the two of them look negative towards people? Kenny remembered that for the first few days of knowledge, he couldn't sleep with the bearing of Jamie being his brother, it was just too much for him for a few days, until he could finally go to sleep.

But he then remembered Karen, goddamn Karen. He would do anything to make her happy, to make sure she was okay and at least out of harm's way. She was the younger sibling that he once had, now he had two.

He made up his mind. If he would try to make Karen happy, he would also try to make Jamie happy. And besides, that's what older brothers were supposed to do.

Kenny turned to his right to see that Jamie's PC had apparently turned off by itself during the hour he had embraced his brother. A cool, but unexpected thing.

"Okay, baby bro, I will." Kenny softly released an arm, while the other arm completely wrapped around Jamie's body. He walked over to the bedroom door wall, and shut the light off. He then turned to see Jamie's bed, before he walked over towards the quilt and covers. He then pulled the two over, then slid onto the bed, gently pulling Jamie with him inside as well. Once they were both inside, Kenny pulled the covers back up. "Rest, baby bro. I'll be here." Kenny whispered into Jamie's ear.

With Kenny's soft voice, and warm puffs of air, Jamie's mind drifted off to sleep….

Kenny then looked up at the window, seeing nothing but quiet times, just quiet times. "Oh well, there'll be another day for crime fighting." He whispered to himself, before he drifted off to sleep as well.

A/N: That concludes one of the chapters I'm making, or else the preview of our story. Before I go, here's a little description of our character, Jamie Stevens McCormick.

 **Jamie Stevens-McCormick: The main protagonist of the story, and the son of Mrs. Stevens and Stuart McCormick. He has blonde hair in a cowlick, wears glasses, and often is dressed in a dark red jacket with pockets and a dark green scarf. He wears dark green pants and mittens as well, and has black shoes, and sometimes dons a fedora that is old, but fits his head. He's diagnosed with autism, is friendly, and is a very nice individual, although he can get angry if someone pisses him off.**

Anyway, stormtroopers, see you next time!

Oh, and by the way:

"-Regular Character Dialogue

'-Quoted or name of Trademark

()-Kenny talking muffled

-Thoughts.


	2. So it begins

Jamie Stevens-McCormick

Death, and the tasks

A/N: Good evening Stormtroopers! This is computerman275 and we're landing for the very first chapter of my new South Park story.

Alright folks, as I said, I would be making one chapter a week for each story, or maybe more for a week depending on my interest. I hope this doesn't cause my interest in making stories to plummet, because that would sadden me and make you all feel bad. But still, here's my new story.

To give a quick first impression for any new readers, let me give you a little rundown. This story is about a human being (the human being the author of this tale) who is having a ride on the bus home, only to die when the bus gets into a horrible accident. He finds himself in Heaven, and determined to not spend more time there, decides to ask for another life. The man himself accepts this after some thought, but he himself can't enter his own world because that would break the laws of reality, and so, after hard work, he chooses to enter the South Park universe, where he endures a new life. Sure, you could read the description, but I wanted to remind you just in case you skipped over it.

Anyway, enough talk, let's get on with it! Enjoy!

Tobyhanna, PA

June 2nd, 2017, 2:15pm...

'Finally,', Jared Still thought to himself as the bus drove him home for the last time. It was the last day of school, (well, technically not, he still had to attend graduation practice before he officially graduated on the 10th, although he knew he would only attend graduation practice once.), and he had completed all of his work before the time had come. Some great, some sad, others okay. But it didn't matter, he had high grades, was a great person, and had nothing to worry about, except using his new computer. Jared had ash blonde hair, blue eyes with yellow iris, a slender body, had thick-rimmed glasses, and was dressed in a school uniform, a navy blue t-shirt, and kachki pants.

He wasn't the only student on the bus, although there were only 3 students on besides himself, making it a very private bus for himself. He didn't socialize with those 3 a lot, mainly because he didn't think he had any common interest with them, and wanted to just keep to himself. Oh well, at least it was quiet.

"Come on, nigga, drive faster!" Jared heard, before he turned his head to his right, and noticed that a car was coming up right on his side. 'What the fuck?' he thought to himself, as the car sped up.

"Yo, DJ, how bout we shoot this bus?" one voice from the car asked.

"You kidding? Cause more trouble?!" yelled another.

"No, to help get the pigs off us!" the first voice said. He was right though, not far away, a police car was behind their tail.

"What's going on over there?" the bus driver asked.

"Alright boys, shoot the tires. One, two, three!" the driver yelled.

Two members peaked out from their windows on the right side, two other members lowered their windows on the left side of the car. Jared ducked under his seat, his phone being the only item he had in his hand. He knew this wasn't going to end well, he knew that everyone was going to die, if not be critically injured in this.

Quickly, as the gunfire erupted from the right side, Jared texted ' _Goodbye, mom._ ', before he heard a really bad sound...a tire popping.

The bus began to steer to the right, before it became out of control. "Hang on!" the bus driver yelled. But there sadly wasn't enough time.

The next thing that happened, the bus hit a big truck, and with just that whack...the bus went flying...rolling all the way down the opposite side of the street, past the police car.

Jared went up and down, up and down the bus, hitting both the top and bottom over and over again, hurting his entire body, including his skull, making epidoral hematoma more possible as each time he hit the top of the bus. It was painful that even his backpack filled with a binder and books couldn't do anything.

After multiple landings on both the bottom and top of the bus, Jared fell down again...this time however...was in a bad spot...his head was the first thing to go down...and within a split second...*snap*...

Heaven...

June 3rd, 2017. 5am...

"Gah! Where am I?" Jared yelled as he found a bright side being shown in his face, it was very bright, yet the very first one he had seen since the accident. His body was numb, but it wasn't imcapable of usage, just a bit hard to do.

'Wait, the accident.' Jared regained the feel of his body as he sat up. He felt wet as he sat up, a very odd thing to feel.

Jared then looked down and noticed something. He wasn't wearing his school uniform anymore. Instead, it looked like a white robe, one that seemed to fit him perfectly. 'When the hell did I ever wear a long white robe?' he wondered. He then began to grow some suspicion, and then reached for the top of his head, before he grabbed something and pulled it down. The object he grabbed was none other than a halo.

Then it just clicked, he was in Heaven. 'Dammit, I wish my autism would stop making me pick up things a bit slower.' he silently cursed to himself, before he focused on the task at hand. He put the halo back on his head.

"Well, hello there! Welcome to Heaven!" a voice called to him. Jared turned around and saw a man who appeared to be in his early 30s, although he had gray hair. He had circle shaped glasses that were thick rimmed, also having a white robe on, a halo, and a pair of white wings.

"Oh," Jared started, "uh, hello. Who are you?"

"Oh, my apologies." the man offered, "I'm Daniel McCoy. I usually greet people when they die, and come to Heaven."

Inside Jared's head, he was telling himself he didn't want to be here, that he was robbed of a life and not to see the future, and was just not given a chance.

'What can I do though?' Jared thought. He couldn't go back, life wouldn't allow that. He most certainly can't send a message, spirits would be invisible to the world of the living, they would just be like a figment of one's imagination. There wasn't a way for him to return. 'Could I go to another dimension though?'

"Um, hello?" Daniel politely interuppted, a bit of fear showing.

Jared snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, uh, sorry about that." He held out his hand to shake, "My name is Jared. Jared Still if you want to know my first and last." He then smiled for the first time, something of which made him feel a bit good inside.

Daniel returned the smile, before he shook his hand. "Well, Jared, welcome to Heaven. You can finally get your wings."

Jared's eyes widened in amaze. "That sounds great...ugh..." he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Let them out, let them out." Daniel assured, patting Jared's shoulder.

Soon enough, in just a few moments, the wings popped out of Jared's back, allowing him to take a breath of relief. "Good news, you can actually sprout new ones in the morning."

"That doesn't sound very good." Jared said in a non-comfortable voice.

"Get used to it." said Daniel, smiling. Jared could see from Daniel's look that the smile was forced and he really didn't want to deal with that either.

After a few moments of silence, Jared spoke again. "Mr. McCoy, do you know where the man himself is?"

"Who?" Daniel asked confused.

"God. Do you know where he is?" Jared corrected.

"Oh." Daniel said, showing a non-forced smile, "Yes, he's sitting right at his throne now. It's golden, and he's pretty big, so he won't be hard to find."

"Thanks, Daniel." Jared praised, before he turned around. Just before he took flight, he turned his head to Daniel one more time. "Good luck, sir." Then he took off.

Heaven from his angle upon flying was beautiful. Sure it had clouds, but they were white and with the sun showing it all, it looked beautiful, along with all of the buildings on the clouds, and even the choir singing music that was pleasant to listen to. It seemed to be a very nice and quiet area. And although that was something Jared liked, he didn't want it to be just like that, because that would just be boring for him. Don't get the guy wrong, he loved the music and peace, but sometimes he just felt like he was rowdy, and sadly, Heaven is certainly not a place to be rowdy, or for energetic bursts.

As he looked around, he finally saw a golden throne about a few feet away. He catched up his speed and flew towards the cloud, until he was close enough to land. With just a few more flaps of his wings, he finally touched the ground. The feeling of the cloud was somewhat, it was soft and squishy, but at the same time, it was really wet. What could he do though, clouds produce rain, so having a cloud without moist would be like the sun without any gasses.

He walked up towards the giant throne, surprised of how much marble was used just to hold it together. At least it wasn't made of wood, or else bumblebees would be swarming it, and eventually, no one could sit in it.

He gulped as he looked at the two feet tucked into sandles. They looked like they could kick someone like him 10 thousand feet away. At least the person with the big feet wasn't one for violence, just for answers and peaceful confrontations.

He smiled a little to himself, somewhat cheered up that this man wouldn't hurt him, the worst he could do was probably send him to hell, but then again, that would have to be done through something serious and bad. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Sir?" he looked up.

A man with a long white beard looked down at Jared. He was at best a caucasian man, with white hair,and a very muscular build. He had eyes of the sea, ones that looked like if anyone were in them, one could just drown in them. "Ah, Jared, it is a pleasure to meet you in Heaven. Welcome." The giant greeted.

Jared began to smile nervously, this man was so tall and so strong, that he could just turn the poor smaller figure into a peanut if he messed with him. "Hello, sir. I am sad to have to endure the fact that I lost my family and friends because of some gang members shooting my bus just so they can escape."

"It will be alright, Jared, we all die at some point, and your family will indeed remember you, for all the love in their hearts." the man smiled. "I understand your pain, but sadly, it is inevitable, even with we don't want it to happen."

Jared nodded. "I know, I know." He really wanted to get to the point, but he was so nervous of what to say that he didn't know if he should really go along with it. It was a game of chess, where should he move, forward or back?

Thankfully, the man could see him like a book. "I see that you have another concern besides your love for your family, Jared, what's the matter?"

Jared looked up to God in fear, but he took a deep breath, although his trembling didn't go away. "S-sir, I w-w-want a-a-a-a-another chance. I w-w-want to h-ha-ha-have another life. I...k-k-know that I c-c-an't return to t-this world, b-because it b-b-breaks the l-laws of reality, I just w-w-want to b-be in a-a-another u-u-universe." It took him a lot of guts for him to say that.

"Do you think you deserve another chance, right after you have died in a tragic accident?" another calm, yet firm voice said behind Jared. He turned around to see J.C.

"Oh." Jared sputtered, "Hi. W-w-well, y-y-yes, b-b-because I t-tried my h-h-hardest t-to get b-b-by in l-life with a-a-autism."

"Jared, why are you stuttering?" J.C. asked.

"B-b-because I-I'm afraid, that I-I-I-I w-will be d-denied another chance in a n-n-new world, and i-instead be s-s-se-sent to h-hell." Jared stuttered again, his nervous peak getting high.

"Hell? We'd never send you to hell unless if you broke any rules here, Jared. I'm a nice person, not one who punishes them for a request. But sadly, yes, I won't be allowing you another chanc-" The man himself acknowledged.

"PLEASE! Please, sir, please let me have a new life. I won't try to cause a lot of trouble with my new chance, or die soon after it is granted, I just want another life, in another universe, just not on basic Earth anymore, because it would cause a lot of questions, and more people would return. I'll do what I have to do, just let me be in another universe, please!" Jared yelled in fear, looking at the man like he was a beaten puppy.

The man just looked at the boy for a moment, his eyes as serious as if a thunderstorm entered his head, although Jared joked to himself that the real thunder was going on in his brain, not his butt.

After a long silence, the man opened his mouth. "How about this? If you do three tasks for me, with all you can, I will give you one more chance. You must however do them by this month, with each month being as long as 12 years in regular Earth time. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand. Just tell me what you want me to do." Jamie nodded, although he was crying because of how happy he was to be given a chance.

"It's a bit complicated, so to start, I want you to construct three songs for the choir, which are peaceful, contain love for one another, and spread my message. Then I want you to go to the wishing well that's present here, and pray 6 times. You must be on time when you arrive, and you can't be there after your pray is done. Then finally, I want you to deliver this." the man snapped his fingers, before a large bag appeared beside him. "This bag contains paperwork for the Reaper himself to fill out, which the Devil and I split between delivering, although most of the time I do it since the devil thinks it's a waste of time and just wants the victims to himself. I can't deliver it since I have to focus on work besides analyzing churches, and Jesus sadly has to focus on recharging his energy before he has to restore faith to our followers, which he will have to do in 2 minutes, leaving him a bit tired because of how many people who come to acknowledge they believe in him and I. Just be aware, this bag is incredibly heavy, and you must deliver it slowly so no papers tear or perhaps fly out if the zipper goes a bit haywire. Once you're done with these tasks, I will think about it." he concluded.

"Yes, sir." Jared said, and he set to work...

20 hours later...

Jared breathed heavily as he got up from crouching at the wishing well for the last time. He had completed 2/3 of his work, the songs were prepared, one of which was a rap song, but was allowed because it was appropriate, and he had completed his 6 prayers, which he had to do at least one pray every 2 hours. The songs were the more frustrating to do since he had to make sure it wasn't insane with violence or blood, it had to be filled with love, care for one another, honesty, and more. Oh well, they were finally done.

Now, he had to do one last thing, and that was to deliver the bag of paper work directly to the Grim Reaper himself. Past Cerberus, past lava, past evil-doers. Past that. Oh well, at least he wasn't forced to do all of the papers, that would make his brain just explode.

He flew back towards God's throne, gave him the peace sign with his hand, before he tried to lift the bag. It was literally feeling like it was filled with bricks. "Like I said, it's very heavy. Just be careful." the man said.

Jared managed to slowly but surely place the bag on his back, although it was difficult to hold since it was larger than him, although he was determined to not give up. Although with some difficulty, Jared managed to fly towards the gates of Hell.

He landed on a dark cloud, only to find a three-headed dog standing right in front of his way. The heads all looked similar, with each dirty and nasty pair of teeth, each with its own command, except they had different sets of minds.

'Something tells me I need a bone to throw them off.' Jared thought as he looked at them. They most certainly weren't going to let him pass, they wouldn't allow that unless if the devil asked them too. But sadly, this wasn't going to be the way Jared wanted it to be.

He gulped, then noticed a harp, on his right. 'Maybe I might survive this after all.' he thought, then quickly rushed over to the harp. Not a smart move, the dog came after him.

Just before Jared thought he would be mauled, his finger touched a string, and it created a lovely noise. The noise itself caused Cerberus to stop, and to whine.

Jared blinked, but decided to carefully fond his fingers on the harp, going slowly to let the noise string out, all the while make it peaceful, long and sweet to the ear.

It took a bit of time, like 10 minutes, before Cerberus finally fell asleep. 'Oh right, good.' Jared thought, continuing to play the harp for another 30 seconds, before he tried to rush over towards the gate. To his surprise, although the bag was heavy, he made it. 'Yes.' he thought.

When he passed the gate, Jared had to pause. Hell was downright horrible, there were volcanos, heads on spikes, lava pools, a fire line, the sky was dark, and it looked like blood, a lot of blood, swarming over the rocks. It looked like someone had murdered hundreds of people here.

Jared gulped, he slowly but surely walked past each line which had lava touching, and continued to walk, all the while trying to avoid scary looking creatures that were trying to scare him from moving.

After about an hour, he finally reached some sort of building, and checked to his left to see a list of P.O. mailbox posts, all of which had a button on them, the button having a red little satelite attachted to them, with little waves of electricity showing. 'How ironic.' Jared thought to himself, before pressing the button.

After some beeps, a evil, creepy voice came by. "What?" it yelled.

"Hello, I'm here to deliver your papers sir, I came by because God and J.C. were busy today. Please come by and pick these up." Jared asked politely.

"I'm coming." said the voice, groaning. "Just leave them by the doorstep, go back home."

With as slow as he could, Jared placed the heavy bag on the step, then went back to Heaven without looking back at the catastrophe of the so called 'Hell'.

He quickly slid past Cerberus, and flew away, not bothering to deal with the dog again, before he reached the man's position, who was standing up for some reason.

He landed just before the man noticed him. "Apologies, sir, I let myself come by."

"That's alright, my son, I was just about to get ready to gain some sleep." the man stretched. "So, Jared, did you deliver the papers?"

"Yes," Jared answered desperately, "the Reaper told me to leave them at the doorstep, really difficult to do, very difficult."

"Yes, it is." The man yawned. "Well, good. The reaper himself always groans, but because he doesn't have anything else to do, he just gets the papers and completes them, quite surprising how he manages to work like that."

"So that means I'll see you tomorrow?" Jared hoped.

"Yes. Since you completed them in less than a day, I'll think about it tomorrow. In the meantime, you go find a place to rest." the man reassured.

"Yes sir." Jared said.

The Next Day...

June 4th, 2017, 7:30am...

"So, you want to be in another dimension, right?" God asked.

"Yes sir, I do." Jared agreed. He then looked around and noticed something. "Sir, why isn't there a council, don't you think this would help a bit?"

"Yes, I am aware. We are working on it, I'm just trying to figure out who will do the job, and not ruin it soon with prejudice views." The man replied. "Now, let me show you your choices." With a flick of his hand, multiple dimensions appeared. "I know this may surprise you, but you have many options besides other universes, you can choose fictional places, or even a world that is ancient but hasn't been found."

"What do you mean, sir?" Jared asked.

"Any universe that is created in a story, regardless through movie or book, is encrypted into a universe of one's choosing. Say that if you visited Harry Potter, you'd be basically in a similar earth as to the one everyone is born on, except you would be considered fiction because of the lack of proof the world exists." he explained. "Also, fictional galaxies can be a fine example of that, because they feature more than just humans. They feature all sorts of creatures, and beings, and planets."

"That sounds cool." Jared said. He examined a bit of the Star Wars universe, he always liked that franchise, it gave him adventure, it gave him likable characters, it even had so much crime and aliens.

'Nah. I love the franchise, but I don't think I want to live in it. It's cool, but it's not a place I would like to live in.' He thought. He decided to skip galaxies, and go to Earth-like universes, mainly because of his connection to actual earth.

"Hmm, let's see." He analyzed with his finger, there was a Grimm universe, a Walking Dead universe, a Criminal Minds universe, an Anime universe, and even a South Park universe.

'A South Park universe?' Jared thought, having his interest be caught. He loved the show, and the characters, but would he want to live there?

He analyzed what he could. It did indeed have aliens who anal probed people, had supernatural things happening, and often had people walking like they were stick figures. But would it give him the thrill, the bond that was better than ones he usually had?

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'd like to be in the South Park universe." Jared said.

"Are you sure? It seems to be having many supernatural things happening." the man said, quite a bit frightened.

"Yeah, it looks pretty, it gives the feeling of a good moral, and it looks like my spot. Besides not being in the West Coast, I could picture myself being in there." He said, smiling with some confidence.

"Well, as you wish." The man said, clapping his hands, causing the universes, and galaxies to disappear. "Now, you must be aware that things obviously are going to be much different than they are on Earth."

"I know that, sir. South Park indeed has many interesting features." Jared eagerly said.

"Indeed. Now, be aware though, you will have a different family, and a different identity and life. You must take them aware from that day forward, you will not be Jared Still. You will be who you are starting from there. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. One last thing."

"Yes, sir?" Jared asked, although his heart picked up the pace.

The man leaned down towards Jared. "Make yourself stand out from the other characters. Make them like you for who you are."

"Yes sir." Jared said.

"Alright then, good luck." The man said, then he clapped his hands, and within seconds, Jared found himself into darkness.

Hell's Pass Hospital...

June 15th, 2017, 2:30pm...

"It's a boy!" Jared heard a doctor proclaim, although he couldn't see since his eyes were closed. Sometime later, he felt something cut, water, and a blanket wrapped around him. "Congrats, Mrs. Stevens, you now have a 8 pound healthy baby boy."

'Mrs. Stevens?' Jared thought, before he felt himself in a new pair of arms, a fresh new one he never felt before.

"Look at him, Tom, he looks so much like you, even though he has my hair." a soft voice said.

"Yeah, he really does." The man replied, which the direction Jared could tell from was on his right.

Finally, he opened his eyes since he passed out. When he opened them, he could see a bright light, although it was significantly blurry to look at. He could however see a figure with brown hair, glasses, and wearing some sort of gray jacket. On his left was a woman with somewhat bundled blonde hair, large chest, and tired blue eyes.

"I think I have a name for him." The man, no...Tom said.

"Ooh, what?" the wife asked.

"Jamie." Tom replied, "We'll call him Jamie, Sherryl."

Sherryl smiled, "I would like that for him. But what about a middle name?"

Tom thought for a moment before it came to him, "How about Tom?" He smiled.

"Ooh, yes, that would work." said Sherryl in her soft voice.

Tom looked at her with a stern look, but he ignored it. "Jamie Tom Stevens it is."

Jared, no...Jamie looked at his parents before he felt tired and went to sleep.

A/N: So now, Jamie has started his new life, and will have some surprises in the next day.

Anyway, I'm sorry to all of you if you found my description of Jared's tasks to be poor, and also the descriptions of Heaven and Hell to be bad. I'm not a religious person, but I felt that Heaven would be the spot Jamie (Jared) would find himself, before he goes back in for a new adventure. I do apologize if anyone dislikes it though.

Anyway, see you all next time. And remember, the disclaimer is in the very first chapter.


	3. Saturday as a Stevens

Jamie Stevens-McCormick

Family Bonding

 **A/N: Good evening Stormtroopers, this is computerman275 reporting, and we're landing for another chapter of Jamie Stevens-McCormick.**

 **Anyway, I don't have much to say, let's begin now.**

Stevens Residence

Saturday, October 9th, 8:30am...

"Ugh...uh, what the?" Jamie groaned as he felt his eyes opening again, although the light this time wasn't coming from the light present inside the building, but instead from the sunlight coming from the window. ' _Why the fuck did they put me so close to the window_?' he thought to himself.

He realized that unfortunately for him, his vision was still single vision, making everything blurry. This would make things a lot more harder, since now he wouldn't be able to see anything unless if it was up close.

He turned to his right to notice a nightstand, a very odd thing for him to see. He then noticed that there was a case present on top of the stand as well, along with a android phone. ' _Huh_.' he thought, taking the case, and opening it up. There was a pair of glasses inside. He took the glasses, closed the case and put it back, before he slipped the glasses on.

When he put the glasses on, he couldn't believe his eyes. This wasn't the hospital, nor was it the nursery. If anything, it looked completely different. The walls were painted blue, and the bed he was sitting on seemed to be a full size. There were action figures, comics, movies sitting in cases, while there was a large TV attachted to the back of the room, a dresser being used to hold it, along with a 'GameCube' and some controllers. He looked straight forward to notice...his computer.

' _What's my computer doing here_?' he said. He felt his legs, and he slid out of the bed. He walked towards the tower, and noticed the 'CyberPower' logo present at the bottom, with the 'Intel Core i7' processor logo present at the bottom right hand corner. When he looked at the monitor, it had the logo 'acer' present at the bottom. ' _What the fuck? How did my computer get from all the way over from my mom's house to here_?' He had so many questions on his head, but first, he needed to check something.

He turned to his right to notice a closet with doors that could slide to the side. He walked towards the closet, opened it, and found a large mirror. ' _This will do nicely_.' he thought, pulling the mirror out. It wasn't really that heavy, but because of space, it was a bit hard to pull out. Eventually, he got it out without making a mess, then he analyzed himself.

He could only blink in awe as he looked at what stared back at him. His appearance...was a match to the one he made in 'South Park: The Stick of Truth'. "Whoa." he said to himself, completely surprised. In the reflection, he was wearing some Terrance and Philip pajamas, and the glasses were squarish, with their thick rims being blue. He could also see his blue eyes. He had his cowlick hair in the back, which if anyone remembered, was that similar to the glee hairstyle in the game.

"Wow." he said to himself. He held his right hand up, and the reflection copied him. He then clenched his hand into a fist, which the reflection copied, too. He clapped his hands twice, again, the mirror copied. ' _What the hell? Last time I was awake, I was just a baby. Now I seem to be almost 10 years old_.' he thought. ' _Was I asleep for so long that I skipped so much time_?' It was hard to think when his head was spinning like some sort of coin. He chose to save those questions for later, now he needed to know where he was.

He rushed to the window to look outside. All he pretty much saw was a backyard, nothing new, nothing different, pretty basic. ' _Figures_. _This house from what I can see is a basic middle-class home.'_ He got off the area where the window was, and went to the nightstand. He picked up the phone sitting there, and turned it on. '8:30' it read. ' _Dang, it's just morning time._ ', he thought. He kept the phone in his left hand, as he opened the door.

The hallway walls were colored purple, and there were 5 doors in total. 1 was at the straight end of the hallway, 2 were on the left side, and 2 were on the right. Some of the doors were colored basic brown, while the second door on the left was a slight purple coloring. The second door on the right was colored in some sort of firm black, while the first door, that being the room Jamie just found himself, was aqua blue. Besides the doors, the hallway seemed to be pretty empty, although there were some plants and a few picture frames.

' _What a minute, picture frames_.' Jamie thought, he quickly rushed over to stand in front of the pictures. He was surprised of what he saw when he got there. All of the people inside the pictures were smiling.

The largest picture included a man with brown hair, which was graying, with round-framed glasses. He was wearing a red shirt under a black collared shirt, with black colored pants. Next to him was a woman wearing a pink blouse over a white collared shirt. She had purple trousers and quite a lot of makeup, like purple eyeshadow and lipstick. She had black shoes and earrings. She had short blonde hair which was parted, to Jamie's guess, to the right.

The two people at the bottom included a girl with long, frizzy blonde hair part to her left. She had a red jacket with a light gray trim and dark green pants. Her arm seemed to be draped around the boy who she was sitting next to. The boy seemed to be...Jamie. ' _When was this taken_?' he thought, he didn't remember getting a picture with this family at all. The boy seemed to pretty much match Jamie, but he instead was wearing a dark red zip jacket with large pockets where his nipples would be. He had a dark green scarf, which was parted on the right, with dark green pants on. He also seemed to be wearing dark green mittens.

Jamie just blinked as he looked at the picture again. He rubbed his eyes, but everything was still there in the picture, including the teal background that the 4 were up against. ' _Wow._ ', he thought, ' _3 blondies, and 1 chocolate hair._ ', he smirked. ' _Let's hope that the girl herself grows up to have big breasts and a good ass.'_ He was surprised by how that thought actually entered his head, and for some reason, felt like going ' _ugh_ ' when the second thought just went into his head.

He was about to continue looking when he heard a door from his left open, his eyes widening as it happened. He turned around to see that the purple door was open, and a 10 year old girl stepped out of the doorway. The girl matched the figure that was present in the picture, but she was wearing a short-skeeved, ankle-length, pink nightgown with white trimming around the cuffs and collar. She seemed to be a bit tired, although he knew that the sleep would roll out of her eyes as the day passed.

She rubbed her eyes, before she let out a "ahh.", like as if she just got done taking a sip from hot chocolate, before she blinked her eyes open.

She smiled when she noticed Jamie. "Hi, little bro." she greeted, her voice sound a little hasal, but still very normal.

Jamie was stunned for a moment, how did she know his name? Oh wait...

"Uh..." he began, "morning, Bebe." he said, remembering the girl's name.

He smelled something horrible after a few moments of silence. "Ugh, dammit." he said, pulling his shirt over his nose.

It didn't take long before Bebe smelled it too. "Ewwww." she moaned, using her hand to wave the smell away.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know that would come out." He apologized sincerely.

"It's alright, Jamie." Bebe responded in a understanding manner. "You're quite different from all of the other boys though, you usually try not to be gross, and you oppose doing gross things. It's quite a wonder to me that you're still single." she said, changing the subject.

Once the smell went away, Jamie released his shirt. "Single? The last thing I remember is being born, I don't even remember 1st grade, or second grade." He honestly replied.

"Nice joke, Jamie." Bebe laughed. "You probably don't remember because you spend most of your time gaming, not remembering your stuff."

"No, seriously, I can't remember!" he shouted. He was surprised of his outburst, but he was serious. "All I remember is being born, and I just woke up here. Where am I?" he questioned, using his hands in a confused motion.

Bebe looked at him with a 'Are you okay?' look, confused on why her younger brother was acting like this. "Well, since you seem confused, I'll fill it out for you." she began. "Your name is Jamie Tom Stevens, you were born on June 4th, in Hell's Pass Hospital of South Park, Colorado to Tom and Sherryl Stevens, the only son and second child of the couple, aka our parents. You are my younger brother, because I was born earlier." she revealed, although she made sure she didn't sound like a robot.

"So I've been attending South Park school district?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, unlike me who started late, you started early, which is why you are 9 years old and in the 4th grade, while everybody else, including me, is 10."

"9. So that's how old I am." Jamie said to himself, putting his hand to his chin, trying to think.

"Jamie, be honest, are you okay? Do you need help?" Bebe asked with concern. She walked a little closer to him, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Am I okay? Do I need something?" Jamie asked Bebe, no...his sister, laughing creepily, before he blinked. He just realized he was beginning to speak like a psychopath. He looked back at Bebe, with a sad look. "Um...sorry about that." he asked with a nervous grin.

Bebe released Jamie, "Okay, I guess you were acting." She said in a somewhat confused voice.

Jamie looked at Bebe angrily. ' _Damn girl, so easily convinced._ '. But then, he couldn't really blame her. He had indeed done many acts, primarily for comedy, some of which he had to admit were over.

He saw an idea pop into Bebe's head. "Perhaps this will help make up for the strange dilema." she began, and before Jamie knew it, she was on top of him, tickling him, although she had done it with ease since Jamie was sort of vulnerable. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Bebe said, smirking with how easy it was to make her younger brother laugh with just a few tingling fingers.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Jamie laughed as his sister attacked him with numerous tickles to his tummy, although he wanted to make sure he didn't piss himself. He soon felt tickles to his armpits, before right underneath his chin.

The tickling went on for a few minutes, before he could hear a voice, "Having fun, kids?". It was masculine voice, deep, but not too deep, tired too. He moved his head to see Mr. Stevens standing in the doorway. He was dressed in some sort of animal skinned nightgown that went down to his ankles, the cuffs almost touching his fingers. He had his glasses on, although he seemed a bit tired.

"Yeah, dad. Jamie seemed to be a bit weird, but I took care of him." Bebe teased, making Jamie have him somewhat glare at Bebe, although he didn't try.

"Yeah, dad. Everything's alright." He said smiling, although it only lasted for a few moments.

Tom returned the smile to his kid(s), "Good. I'll start breakfast, since my two troublemakers are up and going." He then went downstairs, past the kids.

Jamie didn't know why, but for some reason, he couldn't feel a connection between him and his supposed-to-be dad. Why? He was the one who pumped him into his mom, and the one who raised him for the past 9 years, right?

Jamie's worries were interuppted when he felt himself being lifted up. "You're a bit heavy, but at the same time a bit light. I wonder how someone can have a body like that." Bebe stated amazed.

"I don't know how either, I guess although I'm a guy from inside and out, I have some parts that only a girl could have, except masculine." Jamie answered, although that sounded a bit confusing.

"Maybe I should make you a girl. It would be so much better." Bebe said, making Jamie a bit frightened at her answer. "Nah, just kidding, I like you how you are, little brother." She kissed his cheek, then she went to the bathroom that was present at the end of the hallway.

Jamie blinked, but he ignored what just was about to come out of his mouth. ' _Maybe this new life as a Stevens family member won't be so bad after all_.' he believed, stepping into the bathroom that was on the left, closing the door and urinating.

After washing his hands, he went downstairs to check out the rest of the house, before he would sit down and decide to wait till breakfast was ready. He was pretty surprised to see the living room, which had many chairs, sofas, a closet, and surprisingly even more photos of the family, some of which actually had HIS face in them. Some of them also had Bebe when she was a 5 year old, while one had just their parents. One had a picture with Bebe wearing a cheerleading outfit. "Now I remember." he said quietly.

He then walked to the kitchen, which seemed to be pretty orange, if you could call it that. The flooring seemed to be made out of marble. The shelfs at the top where brown, looking like some sort of carved pine wood. There was a fridge far from the sink, but not far away from the table. There was a dishwasher, a tiny microwave, and some drawers for silverware. Pretty neat house to say the least.

"Hey, Jamie." Tom greeted. Jamie turned his attention back, instantly depressed when he saw the man who he thought of as his father.

"Hey, dad." He whined. He was surprised of how he acted, but it was pouring out. Something about this man who he thought is his dad just made him sad, to make him cry.

Tom looked surprised. "What's the matter, Jamie?" he asked, although his tone of voice knew what the issue was.

Jamie closed his eyes, trying his best to not cry. "Nothing, dad, probably just onions."

Tom smiled again, and Jamie himself smiled too after he opened his eyes, although it was sort of a sad smile.

Not wanting this to get anymore weird, Jamie decided to leave the kitchen, and check the basement. ' _God, why am I crying? This is my old man, for goodness's sake_.' he thought to himself, as he walked down the steps, making sure he watched his step since he was a lot smaller than the last time he was alive, thankful he turned the light on. ' _Is it because he's nicer? Is it because he's a lot more mature than my last dad_?' Jamie's original dad was someone he took a dislike to as time passed, someone he found to dislike because of him putting his troubles on others, not liking what's good enough for him, and doing things like hiring a sitter for HIM...even though he was 17 years old to boot!

' _Enough of that_.' he thought to himself, that was just the past, he wasn't going to try and let it ruin it for him in his new life.

He finally reached the bottom, and saw more pictures of Bebe, except more of them were with her friends. There also was the 'South Park Cows' team poster present on the wall. On the left was a orange bookshelf with a soccer ball above the top shelf; a book and pink radio on the top shelf; 3 books on the middle, and a teddy bear of sorts on the last one; with a beach ball and some pillows covering it. The right had a small playhouse, one part colored dark ocean blue, and the other colored light purple, on a red desk, with red stools.

"Just like in the show." He said, although he said it loudly. Thankfully, no one except him heard that. He wondered why there was a TV also in the back, but he didn't question it. He touched the wall, surprised at how hard it felt, like purple bricks. ' _How did this family get so much money? This stuff is so uncommon to find in any other house except the Black house._ '

He left the basement, and instead went upstairs, and entered the bedroom of his parents. The room had more of a crimson sort of paint for the walls, although it wasn't scary for Jamie. The dresser had some sort of placemat that went from one end to the other, although the fabric when Jamie touched it was soft and harmless. There was a picture of the parents present at the right end of the dresser, with a large TV screen being on the middle. There was a nightstand on the right side of the full size bed, with a lamp sitting on the far end, and 2 shelves to fill things in. A large cabinet with multiple shelves also stood at the far left, perhaps it was where his mother kept her makeup and jewelry. On the wall was a large window that again showed to the backyard.

On the left side of the bed, a figure was sleeping. This figure, from what Jamie could see, was female, and had short blonde hair combed to the side, and seemed to have some old makeup on. She seemed to be sound asleep, although somehow Jamie knew she wouldn't wake up until it was manual.

He then remembered his phone, still in his hand, thankful he didn't drop it when Bebe tickled him or when he stopped to think. He decided to play a trick on his mom, he opened up one of the apps, and prepared the prank. He walked over to where the figure was sleeping, turned the volume on the phone to full blast, and played the ringtone he chose to use to wake up in the morning.

The music projected the woman's eyes open, almost panicking. Jamie turned off the alarm, then laughed. "You almost thought it was the end of the world, hahahaha." He fell on the ground and pounded the floor.

"Oh my." A soft feminine voice said. "I guess I must have fallen asleep longer than expected." Jamie regained his senses to stop laughing and got up, before looking at his mother. "Hey, mom." he greeted, "I sure ALARMED you." he said, chuckling at his pun.

"I see." said Sherryl, before she went over to check the alarm clock sitting on top of the shelf container. "Oh, what's the difference between AM and PM?" she asked.

Jamie was confused. "Am refers to morning, Pm refers to night."

"Oh. It says here I set it at 8:30 pm." Sherryl observed.

Jamie started to be disappointed in his mom. Oh well, at least he had more of a connection with her than he did with his dad. "Then fix it." he said, leaving the room.

Soon enough, breakfast was ready, and there was toast, bacon and eggs all for the day. And to say the least, delicious, very quiet and filling. Jamie in the meanwhile, decided to use this time to know his parents a bit.

"Dad, why do we have so much stuff in this house? And how do we have such high quality belongings?" Jamie asked, trying a bit to not look at his dad in the eye.

"Well, son." Tom said smiling, "I actually work at home through the computer. I do files for scripts and themes for shows and cartoons. It takes only about a month before everything is ready. It pays well too. Don't have an exact amount, but it gives us more than enough money for each night."

Jamie nodded, now he knew how this stuff could be possible for such a regular sized house. "So you're like second in high income besides Mr. Broflovski?" Jamie asked, once again looking away.

"Yes. It may be lower than them, but it's really good, really epic to say the least." Tom assured, taking a bite out of one of his eggs.

"Mom, what do you do for a living?" Jamie asked, turning his attention to his mom.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't know how much I can explain, I often work for at least a few weeks, than I'm left off the hook." Sherryl said, again in her soft voice.

Jamie lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He waited for a few moments before Bebe tapped him. "What?"

Bebe used her fingers to signify him to come here, a concerned look on her face. Jamie kneeled to his right, and Bebe whispered to him. "She usually loses jobs because of her messing up rules or sex."

"Hmm." he said quietly, before finishing his breakfast. Although he kept to himself, and made sure to keep conversation as little as possible, Bebe knew something was wrong pretty quickly. She noticed how Jamie seemed to flinch away from looking at their father, but didn't do so at all with their mom. While this didn't seem to be much of a big deal, it still left a confusing moment to process in her head. Usually, people wouldn't flinch away from their dads unless if the dad was doing something bad to the kid, especially with behavior. But the problem was that Tom wasn't doing anything to Jamie, he was just being nice to him. Could something be wrong?

Her suspicions become solid when their dad spoke again. "Good news, I'm going to get a new improved car today. My old one has been agreed to be sold by the company, and I'll use that money to pay for the new one. I'll be rollin with thunder." He said in a cool funk voice.

"That's great." Jamie began, smiling, although it quickly faded away, and he looked back at his plate, sad. His sad look made Bebe feel sorry for him.

"That's terrific, pumpkin." Sherryl responded, although all she got was a bit of a surprise smile from her husband.

Later...

2:30pm...

Bebe and her friends were again in the basement playing 'Living', a board game that they would play at least once in a while when they had free time. Thankfully, there wasn't much homework to do since the teacher was much nicer than Mr. Garrison, and she was not hard on the students or teach something nothing to do with education.

Here she was, sitting with Jenny Simons, Lola, Wendy, Nichole, and Red.

Red had her turn of rolling the dice, and she got 6. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six. Excuse me, Bebe."

"Sure thing." Bebe replied, making the girls giggle.

"So, girls, has anything new happened today?" Wendy asked.

"Dad actually got me some new shoes, and they look fabulous." Lola said, her father having done so for her completing a really hard test.

"My dad actually has stopped worrying about Token and I together. He always used to say about how white people would dislike us, but he's thankfully over that." Nichole added, leading to some claps.

"What about you, Bebe? Has anything new been going on?" Jenny asked.

Bebe was silent for a moment, remembering what just happened during lunch and breakfast today. Once again, she saw Jamie try to show happiness to dad, but it wouldn't last. And even worse, she saw him try to talk to him again, and he looked very sad when he was done.

"Earth to Bebe. Earth to Bebe!" Red said.

"What? Oh, sorry girls. My dad is going to sell his new car to get a new one. I just hope it's actually good looking, or at least runs in a really cool way." She said.

"Bebe, is something wrong?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, Wendy, it's just...I'm kind of worried about my brother." The girls went "oooh" in a low manner, except for Red.

"What's wrong with Jamie, Bebe?" Jenny pleaded.

"Oh guys, it's just...I really feel bad for him. I've seen him the entire day trying to talk to dad, and he does when it happens is just seem to be let down. It happened this morning during breakfast, and then it happened when he tried talking to him when he was watching TV. Then he tried to make small talk during lunch, and again, I saw him looking down, sad and depressed. I almost thought he wanted to just cry." Bebe moaned, almost feeling like she was crying herself. "It doesn't even make sense to me. Dad hasn't done anything to Jamie, and my parents haven't fought for a while, or be with other people I'm aware of, so I don't know why he's acting like this."

She then heard crying. It was coming from Red. "Red, are you okay?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Sorry, Bebe." Red began, holding up her hand to try and assure her girlfriends it was okay. "I'm just upset right now. Kevin and I broke up for good. He chose 'Star Wars' over me. Now I'm single again."

"Oh, Red." Wendy cuddled.

"It doesn't matter, Wendy. It probably was for the best, no one ever wants me. I'm both nobody, and one who'll de alone." Red cried.

"That's not true, Red." Wendy protested.

"IT IS TRUE, WENDY! THE FORTUNE TELLING DEVICE SAID SO, AND I'VE LOST THE ONE BOY THAT WAS MY TYPE!" she yelled, although tears were dripping from her eyes.

Wendy tried to help her friend, wishing she could find a way to soothe Red's pain. Although most of the girls got back together with the boys after the internet reset, some of them, like Red, didn't. Kevin had chosen Star Wars over her after she asked him if they could make up, mainly because of how betrayed he felt, and also because he wasn't her Princess Leia anymore.

Jenny turned to Bebe. "Anyway, Bebe, I know this may sound hard for you, but please, how about you talk with Jamie. He may open up to you, and could indeed tell you why he feels like this."

"Are you really certain he'll be like that? That sounds pretty quick." Bebe voiced with fear.

"Bebe, I have two sisters, and they are honest with me a lot. I love them to death, and I don't want them to be hurt. Do the same with your brother, and figure out why he feels like this." Jenny said. "You may not get everything, and it may not work, but it's worth a try."

Bebe nodded.

7:30pm...

The Stevens were now having a quiet time after dinner, and it seemed to be pretty fine in the house. There was noise inside, but at least it wasn't loud enough to reach outer walls. Jamie was using his computer, playing some 'Amnesia: The Dark Descent', while the parents were in separate rooms, the dad being in the living room, and the mom being in the bedroom.

Bebe got up from her bed, once again dressed in her nightgown. Now would be the perfect time for her to talk to Jamie, and figure out how to stop this mess. She had no clue as to why this was happening, but she knew now would be a good time to do it. It was either now, or possibly never. She just had to hope that the ladder wasn't going to happen until at least several years later.

Quietly, she walked out of her room, and knocked on Jamie's door. "What is it?" his voice projected to the door.

"Jamie, it's Bebe. Can I come in?" she asked politely.

It only took a moment for Jamie to respond. "Okay, come in." Bebe opened the door, then shut it behind her after she entered. The room was pretty dark, the only light that was present in the room coming from Jamie's monitor. Bebe could tell that no matter what, this was something Jamie would always do when he was gaming, to keep other light sources out of his way. Couldn't blame him though, if something on a screen was happening and it was interesting, she'd keep her eye on it.

Jamie turned around in his computer chair, and hopped off. "Yes, Bebe, what is it?" He asked in a somewhat stern voice.

Bebe gulped, before she continued. "Hey, Jamie, I'm kinda worried about you."

"What is there to be worried about?" He asked in a calm, confused voice.

"Well, Jamie, I can't help but see you try and talk to dad, and all that happens is that you just seem to cry." She explained, looking at the floor, which was soft material colored green.

"Because he's hiding something from me?!" he snapped.

Bebe blinked at Jamie's sudden outburst, and she put up her hands in a warding motion, although she could see that only made Jamie even more angry. "Jamie, calm down. I'm your sister, I just want to help you. I don't want to cause you any harm." she said with a frightened tone of voice, trying her best to stay calm.

Jamie just seemed to growl at her. "You don't seem to be helping me. If anything you're just making me MAD!" He barked, the last bit being shrieked with a sinister and angry tone, also somewhat louder.

Bebe took deep breaths and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate as she stepped closer. "Look, Jamie, I am trying to help. I just want to know why-" she began.

"THAT HE'S A LIAR, AND HE'S FOOLED EVERYONE?!" Jamie yelled angrily, his teeth clenched together, with drool dripping down the left side of his mouth.

Bebe told herself to be brave, and to not be afraid, as she gave out a calm look, and walked one step closer. It was hard to be brave when your own brother was about to claw you to death because of something you wanted to talk about. "Jamie, I don't want to hurt you. Trust me, I just want to know why dad causes you to feel off. I don't want to interrogate or hurt you, I love you, you're my brother. I just want to know why dad causes your gears to grind." She said in a calm, polite and caring voice.

Jamie stopped looking angry, and he looked down at the ground, his eyes beginning to have tears be shown, his jaw relaxing, a sad look. He had literally tried to hard to talk with his dad, and that had happened was that he felt sad every time that happened, and now he screamed at his sister for something that wasn't his fault. He felt so bad for being so mean to his sister, a sister who was caring of him, protective of him, and one who never hurt him, and all she got was just some confusion and yelling in response.

"Please, Jamie, let me help you." Bebe offered.

' _NO!_ ' Jamie's mind barked, and thus, Jamie turned back into his state of anger, turning around to pick up his chair. " **STAY THE FUCK AWAY, YOU BITCH!"** he barked at the top of his lungs.

What he called her made Bebe mad, but she kept all of her fear, all of her anger, all of her emotions aside, and showed nothing but a calm look. She slowly walked towards Jamie, until she finally placed her hand on his chest.

Upon Bebe touching him, Jamie's anger faded, and it instead reduced to back to cold fear. His angry looked turned into a horrified look as he looked at Bebe. His grip loosened, and the chair fell on the ground with no harm to either itself or other belongings. Soon, he felt himself slip, and he was on the ground back first. Bebe began to fear for her brother, seeing him begin to hyperventilate and panic.

"No, stop it, don't do this! NO, I don't want to die!" he cried. He tried to pry Bebe's hand off of him, but he felt too weak to do anything.

Bebe wondered if she should remove her hand, if it would cause the panic to stop. So she did. But she quickly placed her hand back, because she noticed Jamie's crying was slowing down, and the anger was returning, so she was thankful she put her hand back at the last second.

"Jamie, it's okay. I love you, I don't want to cast any harm on you." Bebe pleaded.

"Let go of me!" Jamie cried, tears falling out of his eyes.

Bebe decided to make this more comfortable for both her and Jamie. She gently wrapped one arm around him, gently pulling him into her shoulder, while the hand that was on his chest relocated to the back of his head, gently stroking his hair.

Jamie spent the next hour crying, but he surprisingly didn't try to pry himself away from Bebe. She didn't know why, but she could feel Jamie slowly relax. She was just lucky her parents didn't hear them, or else she could get punished, or something worse. She gently stroked his hair as his head rested on her shoulder, all the while softly whispering in his ear that everything was okay.

Eventually, it was 8:30, and Jamie had reduced to whimpering, making Bebe sigh in relief that her brother finally calmed down.

"Bebe?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, Jamie?" she asked softly.

"Please, I ask you, release me." He wished, not a trail of anger or fear being in his voice.

"Okay." she whispered, gently taking her hands off of him. Her heart grew a bit heavy when she saw his face. It was red due to how wet his face became, and she could see from his look that he was still crying a bit.

"I'm sorry, Bebe." Jamie uttered.

"Jamie, I told you, it's alright. You just got angry." Bebe responded, patting her brother on the shoulder.

"No, it's not just that. I should have told you." He said through sobs. "I don't know why, but I feel that whenever I speak to dad, I couldn't feel a connection with him, I tried and tried, but I failed every time I did, leaving me sad and depressed all day. That wasn't the case with mom, I don't know why, but I felt a connection to her, which made me not cry whenever I spoke to her." Bebe felt very bad as she watched her brother cry himself. It just hurt that a sibling was crying because of how much pain it has to feel that you can't have a connection with a parent.

"Perhaps you don't have anything in common." Bebe considered.

"No, it's not that. I know he have that, I mean just as a family member." He sobbed, trying to correct himself. "All I felt when I tried to talk to him was just someone who I liked, yet he had something kept from me that was incredibly important, and he was just an impersonator. I ended up having a imaginary friend during the times when I was alone sometimes. I just kept it secret."

"You had an imaginary friend?" Bebe asked, surprised. "Well, what was his name?"

"Real dad." Jamie sobbed, slowly but surely calming down, although he was still sad.

Bebe blinked. "Oh..." She never considered that Jamie would think of having a imaginary friend as a father figure.

"I'm sorry, Bebe, but I can't help it. Sometimes I think that dad just isn't my dad." He moaned, the tears now gone.

"What do you mean? He is your dad." Bebe wondered.

"I don't know, Bebe, but I certainly feel off with dad. I don't know what to do." Jamie said.

"Look, how about you get some rest?" Bebe considered.

Jamie nodded, rubbing his eyes from any water underneath his glasses. "I will. Awfully tired anyway, Bebe. Dog tired."

"Come on, let's get your teeth brushed." She assisted, giving Jamie a gentle kiss on his forehead. Soon afterwards, the room went dark. She turned to notice that the computer tower was on, but the monitor went to sleep. ' _Oh well._ '

After helping Jamie to the bathroom to get his teeth brushed, she gently helped him to the bed. She pulled the covers aside, and slid him right in. She took off his glasses, and put them back in the case. She turned off the light, and left his bedroom.

Bebe returned to her own bedroom shortly after. She left guilt lay heavy in her heart as she sat in her hot pink chair. She couldn't believe it. She most certainly couldn't believe it. Her younger brother couldn't bond with their father, no matter how hard he tried. All he wanted was just to talk to him, but it only seemed to tear him up. Now, she was feeling torn up too. She had to help Jamie, she had to. If she didn't, he more than likely would be upset at seeing their dad for the rest of his life.

" _Sometimes I think that dad just isn't my dad."_ That one sentence was the most heartbreaking sentence he had said throughout that scene in his room. That was so powerful, that it could feel like a volcano erupting and melting things away quicker than a jack rabbit on a date. That one sentence alone, was just...horrifying. No other words.

Was it true though? No other child would look at their father like that unless if the father abused their child, or were keeping a secret from him/her. Could it be true? Is Jamie right? Could he actually be right?

No, he wasn't right. It was just something in his gut telling him something awful. She needed to help him, she had to. There was no way one of her parents would impregnate someone, then raise their kid as their own without telling them the truth. Her parents were experiencing martial problems, but they would never, out of any train of thought, keep someone else's kid without telling him at some point. It was just wrong.

"...I need to help him." She concluded.

A/N: That's where this chapter ends! And yes, if you read the preview, you know the reason why already. But still, as this is part of the story, this had to be made.

BTW, I apologize if any moments were rushed again. I was trying to make some moments in the story short, while making them as detailed as possible so you could feel interested. I am happy though that I at least gave Mr. Stevens some personality, calm, caring, kind, and a bit quiet, as well with what he does for a living.

Anyway, I'm going off, so until then, I'll see you on the battlefield. This is computerman275 signing off.


	4. First Day of School

Jamie Stevens-McCormick

First Day of South Park Elementary

A/N: Good afternoon, stormtroopers. computerman275 reporting and we're landing for another chapter of Jamie Stevens-McCormick. In this chapter, Jamie goes to school for the first time, in which the feud between him and Kenny begins, followed with Bebe trying to help Jamie try to bond with their dad, only for things to not go very well...

Anyway, let's begin now.

October 11th, Monday, 8:00am...

Jamie took a deep breath through his nose as he stepped into South Park Elementary for the first time ever. Not through a camera, not through a screen, not even through a video game. Here, right with his own two feet. He smiled as he saw how colorful the school looked, and was glad to see how many students. He was somewhat disappointed by how many white kids were in the school, but he wouldn't say a word about that. He went to Parkland, where it was filled with white kids as well, so this shouldn't come off as a surprise to him. Jamie was dressed in his dark red jacket, with his dark green scarf parted to the right, while he had dark green pants, and dark green mittens. He also had some nice shoes as well.

He and Bebe were driven to school by their mom, and left quickly when they got out. It was odd how fast she went when she left, and it was like she disappeared in just a few moments. Oh well, better than nothing.

He stepped into the main hall, and immediately, he felt like he remembered everything here. It was like he saw it, aqua blue walls, crystal white floors with the South Park cows carpet in the middle, with the two floors connecting to one another, and the three doors, one left, one right, and the one in the middle. There were 4 more on the sides of the middle one, but he probably wouldn't count them.

He then remembered something. ' _Um, what's my locker_?' He went into one of the hallways, then took one side and pulled out his binder. He managed to open it up and found it. '9275', it read. "Oh, good." As he walked down the way to his locker, some people actually stared at him, but it wasn't enough to disturb him. He wasn't a fan of awkward attention, it made him nervous. Thankfully, most just spent their time talking to their friends, and Bebe was a perfect example of that. She was talking to Red, the redhead of all people. At least she was talking to people, not just to herself, something he had to do. He had his brain, so more thoughts could come to him later.

He finally approached his locker, and to his surprise, found the locker to have a word combination, not a number. ' _Look at that, the school actually knew I had a problem with regular locks_.' he thought. He guessed the word 'game' for the lock, and with surprise, it unlocked. He placed most of the books in the locker, including his backpack, except his binder to read his schedule.

(Unfortunately, since the show is too goddamn lazy to put in a schedule for the school at least in one episode, the classes will only be listed by name, no time from beginning to end.)

The first class apparently was History. Wonder why, but he didn't know.

Next up was Math. Well, that shouldn't seem too hard, he managed to roll by in 4th grade in that class incredibly quickly. Sure, he was a bit silly in there, but he managed to roll by in that class like it was nothing.

Then there was English class. Again, this would be incredibly easy for him. He could pick up things like they were sitting in the back of his head. It was a bit diffficult at first, but it became so much easier as time passed, especially with when he read stories like 'MacBeth' and even 'Othello', plus a lot of 'A Lesson Before Dying'.

And what was this? Art? Well, he couldn't expect to do well there. He sadly could only do what the basics were before he would mess it up. He just hoped it didn't look too sloppy.

There were a few other classes, but he took what he needed out of his locker, and walked in the classroom. He didn't want the bell to ring when he was still checking everything.

He was surprised on how many desks there were. There were so many he didn't know where to sit. The class besides the amount of desks looked like what he saw on the show, dark indigo decor with half-desks, with cursive letters above. Perhaps someone was still expecting the kids to learn it already. Jamie knew he could at least try though. His grandmother actually taught him during the summer how to write in cursive over every single letter. Sadly, that was one of the only few good things she actually did. Besides that, she was pretty nasty...

' _Not now_.' he thought to himself, not wanting to continue thinking about his old life because of how many bad memories it still gave him. He kind of wished he had his memory wiped before he was actually born. That probably wouldn't work though, because he would probably remember things about his past slowly like Daniel in 'Amnesia: The Dark Descent'.

The class soon enough filled up, but Jamie didn't move until Bebe stepped in. She noticed he was standing the middle.

She came over to him. "Do you know where to sit?" she asked him.

"Uh, no." he said, trying not to get nervous. If he got nervous, he might cry, and that certainly was going to make him look dumb.

Bebe pointed at the desk on her left, which should be behind Cartman, Butters, left of Craig, and in front of Jimmy. "Damn." he said to himself, before he squeezed himself in.

The desk itself felt alright. It felt like the desk he had to sit in during his Pocono Mountain West days, although this time it was more like Parkland. The table itself semmed to be only a table-top, an alright sort of desk, but odd how he had to put everything at the bottom. He just hoped he could see what he was learning.

He sat in his chair as he waited for everyone else to get into their seats, which surprisingly didn't take very long. Well, most of them were present. Some of course were missing.

The teacher walked in after most of the class entered their seats. She appeared to be much different for when Mr. Garrison ran the school. ' _Wait a minute, is he still president_?' Jamie wondered. He looked to his right and tapped Bebe's shoulder. "Bebe, Bebe." he asked.

She looked back. "What?"

"Is Mr. Garrison still president?"

"What?"

"Is Mr. Garrison still president? I haven't heard of anything from him for a while."

"Yes, he's just being private." Bebe confirmed, before she turned her attention back to Wendy.

Jamie nodded, then he looked to his left. He saw some short curly blonde hair, some medium brown hair, before he catched the sight of a parka. ' _Oh, it's Kenny_.' he smiled. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Kenny McCormick himself would be his man. Well, if he didn't joke about his poor household, that would be slightly different.

Jamie turned his attention back to the teacher. She had a black turtleneck, and had some light blue jeans on, something amazing for him to see since she was also slender. She had light brown hair, which she had in a ponytail. Her face was also pretty beautiful, soft pink skin while it showed a bit of seriousness, but also some that showed a bit of innocence. He just hoped people would pay attention to her.

"Good morning, class. I'm Mrs. Devious, your new school teacher, since Mr. Garrison is now president. I hope we all have a good year together and actually got some knowledge inside each of your little heads." she said with a sweet, but not too sweet voice. It had a slight bit of spice to it, something that interested Jamie to look on research. "In just a few minutes, I'll be doing attendance. I hope you all arrive here on perfect atten-" she began, only to hear grunting sounds coming from the door.

The grunting lasted for a while outside, before it finally entered the room. Whoever was doing it was revealed to be none other than Eric Cartman. He seemed to be carrying a somewhat heavy book. "Dammit Mom. Why did you have to give me a new book? You're ruining my life!" He yelled.

"Young man," Mrs. Devious began, "I will not accept that sort of language in my classroom."

"Fuck you, I don't car-" Cartman yelled, flipping the middle finger in his direction, only regretting his mistake when he opened his eyes, to see the teacher looking back at him. "Uh, hehe, sorry about that."

"You gave me the finger and cursed at me, young man. That is unacceptable. What is his name?" Mrs. Devious began.

"Eric Cartman is his name, Miss." Jamie stated, although he said it in a serious voice, not one that made him seem to be a tattletale.

"Eric Cartman, go visit the school counselor before you return." Mrs. Devious said.

"WHAT?" he yelled, angry that he had been ratted on for his bad attitude.

"I'm sorry, Eric, but giving me the finger and swearing at me isn't unacceptable at any means in this class." Mrs. Devious said in a honest and upset voice.

"Godammit! I hate this." He yelled, before he walked out of the classroom. He could still be heard raging outside, even if the sound of his voice was going away slowly but surely.

"Sorry about that class." Mrs. Devious said, wiping sweat off her head. Most of the class didn't seem to mind. Kenny was fairly obvious to this though. He was still staring at the teacher with love in his eyes. "Anyway, I might as well start." She went over to her desk, where she had placed her belongings, and pulled out her binder. She then cleared her throat. "Annie Knitts?"

"Here." said the girl with short curly blonde hair, raising her hand.

"Peter Mullen?"

"Here." Peter said, raising his hand.

"Clyde Donovan?"

"Right here." The boy with medium-brown hair said, raising his hand.

"Token Black?"

"That's me." Token said, raising his hand.

"Lola Evans?"

"Here." Lola said, raising her hand.

"Alright. Eric Cartman is here, but he's been sent to the counselor's office." Mrs. Devious said, scratching off his name in the absent section. "Kyle Broflovski?"

"Here." Kyle continued, holding up his hand.

"Stan Marsh?"

"Here." Stan added, holding up his hand.

"Kenny McCormick?"

("Here, mi'lady.") Kenny said with a seductive tone in his voice, holding up his hand.

"Craig Tucker?" There wasn't a single response. "Craig Tucker?" She called again. "Do any of you children know where Craig Tucker is?"

"He's in Denver." Bebe said.

"What?" Mrs. Devious asked. Somehow, Jamie asked that too, although it was only in his head.

"His grandfather who was suffering cancer for some time had passed away, so he and Red are attending his funeral and visiting their grandmother for a week." Wendy answered for Bebe.

"Oh. Well, that's horrible." Mrs. Devious paused, feeling a bit of something heavy sink in her heart. "Well, I just hope those two are okay when they return. I have lost a family member a year ago too." She turned her attention back to her bulletin board. "I'll mark them absent since they're gone. Alright, let's continue? Wendy Testaburger?"

"Here." Wendy said, raising her hand.

"Bebe Stevens?"

"Here." Bebe added, raising her hand.

"Jamie Stevens?"

"Greetings, miss." Jamie smiled, raising his hand.

For some reason, his statement to the teacher slightly irritated Kenny. Why was he acting like that though? He had only known that Jamie was actually in his class today. Wait a minute, what?

Kenny shook his head, and instead turned his head back to the teacher.

"Timmy Burch?"

"Timmah!" Timmy said.

"Very good, Timmy. Jimmy Valmer?"

"R-r-r-right h-h-here." Jimmy stuttered, lifting up his crutch.

"Allie Nelson?"

"Here." She stated, showing her hand.

"Nichole Daniels?"

"Right here?" She added, showing her hand.

"Butters Stotch?"

"Hello, Mrs. Devious" Butters raised his hand. "Can I show you my bling bling?" Mrs. Devious raised her eyes, but she would choose to save that for later.

Soon enough, everyone was called on, and attendance finally ended.

"Alright, class, usually I would start the lessons we have to learn, but because this actually is my first day, I will try to make it a free day. Tomorrow will have some work to do, so don't get excited." That statement didn't seem to effect Kenny either. He was still staring at Mrs. Devious with love, making him look like he was just uncaring as long as he saw the teacher. "Let's start with telling me a little bit about yourselves. Jamie, how about you start first?" She suggested.

"Me?" Jamie asked, placing a hand at his chest. When Kenny looked at him, this only seemed to increase his anger a bit. "Well, alright. Hello, Ma'im. I'm Jamie Stevens. I'm a PC Gamer, I enjoy listening to hip-hop music, have a high tech PC, narrating stories, and making people laugh and smile. I must warn you, Miss, I have autism, so my handwriting may not be good, and if I write paragraphs, you might notice words being used over and over."

For some reason, Kenny seemed to get annoyed, Jamie literally talked in a really smart ass manner, if he had the tone of voice of a smart ass, it would make it only worse. ' _Wait, why am I getting so mad about this_?' He didn't notice until it was too late that words slipped out of his mouth. ("And what would some of those jokes be? That you suck?") He snapped. He was surprised of his outburst, but for some reason, his anger was slightly growing. This boy had just entered his class, and already, something about him wanted to make him hurt this guy.

Jamie turned his attention to Kenny and gave him a confused look. Kenny felt like he should have been feeling bad, but his anger only fanned. "Uh, what did you say?" he asked. Kenny just blinked, not only was this guy talking smart, but he apparently didn't know what he was saying.

"He asked if one of your jokes was about you sucking." Kyle answered.

Jamie gave Kenny a 'what' face. "Um, no. I don't joke that I suck, according to your theory, nor do I joke about suicide."

Kenny shook his head. ("You probably should.") he said. For some reason, he actually felt a bit abashed that he said that. Yet he was still angry on the inside as well.

Jamie turned his attention back to the teacher, although he didn't understand what Kenny just said. "Sorry about that, miss, but yes I do indeed try to make people laugh and smile." He then turned to his back to see Jimmy. "Don't worry, Jimmy, I won't steal your thunder." He said smiling, and giving the okay sign with his fingers.

"Well, t-t-thank you, J-j-jamie, that m-m-makes me f-f-feel good." Jimmy said, giving out his usual grin.

Jamie turned his attention back to the teacher. "Well, good Jamie, I'm glad you make others happy." Mrs. Devious gave a small smile. "Don't you worry though, I know you and Stan will do just fine. I got a note after all telling me Stan has autism too."

"Um," Jamie corrected, "Ma'im, Stan doesn't actually have autism."

"Now Jamie," Mrs. Devious began, brushing Jamie's words away. "I know you don't like socializing a whole lot, but-"

"No, really, Stan doesn't have autism, he has cynicism. He was misdiagnosed with my form of autism because of a flu vaccination." Jamie said, although he raised his voice a bit.

"What?" Stan asked, turning his attention to Jamie. "Dude, how do you know that?"

Jamie gasped and covered his mouth, he was caught. ' _Dammit brain, always going straight ahead of things_.' He had to make an excuse, and come up with one quick. He really didn't want anyone to know that he was from another universe, he had to make up something. "Um...I checked your files, the ones with your grades and whatnot, and found what you were diagnosed with, then compared the results with those of actual Asperger's Syndrome, and with cynicism by videos. It really comes down to what it is easily when you do some research and digging." He said with a nervous smile. Kenny, meanwhile, was only getting more annoyed.

"Oh. Well, I'll dig it." Stan said, although he sounded a bit uncertain as he looked back at the top of his table.

Later...

12:00pm, Cafeteria...

Class seemed to go by for Jamie. He learned a bit about each and every one of the minor characters, although he already knew what the boys and Wendy were going to say, even for Bebe a bit did he know what she was going to say. It sounded weird, but then again, he saw the show, and the show gave him quite a lot of info about the characters, so that wasn't surprising.

He was interested though when classmates like Peter Mullen spoke. He spoke about how he liked learning about frogs, and was also indeed a PC gamer. Perhaps he could actually be one of his new friends.

Kevin Stoley revealed his passion for Star Wars, as expected, but revealed that he was single. That little side-note actually surprised Jamie, he didn't expect Kevin to return with Red, but that was just plain odd to him.

Then Token revealed that he was a good singer, a caring person, and the richest in South Park. Although that sounded basic, Token actually asked Jamie something that caught his attention, " _You like rap_?" he remembered Token asking him in class after the students finished telling a bit about themselves to the teacher, and she gave them paper on what they would like to know now that she was in charge.

" _Yeah, I listen to people like Ice Cube and N.W.A., especially Eazy-E and Eminem. Not much of a fan for new rappers though since their music is garbage_." He openly admitted. He felt a little nervous saying that, but he was still honest.

" _Good_." Token smiled, before he turned his attention back to his own paper.

Before he could even turn his attention to his own paper, he once again saw Kenny's angry eyes again. He was gripping his pencil so hard, it actually snapped in two. It actually frightened Jamie a bit, leading to him quickly looking away.

Oh well, at least that time was over. Now all he had to do was sit alone, and then enjoy some quiet time. Wait, was there a line?

Oh wait, there was. Dammit.

He got his lunch, and quickly went to find a place to sit. He hoped to find an empty table, and sit down alone. To his surprise, there was one that was empty. He quickly got over there, and sighed in relief that he did. Sure, it was alone, and he wouldn't mind having a few people over, but it was a fine spot. Besides, it was quite a clean table.

Token, not from afar, noticed Jamie sitting there alone. He didn't know why, but he felt sad that this one guy who was interested in his ground of culture was actually sitting by himself. It wasn't his fault he was a nerd, it was just what he liked. He liked nerd stuff, such as Star Wars, and had a liking to the computer.

"What are you looking at, Token?" Clyde asked, bringing the black boy's attention back.

"Oh." Token realized. "Sorry guys, just looking at someone."

"Who were you looking at?" the voice of Eric Cartman rang into his ears as the obese boy munched on his burger. Eric had surprisingly only spent an hour in the counselors office before he was placed back in, although he himself didn't talk about himself, nor even do anything besides sit still, and stay quiet, although with an angry glare.

Token sighed. "I was looking at Jamie." he admitted.

Cartman burst into laughter, making Token glare angrily at him. "You're looking at a nerd, dude? HAHAHAHA, you must be some sort of fag? Who knew a black guy liked a nerd? HAHAHAHA!"

"Tubby, I care for him as a friend, I'm neither gay or bi." He interjected.

"Yeah, and what's wrong with Jamie? He's pretty alright." Clyde said.

"Yeah, he's v-v-very nice." Jimmy agreed.

("No he isn't. He's only being like that just so he can gain the likes of others. Then when he has everyone under his influence, he'll hurt everyone!") Kenny argued.

"Kenny, you only spoke to Jamie for about 5 seconds, and you just spent that time telling him he should acknowledge he's a loser." Stan disagreed.

"HE IS A FUCKING LOSER!" Cartman screamed. "AND HE'S A TATTLETALE TO BOOT!"

Token angrily got up from his seat, and went to where Jamie was. ("Oh, no you don't.") Kenny growled as he followed Token.

Token soon came by Jamie's table, and sat down across from him. "Hey, dude."

Jamie then noticed Token across from him, he was fantasizing while he ate. "Oh, sup man?" He asked in a ghetto tone. "Why aren't you with yo homies?"

"Two of them were being mean to you, and I really didn't like that since you were the first person I knew that actually liked my culture. You do like it, do you?"

Jamie raised an eyebrow, as he lifted his burger with his two hands. "I don't know why you asked that, but yes, I actually do. The life of a black person has actually interested me, especially with the music they have. I myself have actually befriended many blacks."

"You have other friends as well?" Token wondered.

"Not anymore. They're gone now. Oh well, like they say, it's not the end of the world. By the way, don't ever be afraid of me attacking you, I myself will never hurt a black person. It has nothing to do with Black Lives Matter, or politically correctness, I just won't hurt a black man, and I'll take their sides a lot more than a white person's side." He said quickly.

Token smiled. "Thanks, homie." he said.

Suddenly, Jamie felt himself yanked from his seat onto the ground. When he looked up, he saw Kenny standing above him. He looked really mad.

("What the fuck do you think you're doing trying to steal my friend?") Kenny barked.

"Kenny, calm down. He wasn't doing anything." Token defended.

("Yes he was, he was taking you from me.") Kenny barked, pointing at Token.

"No. All he was doing was trying to talk to me." Token got up from his seat, and quickly stood in front of Jamie, who was pulling himself up. Token set his hands up in a warding motion. "Kenny, what's your problem? Jamie isn't doing anything to you."

Kenny shoved Token aside as he got up in Jamie's face. ("Stay the fuck away from my friends, or you're going to get hurt really badly. Do you hear me?") Jamie couldn't answer, he was too scared to talk, and he felt like he was being treated unfairly. While this moment was happening, everyone in the cafeteria was staring at him and Kenny.

Soon enough, he felt something painful. "Ow!" he yelled as he stepped back. When he opened his eyes, and moved his hands from his nose, he didn't see anything. He however heard a leaking noise, and soon enough, he saw a drop of blood drop onto his right palm.

Jamie then looked up back at Kenny's face. Surprisingly, for a brief moment, he noticed that Kenny's eyes seemed to have a sense of regret and the sense of being abashed. But the look in Kenny's eyes soon faded away. ("DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!") Kenny yelled.

Jamie didn't know why, but he soon started to cry after the older boy threatened him.

"Kenny!" A feminine voice yelled, coming from the right. "You get away from him."

Kenny turned back to Jamie. ("I'm just getting started, asshole. Don't try to take my friends away again.") He clenched his hand into a fist. ("Or they'll be more where that came from.")

Bebe soon came between the boys, and put her arm around Jamie's neck. "It's okay, Jamie, it's okay. Come on, I'll take you to the nurse." She then did as promised, and they walked out of the cafeteria, all the while Jamie cried.

Kenny soon felt a punch on his back. ("Ow.") he exclaimed.

"What the fuck, dude?! You just made yourself look like a bully." Token criticized.

("He was taking you from me.") Kenny fired back.

"NO HE FUCKING WASN'T! I WAS JUST TALKING TO HIM, AND YOU YANKED HIM OUT OF HIS SPOT AND BOPPED HIM RIGHT ON THE NOSE!" Token yelled, surprised this wasn't the top of his lungs.

("I did what I had to do. Now leave me be.") Kenny flung away, walking back to his table.

"You and I are going to have a long talk, Kenny. A long talk." Token threatened.

Later...

4:15pm...

Nobody said a word for the rest of the school day, not even Cartman, nor Butters. It was just spent in utter silence. It also didn't help that Kenny now had to endure a detention later that evening, due to what he had.

Kenny was angry at Jamie. He had tried to take his friend Token away. How could he be so blind to believe that Jamie wasn't trying to do anything to him, it was so obvious on what he was doing.

But for some odd reason, Kenny actually felt guilty for hurting Jamie. While he did indeed dislike Jamie, he had this feeling of wanting to protect him. It didn't make any sense to him one bit, why hate him, yet not want him to be hurt?

Token was angry at Kenny. All Jamie tried to do was be nice, and all he got was a large bop on the nose, followed by his nose bleeding. This was a guy who liked his goddamn culture, a nerd on top of that, and all he gets is just a punch right in the fucking face. Why would Kenny do that? Kenny usually was a very friendly individual and wasn't usually violent unless if necessary. But why would he assault some person he just knew about? It didn't make any sense, why would he go on to say he was just being nice just so he could take over people's minds so he could get what he wanted. Jamie was nice, but that was certainly something he would NEVER do, never. Jamie swore it on himself that he would never hurt a black person. Oh well, Kenny better fix his attitude, or else he'll have to give Kenny more than just a talk...even if it took more than a few teeth out.

Jamie and Bebe went home quietly. Bebe didn't care if there was anymore cheerleading practice, she wasn't going to let her little brother get hurt by Kenny, or anyone else. That was something she wouldn't let happen.

Now, here they were, at home, sitting in her bedroom, on her aqua bed, as she gently rubbed his back, all while he cried to himself. As much as it sounded like she was paranoid, she couldn't trust him being alone. The last thing she would want is to find him dead in his bedroom because of something nasty received to him, or worse.

She continued to rubbed his back as he pulled his glasses off to wipe his eyes. It made her heart heavy as her younger brother just sat there, breaking down from something that just happened on a fresh day of school. All he had done was be nice to people, and not try to be nasty all day, and the only thing he got was hate by Kenny and Cartman alike.

They heard the door opening. It was Tom. "Hey, kids." He greeted, although he felt like he should have came in earlier.

Bebe looked up. "Hi, dad." she said weakly.

Jamie's crying slowed down, and he started to take deep breaths, before he wiped his eyes for the first time with his jacket, and placing his glasses back on. In just a few moments, his crying stopped. "What's up, old man?" he asked, not bothering to stare at the man in the face.

Tom breathed through his nose. "Your principal just called. He said that Kenny McCormick had punched you straight in the nose. I'm very sorry that you had to go through that."

Bebe smiled a weak smile, although she could tell that part of her plan was going into frutition.

"It's alright, dad. I know that's only a first." Jamie stated. He tried to look up at Tom, although instantly he was upset when he looked Tom in the eye. Bebe could now tell something was going wrong, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Are you alright, though?" Tom asked concerned.

Jamie nodded, although he did it slowly. "I'm alright, dad, I'm alright." He felt his throat tighten and his eyes began to show tears.

Tom smiled, although that only stalled Jamie's tears for a few moments, before it just worsened. "Jamie, I'm proud you managed to get past that so quickly. You are indeed my stepson." He only just finished his sentence when he realized his mistake.

The bridge within Jamie broke. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" He ran from the bed, past Tom, and into his bedroom, before he shut the door and locked it.

"Dad?" Bebe trembled, her eyes becoming watery. "What?"

Mr. Stevens became nervous, but he sat down next to Bebe. "Sweetie, I just made a small mistake. Jamie belongs to nobody except your mother and I. I made a small mistake, I swear it."

Bebe didn't know what to say. Should she believe he's lying? But where was the evidence? She had been raised alongside him for years as his sister, and had never of this problem prior to Jamie breaking down. Should she believe he was being honest? That would seem logical, but what if it turned out she was wrong, and it indeed was true?

Left with a lack of evidence to the contrary, Bebe nodded.

A/N: That's where this chapter ends. Poor lad, having to be hurt on the day he enters a new school.

I want to apologize if Token sounds a little out of character, I wanted him to be pleased he's got someone who likes his culture, but not to the point it's a party.

Bebe, if anyone is wondering, isn't dumb. She just has a lack of evidence and wants her brother to bond with Tom. It's already a hard task for him sadly.

Anyway, see you next time.


	5. Friends and The Last Straw

Jamie Stevens-McCormick

"I'm gonna fight you."

A/N: Good evening, stormtroopers! computerman275 reporting and we're landing for chapter 5 of Jamie Stevens-McCormick.

Today, you'll be seeing more interaction for Peter Mullen, and also some bonding while Kenny eventually gets something ready.

Anyway, enough short detail, let's start the reading.

South Park Elementary

8:30am, Tuesday, October 12th...

Jamie was getting folders into his locker as he prepared for his next class. He had woken up a little better, although he made sure not to look at Tom Stevens in the face. He certainly didn't want to endure more sad shit again today, since he already had enough that happened yesterday.

He remembered Bebe asking him this morning if he was okay, which he said 'yes' to her. He really hoped that was so, because he didn't know if either that would last, or if all of that was just a lie right in her face. And when you lie to Bebe, sometimes she can see right through you.

He felt a tap on his shoulder as he finished pulling out his last binder. "Hey, Jamie. What's up?" The voice belonged to none other than Token Black, the one person who liked him because of him appreciating his culture, the one friend among the crowd of white guys who was different in more than just one way.

Pretty much the only friend he made yesterday...

"Not much, getting ready for a school day." He answered honestly in a tired voice. He wasn't exhausted by a whole lot, but he did miss a few moments of sleep that felt important to him. Oh well, he's still awake, and he doesn't feel the need to sleep.

Token cleared his throat as Jamie took a few more binders out of his locker. "Anyway, dude, I want to apologize if I became a little excited that you liked my culture. It made me happy to know that someone whose white actually enjoys it, not try to shoo it away like most of the townspeople did." Token apologized quickly.

"Like when most of the kids dissed you for being rich?" Jamie blinked upon realizing what he just said. ' _Dammit, not again_.'

"Uh...yeah, exactly like that." Token stuttered. He was surprised of Jamie's answer to how he knew of the other kids criticizing him for being rich, but he shoved it off and assumed he probably talked to someone and was told of that.

Jamie placed the last thing he didn't need away and gently closed his locker. This made Token blink. "You seem to be kinder to the school equipment. Your sister sometimes actually slams hers."

"I know. No need to be harsh to something if it can't move by itself." Jamie said, before he turned and smiled at Token. "By the way, I was actually surprised that you were pleased I enjoy your culture. I must be getting old." He chuckled, saying the last sentence in an elderly tone.

The two boys laughed. "Yeah, grandpa, you seem to be quite lazy when it comes to remembering things." Token responded with a childish voice.

"Hey, Sonny, don't mock me because I'm old, or I'll beat you just as I beat my enemies in World War II." Jamie barked in laughter.

The two laughed for a few more seconds before Token calmed down. "Anyway, homie, see you around. I have things to work on." He then walked away.

Jamie actually was pleased he had that conversation with Token. It improved his skills of socialization, and it made him feel brighter. Well, he would expect that since the two were friends, but it felt great, much better than the previous encounters he had earlier.

Jamie suddenly thought of Peter, one person who seemed to be also be pretty good. Well, in his book at least. He didn't talk to him yesterday, but perhaps that would be a good thing to do. He could perhaps learn a lot more than what he learned about him on the show. The only things he knew of Peter is that he can take a really big dislike to something if it's awful, and he likes frogs. Well, also yesterday he revealed he was also a PC gamer, but didn't give an example of video games he played.

' _Maybe I'll pay him a visit_.' he thought. Soon enough, he felt his legs carrying him around the school to look for Peter.

He didn't have to look far, as on his far right, Peter was collecting some books as well. ' _Oh_. _Well, that makes things a bit easier_.

He walked over to where Peter was. Peter was dressed in his attire he wore yesterday. This wasn't surprising since everybody else was doing the same thing, wearing the attire they wore earlier. Anyway, Peter was also looking at one of the pictures he had in his pocket that included a frog of sorts, a green one, perhaps a red-eyed tree frog.

Jamie cleared his throat before he began. "Hi." He offered.

Peter turned to his right after he tucked the picture back into his pocket. "Hello." he returned the greeting. "So you must be Bebe's brother."

"Indeed I am." Jamie replied, holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Peter." He offered a smile after he was finished.

Peter returned the smile and politely shook Jamie's hand. "It's also a pleasure to meet you to, Mr. Stevens."

Jamie chuckled. "Please, Peter, call me Jamie. I know you are trying to be polite like I am, but Mr. Stevens makes me sound a little old. Sort of like Albus Dumbledore." He said the last sentence with a bit of a Dumbledore impersonation.

Peter chuckled at that. "You sounded a bit like him right at that moment."

"Yeah. My impersonations aren't that great, but better than being flat out obvious." Jamie shrugged, noticing Peter's shirt. "What's up with the short sleeved shirt?"

Peter looked down at his sleeves. "I wear a jacket, but because I don't want to sweat, I keep it in my locker."

Jamie nodded, not saying a word about it. "I can see that you like frogs."

Peter blinked in confusion. "Yeah."

Jamie then put his finger to his chin. "Well, what kind of frogs do you like?"

Peter blinked, although he looked okay this time. "I like knowing about frogs, and some of my likes could include the poison dart frog, the red eyed tree frog, and any of them that can sing." Peter joked.

"So if they don't sing, they suck?" Jamie chuckled.

"Yep." Peter chuckled. "Also, I plan to be either a geologist, or perhaps somewhere in the video department. While I like frogs, I also have an interest on how far camera technology can go, how it can be altered with fashion sense."

"That's interesting." Jamie said, "I myself actually want to be in the video department. Although I would want to be there so I can learn skills on how to be a YouTube Content Creator." He was surprised he actually said all of that without having a flashback.

Peter blinked in surprise. "You want to work for YouTube?"

"Well, yeah. Sure, I hate some of the things they have on the website like the YouTube heroes program, but I think it would be a fine place to make money for myself." He surprisingly sounded weird that he was defending himself.

"Settle down, I wasn't implying that was a bad thing, I was just amazed you would work there." Peter explained, holding his hands up.

"Oh. Well, yeah, it's not a horrible place. Sure, it has some questionable things there, but I would love to make content for the website. Maybe I'll get a golden play button."

Peter smiled. "Don't press your luck, yet." He was about to shut his locker when something clicked. "Do you have Steam?

Jamie blinked, but he didn't ask since he himself knew that. "Yes, actually. I have both Steam and Origin."

Peter reached into his locker and pulled out his binder. He then dug into his binder and pulled out a pen, before he reached for his notebook. "What's your name?"

Jamie reached over to Peter's ear as the ladder clicked on the pen. "Scout Trooper 164. I want to keep it a secret, so don't announce it."

"Alright." Peter whispered, writing it down.

They then heard the bell ring. Oh well, at least two more minutes before they were headed late.

"Shit. Oh well, see you later, Pete." Jamie concluded, giving out a smile as he walked away.

"See you as well, Jamie." Peter politely farwelled.

Unknown to Jamie, he was quietly being watched...Kenny just watched what he just saw within his own eyes, once again, Jamie was up to his old antics again. He had to wait though, now wasn't the perfect time to strike. Another time could wait. This time with no detention, no telling on his parents, not this time, not this time...

Later...

11:00 am, Art Class...

The last few hours surprisingly to Jamie were very good. He wasn't picked on, he did his classes, and even did whatever work was on the board. If he had one fault, it was that the desks were moved again. " _That's because of people complaining about not being able to see what they're trying to learn, so the school moves desks every now and then to allows others to see. It happens like a month or so._ " His sister explained, although Jamie bought it. It seemed to be fair to him.

Mrs. Devious surprisingly was absent, and Mr. Mackey was chosen to take her spot. His choice of english books were quite interesting.

"Okay, kids, we're going to be reading 'The Green Mile', m'kay? The story is about a man named Paul Edgecomb who tells about his work in 1932 and the supernatural things he witnessed. If any of you saw the movie, you would know that the date was changed to 1935 so it could include the movie 'Top Hat'. You may also notice that there are a few characters in the novel that don't appear in the film, m'kay? You are going to read from at least chapters 1-3 today, and answer the questions in your packets. Any questions not done will be have to be made up as homework. So start reading." He pulled out a cardboard box, and went from the left side of the classroom, giving each student a copy of the book to pass onto until every one from that line got a copy. Once he was done in one line, he would advance onto the next one, until every one got a copy and the box was empty. He then reached into one of the cabinets inside the desk, and did the same with the paper packets.

Jamie raised his hand. "Yes, Jamie?" Mr. Mackey answered.

"Sir, why exactly are we reading the book if most of us saw the film and know how the story goes?" He was quite confused why he would be having something like this, especially since he never read the book himself.

Kenny, meanwhile, almost felt his pencil snap when he heard Jamie say 'sir'. ' _Don't start now, smartass_.' he thought to himself.

Mr. Mackey looked a little nervous when asked, but he quickly jumped to a conclusion. "Because sometimes the novels gives you things that you haven't seen in the adaptation, m'kay?" Jamie thought that was a silly reason, but he went on with it.

Surprisingly, he finished up to chapter 3 by the time class was almost over, although it was a bit of luck he finished all of the questions from the packet by the time class ended.

Computer class seemed to be quite simple. Although he could tell others weren't doing the work, he managed to get at least some computer skills in. Especially when he got his old Fandom account back and started to use correct editing. Oh well, Mrs. Devious was out for the day and Mr. Mackey had to substitute, leaving him to not know what the fuck to do.

Now, here he was in Art Class, the class he had dreaded to go to. Yesterday was fine, now they had to actually do something. They had to take out a magazine, find an image, then try to recreate it by painting it.

So here he was, trying to draw the top of a mountain, without making a small fuck up. "Come on, come on." He said to himself, using the ruler to make sure his pencil stayed in place. If he fucked up, it would be over, if he fucked up, more points would be taken off, and he more than likely would fail, this was becoming more and more intense.

Okay, he finished a line across, now he had to go straight down, and on two different sides, no wait give it detail. He was getting so close, so close, yes, no, come on, come on, he was getting closer, and closer...

Yes...

Yes, yes, yes...

The finished mountain looked like a christmas tree.

"Son of a bitch." he muttered. He was lucky he didn't bang his hand on the desk, or else he'd more than likely would get a warning to not do that again.

He placed his hands on his face, too embarassed to look at his own wreck of failure that was staring at him in the face. He was so close, he could have made the mountain in the picture, but now it looked way too thin. It looked like someone took a pickle and dressed it up as some sort of cactus, then had an low angle camera to make it look big.

He would have sat there longer had he not feel a tap on his shoulder. He removed his hands, and he looked down to his right. "Having trouble?" It was Peter. He was wearing a robe, although like all of the other robes, it was incredibly dirty from his sleeves.

Jamie exhaled through his mouth, picking up his posterboard with his hands and showing it to Peter. "Does this answer your question? The fucking mountain looks like a christmas tree."

Peter put his hand on his chin, and it only took a moment before he came up with something. "Let me show you something." He got his chair from afar, and placed it to Jamie's left.

"Don't you have other things to do?" Jamie wondered, seeing nothing on Peter's area for work.

"Nah. I'm usually a good drawer, and sometimes it's a really big sense of the scope to actually get it done." He picked up the picture Jamie had ready and analyzed it. "Okay, this picture isn't that bad. It's a beautiful landscape."

"Yeah, but with me, it'll look horrible." Jamie sadly shrugged.

"No it won't, you just gotta try a bit harder." Peter comforted, setting the picture down in front of him, before he picked up his pencil. "Here, watch me." He picked up his ruler and placed it on the left of the horrible looking mountain, before he drew from 6 inches down, to almost the top. He then made slow curved lines on the side to make small pockets of snow on top. Once he was finished, he drew the final piece of the mountain.

Jamie tried to slowly draw a bottom for the mountain, instead making it more of a tree touching the ground. He slowly drew grass, and made a slow pair of lines to make it seem like a river.

Peter then drew a few lines into the area that was empty of the river to make it seem like water was actually moving. If you're going to make a river look like it's flowing, you do indeed gotta have that.

Jamie slowly but surely drew a circle onto the top right, although it looked a little ziggly to say the least, and made 4 lines around it to display sunlight. He picked up his paintbrush and began to paint it yellow.

Just before Jamie could finish painting the sun, a cup of water sped right towards him and splashed both him and Peter, ruining most of the paint that was being used on the poster board.

Jamie looked up from his painting angrily, unaffected by the water dripping from him as he looked around the room, scanning for the individual who soaked him. Peter also looked up, but angrily, and didn't move from his spot.

Jamie soon saw Kenny holding his hands over his mouth, his cheeks pink, and with his eyebrows up. Cartman also seemed to be doing the same, except it was more obvious he was trying hard to not laugh. Kyle and Stan however just stayed quiet, and instead continued with their work.

Jamie got up from his seat and marched up to Kenny. He was beyond angry, his worked was foiled, and they were just doing fine, but now they had to get soaked by someone...for no reason. He didn't care though, he still marched to Kenny. "Look here, you little poor plank on a shelf, I don't know what your deal is, but I'm not going to have a sadistic and cruel maniac get in the way of my work."

Kenny tried his hardest to quietly giggle. ("What are you going to do, fuck boy? Leave? Tell the teacher? Report to the principal? Call Peter? Try whatever you have that will make me feel bad in the most harmful way possible?") He was lucky though that he actually spoke without laughing, or else he may have ended up having a fatal heart attack.

Jamie angrily glared at Stan and Kyle. "What did he say?" he barked, thankful the teacher didn't hear them.

Kyle lifted his head from his work and stared back at Jamie. "He asked you what were you going to do, and wondered what your possible actions were." With that said and done, he returned to his work.

Jamie seemed to be uncertain, his look weakened, but he soon came up with an answer. He turned his attention back to Kenny. "I don't know, but this will be the last time you get something off free. You already punched me in the nose last time, so if you commit another problem again, I'll become worse."

Kenny laughed at that, but didn't say more. He may have made a move, but now it would soon get better and better. Jamie walked away, angry and determined.

Later...

11:59 am...

The art teacher surprisingly let the students go one minute early to head out for lunch, making Jamie take a breath of relief. After that mess he and Peter had to clean up, it felt nice he could get a small break from having to clean up such a nasty spill.

He walked out of the classroom and spotted Peter slowly walking. "Peter, wait up." he called. Peter stopped as he asked, and waited until Jamie came to his left. They walked and talked. "Dude, what games do you play?"

Peter shrugged. "Some rpgs, some shooters, and others. I like 'Garry's Mod', 'Star Wars: Empire at War', 'Rocket League', 'Goat Simulator'."

Jamie laughed. "Man you gamin', boy, you gamin'." He said in a ghetto accent.

Peter smiled. "Let's just hope none of these mothafuckas try to mock us because of us showing most of our time to gaming. But then again, they're burnin with the 6th graders." He then realized what he just said. "Did I just talk ghetto?"

Jamie laughed. "Yep, you did. It's not bad though."

"I know it's not." Peter began worried, "It's just that out of nowhere you got me doing it. It's like Vine once you start seeing people do it, you want to start doing it yourself." They laughed at the joke in happiness.

Along with the other students, they entered the cafeteria. Once they got their lunches, they sat down in the unoccupied table, surprisingly on both the same side.

"Did you talk to other people like Kevin Stoley?" Peter asked, wanting to know.

"Not really. I don't know if I will though. Don't get me wrong, I am a Nerd, but he seems to be a bit silly and over the top sort of nerd."

"What makes him different? Everyone is kind of their own nerd when it comes to something they like." Peter pulled out, showing a very fine point.

"Yeah, but sometimes I feel he may be up off on the deep end. Although perhaps he may have an interest I don't know yet, but for right now, I'm not seeing anything." He took a green bean from his plate and stuffed it into his mouth.

Token soon joined the two. Jamie and Peter noticed him. "What's up, guys?"

"Hey." Jamie greeted.

"Hello." Peter greeted.

"Why are you here, Token? Don't you want to be with your friends on the other table?" Jamie wondered now that he thought of it.

Token shrugged. "It's only something I will do for one more day, to sit with the one person who likes my culture. Any of his friends as long as they're nice are welcome."

The three boys chuckled. "Well, thank goodness I'm nice." Peter joked. "My mom and dad actually have raised me right."

"Yeah, they have." Jamie agreed. "Or else we'd be seeing Cartman #2." They laughed softly to his joke. "I'm really glad, now, I now have two friends. I never thought my collection would grow so quickly. Maybe I might have everyone." Jamie said, although he soon stopped there when he felt that he was going overboard.

"Perhaps," Token reassured, taking a bit out of his chicken sandwich. "Do you guys ever plan to do any sports? I have some band practice today, so I won't give my greetings at home."

Jamie shrugged. "I'm not a big sports guy, more into computers than any sport I'll see."

"Same here. Although I wish if I could to examine frogs. I just hope my parents will allow me to do that at least." Peter agreed, sipping his milk.

Jamie just had realized something. "Peter, what do your parents look like?"

Peter swallowed after he set his milk down. "Well, my mom is a blonde woman, and she wears a green turtleneck with slim jeans, which always seem to be hugging her body. She also has a ponytail, and bright blue eyes. My dad looks pretty much like me, except his hair is neater, his voice is deeper, and he has a medieval knight shirt instead of one with an octopus. Don't worry about them, they're nice people. Just don't try to hurt me though."

Jamie placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Don't be afraid, Peter, I'm not a violent person. I'm nice, trust me a bit. Sure I may sound weird at times, but I'm not violent unless if one pisses me off. I don't intentionally try to hurt people, and I wouldn't do the same to either you, Token, or any of my friends. I'm just a nice guy, but if you push my buttons, I can be a bit mean. Don't be afraid to express things, I love to hear things, even with a voice." He patted Peter's back.

Peter smiled, this guy just made a promise to him, and he was serious. He had meant it. "Well, thanks dude, you're a very good friend." He praised. His smile soon faded when he noticed a very obvious person on Jamie's right. "Uh, Jamie?"

Jamie looked to his right. There was Kenny, standing on his side of the table, looking just as angry as last time. He had only time to blink before Kenny hopped onto the space next to him, placing a hand underneath Jamie's tray, and flipping it, causing the tray, and all of Jamie's food to go right into his face.

"Perhaps you should eat a little faster, shithead!" He said, before he hopped off and started to walk back to his table.

Kenny was just little more than halfway back to his table when he heard a tray table lay smack down on the table. He wasn't sure why, but the sound of it terrified him a bit on the inside. He turned, Jamie had landed the tray down, and had slid out of his seat, and walked over to Kenny, until they were only 5 inches away from each other. "I had enough shit from you, McCormick!" he barked, "I have done nothing to you, and have left you be, while I spoke to people and did what the teacher asked me to do. And all you have done is just abuse me, and give me hurt. You punched me in the fuckin' nose here just yesterday, you threw a cup of water onto me and my friend Peter, ruining my work, and just now you have ruined my appetite! I'm not going to sit around, and have you walk over me like some sort of giant. There's a big difference between us in the atmosphere."

Kenny laughed. ("There ain't any fucking difference between us, you dummy. You're just a nerd who can't even stand up for himself.")

"He said that there's no difference, and you're just a nerd who can't stand up for himself." Token spoke for Jamie.

Jamie twitched his eye in anger. "Well, let me tell you somethin' then Kenneth." He pointed at himself, "I don't bully nobody," he pointed at Kenny, "you on the other hand do. Dat's the fuckin' difference!" He was beginning to sound more like an angry african-american man. "And I ain't gonna let you throw some sort of bully party over me because I'm doin' shit you don't like. I'm going to ask this fuckin' question one last time, because I am one of the most forgiving people in the world you will ever find. So FOR THE LAST TIME...Leave me alone. If you don't do what I ax you to do, you'll find youself beaten, with every wound being bloody to the teeth. AND ME, GIVIN' OUT DAT PAIN." He was so serious, and so deadly, that nobody, not even the chef moved. All eyes were on him and Kenny, everyone didn't say a word.

Kenny was now beginning to slightly panic. He was brave, but this kid, this nerd, was being serious, in beating him up. He literally meant it. He would have no trouble beating him up. At all.

Why was he afraid though? He was strong, and he could fight back. If anything, he could wipe that angry face off of Jamie. ("Pfft. Yeah right, I could whip your ass off any day if I wanted too.") Little did he know, he would soon regret those words.

Jamie snorted heavily through his nostrils as his hands clenched into fists. "Fine then..." He began.

("Oh come on, loser. Seriously, what you goin' do? What you gon' do?") Kenny teased.

"H-he asked w-w-w-wh-what you w-w-we-were going to do." Token spluttered.

"You wanna know what I'm gonna do?!" Jamie growled, his mouth closing, and leaving only an angry glare to be on his face. "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do..."

For a long while, there was no word. No movement. Each moment passed with silence, with everyone looking at the two like something was about to go down, and they would just watch, their minds forever being dug in that event.

Jamie and Kenny returned angry glares at one another, all the while standing up tall. Jamie didn't move a single muscle. This was his chance, he was going to prove to Kenny he wasn't weak, and he wouldn't be dealing with his abuse anymore. He now just stood there, and glared at the boy, the one he was going to release all of his anger on, the one who he thought would be caring and nice, only to be nothing.

It was all quiet, like dramatic or old music should have been playing in the background. But there was nothing. It was just everyone staring at something. The audience staring at Jamie and Kenny. Kenny staring at Jamie, and vice versa. Some of the lookers shut their eyes and waited for the worst, few cried, others just sat and waited for the final answer. Even Eric Cartman was kind of scared to move.

At last came the answer. "...I'm gonna fight you." It was said in a voice so final, angry and deadly.

Kenny blinked at what he thought he heard. ("I'm sorry, what?")

Jamie didn't move his head, but Peter answered for him. "He asked you what was the question."

Jamie responded almost immediately. "Reccess. The Next Day. It's on."

Kenny put an idea in his head. ("I've got something better. Reccess will partake soon after one more class. How about we have it today?")

"He asked if the fight could be today." Peter muttered.

"Fine then!" Jamie barked, still only looking at Kenny. "I want everybody to see this."

Little did anyone know, this fight would indeed be very deadly...

A/N: That concludes our story, for now. So as you can see, shortly after one more period, it's fight time! YAY!

Get ready for a climatic fight, stormtroopers. Until then, see you next time!


	6. FIGHT!

Jamie Stevens-McCormick

"Time to Die!"

A/N: Good evening, stormtroopers! computerman275 reporting, and we're landing for a new chapter of Jamie Stevens-McCormick.

Hope you brought your popcorn and soda tonight, troopers. We're going to have a fight, one with drama, blood, suicide, and even the mention of a mothafuckin belt. Oh well, at least it's tough as hell.

Anyway, enough talk. Bring your popcorn, candy, snack or even soda, we're beginning now.

South Park Elementary

Tuesday, 1:00pm...

This was it. This was literally it. Soon after this tiny portion of math class, reccess would begin. This was going to be the epic showdown between two blondes, two knuckleheads, two blue eyed jokers, two heterosexual beings, and two who fight to the teeth.

Bebe thought about this as she walked down to class. ' _Should I do something_?' she wondered. She was half and half of knowing that her brother challenged Kenny to a fight, a fight which would happen soon.

She was proud because this would prove Jamie wasn't a pussy, it would prove to her that he isn't afraid to take down any potential threats in his way. It would prove once and for all he was indeed brave, and one day, he could become completely independent.

On the other hand though, she wasn't happy. As much as the image of Jamie winning the fight would please her, it also scared her. What if Jamie did it for more than just the right thing? As the older sibling, she felt that she had to do something, another part of her told her not to, to not interfere. Should she though? Should she be the one stopping the whole thing? She managed to stop the incident yesterday from getting worse, should she do the same?

She knew for a fact her brother simply wasn't a fighter. He just wasn't, he told her sometime on Sunday that he just wasn't. He wouldn't actually fight unless if a situation got so bad, he would have to use it as a last resort. Put it simply, he COULD fight, but he most certainly wasn't going to use it commonly, and only as the final option he has in his area. She was indeed proud that her brother was actually doing so, because simply defending or taking it would be very disappointing. But would he do it for more than the right thing? Would he do it more than just prove that he wouldn't continue to be abused for absolutely no reason?

So many questions, so many answers...

Now here they were, sitting in class as some were counting down the time, others just paying attention to Mrs. Devious, who apparently had a slight cold today.

Mrs. Devious appeared to be slightly ill, despite it just being a cold. Her face seemed to be a bit purple, all the while most of it looked very pale. She would seem to every 5 minutes cough like crazy.

"Okay, class, do these problems, and please, solve them before reccess begins." She moaned.

As Jamie wrote down the questions, and tried to answer them, he couldn't help but hear people behind him. He was now sitting to Bebe's left, and in front of Cartman. "Dude, when the bell rings, we gotta make sure both of our fighters are ready." He heard Clyde whisper.

The thought of fighting on the inside actually frightened Jamie a bit. Sure the thought of beating Kenny was still pumping in his veins and was pleasing, but ACTUALLY doing it was another. He was quite frightened on what to do. He never fought anybody for real, and he could feel his heart picking up the pace as fear trembled through him.

But there was a piece of him telling him it had to be done. He had brought himself into this mess, now he had to climb out of it. There was no other way, either fight and win, or show you didn't have the balls to do it. ' _Which one was it going to be, Jamie, which one_?'

He breathed heavily through his nose. Regardless of what happened, some sort of hurt would go down. Either a bloody nose, or else a mocking on his face. ' _NO, I won't_.' The determined piece of him spoke. This was his moment. Today, he would prove that nerds weren't powerless, weak, and expendable. Today, he would prove they're like all other men, they were men with strong hearts, men with a strategy on how to fight. He would prove that he could fight in any fight...including a fist fight.

He didn't know how, but he thought he caught his sister telling him something. "Kick the shit out of him, Jamie." It sounded like a mirror to what she told Wendy when she was getting ready to fight Cartman. " _Kick the shit out of him, Wendy."_

He turned to his right. "What, sis?" When she looked back, she had a sad look. She seemed to be pretty stressed, all the while feeling like she would cry any minute.

"Jamie, I really, really don't know what to do. I feel like I should do something, but another part of me tells me to not interfere." She took Jamie's hand. "Please, don't become mean. Please don't fight people for money." He could see tears streaming down her face as she said this.

"Big sister, I won't become mean." Jamie said with a horrified look. "I just...I'm doing what has to be done to prove I'm not weak. I'm doing this to make the people back home happy." He explained.

"I know that." Bebe reassured, beginning to sob. "And I'm proud you're doing this. Just promise me you won't become mean, and become a jerk because you won. I don't want you to do horrible things just because people won't give you what you want." A tear slid from her face to her own arm.

"I promise, Bebe, I promise, I won't become nasty and horrible to people after this fight is done. I wouldn't do it anyway, Bebe, I'm too nice to hurt the people I love." He gave a small, but sad smile to her to reassure her everything would be okay.

Bebe let go of his hand, wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, and returned to her work. Jamie did the same, and completed his work before the bell rang.

Later...

1:30pm...

Jamie took a large breath through his nose as he walked down the hallway that would lead straight to the back door and onto the ground outside for reccess. He wasn't the only one though, several people, including Peter were following him to where he was going. There were all going to watch as the two fought, moving out of the way if necessary. ' _Well, here it goes_.' he thought.

Before he opened the door, he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. "Dude, good luck." Peter's voice told him. Jamie took a deep breath through his nose.

"I will do whatever I can, Peter, I will give what I got." He said, before he opened the door.

Reccess outside remained pretty much the same as Jamie saw it. there was a slide on the far left, a swingset in the far back, a gigantic patch of uncovered dirt in the middle, a seesaw on the right, a jungle gym a bit from afar, and a bit of a basketball court. Tiny, but okay. And it was all encased by three solid and new looking brick walls. ' _Bricks_ ', Jamie thought, ' _How original, we didn't need walls for reccess when I was a kid. Well, kid before, but, oh fuck it...'._ He sniffed the air as he slowly but surely walked down the steps and onto the snow covered ground.

There were tons of people watching him. The goth kids, the kindergardeners, the 3rd graders, lots of kids. And at his left far in the distance, on the uncovered part of the ground, was Kenny, tapping his foot while more students just stood at his sides, waiting for the fight to commence.

Jamie could feel sweat pouring down his head as he slowly but surely walked towards where Kenny was standing. ' _Not now_ ,' he thought to himself, _'Not now. If you could survive going to court, you can most certainly survive a series of punches.'_

Eventually, he and the students who followed him reached where Kenny was looking. He had the feeling Kenny was beginning to smirk as he saw the sweat slowly pourin'.

Kenny was surprisingly still dressed in his parka and orange pants with his brown mittens. Perhaps he couldn't find another outfit, so he had to make the best of it. Oh well, at least the parka would indeed give a bit of resistance to Jamie's attacks. He was standing with his arms crossed, and as Jamie saw before, with his right foot tapping on the ground.

Jamie took another deep breath through his nose. This was it, the fight was going to begin in just one moment from now. This was it, there's no going back now. The thought of losing made his fear tremble into a slow source of anger.

"Peter." he called. He heard a pair of footsteps follow behind him.

"Yeah, Jamie?" Peter trembly asked. He was excited for the fight, but had a bit of fear for his friend. He was confident Jamie would win, but the intense was slowly getting to him.

"Hold these items for me." He said, not daring to look at Peter in the eye. His hands moved from the ground, to his scarf. Within a moment, his scarf was off and on his hands. He kept his scarf in his right hand as his left went for the zipper which was present at the bottom of Jamie's neck. Slowly but surely, he pulled the zipper down, until the zipper became two. He took both of his arms out of each of the jacket's sockets, before he also placed it in his right hand. He then held it out to his right. He felt some force being held at the bottom, and he let go.

"D-d-don't you think you should remove your glasses?" Peter asked. "You could get glass in your eyes."

"I'll be alright, Peter. I'm never going to take my glasses off until I go to sleep." He reassured.

("Which will happen in just a few minutes.") Kenny claimed.

"He said it will happen in a few minutes, dude." Peter said.

"Don't listen to him, Peter. He may be older and slightly more powerful than me, but I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." He grinned. With those words, Peter backed away, and into the crowd.

Jamie and Kenny exchanged looks at one another as one snarled crazily, while the other breathed through his nose. Jamie looked angry, but he still had a bit of fear on the inside. Kenny however was completely ready to show this stupid fool a new one.

They only had to wait one more moment before Butters came in between them. "Alright, boys, I know you want to start rough housin', but I gotta make a few rules. First of all, don't kill one another. As much as you guys could be blood hungry wolves, you still have to keep a bit of humanity within yourselves. Secondly, weapons such as rocks are permitted to use in a fight. Don't be afraid to use them if either of you two seem to be in some trouble. And last but not least," if there was a camera, it would zoom right into his face. "DON'T WUSS OUT. Alright, fight!" He declared.

Kenny's fists went up in the air instantly, while Jamie took another breath through his nose, before his fists also went up. This was it, it must be done.

He moved a little closer to Kenny, but not too close so he could easily knock him out. If he took too many hits to the head, he wouldn't move for the rest of the day.

Kenny threw a left dab, which Jamie dodged with ease. He then went to jab at Jamie's tummy, but he dodged again. After a few more dodges, Jamie launched a fist into Kenny's chest. It didn't do much.

He felt a circle of pain whack him as he rolled straight onto the ground. For that moment, the crowd seemed to stop chanting. He almost seemed to have passed out.

' _Now's not the time to get sleep, get your ass back in the fight_.' he told himself, as he moved up to his feet, pulling up his pants. He turned back to Kenny, and kept his fists up at all times.

Kenny landed two jabs at Jamie, before Jamie responded with a right punch, which was strong enough to make Kenny turn himself to the right. The next few moments went on with the boys exchanging punches, getting more and more bruises and bloody cuts as the moments progressed.

Eventually, Jamie got annoyed, and he charged right into Kenny, knocking him right into the brick wall. He then yanked Kenny off of the wall, and he threw him down on ground, really hard. Token made an 'ooh' face as he saw the fall.

Jamie then launched a few kicks onto Kenny's head, each one being protected by Jamie's shoes, which thankfully didn't give the pain back. Kenny soon responded to the kicks, and yanked Jamie's leg, causing the ladder to land face first almost in front of the brick wall.

("Enough of this!") Kenny barked. He ran up to Jamie, who was starting to get back up, and jumped onto his legs. He grabbed Jamie's right arm, and pinned it behind his back.

"AAAAAUGH!" Jamie let out, before he felt a series of jabs going up against the back of his head, each one hurting his head more and more as they came. He soon began to feel tired exhausted after the final punch hit him. Who knew a fist fight could be so tiring?

He almost felt like he was going to pass out, until he saw the opportunity, a brick in side the wall, which appeared to be loose. As his eyes tightened to squinting with his angry glare, he reached out with his free hand, slowly managing to reach the brick. He felt Kenny's grip on his arm tighten as he could feel it begin to be crushed once more.

Just before he could lose control of his right arm, Jamie managed to grab the brick and with a few slight turns, brought it out of the wall. With adrenaline speed, he turned to his left, and whacked Kenny in the head with it. The resulting action caused the older boy to be slide onto Jamie's right.

Jamie quickly shook his arm, using it to stand up, only to see Kenny standing up as well. He threw his left arm into Kenny's face with the brick again, managing to hit the older boy again, before Kenny reacted and grabbed the brick. Within just a second, Kenny had the brick and whacked Jamie with it twice, causing several bruises to appear on Jamie's head on the left side. Jamie was just lucky his glasses didn't break.

Kenny then whacked the brick on Jamie again with his right hand, causing the ladder to roll over to his left, straight onto his back. Jamie quickly recovered, using his right arm to begin moving.

Kenny then noticed something. Jamie was standing not right in the position for him to be charged straight into the jungle gym. Kenny smiled underneath his hoodie, this was now his moment.

("You're finished, nerd boy.") he barked, before he charged straight at Jamie, knocking the younger boy straight into the jungle gym, just as Kenny predicted.

Kenny wasted no time, when Jamie was pinned behind the jungle gym, he immediately launched a series of jabs, alternating punches, and lastly, driving the back of Jamie's head into one of the bars, causing the back of his head to bleed, all the while he roared in pain.

As Kenny continously assaulted him, Jamie felt tears pouring down his face. He was going to lose, he knew he was. Why did he choose to get into this if he wasn't going to win? Why? Just why? Why would he do this, no strategy, no strength, weaker than Kenny on so many levels. He only had a few moments to think before he lost control of his body, and all he could see was just pitch black...

Kenny watched as Jamie's unconscious being slid onto the ground, right besides the jungle gym. He couldn't believe it, he won. Yet, a piece of him was still knarling at him for doing that. WHY?

He ignored it, and he instead went back to middle of the uncovered ground, raising his fists up as people cheered for him.

("That's right, guys, don't fucking mess with me, or you'll lose for good.") He chanted.

Peter could only look in horror at what he just witnessed. The friend he had made just today...had lost. He made a challenge to Kenny, and didn't follow through. This was horrible, he couldn't believe his friend actually lost. It was sad to see him fight to begin with because of tension, but this was his fucking friend.

' _No_ ,' he thought to himself, ' _this fight is not over yet_.'

Once the cheering bellowed down, Kenny began to talk. ("As you can guys, this poor, this sad, this useless individual, challanged me to fight him, and you know what happened? He lost.") He started.

Peter took only a few lines in before he rushed over to Jamie, unconscious and tears rolling down his face, laying against the jungle gym.

"Get up, man." Peter cried, tears starting to fall as he slapped Jamie's face, trying to get him to wake up. "Come on, get up man. Come on, get up!" It was no use, Jamie wouldn't move.

"I can't belive it." He heard Token say as he too approached. "My homeboy lost." He also appeared to be very sad as he looked at the battered, bruised and torn look of his unconscious buddy.

Peter didn't know how, but an idea clicked into his head. "Dude, do you have water?" He asked Token.

Token shook his head. "No, dude, I don't carry drinks with me into reccess, it's against the rules." He was sad, but yet had no clue why Peter had brought up water.

Peter looked back at Jamie and took a deep through his nose. ' _Well, time to improvise_.' He showed out his right hand, and he spat right into it. Gently, he traced his right hand across Jamie's unconscious face.

Within moments, he felt Jamie's eyes slowly open up. He soon regained his vision, and looked up to see his two friends. "Guys?" he moaned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose."

"We know you didn't. We know." Peter reassured, helping Jamie up as Kenny unknowingly continued his speech. "At least you're still walking."

"Yeah, because if you didn't, we'd have another funeral to attend to." Token added.

Jamie nodded as he touched his face with his mittens, feeling something wet as he removed his hand. "Sorry about that, I had to improvise since we didn't have water."

"It's alright, Peter, I get it." Jamie replied as he stood up. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes as he stood up. Once he was sure his eyes were dry, he placed his glasses back on. "Where's Kenny?" he asked.

He didn't need to be told. Peter simply pointed to his right, and Jamie saw Kenny, looking like he was giving some sort of speech.

The viewing of Kenny giving some sort of speech seemed to make Jamie disappointed, but there was one sentence that ultimately made him mad. ("Jamie has proven himself to be nothing but a loser, and won't ever have as much light as people like I have.")

The one statement, that one, painful, and yet so unfunny statement, made Jamie feel something. Deep within the senses of his brain, he felt a tiny red hot flame spark into his head. And with each moment passing, that flame grew, and grew, and grew.

Jamie's eyes widened till the point you could see the blood vessels in his eyes, his lips drooped down till he could fully see his teeth clenched together, and drool fell down to his left side.

Within just a few seconds, he marched up to Kenny. With him arriving just behind Kenny, everyone gasped.

("And that's why you should never...") Kenny continued, although he stopped when the crowd noticed something he didn't. ("Um, guys?") he wondered. He felt a streak of fear touch his spine as he heard growling behind him.

Kenny slowly turned around, and widened his eyes when he noticed who it was. It was Jamie, standing right before him. But, how? He had knocked him out, hadn't he? ("What the...") he began.

He didn't have time to finish his sentence, before Jamie's right fist lifted up into the air, and landed straight into Kenny's face.

The force...good heavens the force...the force of Jamie's punch was so hard, that Kenny felt himself flying. But it wasn't flying upwards. Instead, he felt like he was going backwards, backwards and backwards. It was until the last second, did he realize what he was going right into...the giant brick wall.

He landed face first into the wall...

Pain whacked him at every corner of his body, all the way up from his legs, his kneecaps, his dick, his chest, and his face, to the top of his forehead. It felt like every single thing that killed him all got shoved back into his face.

Only 2 seconds after he crashed into the wall, he felt his legs peel off, followed by his lower waist, then his chest and head. He fell straight onto the snowy ground. Everyone looked on in horror as they couldn't believe what they saw.

Kenny regained the use of his entire body, with the first thing he felt being his hands, followed by his arms. He used his arms to lift himself up, although it was only a few millimeters up from the snowy ground. ("Don't worry, guys, nothing's broken.") He said, regaining his voice, although he sounded croaky. His vision wasn't much help either, it was incredibly distorted, and he felt awfully dizzy as he got up. Once he felt his own two feet, he finally stood up straight, although in a dizzy state, walked back to the uncovered dirt area.

(' _ughhhhh...'_ ) He groaned, finally reaching his destination. He was still a bit dizzy, but he was one with quick recovery, so it wouldn't be much of a big deal for him.

Kenny finally felt his neck lift his head up from the ground, until he could finally look at the distorted image of Jamie. Within just a few more moments, after he put his hands on the sides of his head, his vision relaxed, the dizziness faded away, and he could see perfectly again.

"MINE!" Jamie growled at him. This wasn't his usual voice though. His voice now sounded venomous, angry, menacing, devilish.

Kenny quickly found a statement to say. ("Mine? Dude, you lost.") he joked.

"NO!" Jamie yelled in his devilish voice, sounding like Venom. "You may have knocked me out, but you haven't won the whole battle. Now let's see how you can handle me in my testosterone burst of energy form. Well, I don't really need it since I'm not the Incredible Hulk, but it helps." He barked.

Kenny smiled underneath his parka. ("Oh well, I've still got some more energy in my, let's have it.") He went back into his battle stance, ready for excitement.

Jamie charged right into Kenny. Kenny reacted by punching Jamie straight into the gut. Jamie responded within a flash by slapping Kenny really hard. He then tried to bite Kenny, all the while making drool and smacking noises. He smacked Kenny all over the place, from his hips, to his chest, and even the side of his head.

Kenny reacted by jabbing Jamie in the gut, giving a right punch into his leg, and a roundhouse into his nose. Despite these being hard punches, Jamie seemed to react to them like they were nothing. The two then spent 5 seconds countering each others blows.

Kenny managed to react when Jamie slowed down, switching to karate as he kicked Jamie's leg, delivering a hard knock onto his chest with his hand, and roundhouse kicking him. Still, although he moved, it seemed to do nothing to slow him down.

Kenny went down from his legs to give Jamie a nut punch. Jamie moved only one leg to his left, barely missing Kenny's knuckles touching his nutsack. ' _My turn, bitch_.' he thought, before he opened up his hand as if it was a claw, before he swung at against the side of Kenny's neck, slashing his throat.

("Oh, fuck!") Kenny groaned. He put a hand on his wound, and he felt tiny puddles of blood float out of the wound. He looked back at Jamie angrily.

Jamie, still having a sadistic grin on his face, looked down at his right claw. There was blood still dripping from the wound he caved. He moved his hand to his mouth, and licked the blood drops. "Oh your blood's filling! Delicious." He snarled.

Jamie gave Kenny no time to react as he combo'd the older boy multiple times before he uppercutted him in the air. He jumped on the top of the jungle gym, and jumped into the air, reaching Kenny within a few moments. He then claw hammered Kenny straight onto the ground, causing the older boy to go painfully on the ground, and for his body to construct a body print in the ground.

Kenny opened his eyes, and he widened them when he saw what Jamie was doing. Quickly, he moved up to crouch out of the way. He barely missed Jamie slamming into the ground, all the while going, "WHAAAA!"

Kenny quickly combo'd Jamie into a heavy punch, once again knocking Jamie straight into the jungle gym. "Ooh, big boy can punch!" Jamie snarled.

Kenny then charged right into Jamie's position, but the ladder jumped out of the way before the former could damage him even more, causing the former to knock his head into one of the bars, causing his head to start bleeding a bit.

Kenny only had enough time to hear a pair of feet land behind him before he felt his legs being grabbed. He was now horizontal, and quickly, he saw the jungle gym, except he was heading right for it. Within a moment, his face again rushed up to meet one of the bars. And again, and again, and again.

Not wanting to take anymore pain, Kenny reacted and grabbed one of the bars, managing to stop the slamming. With just enough time, and threw a hard kick right behind him at the bottom. The kick caused whoever was holding him to fly back, while he simply fell down a bit.

He turned to see Jamie lying down on the ground. Once again an opportunity was waiting for him. He tried to jump on Jamie's head, but Jamie evaded the luchador just in time. He jumped behind the brick wall while laughing.

("Jamie, come out!") Kenny barked as he waited for his opponent to return.

"I'll find you." Jamie said in a different voice, this time a bit more cheerful and happy, like a little kid mascot.

For the next few moments, Kenny waited while he heard Jamie laughing manically, although it was a bit confusing since his laughter was coming from all of the sides. The crowd sadly wasn't going to help him, they were too pleased to give out his location so the fight could go on.

Kenny didn't have to wait for long. ("Nice try.") he grinned, he reached behind himself and grabbed a shirt, before he turned to the swing set and threw the shirt covering a body towards it.

"AAAAHHH!" Jamie screamed as he went face first into one of the bars of the swing-set, slightly denting it. Kenny sprinted over towards the injured Jamie. With all of his strength, he pried Jamie off of the bar.

("I told you not to mess with me...now you shall pay!") With just his left leg, he lifted it up, and swung it right at Jamie's crotch. He didn't know why though, but when he did so, Jamie gave an evil grin to his left.

Soon, he knew why though...

Just after that kick, his toes felt completely broken. They gave a large amount of pain. Kenny soon gave groans of pain after this happened.

"I'm...unpayable!" Jamie growled, once again in his venomous and menacing voice.

Jamie yanked Kenny's hand off of his shoulder, before he delivered numerous heavy combos over all of Kenny's body. Whatever Jamie delivered to him earlier paled in comparison to what Kenny had endured now. Everything was double, or even triple the pain he had gotten from the previous attacks. He felt even more cuts, even more bruises, and even more numb parts of his body. He could even feel puddles of blood slowly leave his being as this happened. It all soon stopped when he was punched in both of his nostrils, causing both to lose a trail of blood.

Kenny found his entire being completely numb except for his feet. He couldn't fight anymore, he felt beaten, drained, exhausted, and even for a bit of his bones. His nose was broken, his head was split open, his chest felt heavily bruised, and he could barely feel his own legs.

He could barely breathe, he was losing energy, he wouldn't be able to stay conscious for long. But it didn't matter to Jamie, he could see the guy jumping from the jungle gym and...what?!

Jamie landed a hard sky punch right on Kenny's forehead, knocking the ladder straight onto his back. ' _Please, no more_.' he thought.

But the pain didn't stop, it soon continued. Jamie landed, then he ran over to Kenny laying down. Wasting no time on a taunt or victory stance, the former stomped on Kenny's chest several times. Kenny felt so much pain from it that it soon became numb, unsure if any of his ribcage was broken. No one was saying anything, there were very horrified.

"Now for what we all came for!" Jamie snarled. Jamie grabbed Kenny's face with one hand, and grabbed both the bottom of his parka and top of his pants with the other. Soon enough, he felt pressure being pushed upon the arm holding his face as Jamie grunted and roared.

It didn't take long before Kenny realized that more and more of his face was coming out of the hoodie section of his parka. ("Jamie, stop!") he whined. But Jamie didn't stop, he kept on tugging and tugging.

With one powerful tug, Jamie yanked Kenny from his suit, but he didn't let go. Instead, Jamie kept his arm under control, releasing his other hand from Kenny's suit, and instead gripping Kenny's legs as well.

Kenny blinked when he felt the air pulling him in a far direction, but that didn't help when he noticed something. Once again, the brick wall was staring right at him. ' _Oh my god, oh my god_.' He panicked in his head.

It was only a split second later till he realized that Jamie starting moving. "No, no, no, no, no!" He yelled, earning no progress as Jamie picked up speed, going from walking, to running, then sprinting. "JAMIE, STOOOOOOOOP!" Kenny yelled one more time.

Unfortunately, the yelling didn't work, as only a second after he finished yelling at Jamie to stop, Jamie unleashed a painful, venomous screech, before he jumped into the air, and threw Kenny straight at the wall.

Kenny again, landed face first into the wall, although unlike last time, the pain hurt even more. His teeth were broken, his bones felt cracked, and his manhood felt numb as fuck. Even his feet hurt just even more.

Everyone looked on in horror. Everyone could not believe Jamie had gone crazy enough to launch so much pain on Kenny, before he threw him at the brick wall again. And perhaps even killed him too.

A few drips of blood slid from the printed boy onto the brick wall.

"Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" Stan began.

"You b-!" Kyle began, only to be interrupted when everyone saw Kenny peel off the wall and onto the snowy ground again.

It was a complete silence. That was one of the most insane fist fights anyone could ever see and live through. There was no way Kenny could walk through all of that and be okay with it. It just couldn't be so.

Jamie, still with his evil grin, ran towards Kenny's unconscious being, and to everyone's surprise, checked his pulse. The feeling of his pulse made Jamie sink his grin into a smirk. "Is, is, is, is he dead?" Clyde muttered.

Jamie looked up to Clyde and shook his head. He then got back up, walked into the middle of the uncovered ground, and stood in the middle, still with a smirk on his face.

While everyone still looked horrified, he reached into his right pocket, and pulled out his phone. He then pressed a button. "OOOOOHHH." The noise came from the phone. "NO CONTEST." The second noise came.

Without any other words, Jamie put his phone back in his pocket, and walked back into the school, no other words being muttered. Even Mr. Mackey, who arrived late, didn't say a thing.

A few moments after Jamie left the scene, Kenny slowly but surely rised up from his laid position. He was ridiculously bloody, his nose was bleeding, his legs were partially bleeding, and several of his teeth were missing. His messy blonde hair was even more messy than before too. His eyes were black, and he seemed to be really tired.

"Kenny, are you okay?" Stan asked.

Kenny sighed. "I'm okay, I'm okay, I just need some sleep, guys." Even though he wasn't wearing his hoodie, Kenny's speech sounded awful due to his hurt jaw, and lack of teeth.

Cartman looked confused, "But, but...don't you want revenge on-?" he began.

"I DO WANT SOME FUCKING REVENGE! JUST NOT NOW!" Kenny spluttered. With that, he put his parka back on, once again with nobody saying a word.

Later...

6:30pm...

The rest of the school day was spent in silence. Nobody said a single word to one another, not even Kyle spoke to Stan, or Bebe to Wendy. It was complete and utter silence. It was probably for the best though, since Kenny may have indeed suffered more if rumors spread around.

Jamie was now spending dinner with his family, once again not looking at Tom as they did. They were having turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn and some green beans.

Jamie thought he wouldn't get in trouble until it was just now. Tom cleared his throat. "So, Jamie, I heard that you had a fight with Kenny McCormick today. Can I ask why?"

Jamie panicked. He really didn't want to get in trouble, he only did what he thought he was right. "I-i-I was doing it because he was bullying me and I fought him so he could leave me alone." He muttered.

Tom got up from his seat and moved towards where Jamie was sitting. Jamie had no choice but to look at Tom in the eyes, once again feeling the tears start pouring. He was scared out of his mind that his dad was going to hurt him. He really didn't want that to happen.

But Tom surprisingly didn't do anything mean. Instead, he smiled and put his hands on the sides of Jamie's arms. "I'm not disappointed, Jamie. Well done." Jamie didn't know why, but this felt like the only time he could smile at Tom for more than a few seconds before his sadness overtook that.

As he rested in Tom's embrace, he couldn't help but actually feel guilty for hurting Kenny. Why would he though? He bullied him, he ruined his work, he even bopped him right into the nose. So why would he out of all people feel bad that he delivered all of his hatred, his pain, onto this guy who harassed him? Was he a masochist? Was he unaware of something he and Kenny had a connection to.

He ignored it, and instead laid his head next to Tom's chest.

McCormick Residence

9:30pm...

Kenny laid on his somewhat comfortable bed as he breathed heavily on the bed. His parents sadly couldn't afford any sort of medical care for him, so once again all he could do was lay down a bit. It was what he had to do the second he finished his waffles. Even with broken teeth, his waffles were hard to eat. Oh well, at least Karen ate, that's pretty much all he cared about.

Kenny sighed again as he painfully sat up. He couldn't endure the pain he was suffering anymore. All it was going to do was keep on biting him until he could finally get some medical attention, and this would continue for the rest of the week.

("Fuck it.") he said to himself. He got up from his bed and went towards the closet, opening it up and weakly pulling out the belt...

A/N: And you guys know where this lead to.

See you next time for the big reveal!


	7. Oh god, the pain

Jamie Stevens-McCormick

Confession and Nightmares

A/N: Good evening, stormtroopers! computerman275 reporting and we're landing for a new chapter of Jamie Stevens-McCormick. As we saw in the last chapter, Kenny ended up losing the fight to Jamie even though he managed to knock him out for some time. Now he gets a really big bomb dropped onto him tonight.

Anyway, enough of that, let's begin.

McCormick Residence

Wednesday, Oct. 13th, 8:30am...

Kenny felt very refreshed after he woke up the next morning. He was pleased that he did what he felt he had to do, because now the wounds he suffered just yesterday were gone, and nothing of his body hurt even a pinch. ("I'm glad I got the belt.") He said to himself. He got ready for school, didn't say a word, and set out for the bus stop. He just stayed quiet as he did so.

"Hey, Kenny, are you alright? Jamie sure socked you." Stan commented. Kenny chose to just stay quiet today. He would have to wait if he wanted revenge.

"Don't worry Kenny, we'll show that nerd who's boss. Just wait!" Cartman avenged.

"Just be quiet, fatass. You lost a fight against Wendy Testaburger." Kyle argued.

"Yeah, but you still liked me, you dumb jew!" Cartman yelled.

Kenny just tuned out the noise as he waited for the bus to come. He had to admit, for a kid who seemed to have no knowledge or experience of fighting someone in person, Jamie indeed packed quite a punch, and managed to beat him very effectively.

Soon, the bus came and they were driven to school. Once inside, no one again said a word. It seemed to be that way since yesterday. Kenny however assumed that this was because of the massive injuries he received yesterday. Oh well, even though he died, he was at least glad people remembered what happened before he died.

Surprisingly, Kenny actually spotted Jamie walking down the hallway. This time however, he noticed something...different. Jamie actually looked sad, he was looking at the ground, and he almost thought a tear went down his face.

Kenny was confused a little bit. For some reason, he actually sorry for Jamie. And on top of all that, he wasn't angry with Jamie anymore as he was during the last two days. If anything, the feeling to protect Jamie was slightly burning brighter inside him. (' _Why do I feel for this guy who nearly slashed the fuck out of me_?')

Kenny just ignored the feeling, and he went to his locker, got his things ready, then reported for class. He sighed as he entered, hoping nobody would mock him for starting off good, then doing bad at the end. Not everyone, but certainly a few would.

He sat into his seat, waiting for Mrs. Devious to arrive. She seemed to be a little late today, a very odd thing for her to do. First she's absent for a whole day, then she arrives a little late. Perhaps she has some form of illness that's a lot less noticable to the human eye.

Kenny felt a tap on his shoulder as he rested his head on the desk. "Hey, are you alright, Kenny?" Clyde asked.

Kenny sighed. ("Yeah, I'm fine, Clyde.") he muttered.

Clyde nodded. "Look, dude, don't worry about being mocked. Jamie went a little too psycho at the end."

Hearing that made Kenny cheer up a bit. ("Thanks Clyde.") Kenny breathed.

"Don't mention it." Clyde smiled, once again waiting for the teacher to arrive.

For the next 3 minutes, the classroom sat in silence. Nobody said a word to one another, nobody looked, nobody stared, nobody wrote down notes, nobody read a book, it was all done with complete utter silence, as if Mr. Gorf from 'Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger' came in and sucked out everyone's voices. The silence made Kenny and Jamie a bit uncomfortable.

The silence was finally broken after an announcement came from the speaker. "Kenny McCormick, um, Kenneth McCormick, please report to the counselors office, mkay?" Mr. Mackey's voice spoke over the speaker. He sounded to be alright, odd since just yesterday there was a giant clash that happened in reccess. Oh well, at least something was being done about it.

"Good luck, Kenny." Kyle said, reassuring his friend.

("Thanks, dude.") Kenny replied.

Kenny did as asked and walked all the way from the 4th grade classroom all the way to the counselors office. Strangely, as he walked down the hallway, he could feel his heart picking up the pace, and it slowly became colder, making him get nervous. ("It's gonna be okay, Kenny. It's gonna be okay.") He whispered to himself as he walked down the quiet, empty, and somewhat creepy hallway. He wasn't exactly sure why the hallway creeped him out, perhaps it was because of how similar each one looked.

At last, he made it to the counselors office. Feeling himself lose the ability to go in himself, he knocked on the door. A second later after he finished knocking, Mr. Mackey opened the door. "Hey, Kenny, come inside, mkay?" He asked, leading Kenny inside his office. Mr. Mackey sat back at his desk, while Kenny sat in the only seat available. He couldn't help but find it curious as to how there was only one chair, as if he was expecting someone, but he didn't question it.

"Now Kenny, just to remind you, if there are any other problems you have, you can tell me them, mkay? I brought you here for a purpose, but I want to remind you just in case if you ever forget, mkay?" Mr. Mackey offered.

Kenny nodded. ("Thanks, sir.") His heart began pacing even faster, and he felt his hands twitch. _('What the fuck is he going to do to me_?') He frightenly wondered.

"Alright." Mr. Mackey accepted. "Now, if I can recall, you and another student had a fight yesterday, his name being Jamie Stevens, correct?" He asked.

Kenny nodded. ("Yes.")

Mr. Mackey wrote down what Kenny said on his blank paper. "And why did you fight him, mkay?"

Kenny sighed again. ("He challenged me to a fight because I ended up knocking his tray into his face.") He really didn't want to be interviewed about what he had done.

Mr. Mackey wrote down some words on his blank papers. "Mkay. Because you continued your negative behavior towards him?"

("Yes.")

"Hm mmm." Mr. Mackey said, writing down words. "The behavior that got you in detention on Monday, correct?"

Kenny sighed again, getting really uninterested in what Mr. Mackey was asking him. Still, he replied with a calm voice. ("Yes.")

Mr. Mackey looked at Kenny, then wrote some more notes down before he dropped his pen. "Alright, one more question before I tell you the reason why I called you down, is that okay?"

Kenny nodded, feeling a bit relieved that Mr. Mackey was finally cutting to the chase. ("Yes, Mr. Mackey.")

Mr. Mackey rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses, before he picked his pen back up. "Now, why exactly made you bully and take a disliking to Jamie in the first place, mkay?"

Kenny blinked. How would he answer this? ("Um...well, I don't really know.") he answered honestly. ("He never really did anything that seemed to make me want to kill him, or even say anything that made me want to hate him. He just minded his own business, he didn't talk to a lot of people, and he had quite a lot of words. I guess it's because of the way he acted that made me hate him so much.")

Mr. Mackey nodded as he wrote the notes down. "What was it about his behavior that made you mad?"

Kenny shrugged. ("I don't really know. I guess it was because I saw it as Mr. Perfect. He spoke with 'Yes, sir. No, sir.'; he used some big words; snitched on Cartman, and he just looked so fucking handsome all the time. Look at him, he's got golden hair with no dirt in it, it's all neat, he's dressed up like a gentleman, and he acts all nice and stuff. He makes almost everybody in class look like a fucking clown, including me.") He wasn't sure how this was possible, but some portions of anger he had before seemed to be gone. Sure it was still present in his gut, but some of it was gone.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-mkay." Mr. Mackey complied, writing more notes down. "What I'm seeing is that you dislike him because of how he looks and behaves. Is that what made you mad about him?"

Kenny nodded. "Well, Kenny, you can't hate somebody because of how they act or look, mkay? Jamie is a Stevens, and in the Stevens family, they use looks to go on by. But Jamie has proven though that this won't always be the case because the looks in him will at one point become old and faded. Also, Jamie is trying to be very nice to his peers and friends as possible, that's why he doesn't often yell at them, or often calls them out with polite terms like 'sir' or 'ma'im'. He's just being polite Kenny, he's not being harmful or rude." He explained gently. "Look Kenny, I can get the fact that someone who looks nice can be very unsettling, but don't let it get to you, it will blind you from everything else about the person, especially of who they are on the inside."

Kenny rubbed his right eye, being very disinterested. ("Okay, okay, just leave me alone, dude.")

"Wait a minute, Kenny, I have to tell you why I called you down." Mr. Mackey said, dropping his pen, and putting his papers aside. "Kenny, have you ever felt bad for Jamie before the fight began, or even the urge to protect him, at all?" He asked, folding his hands.

Kenny blinked. How did Mr. Mackey know about what he felt like? ("Uh...yeah. I don't have any idea why I felt that way though. Every now and then I felt this urge, this FEELING, to go and protect him from danger. Even when I punched him right in the nose in the cafeteria, I actually felt bad that I did that, mainly when I looked at him after he removed his hands from his nose.")

Mr. Mackey nodded. "Mkay." He looked at his window and sighed. "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this Kenny, but since I fear that nobody else will, I believe I have to tell you the truth." He stood up from his chair and walked towards the window frame.

Kenny started to get annoyed. ("Seriously, Mr. Mackey, what is the problem? You're telling me nothing.")

"I'm getting to it, Kenny, calm down." Mr. Mackey reassured, not even looking at Kenny in the eye. Mr. Mackey breathed through his nose, his breath seeming to fly a bit across the room, slightly visible from the outside light. Kenny followed the trail a bit with his eyes, before he returned his attention to the counselor. "You see, Kenny, Mr. Stevens came into my office once when recess was in session. He was a bit stressed out, but he wasn't scared of his daughter. He told me that I was one of the few who should know the truth since he may not be able to reveal it, and he wanted to keep something a secret for at least until now." He gulped after he finished the paragraph of words. "You see, some time ago, like perhaps years ago, Mr. Stevens left South Park to get away from his wife due to the martial problems they were enduring. Mrs. Stevens got lonely from his absence, and she went to Skeeter's bar to drink. During her visit, she met a man there who was also stone drunk. He was told that the man had brown hair, brown moustache, brown beard, dressed in a faded jean jacket overtop of a white shirt, and mucky blue jeans. He said that what his wife recalled being the most noticable thing about him was his hat, a red cap with a yellow sign featuring the word 'Scotch' on the front."

Kenny blinked upon hearing the last detail. He only knew one person who had a hat like that. ("Wait, are you saying my dad?!") he feared.

"Let me finish, Kenny." Mr. Mackey asked. "But yes, there they were. Both in the bar. She at some point hooked with him there, and she asked him if he would like to accompany her back to her house. The man agreed, and they returned to the Stevens Residence. They had...well, intercourse. Soon enough, this lead to one small baby boy being brought into existence. Mr. Stevens knew who the man was, but because of his wife being pregnant, he decided to drop the charges and instead agree to help raise the child as his own." He turned back around to look at Kenny. "That, Kenny, is the truth, the undestroyable truth."

Kenny put his hands to his face and his eyes widened once Mr. Mackey got done. It all made sense now. Why he bullied him, but still wanted to protect him, why he felt gulity for hurting Jamie, and as to why he every now and then felt trembles around Jamie. It all made sense, because Jamie was his brother, HIS brother, his sibling, his flesh and blood, his next of kin. All because his dad was a fucking drunk who cheated on his own mom because of his own problems instead of trying to make his life better.

Wait, could Mr. Mackey be joking? He had to be, there was no way Jamie could be his brother. Sure, they looked alike, but they hated each other, they were enemies, one had money, another didn't, it could just be a coincidence.

Soon enough, he laughed. "Why are you laughing, Kenny?" Mr. Mackey asked, confused.

("HAHAHAHA, I can't believe you, Mr. Mackey, you just made one of the best jokes ever!") Kenny spluttered.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Mackey retorted.

("HAHAHAHAHA, Jamie is my brother. It could just be a coincidence because of how much we look alike. You just seem to be making more jokes as time pass.") Kenny explained, still laughing ridiculously hard.

"Kenny, I'm really serious, Jamie is your brother through your father's side. I thought now would be a good time for you to know the truth before things could go very wrong." Mr. Mackey explained, panicking.

("HAHAHA, sure thing Mr. Mackey.") Kenny laughed, squirming out of his seat to the door.

"Kenny McCormick, sit down!" Mr. Mackey yelled. Despite him laughing almost non-stop, Kenny obeyed, and sat down in his seat.

("Seriously, Mr. Mackey, tell me another joke!") Kenny asked, wanting to hear what else Mr. Mackey had to offer.

"KENNY! I'm trying to be very serious here. Jamie is your brother, and he could in danger one day if you aren't aware of that." Mr. Mackey hollered.

("Then why isn't Jamie here, hahahaha.") Kenny laughed.

Mr. Mackey sighed. "Because you are older than Jamie, and I believed that you should be aware of that because I feared you would have caused more damage to Jamie if you weren't. I gave you the answer as why things felt weird, and all you're doing is laughing. You are also his brother, and due to the fight earlier, I felt that if I only spoke to at least one of you two today, there wouldn't be any drama." He explained.

Kenny however didn't stop laughing. ("HAHAHAHAHA. Whatever you say, Mr. Mackey. Can I go back to class now?") He really wanted to return so he could look at the teacher, especially at her titties.

Mr. Mackey sat down at his desk and breathed heavily through his nose. "Fine, you can go back to class, mkay. But be aware, Kenny, that you're only in denial, and when that stage wears off, you're going to regret that you laughed after I told you so." Kenny took little of what the counselor said seriously, and he giggled out the door.

Later...

Cartman Residence...

Wednesday, Oct. 27th, 5:30pm...

Kenny had spent the next two days following his visit to Mr. Mackey's office laughing to himself. Nobody knew exactly what was so funny, but all Kenny said was that Mr. Mackey cracked up a new joke to him, and it was just too funny to explain, and they had to ask him if they wanted to know what he said.

At first everyone was confused, but as the day passed, and into lunch hour, a few people looked at him funny. Soon enough, the next day, even more faces looked at him, making him a bit uncomfortable. Despite all of this, he refused to tell Jamie what Mr. Mackey told him, since it was just too funny for words.

On Friday, still, he didn't tell, and even a few unnamed kids glared at him. He didn't know why they were doing it, but he tried his best to tune them out.

Friday night however was another hassle.

One night, Kenny had a horrible dream.

He heard a doorbell coming from the living room, as he sat there watching TV thankfully alone. ("Coming.") He called.

He opened the door to find Jamie standing outside with two bags, one in each of his hands. "Hey, Kenny. Turns out I'm your brother." Jamie smiled.

Kenny didn't know why, but he laughed. ("Yeah, very funny asshole, go back home.") He said, about to shut the door in front of him, only to notice Jamie sticking his foot in the doorway.

"I don't know what you just said, but this is my home now." Then suddenly, the door blasted open, and he walked right into the house. Soon enough, he began to see images of his parents.

"You can't eat, tonight, Kenny, we don't have enough for you." His mother scolded.

"Come on, Ken, you got to make room for Jamie." His father said.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, JAMIE." His parents said over and over again. Kenny woke up screaming. He swore it upon himself that Jamie would never enter the home, NEVER.

The following week besides more nightmares he had to endure included some homework, some lazy ass waffles, and even fewer pieces of electricity. Kenny was wishing right now that he could get the fuck out of his parents house. It wasn't even a fucking house, it was a clubhouse that his dad and Kyle's dad had when they worked at Pizza Shack, but because of his dad being an alcoholic, he pretty much had to live there.

Red and Craig returned the next week after Kenny's visit to Mr. Mackey's office, and they were incredibly confused as to why the hallways and entire school was usually dead silent. They didn't question it, but would wait until school was let out so they could talk again and hang with their friends. Surprisingly, because they were absent, Mrs. Devious didn't ask them to give her some info about them.

Speaking of Mrs. Devious, she managed to fully recover, and she looked healthier than before. Turns out she had the flu, but it started off as a cold, and slowly worsened as the days passed. But now, she could fully pay attention to things, and no longer fear of others getting sick. That pretty much explained her absence on Thursday and Friday.

While that sounded all good and stuff, there was one thing Kenny couldn't do as time passed by, one thing that he tried to remove, especially by dying, with no luck, and one thing he just couldn't stop...the image of Jamie.

For the next two weeks, the image of Jamie seemed to become more and more active in Kenny's mind. Sometimes it would be for the entire dream, sometimes he would awaken in a dark corridor, and then out of nowhere, he would hear a scream, turn around, before he would see Jamie, fall, and be stomped on the head. Sometimes, his dreams would go fine, then out of nowhere, the image of Jamie's face with bloodshot eyes would appear. Kenny as time went by began to lose more and more sleep, almost to the point he almost hallucinated that Jamie was with him, and with distorted versions of his face, sometimes monstrous and evil.

Kenny tried to escape it by avoiding anything that had to do with Jamie and instead letting it pass by with spending time with his friends. It seemed to be successful, but when they noticed that he was losing more and more sleep, and began to have sudden outbursts, they began to worry about him...

And that's where it leads to today...

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny were playing on Cartman's Xbox, mainly to kill some zombies, and unlock a hard to get easter egg.

"Alright, I'm following the passcode." Stan warned, his character in split-screen heading to the console panels sitting on the moon. "Let's see, what colors." He followed the color pattern as hard as he could, but he got hit by a zombie. "Oh, shit."

"Hang on, dude, I'm coming." Kyle reassured, blasting the zombies attacking Stan away.

"Ugh, Kenny, stop killing the zombies, you're going to make us reach us to the next wave!" Cartman wailed.

("I don't give a fuck! I need more points!") Kenny barked.

"Pfft. Yeah, right. Everyone knows that poor people get the lowest points, so please Kenny, just stop it." Cartman laughed.

Kenny got really mad by that comment. ("You fucking asshole!") He yelled. He threw his controller onto the ground, and started to wrestle Cartman, causing both of their characters to be attacked.

"Kenny, stop it. You're going to make me lose." Cartman yelled.

("You don't deserve to keep fighting, you fucking asshole!") Kenny snapped, tearing Cartman's controller out of his hands and wrestling the obese boy on the floor.

"Fuck. Both of you are down." Kyle acknowledged. "Fuck, I'm out of ammo. No, no, no!" Kyle screamed as he went down.

"No, fuck!" Stan also screamed as his character went down to. "We just started."

Stan and Kyle took their attention off of their game, and instead took more notice to Kenny choking Cartman.

"You guys, help me. Fucking help me!" Cartman screamed as Kenny kept squeezing.

"Whoa!" Kyle and Stan got up from the couch, and pulled Kenny off of Cartman. "Kenny, dude, calm down!" Kenny yanked his arms away from Stan and Kyle.

"That's it." Stan decided. "Cartman, turn off the Xbox, Kyle, help me get Kenny to the kitchen."

"Got it." Kyle said, escorting Kenny to the kitchen. Cartman meanwhile turned off the console, before he went to go get some water.

It only took a few moments, but to Kenny, it felt forever to reach the kitchen. Oh well, at least they made it.

"Ooh, can I help you boys with something?" Cartman's mother asked.

"Miss Cartman, can you please leave us be while we talk to Kenny?" Kyle asked.

"Of course, boys." She then went upstairs without any other sort of request.

Eric went to his fridge, and got one of the water bottles inside, before opening it and taking a large swig.

When the boys determined it private, they turned to look at Kenny. "Kenny, we need to have a very serious talk. We decided earlier to leave you be so you could get better, but enough is enough."

Kenny groaned as he laid beside one of the kitchen drawers. ("No, we don't guys.")

"Yes, we do. Kenny, we told you before, we're your friends, we're going to let you go on and ruin your life." Stan pressed.

("I'm not ruining my life. Okay, let me go, you fucking psychos!") He barked.

"Look at yourself! You're losing sleep, you're having violent outbursts over small things and barely say anything unless if it's yelling at other people." Kyle fired back.

Kenny just yawned at Kyle's response. ("Like, you're going to do anything.")

"Kenny, please, we know something is bothering you. We've known since the beginning. We chose to keep it down because we believed that you deserved your space, but we've had enough of it. We know something is bothering you, and it is indeed growing and growing as every second continues. Kenny, all we want to know is what's the matter." Stan calmly spoke.

Kenny really didn't want to reveal it because of how much damage it did to him, but he felt that the only way for what came in had to come out. It was either that, or else he'd probably choke right now.

He was silent for several minutes, even after Cartman finished his water bottle, tears going down his face as he kept it, but the image of Jamie reappeared into his head.

Finally, he cried. ("It has to do with what Mr. Mackey told me in his office.") He whined.

The three boys raised their eyebrows. "What about you being in Mr. Mackey's office?" Kyle asked.

("He told me something I didn't even know until he let it out. He told me that my dad got Mrs. Stevens pregnant and that lead to Jamie being born.") He cried.

"What?" Stan asked, shocked. "Jamie's your brother?"

("Yeah! He told me only because he believed that violence would go by if both him and I were in his room! I just thought it was a coincidence because of how much we looked alike and thought he was just joking. But the image of Jamie got stuck in my fucking head and it kept coming back in my sleep!") Kenny's didn't even bother pulling the strings, he felt too broken to even do so.

The boys just looked at their friends with horrified looks. They knew Kenny had something bad in his sleeve, but not THIS bad. "Oh my god. Kenny, I...I'm so sorry." Kyle began.

("IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER.") Kenny yelled. ("I'VE TRIED AND TRIED TO GET THE IMAGE OF JAMIE OUT OF MY HEAD, BUT IT KEPT COMING BACK AND IT GOT WORSE AND WORSE!") He cried. ("I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE AT FIRST BECAUSE I FIRST THOUGHT IT WAS A JOKE, THEN I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT IF I TOLD THEM JAMIE WAS MY BROTHER. THEY WOULD HAVE THOUGHT I WAS FUCKING NUTS.") Kenny cried. His throat hurt so much that he didn't even know how he still had a voice.

Kyle and Stan looked sad at Kenny, while Cartman just looked disappointed. Their friend got beaten, and mauled, by his own brother, a brother he didn't even know about.

"Kenny," Kyle began, "I understand how this can hurt you, I really, really do. But because I'm your friend, I will help you. Let me give some advice." He offered.

Kenny managed to stop crying for at least one moment, removing his hands from his eyes. ("What? What do you want?")

Kyle and Stan looked at each other, before Kyle took a deep breath and came closer to Kenny. "Kenny, Jamie may have beat you up and caused you a lot of damage, but I think you should just tell him the truth. Keeping it a secret will only hurt both you and him." Kyle advised. "You'll be hurt to the point you'll become insane, and Jamie will also be hurt at a very high degree." He explained.

"Yeah," Stan agreed, "It will only worsen if you let time pass, Kenny. Just be honest and tell him." While he and Kyle weren't very keen with Jamie, they knew that keeping a big secret from a student about being their sibling would be a big problem.

Cartman however disagreed. "WHAT?!" He squealed. "Let the asshole suffer, Kenny! He doesn't deserve the kindness you have for everybody." He retorted.

This made Kyle furious. They were trying to help one of their friends, and already, Cartman was beginning to fuck it up. "You didn't like it when you had an enemy of yours revealed to be your half-brother, either, fatass!" He snapped.

"Well at least he won't ever live with me, Jew!" Cartman replied.

"Come on guys, this isn't helping." Stan asked.

"Stay out of this Stan, this is personal business!" Cartman fired.

Kenny couldn't take it anymore and he burst out of the house, tears still streaming down his face. He returned home upset and angry. He quickly ate his waffles, then went straight to sleep. If there was one good thing about that day, it was that he could finally sleep in peace.

Later...

South Park Elementary

Friday, Oct. 29th, 1:13pm...

Kenny was now sitting against one of the school walls as he stood outside, looking wherever Bebe could be. He needed to talk to her, she would be the only way he could get to Jamie.

Kenny had spent yesterday wondering what he should do. He couldn't go straight out to Jamie and talk to him, he would more than likely try and go bite him, or even kill him. Not that killing him in general would be the problem, but doing so and never getting a single word from him. He also wondered what he should say when he had the chance. He had to say the right things, or else he more than likely would lose. He had to, he had to.

Today would be the day, that he would tell Jamie the truth...he was a McCormick.

A/N: And that's where it leads up to the preview. Because of story purposes, the preview will be re-uploaded, but with different A/Ns and with a bit of edited quotation marks.

Anyway, stormtroopers, see you next time!


	8. Embrace Feel

Jamie Stevens-McCormick

A/N: Good evening, Stormtroopers! Computerman275 reporting and we're landing for a new chapter of Jamie Stevens-McCormick

Troopers, I know obviously this is the preview to my story, but because of story reasons, I will be re-uploading this chapter as chapter 7. I know this may come off as lazy, since I could edit it, but I think it's wise to have it in as part of the story, not a preview which would take thousands of days to get towards. If you don't want to read this, since this is indeed the preview, go on and just skip this. If you however like to read every chapter from beginning to end, go ahead and read.

Anyway, enough of that, let's begin!

Friday, Oct. 29th, South Park Elementary, recess, 1:15pm….

At the wall of the school, Kenny was sitting against it quietly, watching Bebe Stevens at the seesaw talking with some of her friends, who laughed at whatever she was saying to them. She seemed to be totally fine, even though he was not. He was sitting by himself since he asked his friends to leave him alone for the day. The loneliness was quite saddening to him, he wasn't even doing anything but standing and laying next to the wall. But then, what else could he do? He felt motionless, sick to his stomach; the kind of sickness he felt when he was in Hell's Pass Hospital. It was unbearable, and yet couldn't be removed. The only difference between that time and now was that he had to get rid of it.

Kenny took a deep breath, as he put his fist onto the bridge of his nose. " _You need her help, Ken. You can't do this alone."_ Although Kenny really didn't want to, he knew that she would help him on what he needed. It had been two weeks since Mr. Mackey revealed to him that Jamie was his half-brother. He spent that time just trying to be with his friends, trying to forget all about that. It was really hard for him to do, the image of Jamie would just randomly pop into his head, sometimes even the time he just wanted to sleep. It wasn't until Wednesday of the second week did he break down and reveal what was bothering him over those days. He felt really upset to admit it, but he also felt pleased that he could finally get it off his chest.

To his big surprise, his friends were very supportive. (Not so much from Cartman, though.) _"Kenny, Jamie may have beat you up, and caused a lot of damage, but I think you should tell him the truth. Keeping it a secret will only hurt both you and him." Kyle told him. "Yeah, it will only worsen if time passes Kenny. Just be honest and tell him." Stan said. Kyle and Stan, although they weren't keen on Jamie either, knew that keeping something as big as having a half-brother would be a huge problem for Kenny as the time passed, especially if crime soon became involved with it._

 _This wasn't the same however with Cartman. "Let the asshole suffer, Kenny! He doesn't deserve the kindness you have for everybody." He retorted._

" _You didn't like it when you had an enemy of yours revealed to be your half-brother either, fatass!" Kyle snapped._

" _Well at least he won't ever live with me, Jew!" Cartman fired back._

Kenny simply walked away after the arguments between the two started again. He didn't want to deal with them after something big just got landed in front of him.

Now, here he was, standing next to the wall, looking as other kids were playing football; swinging, or using the fake animal rides attached to the bottom of the ground. Those kids were having fun, but he was not. _"Come on, Ken. Just go up to her and talk. Her brother won't be around to stop you."_ His mind told him.

("OUR brother.") Kenny told himself. He looked at the ground, fearing for the worst to happen and to be looking at utter failure. He moved his head back up, and started walking towards Bebe and the other two girls.

"And then my mom was like, 'Honey, can you go get my slippers? They're two steps away from me.'." She joked, making the other two girls (Jenny Simon and Annie) laugh. They joked about how dumb their parents were every once and a while, mainly because of how stupid they make something look. Annie stopped giggling when she noticed Kenny walking up to them, and she slapped Bebe's left arm to get her attention.

"What?" Bebe rushed. Annie pointed to Kenny, who now reached the girls attention.

("Hey, Bebe, can I talk to you?") Kenny croaked.

Upon the look of her two girlfriends, who gave her a 'go ahead' look, she agreed and they walked towards the empty part where the brick wall had nothing near.

("Bebe, I need your help.") He spoke quickly.

"Why?" she asked.

Kenny took a deep breath, then continued. ("Two weeks ago…..Mr. Mackey…r-revealed something to me I didn't know about.") He wasn't sure what she would say and he did genuinely need to someone to discuss this. He was trying his hardest to not scare her or piss her off before he could seek her help.

She nodded, showing that she was understanding what he was saying. He took his eyes off of her and started tapping his fingers except for his thumb on his palms, doing what he could to keep his nerves under control.

("The thing is….this is about Jamie.")

"What about him? Don't you want nothing to do with him?" she asked suspiciously.

"Let me finish." He said in the most calm voice he could muster. ("The thing is….Mr. Stevens isn't Jamie's dad. Like, he is. You know, raising him and teaching him on how to be a man and all that, but not _make_ him, if you get me.")

"Like a stepfather." Bebe confirmed concerned, reaching out and touching Kenny's hand. He cleared his throat and raised his eyes at the playground to check if the coast was still clear till they had to go back inside. Recess should be over in just 5 minutes, so he had to make this quick, or he'll have to wait until next week, just having to avoid the Stevens house, to not tell Jamie about his parentage.

And cause his anger to reach his climax to him exploding into bits, literally.

("Yes.") He choked, trying his hardest to not sound different.

"Well, who's his dad, then?" She asked, knowing this topic was beginning to traumatize him more than his own parents beating him.

He looked down at the snow-covered ground, squeezing his eyes and taking another deep breath before he spoke.

("Stuart.")

Bebe immediately felt like she was stabbed in the back of her head.

"Stuart as in…your dad?"

("Yeah.") He choked, sounding frustrated, angry and scared, almost feeling out of breath. He ripped the top of his parka off, revealing his messy blonde hair and cute looking face.

Although she couldn't help but look at Kenny's wonderful looks, Bebe felt her heart sink as she learned how much harder this made not only for him, but for her. This all made sense now, so that was why Jamie told him that he didn't think dad wasn't his dad, because he wasn't his real one at all. Now, not only did she have a brother, who was only related to her by half, but also the brother of the boy he had beaten hardly two weeks ago.

Kenny gently took her hand and gave it a squeeze, causing her to look up at him, their eyes locking.

("Bebe, I need your help. I can't go out and tell him that he's my baby bro. All he'll do is think I'm trying to fuck with him, and walk away, if not beat the shit out of me." He said, almost panicking to death.")

Bebe continued to look at the boy that was squeezing her hand as she thought. This was very complex for her, she now had to take in that Jamie was only her brother through their mom, and only through her mother, nobody else. Nobody else could prove them related in any way.

Finally, after 30 seconds, (Although to Kenny, it felt like 20 minutes.) she finally responded. "Kenny, if this was anything besides this serious talk about Jamie, I would want nothing to do with it. But because this is something that's very hard on both of us, I will indeed help you. You must however listen to me very carefully."

Kenny felt his heart slowly reliving as Bebe had granted his request on assistance, although he felt it still having a very fast pace as he now had to deal with yet more things on what to do with Jamie. He decided to keep quiet and listen, releasing her hand in the process.

"You'll need to do the phases. Serious, disobey, and embrace. You need to be 100% serious when you tell Jamie about what you were told by Mr. Mackey, that means you can't smile, laugh, or show any face that could show to the contrary. If you do, Jamie will get angry and he will indeed attack you, perhaps even killing you since he didn't do it before. I'll make sure to accompany you and help when you do this, mainly since he trusts me more than he does you." Bebe shrugged after she said this since it would be very obvious to Kenny that Jamie would despise him with all of his being. "After you see Jamie the truth, he might look at the floor as he has often wondered of his true parentage. He'll look back up and tell you to stay back or he'll attack you. Don't obey his commands, if you walk away, Jamie will forget all about this and pretend nothing had happened, thus shattering the whole point of talking to him. Stand where you are, and he'll just attack you. If you want to want to show that you love and want him, not just for him to know, you have to slowly walk up to him, and embrace him. And while you do embrace him, or even before, touch him gently. Jamie has only revealed this to me, but he loves the feel of a gentle touch. It relaxes him, makes him feel loved, and allows him to think of positive images. The timing for how long you must keep that touch won't be determined, especially since you had a bad history with him. Just make sure that you keep your touch on him gentle, not hard, not casual, gentle. Only let go of him when he asks you to stop, because then it might show he's finally calmed down, but only listen after finally stops screaming."

Kenny, although his teeth were slowly chattering at the information that Bebe gave him, nodded. He pulled his hoodie back onto his head, seeing only slight disappointment in Bebe's eyes, although she was certain she would see it later, that wasn't the focus at hand.

("Alright, so what happens if I get something wrong?")

Bebe just looked down at the ground. "Then any future effort to improve your relationship with Jamie will fade away, and may never be passed." She said softly.

("And what happens if I get everything right?")

Bebe looked up and giggled. "Who knows? Perhaps you'll become one of the few people on Earth who can tame him or shut him up."

Kenny smiled for the first time that day. It really felt great to get help, and to have something silly bring some stress away from him. But just before he left to spend the last minute of recess to himself, he asked one more question. ("Can I do it today?")

Bebe widened her eyes in surprise. He wanted to do it _today_? "Today? Well…." She began. This was really feeling even more insane for her, since it was like jumping to the very first wagon that was stocked full of sweets. _"Sometimes I think that dad just isn't my dad."_ She remembered her brother saying. She remembered how unhappy he felt at the table at times whenever her father spoke of something such as when he spoke of his new improved car. She saw him trying to look happy, yet something in his gut told him something that just seemed to crush his heart. It really hurt her to see her baby brother feel upset that he wanted to like the good things their father was doing, yet all it ended up coming out as just denial and not happy for him overall. She kept on trying her hardest to help her brother out through this whole thing, and yet her efforts went nowhere at all. All she wanted to do was make him genuinely happy, but because of that one feeling, he couldn't be happy. It just brought a horrible feeling to her stomach because of how he felt towards their father, and still behaving the same way even after all this time.

Unbeknownst to Bebe, Kenny was patiently watching her, although his eyes every once and a while peaked at his left to see if the lady would dismiss them and make them go back inside. He also seemed to be slightly less shaky, instead being more straight and calm as time passed. Kenny's face was rather neutral, although she could see a smile form onto his face as he found the answer judging from her look at him. What caught him off guard though was that he saw a tear fall down Bebe's cheek. She blinked and their eyes locked again. "Yes," she said hoarsely, "Jamie usually doesn't do much on weekends except play video games on his PC." She wiped her tear away and became serious, "But, you can only go because I trust you, and I think telling him will cause a big pain to be removed from the two of you. Perhaps even for me also." She sniffed.

Kenny smiled again, genuinely happy that he now had the full support of someone Jamie knew to help him get Jamie to know the truth. He thought for a minute on what to say. He finally found it and looked at Bebe again since he broke eye contact while he thought. ("Thanks dude, you're a great friend.") Bebe gave a small smile. That was when they heard a whistle.

Same day, 3:30pm, Stevens Residence….

Kenny took a deep breath as he stepped in front of the door. This was it, he now could finally remove the pillar of fear and guilt he had grew over the course of two weeks. Now, he could finally go in there and tell Jamie the truth with no strings attached. Well, perhaps one, but not one that would inflict any pain. He had already told his friends that he would be visiting the house, they told him good luck, except for Cartman as usual, and went into the Basketball court in the playground.

He smiled to himself, somewhat cheered up that he could finally make something work between him and Jamie after that whole feud he had started because of looks and grades. Without further ado, he knocked on the door. He waited for only a few moments until Bebe answered the door.

"Oh, hey Ken," she greeted him before she looked up at the stairway, then back at him, "ready?"

Kenny just nodded ' _Boy, am I ever.'_ , he thought to himself, and he let himself in. Bebe closed the door behind him quietly. Kenny looked around the house, noticing not much about Jamie present down here, although that may be because there weren't many pictures being shown. It made him remember his own house, how they never had any pictures of the family hanging on the wall. The whole thought made Kenny grow some nervousness in his system, but he knew he had to be serious, he had a younger brother to talk to.

"Come." He heard Bebe say, "His bedroom is the first door on the right."

Almost instinctively, Kenny rushed up the stairs, waiting a bit impatiently as Bebe giggled, before she walked up as well. His heart beat went quick as he did this entire process, wanting this task to be done and over with.

"Remember what I said?" she asked.

Kenny nodded belligerently, although not in an excited way. Bebe smiled, and patted his shoulder, reassuring him it will be alright. She turned her attention to the door, and knocked.

"What?" an annoyed voice yelled at the door, obviously being very busy in some sort of activity.

"Jamie, it's Bebe. You have a visitor." She spoke in a soft, reassuring voice, although Kenny could see she didn't like the way he was talking to her.

"Wait a minute." They heard, their hearts nervously beating as they waited only for a few moments until they heard the voice again. "Okay, come on in."

Bebe opened the door, and both she and Kenny walked in the unsurprisingly dark room. This was called unsurprising since there were multiple times she and her mother entered his bedroom to find it almost pitch black, with the only light being emitted from Jamie's monitor as he blasted various things on his screen or whatever game he played on his PC. She instinctively went to her left and flicked the light switch on.

Jamie turned his computer chair to his right and hopped off. "So, what is it you want to talk about?" he brushed anything that looked like dirt or saliva off his shirt sleeves. He was dressed in a short-sleeved t-shirt that had 'The Walking Dead' logo imprinted onto it with Daryl's face on it, although with sweat pants. He still wore his blue thick-rimmed glasses and his cowlick blonde hair was only slightly messy.

"The truth." Bebe gulped, her hand being placed onto her hip. "We thought there was something you should know." Jamie finished checking his clothing to see if there was any dirt on them, or even crumbs, and turned his attention to the two, instantly annoyed by Kenny's presence.

"And what would that something be?!" he snapped. He was quite surprised about his outburst, but it was too late. He already had a bad history with Kenny, he most certainly was NOT going back there again.

Kenny deep down became scared. ' _Oh, shit.'_ He thought to himself. But despite his fear, he didn't show it. He needed to be brave so his brother could understand and listen.

("Dude, it's alright, it's okay. I don't want any trouble.") Kenny began, giving a calm and sincere voice, showing up his hands in a warding motion, the motion only fanning Jamie's anger.

Jamie turned angrily at Bebe. "What did he say?" he barked.

Bebe nodded, understanding that Jamie was pretty much the only boy who couldn't understand what Kenny said with his hoodie on. "He said he doesn't want any trouble." She translated.

Jamie turned his attention back to Kenny. "Neither do I, so get out of my house, and never come back." He barked, starting to show a lot of anger.

Kenny took one step forward, ("I will do that. But I need to tell you the truth first.")

"He said he wants you to know the truth first." Bebe translated for Jamie.

Jamie growled, saliva slowly starting to drip his mouth as his teeth clenched together and his eyes became wider, making him try his hardest to breathe through his nose to have some self-control. "Go ahead." He said.

Kenny took one last deep breath, then started. ("Mr. Mackey revealed to me two weeks ago that you were my half-brother through my father. He was present at Skeeter's bar due to having another argument with Carol and ran out of beer and needed some time out of the house. Your mom was there because Mr. Stevens got annoyed with her stupidity and left the town for a week to get away from her constant annoyance. Sometime there, he met your mom, and they went to your house and had sex. 9 months later, you popped out, but weren't told of your origin.") It took a lot of seriousness, and calmness just to tell all of that without fearing for the worst to happen. It would've fucked Kenny over for life.

"He said that Mr. Mackey revealed to him that you are his half-brother through the same dad, and that they were at Skeeter's bar for different reasons, but it lead to them making love in our home, before you came to life 9 months later, but weren't told of the truth." Bebe translated.

Jamie's heart spiked, feeling a burst of anger behind it, making him glare harder at Kenny to cover up whatever crying he felt like he was going to have. "So you're saying you're my brother?"

Kenny nodded. "Ha!" Jamie laughed. "Very funny, Kenny! Go on and tell me it's a prank. Just go on, admit it. You guys decided to say this so he could get back at me two weeks ago." He looked back and forth between the two, noticing that neither of them were breaking into laughter.

("No Jamie, we're not being funny. I myself thought it was a joke until I saw that Mr. Mackey wasn't laughing, and I had to deal with two weeks of fear because of it. But now, I'm here to let you know the truth, as cliché as this sounds. I'm happy to know that you're my baby bro, because now I can try to focus on how I can time between the two of us better. We may have started off shitty, but I want to help.")

Bebe and Kenny were both surprised at how eagerly he said it. He meant it. He really did want to help this kid; this kid who beat him horribly in recess; this kid he caused a feud over; this kid who was, despite all this it started with, his brother.

"He said we're not joking, and he thought it was a joke until he knew it was serious, and spent the last two weeks in fear, but he wanted to let you know. He's happy that he's your brother since he can now try to focus on improving your time with him." Bebe finished, smiling at Kenny on how well done he had completed his speech.

Jamie looked down at the ground, exposing his sad look, feeling like he wanted to cry. Now he knew why he felt like Mr. Stevens wasn't his dad this whole time, it was because he wasn't his real dad. It was kept secret from him this time, but only now did he know. He felt his anger slowly leading into desperation.

("Come here, baby bro.") Kenny said softly.

Upon hearing Kenny's voice, Jamie looked back up angry, and barked, his anger now pouring over him entirely, reaching its climax and his heart picking up the pace at the same moment. He turned around to pick up the middle of his computer chair, holding it as a club to whack Kenny. " **STAY BACK, OR I WILL KILL YOU MOTHAFUCKA!** "

' _Whoa, dude!_ ' Kenny said on the inside, more fear trembling into him as he pulled the strings on his parka hard. He felt his heart pacing very quickly as his blood went cold. Why did he agree to this?

He then remembered what Bebe told him, ' _Don't obey, or else he'll not take it seriously. Stand still and he'll attack.'_ With those words, Kenny's afraid look transformed into a calm look. He released the strings, allowing the parka to return normal. This was his moment, he wasn't going to let this be left up in ruin. Reusing his warding motion, Kenny slowly but surely walked closer to Jamie, closer and closer, until he was close enough to gently put a hand on his wrist.

Upon Kenny touching him, Jamie froze in fear, his anger quickly fading leading into either more fear or else desperation. His eye twitched as his eyes locked onto Kenny. His grip on the chair loosened, and soon enough, it fell out of his hand, and surprisingly on the ground without hurting him. Moments after the chair fell, Jamie lost his balance, and he slipped right onto his floor on his ass, although Kenny quickly reacted, and his hand moved from Jamie's wrist to his arm, and his palm turned into a gentle grip.

Jamie started to hyperventilate and panic as he looked at Kenny, fearing for the worst to come. Kenny however just smiled, and pulled his hoodie down, revealing his face and messy blonde hair to the 9-year old boy. "No! No, stop it! Don't hurt me! Don't turn me into a girl!" he panicked, trying to pull Kenny's grip off of him, although he felt so weak that even a gentle grip was too much for him.

"It's alright, Jamie." Kenny reassured, speaking unmuffled for the younger boy to understand for the first time, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Bebe looked at the two boys, her fear of Jamie attacking long gone with the chair, but now the fear of Kenny not getting the last thing right. "Kenny" she began.

"Bebe, I've got him." Kenny turned around and replied, slightly annoyed. Kenny gently yanked Jamie's arm, causing the ladder to swing right into the former's chest. Once Jamie was on his chest, Kenny quickly released his grip, and instead gently wrapped his arms around Jamie's back.

A moment after being the embrace started, Jamie began screaming loudly, although he didn't try to pry himself away from Kenny. "No stop it, don't do this. No, please don't hurt or change me, I didn't do anything. I just had a piece of bread and made some tea, some iced tea of that." He sounded like he was both screaming and crying in agony at the same time, although he didn't do anything other than screaming. When he looked at Bebe, she smiled, although from the look, Jamie could see it wasn't directed at him. She then walked out of the room, and closed the door. This only caused Jamie to scream even louder, but yet somehow, despite the loud screaming, this DIDN'T kill Kenny or cause any sort of hearing loss.

Jamie then spent the next 30 minutes screaming his head off, even though his body besides his head didn't move a muscle, and then for the next 30 minutes, cried loudly. Even though Kenny wasn't one who could tell feelings, he could feel Jamie slowly relaxing in his embrace as the hour went by. Although the voice for the first 30 minutes was annoying as fuck, this had no effect on Kenny, since he had to listen to his parents argue constantly. All that did was simply help him build tolerance to annoying shit. It really was sad to hear, but just annoying as it passed. When Jamie started crying, he started to think of Karen, who was smaller than the two of them and much more timid than anyone else. Maybe perhaps he could be a guardian angel to both Karen and Jamie, but he would think of that later.

When the hour finally passed, Jamie's cries reduced to whimpering, although in comparison to his previous moments, it was softer. Kenny sighed in relief, the time was finally over.

"Kenny?" Jamie moaned quietly.

"Yes, baby bro?" Kenny whispered, continuing to hold the boy.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for hurting you to the point you could have never wanted to return here again." Jamie could feel more tears coming down from his face, the sadness still being present in his gut.

Kenny could feel himself crying as well, but he tried to keep himself all under control. This was his baby brother, he couldn't let Jamie down. "I'm sorry too, for causing the whole worthless shitty feud, and traumatizing you all because of our shitty fucking parents." He whispered, somewhat saddened, somewhat angrily.

Jamie felt himself sliding down from Kenny's shoulder, till his head touched the middle of Kenny's breast area. He then laid his right hand as well on there. He then felt like whimpering again as more tears came from him and soaked tiny spots of Kenny's parka. "I am here, baby bro. I am here." Jamie heard Kenny slowly whisper, still having his arms around the smaller boy, trying hard to soothe him and make him feel better.

After a long while of silence, while almost made Kenny a bit uncomfortable, Jamie spoke again. "I'm tired, Kenny. Dog tired."

This caught Kenny off guard and he widened his eyes. "Are you gonna take a nap?" he asked quietly.

"I wish I could." Jamie sobbed.

Just before Kenny would release his arms around Jamie, the ladder spoke again. "Can you nap with me, please? I don't want to be alone when I'm trying to rest while having to deal with the fact we are brothers."

This confused Kenny a bit. Should he? Would this make him look gay if he did, deciding to sleep with his baby brother? Would this make the two of them look negative towards people. Kenny remembered that for the first few days of knowledge, he couldn't sleep with the bearing of Jamie being his brother, it was just too much for him for a few days, until he could finally go to sleep.

But he then remembered Karen, goddamn Karen. He would do anything to make her happy, to make sure she was okay and at least out of harm's way. She was the younger sibling that he once had, now he had two.

He made up his mind. If he would try to make Karen happy, he would also try to make Jamie happy.

Kenny turned to his left to see that Jamie's PC had apparently turned off by itself during the hour he had embraced his brother. A cool, but unexpected thing.

"Okay, baby bro, I will." Kenny softly released an arm, while the other arm completely wrapped around Jamie's body. He walked over to the bedroom door wall, and shut the light off. He then turned to see Jamie's bed, before he walked over towards the quilt and covers. He then pulled the two over, then slid onto the bed, gently pulling Jamie with him inside as well. Once they were both inside, Kenny pulled the covers back up. "Rest, baby bro. I'll be here." Kenny whispered into Jamie's ear.

With Kenny's soft voice, and warm puffs of air, Jamie's mind drifted off to sleep….

Kenny then looked up at the window, seeing nothing but quiet times, just quiet times. "Oh well, there'll be another day for crime fighting." He whispered to himself, before he drifted off to sleep as well.

A/N: That concludes our chapter for today. And for when you guys see these two again, it will start in a really, really bad dream.

Anyway, stormtroopers, see you next time!


	9. Plans

Jamie Stevens-McCormick

The Dream, Teasing, and Talk

 **A/N: Good evening, stormtroopers! computerman275 reporting and we're landing for a new chapter of Jamie Stevens-McCormick. In this chapter, we will see a really bad dream that scares our little hero, and when he wakes up, he gets some comfort and teasing.**

 **Oh well, let's not let the mothafuckas win, let's get started.**

Stevens Residence

Friday, Oct. 29th, 6:30pm...

" _Jamie, get up." Jamie heard as he felt his face be slapped a bit. "Come on, get up." He opened his eyes to see some sort of web like red mask on his face. He peeled the mask off to see who it was. He smiled when he recognized the figure. It was a blonde boy dressed up as Iron Man, all the while with messy blonde hair._

 _"Ugh." he started. "What happened?" He looked down to see himself dressed in a red and blue outfit styled with plastic webbing on it. He recognized who he was dressed as...Spider-Man._

 _"I dunno. You just seemed to have passed out. I guess you got sleepy a bit." Kenny answered, pulling his brother up. "Come on, there's more houses to visit."_

 _Jamie clicked from what Kenny told him. "Yay, candy." He then realized something. "Um...where did I put my basket?" Kenny pointed behind Jamie. "Oh." He picked it up, and he and Kenny followed up to Stan, Kyle and Cartman. Stan was dressed up as Captain America, Kyle as Thor, and Cartman as Hulk. "Whoa, the Avengers! Are we dressed like this as an honor of Captain America: Civil War?"_

 _Stan and Kyle shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." The ladder stated. "Come on, we need to visit the homes on the block before it's too late."_

 _"Roger that." Jamie said in a british accent, pulling his mask back onto his face._

 _As they walked towards the next house, Jamie quietly sang the Spider-Man theme song in a somewhat quick pace and fashion._

 _"Spider-Man, Spider-Man,_

 _Does whatever a spider can,_

 _Spins a web, any size,_

 _Catches thieves just like flies_

 _Look out!_

 _Here comes the Spider-Man."_

 _Just as he finished the theme song, Kenny reached over and rang the doorbell. It only took him to stand in position till the door opened. "Trick or Treat!" he greeted in his Iron Man voice._

 _"Oh, wow, it's the Avengers!" The man exclaimed positively._

 _"That's right!" Cartman exclaimed with annoyance._

 _"Oho, and Honey Boo Boo!" The man exclaimed, teasing Cartman because of his weight. He looked back into the house. "Kids, come see the green Honey Boo Boo costume!"_

 _"And Spider-Man!" Jamie exclaimed as well, peaking a bit above Kenny._

 _The man turned back as he heard this. "Oh yes, kids, come see him, Spider-Man is here."_

 _"But make it quick, sir, because this guy," He jabbed his thumb as Kenny, "Will bang my aunt in the new movie." The boys laughed at Jamie's joke, except Cartman, still fuming over how the man called him Honey Boo Boo instead of the Hulk. "That's why besides violence it's rated PG-13."_

 _After Jamie got trampled by a small group of kids because of his costume, the boys continued their walk across the neighborhood. "Alright, we still have one more hour before we have to get to the costume contest, so let's the house on the down-right." Kyle said._

 _"Contests," Jamie started with an enthusiastic voice. "Places where people bitch about how others cheated at the last second because something of their costume was wrong." Kenny and Stan tried to hold their mouths tight, trying to prevent themselves from laughing, although some noises from their mouths could be heard._

 _"Yes, haha, very funny, Jamie. Come on guys, let's go uh-" he was interrupted as he saw some ambulance and police lights in the distance. He looked a little closer and noticed what house that was. "Hey, Jamie, isn't that your house?"_

 _Jamie looked to where the lights were coming from, and noticed the house instantly. "YES." He stated, and he ran towards the lights._

 _He couldn't believe his eyes once he arrived. Paramedics were carrying bodies wrapped in gray blankets on stretchers, well, two at least. The policemen set their yellow "Do Not Enter" tape around the scene of the crime._

 _Jamie managed to reach the house before he was stopped by a policeman. "Young man, what do you think you're doing?" He asked._

 _Jamie took his mask off to look at the officer. "Offica, what happened?"_

 _"Let the paramedics do their job, kid and stay back!" The man ordered._

 _"This is my home! What's going on?" Jamie screamed, tears starting to form down his face._

 _The officer breathed heavily before he answered. "Sherryl and Tom Stevens were dead half an hour ago by a neighbor."_

 _Jamie could feel even more tears starting to crash from his eyes. "My parents! Those two were my parents!"_

 _"Jamie, what the hell happened?" Bebe asked as she rushed over towards him._

 _"The cops found mom and dad dead. It only occured like half an hour ago." He complied._

 _"Wait a minute," the officer put together. "Are you two the Stevens children?"_

 _"Yes, yes, we're the Stevens kids." Jamie answered for him._

 _The officers whistled over another cop to his area. "File in a report, we've got two orphaned children standing before us."_

 _"Wait a minute, what?" Jamie asked frightened._

 _The officer turned his attention back to the daughter and son of Sherryl Stevens. "Sorry kids, but you two will be going to a room in the police station until further notice."_

 _"WHAT?" Bebe and Jamie exclaimed at the same time._

 _"You'll be going to the police station and have someone offer you different homes. Until then, I suggest you both wait. I'm sorry kids, but this is my job." The officer turned around and went back to his patrol car._

 _Jamie looked at the ground scared, then back at the officer. "But-but-b-" Before he could get to the officer, he disappeared in a puff of smoke._

 _Before Jamie could even grasp what was happening, he felt a force pulling him up. Soon enough, he was pulled up higher and higher away, floating away from everyone._

 _He floated all the way from South Park, all the way to the clouds, past the moon, all of the planets, and past multiple stars. He then passed a large heavy metal door, which upon he passed slammed shut almost instantly._

 _He then flew more and more, until he landed in some sort of interrogation chair until underneath one light bulb, giving off a powerful, but only medium ranged light source._

 _He felt his arms go onto the sides of the chair, and within moments, the straps strapped in him just by themselves._

 _He tried to struggle, but it was no use, the straps wouldn't budge. "Oh! NO! OH, god, NO!" He yelled._

 _But it didn't stop there. Soon enough, he felt the chair going backwards, farther into the darkness. It started off slow, but it picked up speed with each second passing. "NO, please...don't leave me!" He called out to no one._

 _The chair pulled him back into the darkness, past a ground of grass, then past a pair of doors, which also shut once he passed them. The chair was now going by fast, and within moments, it rushed from a pair of cells, all the way to one small room. The door to the room opened, and the chair sped right in. The door shut almost instantly, and what massive light was present in the room shut off._

 _"OH, no! NO, oh god, NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! NO, FUCK, NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" He hollered as he was ignored, leaving him stuck in that dark room, that one tiny, dark room. Just him, in the interrogation chair, inside a dark, locked room._

Present...

Jamie twitched in his sleep as he gripped the covers with almost all of his might. "No, no...No, I don't want to be alone. No, no, NOOOOO!" He launched the upper part of his body right up as he screamed. The loud screaming also caused Kenny, who still had his arm wrapped around the younger boy, to awaken in alarm. "I DON'T WANT TO BE ALLOOOOOONE!" Jamie yelled at the top of his lungs, as he gripped the covers to cover his mouth. He had just reawakened from the nightmare he had endured for now the second time in a row. The last time he got this was about a week ago. How odd.

He felt a tap on his shoulder only a moment after he had screamed his head off. The tap caused him to snap towards the person touching him in fear. He saw Kenny sitting next to him, who appeared to be surprised. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so, sorry, Kenny, I didn't mean it, I-" He trembled, before the older boy put a hand on his mouth. He was glad Kenny did that, or else he'd probably get a little crazy with all of his apologies.

Kenny breathed in with his mouth before he started talking. "Baby bro, it's okay." He reassured in a calm, non-threatening voice, allowing Jamie to relax a little bit. It was dark outside, but the moon managed to give some light to emit through the bedroom window.

Kenny gently traced his hand from Jamie's mouth, and reloacted it to the back of Jamie's head. He applied only a tiny amount of pressure, before Jamie's head came right towards Kenny's chest. Kenny wrapped his other arm around Jamie's back. "It's okay, baby bro, there's nothing to worry about." He whispered softly in Jamie's ear.

Jamie nodded. He put his right hand on Kenny's chest, feeling the soft fabric of the parka, before he gripped a handful of it and traced it with his fingers. This made Kenny chuckle. "You like my parka, don't you buddy?"

"Yes." Jamie answered with complete honesty. He would admit, the feeling of Kenny's parka surprised him, of how soft it could feel. His clothing kept him warm, but it had a bit of hardness to it.

Kenny chuckled. "Well, one day I'll get you one. Like that?" Jamie nodded in his chest. "Thought so." He traced his fingers in Jamie's soft blonde hair. "Funny, you feel nice. You're quite soft."

"That's just a way to deceive enemies. I may be soft on the inside, but on the outside, I'm incredibly hard. Well, when it comes to fighting at least." He and Kenny laughed at that. "Anyway, sorry for waking you up Kenny, I had that weird dream again." He said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah? What was the dream baby bro?" Kenny asked as he continued to stroke his fingers through Jamie's hair. Jamie got a little nervous on whether or not he should tell Kenny. He was being nice, but what if he was doing it just to get back at him? He did say he wasn't joking about being his brother, but was his niceness just an act to get the greatest revenge scheme in motion?

Kenny's left hand traced from Jamie's back to Jamie's own hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't lie to me, Jamie." He said in a serious, but calm voice. "I know that you don't trust me, but like I said, I want to help. Just tell me, and I'll help."

Jamie wasn't sure about that, but he decided to play his cards. He took a deep breath through Kenny's parka, then spoke. "I had that dream where you and I and your friends are all going trick-or-treating, and then during the time, I notice that my house is being protected by Paramedics and Cops. They reveal that a neighbor called the police and that my mom and..." he paused for a moment, not wanting to make a mistake, "...stepdad, were found dead for about half an hour. Bebe and I are orphaned and so we have to sit in some sort of room to get another home because of that. I'm then dragged from the galaxy and behind a metal door and strapped to a chair, before I am shut into a very dark room...all alone." Just the thought of that made Jamie cry again in Kenny's parka, darkening small chunks of the chest area.

Guilt stabbed Kenny as if it was a knife in his gut. His baby brother had dreamed of being alone, afraid of that happening. And all the while he wished he wouldn't enter the house. It was a fair reason though, because his family was poor, and they didn't have a lot of money. But as a family member, that was unfair for Jamie, to be left out of the house all because one of the people inside disliked him.

Kenny chose to keep that part to himself to avoid hurting Jamie, and just continued to sooth him. "B-Big brother," Jamie moaned, "Please don't leave me alone."

"I won't. Jamie, I won't leave you alone, I won't leave you out on the streets." He promised, taking back the vow he made weeks ago.

"I'm so fucking scared right now." Jamie croaked. "I could lose my home any minute." He cried a little more.

"You are going to be okay, Jamie. You have another option besides a foster home. It may not be the best one, but I would consider it better than nothing." Kenny reassured.

"That stupid one floor house with a black and white TV?" He once again failed to practice. ' _God dammit_.'

"Well, yeah." He stuttered. He ignored what Jamie just said, deciding that his brother was probably just guessing what was in the house. "Don't get me wrong, I also hate that house myself, I wish to fucking leave it. But I want you there because as much as that house was indeed my dad and Kyle's Dad's clubhouse when they worked at Pizza Shack, I'd rather be in that house than live in the damn streets." He explained.

"Yeah, rather live in a poor and broken house than be part of the homeless." Jamie understood. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, '6:32' it read. He pressed the power button, before he slid down his options. Then when he found the flashlight option, he aimed the phone away from both him and Kenny, and turned the flashlight on.

"Hehe." Kenny chuckled, "You look like a cherry." He could see a bit of light emmitting to Jamie's face, allowing him to fully see more, and as expected, was red.

Kenny released Jamie, allowing the ladder to reach the switch present on the wall adjust to his bedroom door. He flicked it on, and light spread throughout the room.

Jamie stretched as Kenny slid off of the bed. "Baby bro, do you have an iPhone?" He asked.

"No dude, Android. More durable." Jamie answered quickly, turning the flashlight option on his phone off. Just before he turned his phone off, he realized something. "Wait a minute, what's the date, big brotha?" He asked, turning to Kenny.

"It's Friday." Kenny said with a weak expression.

"No, I mean the calendar time." Jamie corrected.

"Oh, it's the 29th of October." Kenny said.

Jamie went to his bedroom window, opened it up and looked outside. Surprisingly, he could see a few people decorating their houses with decorations. Others seemed to have them already set up. "Shit, shit!"

Kenny looked at his brother confused. "What's the matter, baby bro?" He asked.

Jamie turned back to his brother in horror. "I didn't go shopping for anything Halloween related. I spent too much time gaming and trying to get over our fight that I forgot to gain something Halloween related." He looked around his room to find something.

"Well, that's okay." Kenny said.

"No Kenny, it's not! I love Halloween, it's my favorite holiday of the year, I can't miss it!" He went to his closet and looked inside. He reached in for what he could find. Thankfully, he did indeed find something. He pulled it out with almost no might.

What he pulled out...was the Spider-Man costume. The same one he saw he was wearing in his dream. Well, more like nightmare, but it was doing alright until the arrival of his dead parents. There was a note present in front of the package.

Jamie peeled the note off the package, and read it.

 _"Dear Jamie,_

 _I'm sorry that things between us are not doing very well. I'm very sorry if I did anything that bothered you, I really am. I know I kept this whole thing about me not being your father a secret, and in all seriousness, I'm sorry I did that to you. I thought that at first everything could work without you knowing the truth, but as I saw you look at me before you would end up crying, I could see I was wrong. I'm very sorry I didn't tell you the truth, I just didn't have it within me to tell you, and I tried my hardest to make it work. If you find this costume inside your closet, please know that I got this as a gift. I always knew you loved Halloween, so I decided to give you this even if you weren't aware of the holiday occuring."_

 _Your Step-father_

 _Thomas Stevens_

Jamie could feel tears rushing down his face, he even let out a sob. Kenny rushed over to Jamie. "What's wrong, baby bro?"

Jamie tried to brush it off. "Sorry Ken, I'm not upset, I'm just giving happy tears." He explained, rubbing his eyes with his left arm.

Kenny noticed the note Jamie has holding, and quickly snatched it. He took a quick view. His eyes widened when he finished. "Oh." He dropped the note. He put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "You never bonded with your step-dad?"

Jamie shook his head, although the tears still fell. Kenny himself felt upset and wiped the following tears. "Don't get me wrong, he was a very caring dad, and he is nice, it's just that whenever I looked at him, I couldn't help but cry. No matter what he did, all I ended up doing when I looked at him in the face was just tear up. I didn't even know why until you and Bebe told me." He felt slightly better as he explained.

Kenny looked sad, although he continued to wipe away Jamie's tears. "The truth of something not being what you thought hurts you more than anything when it comes to family, doesn't it?" He wondered.

"Yes." Jamie moaned. "I can respect his reasons though, trying to forget his wife cheated on him, just promising instead to raise me as his own. It hurts a whole lot." He could feel the amount of tears reducing, although his face was still red.

"I understand, baby bro, it's okay." Kenny reassured, wiping away his brother's tears.

"Thank you for wiping my tears. I totally felt like a little bitch when that happened." Jamie thanked.

"It's alright, baby bro. We all cry." Kenny explained.

"Yeah, but sometimes I feel silly when it happens to me at times." Jamie feared.

"Don't listen to people if they tell you crying is silly, they don't understand what you know." Kenny whispered softly in Jamie's ear.

Jamie nodded, before he breathed through his nose, trying to calm himself. He wanted to let his brother know that although he understood, he didn't want to feel like a baby.

Kenny put his finger to his chin, and came up with something. "Hey, baby bro, how about I spend time with you this weekend?"

Jamie blinked before he turned to look at Kenny. "What?"

"How about you come and spend time with me this weekend? Like a compromise?" He explained, giving a smile.

Jamie thought about it for only a few moments. "Well, okay, but we need to know something about us. I'll start." He said. "I spend my weekends gaming, or at least indoors, although I don't mind going outside every now and then. I also like listening to rap music during those days."

Kenny nodded. "Okay. Well, I like to spend time with my friends on the weekends, sometimes role-playing, sometimes just having some fun. I also like gaming as well, especially in World of Warcraft."

Jamie thought of something. "How about I make a Skype call or something, and we have a few of our friends online and talk about people like Anita or even gaming in general, like something Skype related? We could also do a stream."

"That sounds cool, but I think we should do that in the evening, that shit wouldn't be done on a very sunny day." Kenny detested. "How about we do some fun stuff outside?" He asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Jamie asked.

"Perhaps some time at the basketball court, perhaps go to a few stores, maybe go there to get some prank materials." He winked. "But yeah, at least something outside. That would be pretty fucking saddening if we didn't go out." He said, fiddling with his fingers.

"Sure. I'm not a fan of the outdoors, mainly because of bees, but I'll do that." Jamie smiled. "Perhaps you can show me some of your magazines."

Kenny's eyes widened, but his face surfaced into a smirk. "Smart boy." He said, patting Jamie on the head, making the ladder giggle. "But sure, I can show you that stuff. That can't be too bad."

Jamie pulled out his phone and checked the time. '6:40'. "Damn." He said, before he put his phone away back in his pocket. "It's 6:40pm. I guess you got to get going."

Kenny's eyes widened. "That's the time?" Jamie nodded. "Well, yeah, I have to, otherwise Kevin will eat my waffles. I'll starve if he does."

Jamie remembered to not leak knowledge, so he asked politely. "Is Kevin our brother?"

Kenny nodded. "3 years older. Teen years. Anyway, see you this weekend?" He asked.

Jamie nodded as well. "See you this weekend." He then shook Kenny's hand, before the ladder left the bedroom.

As Kenny walked downstairs, he smiled. He couldn't believe it. He managed to start bonding with his brother, this new brother he never knew he had before. Now he could learn more about his brother and bond with him better as time passed, since he was honest and not mean. Things were starting to point in the positive direction.

He stopped when he noticed Bebe sitting on the couch. She seemed to be watching TV, the remote was in her hand, and she blinked when she looked at him. He guessed she turned it off when he arrived down. "So how did it go?"

Kenny somehow expected this question to be answered. "Pretty good. He calmed down after only an hour of crying, and we made some arrangements to spend time with one another." He answered.

"That's nice." Bebe smiled. "I'm glad that you're getting Jamie out of the house. He usually never leaves the house unless if we have something like grocery shopping to do." Kenny laughed. "Well, it's true."

"Yeah, I know." Kenny then changed the subject. "But still, I know I should be asking your parents this, but are you okay with Jamie being with me?" He wondered.

"As long as you don't make him upset or harm him, no. Mom and Dad pretty much only expect him to just return home before it gets dark. Oh well, I don't know if that matters, they usually come home very late during Fridays and Saturdays." She revealed.

Kenny nodded. "I can't wait for tomorrow to start already." He smiled.

"I'm glad you and Jamie are bonding." She assured.

"Anyway, I have to get going." Kenny said, gesturing to the door. "Kevin might eat my food if I don't." He then put his hoodie on, before he left the house.

It took a while, but he finally returned to his house. Yes, his house. The tiny bungalow that was completely a wreck, was falling apart, and was lime green. He was surprised that although the house looked like shit, it still stood in place. Oh well, at least Karen could still sleep.

He entered the house quickly. ("Hi, mom. Hi, dad.") He greeted his parents.

Stuart moved his eyes from the TV to his other son, who just returned. "Oh, hey, Kenny. Where you been?" He took a swig of his bottle.

Kenny paused. ("Oh, at the Stevens house.")

"Stevens, huh? Were you making up with their girl?" He wondered, hiccuping.

Kenny looked surprised. ("Uh, no dad. I was just talking to her brother. Jamie Stevens.")

Stuart's eyes widened. "Jamie Stevens?" He immediately jumped. It had been years since he fucked Sherryl. He was certain that Jamie was his son, but he didn't do anything about it. He was poor as fuck, and it was Tom Stevens' wishes that Jamie be kept in the dark after her husband returned.

His wife, Carol was aware of this, leading to them fighting again. She was unaware however that he'd fathered a son with her. Although she was curious about the time.

("Well, yeah...what's the big fucking deal?") Kenny asked, noticing his parent's reaction.

"Nothing! Nothing at all Kenny. Your waffles are sitting on the table, eat them and head straight to bed. Your mom and I need to talk." Stuart immediately stated.

Kenny didn't question anything, but this let him know that basically his parents supported the hiding of Jamie's parentage. He rolled his eyes as sat down on his side of the table. ' _Fuckin' assholes, won't even tell an innocent kid the truth_.' He thought, and went straight to his waffles. Once he was finished, he went straight to his room.

Stuart and Carol waited until Kenny shut his door before they looked desperately at one another.

"Tell me right now Stuart," Carol insisted. She'd wondered a bit about Jamie before, and he denied it. Now, however, he could only deny it if he cared more for his own beer bottles than an actual living human being.

Stuart's jaw hung open as he tried to find the words. After just a few moments of stunned silence, Carol got impatient.

"STUART!" She demanded, disdain heavy in her voice.

"Calm down, bitch!" He argued, although the following words felt meek as he continued. "But...yes...yes he is...and my son only."

 **A/N: So that concludes chapter 9. I can't wait for chapter 10, but for my own reasons. Anyway, as you all saw, we saw what dream Jamie had, and what he doesn't know, is that it might happen faster than gaining a little scratch.**

 **Anyway, the story will continue next time! Goodnight, everyone.**


	10. Devil's Day

Jamie Stevens-McCormick

Time with Ken

A/N: Good evening, stormtroopers! computerman275 reporting and we're landing for another chapter of Jamie Stevens-McCormick. Let's hope this will be the most epic thing you will ever see. So in this chapter, we will see the introduction of rap, along wtih Jamie bonding with Kenny better.

Anyway, since I gave small details, let's get to work!

Stevens Residence

Saturday, 8:30am, Oct. 30th...

"Ugh!" Jamie groaned as he tried hard to pull up his zipper that was giving him a slight issue since it wouldn't just go up. Usually he wouldn't have problems like these, but they weren't impossible to get. Perhaps it was just him getting it on quickly as the issue.

Today was going to be a big day for him. He would spend time today...with Kenny McCormick. The one who bullied him, the one who fought him and tried to break his nuts, and who probably wanted revenge on him. The one who wasn't fully trustworthy.

Yet, at the same time, the one who embraced him, well the second one, the one who promised him he wouldn't be alone and who took a nap from him to assure that. Then again, he could have been doing that to gain Jamie's trust.

' _I hope he wasn't joking_.' He thought to himself as he finally got the zipper to work. Just a day ago, he discovered that his rival was his brother, and a family he didn't know, the McCormicks. ' _That makes Karen and Kevin my siblings, too_.' He wondered. ' _Karen shouldn't be so bad, she's innocent and sweet. Doesn't ask for much either, pretty timid, but nice. I'm not so certain about Kevin though, other than the fact he loves to eat waffles, pretty much the only thing he does eat_.' He would have to ask Kenny if there was anything about Kevin or Karen he didn't know.

It felt weird to him to ask Kenny things, since he just beat him up weeks ago, but if Kenny meant what he said, that shouldn't be a problem. ' _Let's hope he actually means it. I'll never forgive him if he lied right into my face and got me hurt in another damaging way_.' He feared a little bit, now remembering when he and Kenny embraced. He really hoped nobody else came in, or snuck in his bedroom and waited until Kenny arrived to record footage of him being weak. He would go insane.

"Whoa, I need to calm down." He said to himself as he took a deep breath. ' _Now's not the time to go crazy. Just not the time_.' He picked up his phone, which seemed to be almost fully charged, then left his room. He went downstairs to see his sister on the couch.

"Hey, sis. You alright?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Bebe looked at her brother and returned the smile. "Yes, little brother, I'm alright. I just can't believe you and Kenny are actually going to bond. You were rivals for weeks, and then, everything just changed. I don't know boys do that."

Jamie frowned, nodded and shrugged. "Perhaps the best thing is to look at positive stuff. I don't know why this is so, but I think the best way is to not worry about it. Fearing something just makes you slow down in life with anything." He suggested.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just afraid he told me all of that to fool with you, and I just let myself open." She sad upset.

"That could be, but I promise you, if anything is afoot, I'll take care of myself, I promise." Jamie said after taking a deep breath.

Bebe smiled at her brother, then went off the couch and gave him a small hug. "Be careful out there." She whispered.

"I will." He whispered, before he let go.

"Hey, children, what's going on?" They heard their mother say, obviously just jumping in at the last second.

Jamie sighed before he turned to look at his mom. "Hey, mom. Do you remember that kid named Kenny McCormick?" He asked, cutting to the chase.

"Why yes, you beat him up like if he was just a walking target dummy. If there's one thing about fighting is that one moment you're tough and just on the ground in the next." His mom confirmed.

"Well, mom, he and I have come to an agreement to spend time with one another due to a," He took a long pause before he continued. "Secret that was revealed by the school counselor."

"And what secret is that?" Sherryl wondered, although she should have known.

Jamie gave a 'what the fuck' face. He couldn't believe his actual mom didn't know what he was talking about. "You know what it is. That I'm not your husband's kid." He stated.

Mrs. Stevens blinked, before she put her hand to her chin. "Well, I don't know what you're talking about, but I do remember having sex with another man...he did great in the bed."

Bebe's mouth hanged right open, while Jamie just facepalmed himself. "Wow, you are super dumb." His own mother just flat out told him something that she said she didn't remember.

Sherryl ignored it, hugging her son. "Good luck with your new friend, Jamie. Maybe you can help him improve his looks." She offered in her usual voice. Bebe gave a stern look, while her mother put Jamie down. "Whoops, almost forgot." She pulled out her wallet, and handed Jamie a single dollar.

Jamie's eyes widened when he saw what he was holding. ' _$20. Holy shit._ ' he thought. His mom never gave him a dollar like that. "Well," he began, "Goodbye mom." He really hoped today was not the day for him to say that, especially not tomorrow.

He then walked out of the house, not looking back once. It would be a good day, it had to be...had to be...

The leaving of his house reminded Jamie of entering a new world, like everything was new, and he just left the world where he felt upset and sad. He found that really weird to feel, since everything was still the same as before. Perhaps it was because it was a new sunny day. Or it could be fresh coats of paint.

He breathed through his nose as he stepped from the way to his house to the sidewalk, hoping to not follow the bad luck feel that Kenny seemed to get. Hopefully, he wouldn't get a lot of bad luck that his brother had to endure. Hopefully...

He turned his head to his left to notice an orange parka walking towards him. He wasn't certain, but he felt a smile curl up as Kenny came towards him. Odd thing, but perhaps it could be for something futuristic. "Morning, Ken." He greeted.

Kenny waved before he came up to Jamie. ("Hey, baby bro.") He returned the greeting.

Jamie just blinked at what Kenny said. "What?" He asked.

Kenny sighed, somewhat disappointed his younger brother still couldn't understand him underneath the parka, before loosening a bit of his hoodie, showing his mouth, and a small tuft of his hair. "I just said hey." He phrased.

"Oh." Jamie said, nodding. This would make things a little easier to understand. "Well, I don't know why, but everything seems to be new today. I guess that could just be me not realizing that I have more family than I thought." He chuckled to himself.

Kenny looked sad, but he returned the smile. "Yeah, I guess it can have that weird ass effect on people." He then put a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "I'll do what I can to make you glad that you're my brother." He promised.

"Kenny, I'm not a woman, I don't mind. Just make things simple, it's all I ask for." He reassured that everything would be okay.

"I know." Kenny said, a bit of whining being in his voice. "Please, can you just let me spend some time with you? I really want to prove to you I like you. Please?" He asked, putting his hands together.

"Yes, yes. I'll listen." He then pat Kenny's chest. "You still have to prove to me you're not your old mean as fuck self. I'm not new to manipulation, people have tried to pull that on me time and time again, with little results. You may have taken away most of my negative images, and got a bit of trust, but if you want me to trust you to the core, you have to prove to me you're not a dick, and are indeed different."

Kenny nodded. "I can do that. I can prove that I'm fine." He could do a lot of things to prove to his baby brother he was nice, he just had to be careful with what he chose. "Wanna head to the Basketball Court?"

"Sure, that would be fine to be at." Jamie agreed.

"Whoo-hoo." Kenny cheered. He and Jamie then walked their way to the court. Jamie wasn't fully aware of the smile his brother had. ' _This can't be bad_.' He believed.

Kenny meanwhile, on the inside felt better. He was really scared he would have fucked up his chance of bonding with this brother he just learned he had. Sure, they talked about it, but he was aware though that Jamie still didn't trust him completely. He was a little annoyed with himself that he sounded like a little baby, but he ignored. Today, he was going to prove that he was nice...to his brother. He just hoped that Jamie wouldn't be upset with what he had in schedule today. What he didn't know is that his brother would show a skill that he never knew about until today.

Basketball Court...

8:40 am...

Despite the feel, it only took Jamie 10 minutes to reach the court. It seemed to be pretty much how he saw it in the show as well, all the flooring, basketball hoop, little slide behind it, fence with a entrance to it, some bushes, and apparently, two oak trees. Well, he wasn't an expert on telling what the trees were, so he didn't question it. Also there was a streetlight, although he wondered why anyone would be here past dark unless if they were doing some sort of tournament.

Jamie looked around, it seemed to be very, very empty. No one else was in sight. "Leave the sight alone, Jamie. More people will come as time passes." Kenny reassured.

Jamie looked to his right and noticed a small building, which was made of red bricks, and a gray door with a small roof. On its side seemed to be several shelves of basketballs. "So that's where the basketballs come from." Jamie realized. He went over and picked up one of the balls from the middle shelf, before he tossed it over to Kenny.

Jamie was surprised to see that Kenny actually catched it. He thought for a second there he may have accidentally killed Kenny at the last second. "Let's start making some hoops." He said. He then made the ball bounce a few times before he launched it into the hoop, managing to get the ball to go in. Once it fell down, he picked it up and tossed it at Jamie, who catched it with ease. "Now, you try. I'll try and block you from gaining any points."

Jamie paid close attention to the hoop, while Kenny stood above it, but not in the way in case if it fell on his head. His heart pounded as he did so, he heard crowd noises in his ears, the feeling of victory swinging in his head.

He bounced the ball, then ran with it to his left, keeping his eye on the hoop, not Kenny, then ran to his right, being careful, before he swooped in the middle and launched the ball. Kenny's fingers barely touched the ball. The ball hit the plate, but it soon fell through the hoop.

Kenny picked up the ball, before he looked at his brother and smiled. "Not bad, baby bro." He praised, making Jamie grin. "You'd make the basketball team proud."

Jamie nodded, not paying a whole lot of attention for the team. "Ken," He asked in curiousity, "How come you have your parka set to your mouth and hair being visible? And how come you usually cover your entire head underneath?"

Kenny shrugged, although he gave a somewhat odd look. "I do so usually because it's fucking cold here, and to keep warm I have to resort on closing it as much as possible. I'm just having my face area loosened so you can hear me." He tossed the ball back at Jamie.

"Do we have any more siblings?" Jamie asked, remembering this time to not make it sound fishy, all the while tossing his ball at the hoop.

Kenny was glad his baby brother actually wanted to know a little bit about him. "Yeah, I have an older brother and a younger sister. Kevin and Karen." He answered.

Jamie handed the ball to Kenny, and the ladder sent the ball as well up to the hoop. "What do they do?" Jamie asked.

Kenny just shrugged, picking the ball back up before trying to toss it. "Not much. Kevin just seems to sit on his ass most of the time, although I wonder a bit if he's doing drugs like mom and dad are. Karen is very timid, and I feel bad that she spends most of her time inside while there are so many things she could be doing. I just hope that she doesn't flunk out school, that's the last thing I will let happen." He sounded a little rough when he reached the last bit.

"You care a lot for her, don't you?" Jamie asked respectfully, although he already knew what the answer is.

"Hell yeah, I do." Kenny answered, making the basketball bounce a bit after picking it up. "Just as much as I care a lot for you." He looked at Jamie and smiled.

Jamie didn't know why he saw Kenny smiling for a second, until he felt his own lips touching the top of his cheeks as well. He blinked a bit, but the words Kenny just said seemed to make him feel a bit better inside that he put his trust in Kenny. "You're beginning to like me, aren't you baby bro?" Kenny wanted to know.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded. "I am still pretty annoyed that you were a dick when I first met you, but I'm starting to see that was just a one-time thing, and I like that. It gives me relief, hope and peace. Relief because that means we can stop hating each other, unless if we argue, hope because we are rebulding the bridge now that it came to it, and peace because the situation is fading away, leaving quietness to be present, something everyone needs once and a while."

"Well said, baby bro." Kenny praised again, patting his brother on the shoulder. "Well said. I mean that."

"What the fuck is going on over here?" They heard a voice call. The two turned to see Cartman, Kyle and Stan walking in the court. Cartman ran over to Jamie and shoved him to the ground. "Don't you dare poison Kenny!" He shouted.

"Ugh, what did I do?" He asked, his hand on his head because of him gaining a migrane when his head knocked on the ground.

"You know goddamn what you did!" Cartman barked, putting his fat hands on Jamie's neck, starting to choke him.

"AH! Let go!" Jamie shouted, trying to pry Cartman's hands off as he gasped for air.

"Let go of him!" Kenny yelled, trying to pull Cartman off of his brother.

"Jesus Christ, Cartman, what the fuck are you doing?!" Stan screamed, although he didn't partake in anything else.

"I'm killing this son of a bitch because he nearly sent Kenny to the fucking hospital!" He barked, continuing to squeeze as Kenny tried to pull his fat arms off. "What are you doing?!" He squawked.

"Eric, let go of Jamie. He hasn't done anything wrong." Kenny commanded, although Cartman didn't listen, he squeezed harder. Kenny then looked at Stan and Kyle, who weren't doing much but looking in horror. "What are you guys doing? Help!" Stan and Kyle obeyed, and with Kenny's help, they yanked Cartman off of Jamie.

"Let go!" Cartman snapped.

"Cartman, calm down!" Stan replied, wanting the violence to stop. If someone caught them, they might have been evicted.

After Kenny pried Cartman off of Jamie, he immediately rushed towards the ladder, pulling him up to his chest. "It's okay, baby bro," he whispered with a rushed voice, "It's okay, just breathe, breathe." Jamie complied as he was told, allowing Kenny to relax a little.

"WHAT?!" Cartman snapped again. "First you hated him, now you're coddling him?!" Obviously he didn't see what Kenny did.

"I spoke with him yesterday, leave him alone." Kenny replied in a very serious voice.

Cartman turned his attention to Stan and Kyle. "Get off me!" He pulled his arms out of their grasp. "What's the fucking meaning of this?" He demanded.

"Eric, will you calm the fuck down?" Kenny asked furiously, slightly scaring Jamie. "You're making a fucking scene."

Cartman still looked as red as a cherry, obviously telling Kenny that he wasn't listening. "Why should I care?" He yelled.

"Because I'm trying to spend the weekend bonding with my baby bro, and you're ruining it!" Kenny angrily roared.

Cartman just blinked in awe. "What?"

Kenny just looked back at Cartman with eyes of fury. "I just spoke to him yesterday and he agreed to spend time with me this weekend. I did it so I could prove to him that I'm not a fucking dick like I was weeks ago."

"Wow, that's great Kenny." Kyle said, pleased to hear that his friend was making a good change.

"Yeah, that's really good news to know." Stan agreed.

As Cartman went to a side to wonder what the fuck he was seeing, Kyle came over sympathetically to Kenny. "Is he alright?" He asked, wanting to know of Jamie.

"Yeah, he's fine, he's fine. He lost a bit of energy, but he's alright." Kenny finally stood up, and helped Jamie to his feet. "Can you walk?" He asked Jamie.

"Yeah," Jamie coughed, "I can walk, I didn't lose my footing yet." He noticed Stan and Kyle. "Oh, umm...hi." He greeted.

"Hey," Kyle greeted.

"What's up?" Stan asked.

"The sky." Jamie said, pointing up at the sky and laughing. The other three just laughed lightly. "But really, not much." He said, becoming serious. "I got here a few minutes ago. Kenny and I just did some hoops."

"I'm pretty sure you did, you goddamn manipulator!" Cartman screamed. Kenny held Jamie's arm, but Jamie assured him he was alright.

"Alright, Cartman, whatever your problem is, I'm asking you to drop it. It's devil's night, the day before Halloween. Don't blow a blood vessel because you mad." He replied in a gangsta voice.

"Yeah? Well guess what, I'm gonna make sure you're far away from Kenny, because we did just fine without you." Cartman hollered.

Jamie approached Cartman, then he cleared this throat.

" _Well really, is that so?,_

 _Because I just heard tons of complaints a few minutes ago,_

 _I literally got up for a new day to begin, and then started allowin' the good light in,_

 _I played some ball with by big bro,_

 _when you arrived by yourself with co.,_

 _Then attacked me like I was a fuckin dog, but you were so fat, you felt like a hog."_

Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny could only blink at what just popped out of Jamie's mouth. The boy literally dissed Cartman with absolute fire. "If you fat mothafucka can think that you can roll ova me, you in a bunch of trouble." He then took Kenny, and they walked away.

Later...

Stevens Residence

5:30pm...

Jamie had returned home hours after he dissed Cartman. He had to admit, he thought his bars were absolute and tasty, while Cartman was just old and shabby.

Cartman excused himself after Jamie walked away with Kenny, annoyed at the former's behavior. Kyle and Stan however, became fond of Jamie.

Kyle liked Jamie because he took morals seriously, and because of how hard Jamie served Cartman. It helped the fact that Jamie was incredibly nice, but not naive. He also liked how Jamie wasn't a guy who liked prejudice behavior, even for a German.

Stan liked Jamie because he himself is sensitive, but he liked him because of smarts, which Jamie didn't reveal too much, or else Stan himself may have gotten disappointed. They also had a passion for gaming, some of which Jamie actually told cool fun facts about, such as pointing out that Modern Warfare 1 could be played on a PC with at least 2.5 ghz, and pointing out some easter eggs in the game. He also liked Jamie because he could understand things, and wasn't rude to Kyle, a person he cared a lot for.

The 4 basically spent a quiet day in South Park. They visited a comic book store inside the mall, saw "Captain Underpants", had some coffee at Tweak's Coffee Shop, although he pointed out that there is meth, no one listened.

But what he found interesting was how accepting Token was when he spoke to him.

" _Yeah?" Token asked as his doorbell rung. Jamie had just come by to say hello and tell him of upcoming news about his life and other events._

 _"Hello, Token." Jamie greeted._

 _Token smiled when he saw Jamie. "Oh, hi homie, how are you doing?"_

 _"Very fine, Token, very fine. I have some good news." He really wished to tell Token them quickly, but he wanted Token to ask first._

 _"And what is that good news?" Token said with a smirk._

 _"You know about Kenny, right?" Jamie asked._

 _"Uh...yeah." Token answered, confused, wondering why his friend was asking this._

 _"Well, good news. We actually talked yesterday, hung out today, and we've become friends."_

 _Token's eyes widened, "You did?". Jamie nodded._

 _Token smiled, "That's great. I didn't understand why Kenny was like that, but that's great."_

 _"I'm glad you say that. Almost thought you would blow up." Jamie said honestly._

 _Token laughed. "I don't blow up quickly, dude. I am surprised on how fast you fixed your relationship, but I'm happy for you." He was about to say goodbye, since he had a bit more work to do, but he remembered something. "Do you have Skype?"_

 _"Yes, I do." Jamie nodded, keeping his smile._

 _"I'll add you. We can talk tomorrow. Can't right now, little bit more of paperwork to finish, plus meetup with friends." He reasoned quickly._

 _Jamie nodded, slightly disappointed, but understood. "Okay, that's fine. Then perhaps we can go trick-or-treating."_

 _"I'm already prepared for that, but sure." Token smiled. "Anyway, gotta get back to work. See you, man."_

 _"Bye, Token." With that, Token shut the door._

Now, he was at home. He told his parents about today, talked about what he had done, and even admitted to Bebe that it was a good day. She hugged him that everything turned out okay.

He was sitting in his computer chair, making a bit of conversation on Steam.

"Do you guys ever seem to find easter eggs on maps? Like the map 'Castaway' actually had a reference to the movie." He was playing Garry's Mod with up to 4 players.

"No, but I don't care much for that." said 'Frog Hunter', who surprisingly enough, was Peter Mullen.

"Easter Eggs? Well here, I found some in my pants." said 'A Random Pyromancer', making the other 3 laugh.

"Ah, I think I found it." 'Darth Tyrannos' realized. "It's this ball present in the water."

"It is?" Jamie wondered, noclipping towards the ball. "Ah, so it is."

Jamie then came up with an idea. Although he loved the company of his friends, sometimes he just wanted to fool with them. What he had in store would be perfect.

"Okay, here we go!" He said. He dropped a 'ClusterFuck' nuke in the water, then shot at it several times. A huge explosion surrounded the area. "YES!" He laughed.

"What is going on?" Tyrannos asked.

"Scout set off an explosion underwater." Pyro answered.

This made Tyrannos furious. His internet was bad, he didn't want GMOD to crash yet. "Okay, Scout, please behave, or else I'll respond."

"Okay, okay." Jamie calmed down, although he still crackled a smile. He then chose to turn on a zombie survival mod he had ready, and within minutes, he watched the fireworks.

A/N: Yeah, I admit certain parts are rushed, but I wanted to finish this so I could get some bonding ready, but not too much, and make sure chapter 11 would be fully ready.

Also, some names are actually names of my friends on Steam, the last two actually. I give them credit because they are some of the people I like in this world, funny, but helpful.

Finally, don't be afraid. Jamie's relationship with the boys will be advanced some more in the next chapter. I'm not going to give up there just yet and simply call it a relationship, because that would suck, a lot.

Anyway, see you all next time!


	11. Halloween Murders

Jamie Stevens-McCormick

Halloween and Sending elsewhere

 **A/N: Good evening, stormtroopers! computerman275 reporting and we're landing for another chapter of Jamie Stevens-McCormick. In this chapter, we will see one of the two halloween chapters in the story, as well with murder for the first time. Well, the characters at least, not real people. It should be fine though, Jamie and Bebe won't be in bad luck forever, but not in good luck either.**

 **Also, since I've thought about it, I will be making "Rap Meanings" in every A/N at the end of each chapter. I have chosen this as a little way like how ERB wiki shows the rap meanings, so I've decided to do the same. Anyway, let's give the meanings.**

 **" _Well really, is that so?"_**

 **(Jamie questions Cartman's statement about him and the other boys being just fine without him, as he follows with the next line.)**

 **" _Because I just heard tons of complaints a few minutes ago_."**

 **(Cartman had just recently complained about Kenny's recent change in behavior towards Jamie, as well with accusing Jamie of 'poisoning' Kenny's mind, and asking why he should care for Kenny. Jamie is telling Cartman he finds it odd how Cartman is saying everything was just fine without him, when his friends are still criticizing him.)**

 **" _I literally got up for a new day to begin, and then started allowin' the good light in,"_**

 **(Jamie had just gotten up on a new day to spend time with Kenny. Usually, Jamie would spend most of his time indoors doing things on his PC, such as gaming or making new documents. 'Allowin' the good light in' means that he had just started to trust Kenny, allowing him to bond with Kenny. Jamie is telling this because this line contradicts what Cartman just said about being fine without Jamie.)**

 **" _I played some ball with my big bro,"_**

 **(Jamie was just playing some basketball, or how he refers to it as 'ball', with Kenny, or 'big bro', as he calls him, before Cartman and the other two arrived. This line contradicts Cartman's claim of Jamie manipulating Kenny.)**

 ** _"When you arrived with yourself and co."_**

 **(When Jamie and Kenny were playing basketball with no issue, Cartman, Stan and Kyle arrived. Stan and Kyle are referred to as 'co.' or 'company' since they followed Cartman to where Kenny was.)**

 **" _Then attacked me like I was a fucking dog, but you were so fat, you felt like a hog_."**

 **(A follow-up to Jamie's previous line. When Jamie and Kenny were just positiviely playing basketball, Cartman arrived and started to choke Jamie, a form of physical attack. But because of Cartman being out of shape, Jamie is saying his hands 'felt like a hog', meaning that Cartman's overall body has been more damaging than the damage that he gave when he was choking Jamie. 'Hog' is also a slang term for an overweight individual. Jamie is saying how ironic it is that Cartman accuses Jamie of committing negative actions, when Cartman himself had just committed negative actions.)**

 **Anyway, enough of that, let's begin now!**

Stevens Residence...

Sunday, 9:30am, October 31st...

"Hey, hey, don't make assumptions!" Peter said as he spoke through his mic on his PC. He, Jamie and Token were all talking on Skype. They had just set it up like a few minutes ago. "We probably would have made it possible if Anita Sarkeesian didn't get her way."

"Yeah, that's true, she did indeed go to the United Nations just so she could bitch about people bothering her on Twitter. The fact she plays a victim and makes money off of it is insanely horrible." Jamie admitted, adjusting volume settings.

"It is, it is." Was all Token said. "I can't wait though. Today we'll be going Trick-or-Treating. I could be munching on Snickers or even some Reese's peanut butter cups."

Jamie laughed as he pulled the settings away and went back to the chat. "I can't wait either. Turns out I have a costume all along, it's in my closet. Step-dad got it."

"How much did it cost?" Peter asked, wondering.

"There was no tag. Perhaps he just left it in the package. Took it off even." Jamie shrugged, hoping that Halloween would spread some happiness for him.

"Do you think Anita will try to ruin Halloween like she tries to ruin video games?" Token wondered.

"More than likely. She's already trying to have things be done her way, I wouldn't be surprised if Halloween was next." Jamie believed.

There was a small silence before Token interjected. "Hey, Jamie, do you think we could have more people in this discussion? It feels a little quiet in here." It was true, besides the three of them, the entire conversation was empty.

"Well, alright." Jamie shrugged. Some more folks could do. Perhaps Kenny could be online. "Invite who you want. I've got one myself."

Jamie went to the search bar and typed Kenny's name. Surprisingly enough, he did indeed show up on the screen. He then proceeded to add him to the discussion. He just wished that Kenny would arrive before the group got filled with 7 other people.

"Hello?" Kenny's voice came on the projector. It sounded a little deep, but it sure sounded like him. Thankfully, he was a little easier to hear on the computer than actually in person.

"Hello, Kenny, I'm Robin Lench, here to talk about how vinegar should never go in Potato Chips, because they're like the snack version of cocaine." Jamie laughed, trying to sound like a gentleman when he said this.

Kenny laughed as Jamie finished. Sometimes his brother would indeed make a funny line. He guessed that's just how Jamie made through time in his life. "Okay, Robin Lench, I'm here. What would you like to know?" He asked.

"If you want to partake in the group discussion Peter, Token and I are having." Jamie wondered.

"Well, alright, I have some time before my friends come by. At least there isn't a contest like last time we went trick-or-treating. That day went shitty." Kenny shrugged, joining the group.

The group now seemed to be a bit larger. Apparently, Clyde, Craig and Jimmy came on too, making the number go up to 7.

"What's up, guys?" Kenny greeted, although he said it with a little bit of a cough.

"Hey Kenny," Clyde responded, glad that his friend was okay.

"Sup?" Craig spoke.

"Good morning, f-f-fellas." Jimmy added.

"Hey everyone, what a sunny day it is. Just wait until the fog kicks in, because the sky will then scare you with Skeletons." Jamie joked.

"Um...okay." Peter shrugged. "Anyway, why is Kenny here?" Kenny and Jamie were rivals for weeks, Peter found it odd how Kenny was among here.

There was a short silence. "Should you tell them or should I Ken?" Jamie asked. Token already knew, but not everyone else.

"Go ahead. They'll probably think I stuffed some sort of drug into your system to just see sunshine and rainbows." Kenny was serious, but he managed to make it a little funny.

"Sure thing." He cleared his throat a bit, then he began. "Well...Kenny and I this Friday had a talk today because of what Mr. Mackey revealed weeks ago. Apparently, we're brothers through our dad's side because the two had a one-night stand. It actually surprised me to know that Stuart McCormick was my dad, because my stepdad, Mr. Stevens, he always seemed to make me want to cry, and that's kind of saddening to know." He admitted. Although he was happy to know who his actual dad is, he was still scared that this new father of his would be worse than his original one. Stuart was an alcoholic and indeed could give physical abuse if pressured, so he hoped he would try to be different a little bit.

"So, what, you guys decided to be friends after learning about you two being related?" Clyde wondered, being a slight dunderhead.

"No, you moron." Token snickered. "He obviously had to spend time with him and learn a bit about him."

Jamie scratched the back of his head. "Well, we did start yesterday with some basketball." He hoped this wouldn't lead to any stress.

"Yeah, and you did great. Would have made the basketball team proud." Kenny remembered, poking out how Jamie focused on the hoop and his footing.

"Thanks Ken," Jamie said smiling.

Some of the others were a little surprised. Kenny actually gave Jamie a positive remark and he complimented back.

"Is it true?" Craig asked.

Jamie blinked. What could be true? "What?"

"Cartman has been saying that you used rap music as a way to bitch about him that made him shoo off." Craig repeated, using his monotone and uncaring voice.

Jamie's hands clenched into fists. At least he didn't bang the table. "Yes, I did. He was being annoying, so I decided to use one of the final peaceful options I had, which was to diss him for the way he was acting." He was surprised he said all of that without hesitating.

There was a silence after he said this. Perhaps they were just thinking about that. "Well, t-t-t-that seems to be f-f-fantastic. He u-u-usually is a awful person." Jimmy stuttered.

"Yeah. Somehow I think he might try and come back to confront you and diss you back." Peter wondered.

"Then if he wants a rap battle, then it will have to at some point be done. I'm not going to let him diss people because someone tried to tell him to stop." Jamie spluttered, annoyed how Cartman would actually commit that. "It'll be done, it'll be done."

As they were talking, he heard a knock on his door. Jamie removed his headset and turned around. "Come in." The door opened to find Mr. Stevens standing in the doorway. Surprisingly, when Jamie looked at him, the feeling to cry wasn't there anymore. First he was having a unknown fit, not he seemed to be better now. "Oh, hi dad." Jamie greeted.

"Hello, Jamie. I just wanted to come in and say hi, and I hope you're feeling better." Tom said with a frown.

"It's alright, I've already spoken to someone." Jamie reassured, brushing his hand to the side.

"Oh really? Well, great." Tom said, smiling. "I don't know why I'm already happy about that, but good news." He then put his eyes down, before he blinked them back up. "Are you going trick-or-treating this evening?" He wondered.

"Yes, dad." Jamie confirmed. He did in his old life went trick-or-treating until he was a teen, but since this was a new one, it couldn't hurt a bit.

"Well, okay, ju-" He began, only to notice the screen behind him. "Are you on Skype?"

"Yeah." Jamie nodded. "Talking with some of my friends."

"Oh." Tom blinked. "Well, anyway, just make sure to return at least by midnight, because as obvious, it's a school night. Bit of a kicker, but that's life. Secondly, make sure you have everything prepared before you leave."

"Alright." Jamie nodded. "That won't be too hard."

"Good." Tom smiled, then he shut the door and went back downstairs. What nobody knew was that while Jamie and Bebe were away, a small incident would occur in the very house of the Stevens Residence...

Later...

2:45pm...

After a feastful lunch and preparing his costume, Jamie made sure that the room was clean for tomorrow morning, before he hopped back onto his computer chair. He really had a lot of free time before he needed to head out, so he decided to use that time to get some gaming in.

He was just about to do so when he heard a ring come from his phone. ' _Dammit, who's calling me right now_?' He got up from his chair and walked to his nightstand and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Dude, is this Jamie McCormick?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Who is this?" He wondered.

"Hey, dude, it's Stan." The voice confirmed.

"Oh, hi Stan, what's up?" Jamie's spirit lighted up positively.

"Well, first of all, do you have a costume?" Since it was Halloween, that made some sense to ask.

"Yeah, it's the costume of Spider-Man." He was lucky the costume actually didn't have any holes in it, or any rips or tears when he found it in his closet that day.

"Cool. Also, Cartman and some other guys are at the front of your house." Stan added.

"Oh, good, perhaps...what?" He started, then slowed down upon realizing what he just heard.

"Yeah, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and I are all outside with a few others. Craig has a radio as well with him." He confirmed.

Jamie pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't tell me he's actually trying to do a rap battle as I said on Skype this morning."

"Yeah, he is." Stan said with a casual voice.

Jamie sighed through his nose as he kept the phone at his ear. Cartman has just been dissed by him yesterday, already he has been trying to get revenge. Typical, Cartman, very typical.

"Hang on, I'll be right out." Jamie said, after Stan became a little nervous. He then hung up, and continued to pinch the bridge of his nose. Out of all the times Cartman could start, it had to be before Halloween began. Oh well, it was probably better than doing it just when he wouldn't even know it.

He walked out of his bedroom, down the stairs, and out the door. As Stan said, there was Cartman. Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Craig, Clyde, Token, Peter, Butters and Jimmy Valmer were all standing in the back as viewers. And as explained, Craig had a radio with him, which meaned that he had a beat ready for the following moments. At least he wasn't talking right now.

"Um...why are we having this battle right now?" Jamie wondered, just asking.

"See you guys, he's confident that I will lose to him." Cartman said, pointing at him and looking at the other boys. "Well, look, Jamie," He rambled, pronouncing 'Jamie' as 'Ja-mah', instead of 'Jay-mi'. "After you gave me some politeful words yesterday, I've decided to follow up a bit on how these disses work. So you better buckle up, because I'll be makin' you respect my authoritah'!" He barked a little loud when he said this.

Jamie just blinked a uninterested face. "My name is NOT Jamah."

Craig set the radio down on top of a towel in the ground, then turned it on. The beat seemed to be somewhat quick, all the while making some noises every now and then.

" _Today, I'll start, and here's my first issue,_

 _I don't know jack shit about you to diss you._

 _But that's fine, because you're just a weak-ass cunt,_

 _I'll kick your balls and your face, a war on two fronts,_

 _I'll crush you like a bug, because that's who you really are,_

 _Call me a hog?, pfft, at least I can run quite far._

 _I was right to hate, you butthole, now you bow down to Kenny McCormick,_

 _You call yourself a bad-ass? You couldn't even take off my dick._

 _You're just a sad-ass, lonely nerd who needs a bit of lovin',_

 _Well, I got something for you, here, check out this Stevens oven."_

Some folks laughed at how Jamie bowed to Kenny, while others went "oh" at 'sad-ass lonely nerd'. Bebe, meanwhile, watched through the doorway as the battle commenced. She was sure though that Jamie wouldn't lose, or do more beyond what he had to do.

" _Let me tell you a story son, portrait of a whore after sex is done._

 _You were stirring up the fears of the South Park People, telling the world that gingers are evil._

 _You made a little band, got'em fired up,_

 _Had a trip to the water park, got'em fired up,_

 _When your plans started getting fired up,_

 _You turned into a bitch, and fired up!"_

Upon the diss finishing, everyone in the audience couldn't help but at least give out an "Oh" after it was done, some folks like Jimmy also laughed.

" _You dumb mothafucka, didn't you listen to the immortal clan? When you fight Mysterion, better prepare a fucking backup plan._

 _"Come on and fight me, I've got powerful friends, they'll die for me. You piggy need some therapy, so be a nice boy and do something good for me."_

Once again, everybody laughed at the final two lines. Cartman looked around at everyone, as they just stood there laughing at Cartman because of what Jamie just said. He started to become mad, then it became rage.

" _Oh, fuck no! You're not going to cheat me, Mr. I need Glasses all the time, I'll take you, and your new poor brother Kenny, and all of your friends, and throw you into a land of hell!"_ He yelled.

"And...we're done here." Jamie said with a smirk, wiping his hands.

Cartman blinked confusion, while everyone else did the same, some relaxing from their laughing streak.

"What?" Cartman wondered, his fists still up in the air.

Jamie walked over to the radio, and turned it off. "Like I said, it's done." He still kept the smirk on his face, then he turned around and started re-entering his house.

"WHAT?! I thought we were going to settle this?!" He heard Cartman yell.

Jamie turned around, and walked straight to Cartman until they were only two steps away from one another. "Cartman, there are few, few, few, few, FEW...rules in a rap battle. And one of those rules is to keep your cool while you deliver bars, because emotion can wreck the flow of lyrics. If you lose your cool, just like you did only a few moments ago, you've lost." He was surprised he did all of that without actually losing his smile, although it was probably because he was still trying to bottle up a bit of laughter he had when Cartman started to rage.

"I DID NOT, I SPAT BARS." Cartman whined.

"Yes, you did." Jamie said in a sing-song voice. "And besides, I'm the better rapper." He turned around and started to walk away again.

"No, I'm the better rapper!" Cartman barked.

Once again, Jamie turned back at Cartman, although he stood where he was, not moving a single inch. "Look, Cartman, my parents are working for the next few hours, and trick-or-treating is beginning soon, so I don't have much time to explain. But what I will say though is that people knew I was the better rapper to begin with."

"And how is that so?" Cartman growled under his breath with a very angry and insane face. This didn't effect Jamie though, he had seen worse.

"I'll tell you. What are the first two letters of my last name?"

Cartman put a finger to his chin. "ST." He said.

Jamie shook his head. "That has been confirmed to NOT be my last name as of two days ago because my biological parents didn't marry. Try again."

Cartman started to think again. "MC." He guessed.

"Correct. And what is a rapper?" He wondered, his arms still folded as he waited for the answer.

"MC." Cartman stated, as if it was an obvious answer. He wasn't sure what this nerd boy was trying to come up with, but it sounded like he was trying to make it simple.

It only took a few moments for Kenny however, to put it together. He soon started laughing. Most of the audience looked at him.

"What's so funny, dude?" Kyle asked, giving a confused look.

("Jamie said that his last name proves he's a better rapper than Cartman.") He laughed a little.

Kyle chuckled a little. "Wouldn't you also be a good rapper?"

"Maybe." Kenny laughed.

"No, NO! I'm the better rapper!" Cartman whined. Jamie didn't listen, he just returned inside.

Few hours later...

6:30pm...

Dressed up in his Spider-Man costume, Jamie took a breath of fresh air. Today was the day he would like the most, the day where he could scare the shit out of people. Devil's day was yesterday, now Halloween was tonight, and only tonight this year.

He wasn't the only person in the family in a costume. His sister was dressed up as a tooth fairy. Bebe was wearing a pink dress, skirt, and even a set of light blue wings. She also had a wand as a decoration.

Like him, Bebe was going with a few of her friends as well, although they would be taking a different neighborhood. Seemed simple, and it gave each other places to go.

"Okay kids, remember to return by midnight. I know you two just had dinner, but keep some time out of your candy buckets." Mr. Stevens instructed as they both held their pumpkin baskets. "And remember that to be careful as well. Crime is usually unknown."

"Yes, dad, we get it." Jamie said with an annoyed tone.

"It's alright Jamie, he's just trying to make sure we don't get hurt." Bebe reassured.

"Correct. Now have a nice time, see you when you return." What Mr. Stevens didn't known was that he WOULDN'T be seeing them when he returned...

"Okay, thanks dad." The kids said, before they departed.

It took only Jamie a block or two before he met up with Kenny and his friends. "Hey, big bro, what's up?" He asked.

Kenny was dressed up in his iron man costume that he wore before. Perhaps either he had no money for a new one, or else it was still in good quality use.

Kyle also seemed to be dressed up as Thor. He even had the hammer as a prop. Perhaps he was indeed worthy.

Stan was dressed up as Captain America. He seemed to match the hero he was dressed up as, only problem was the hair color and some lack of immortality. Oh well, close enough.

Cartman however, was dressed as the hulk. Or, more like the Incredible Hog. That statement made Jamie laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kenny asked.

"Sorry, Ken," Jamie said, trying to calm down, "I just can't believe that Cartman is still trying to be the Incredible Hulk." It was a statement to good to be true.

"OH MY GOD, when are people going to actually accept me being the Hulk?!" Cartman screeched, obviously not pleased someone teased him again, especially the one he lost a battle to this afternoon.

"Well, when you actually make some muscles, then they will." Jamie said, finally relaxing and wiping tears away.

"I do have muscles, I'm just big boned!" Cartman whined.

Jamie stopped laughing for a moment, then he approached Cartman. "Cartman, you don't. The Hulk himself has muscles, even some abs for the part. You are just a big blob." He squeezed Cartman's right man breast. "When would The Hulk actually have titties?"

Kyle and Stan squeezed their mouths together to suppress their laughs, while Kenny just quietly smirked. Jamie was just proving how obviously he was Kenny's brother.

Cartman however was growling. He already had to endure people laughing at him for his weight, he wasn't going to allow that again. If Jamie kept teasing him that he wouldn't be the Hulk because of his weight, he would kill the kid straight on the spot. "Say that again, and I'll kick your ass."

All that did was make Jamie laugh. "Dude, I beat your ass in the comics, you won't kill me like you say you will."

Cartman raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Have you read the comics? Spider-Man defeated the Hulk, a really hard challenge to complete." Jamie explained, but still not without smirking.

"Anyway," Kyle began, wanting to actually enjoy his night for what he came for, "How about we start a few blocks down? It'll allow us to start from small candy to full sized snickers." The town of South Park had a couple of rich residents besides Token that actually could give out things like full sized bars of candy, allowing them to munch on them as a treat.

"Great." Jamie said, putting his mask on, allowing him to don the whole thing without anyone noticing who he was. "Let's get started."

"Good. Come Avengers, we need to help citizens on Halloween Night!" Stan said, giving a little cheesy speech. Once there, they started walking.

"This is rather irony that Kenny is Iron Man while I'm Spider-Man." Jamie stated, after a full minute of walking in silence.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Kenny asked his brother.

"Uh..." Jamie began, "...It's been rumored that Tony Stark wants to date May Parker. So in a character sense, you are trying to be my step-uncle."

"And yet somehow that's better than me being the fucking Hulk!" Cartman complained, obviously making a fool of himself.

"Hell yeah it is! I could have a incredibly young looking and sexy uncle while you will just be called the Incredible Blob." Jamie replied.

Stan and Kyle once again tried not to laugh, while Kenny just blushed. He didn't expect his brother to approve of him, especially with his perverted thoughts.

They went up to the first door, and Stan rang the bell. It only took a few moments for a woman to answer the door. The woman was wearing a pink sweater, blue jeans, and some jewelry such as her golden necklace. She had black hair, green eyes and her hair was done in curls.

"Trick-or-treat!" Stan said.

"Oh my, it's the avengers!" The woman complied, saying names from left to right. "Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, and..."She paused when she looked at Cartman. "Ooh look, it's Veggie Boy."

"WHAT?!" Cartman roared, annoyed that less than one house went by and already he was laughed at because of his weight.

"Steve, come down here and see the Avengers and the Veggie Boy." The woman said, peaking back into the house.

"And your friendly, neighborhood Spider-Man!" Jamie interjected, doing the web shooting innuendo with his right hand, and peaking above Kenny.

The woman turned around and noticed Jamie. "Oh my!" She stated. She peaked her head back into the house. "Steve, get the kids too, Spidey has just swung by."

"You better hurry though!" Jamie joked, poking his finger at Kenny's mask. "He's going to bang my aunt soon!" The boys, except Cartman, laughed.

Later...

8:30pm...

As Bebe and Jamie went trick-or-treating with their friends, a mysterious figure lurked in the darkness. And let me be honest, he wasn't friendly. He was willing to kill other people so he could gain money, all the while making sure no evidence linked to him as his crimes were discovered. It would take a genius to actually find and crack him.

This burglar was dressed in all black, from top to bottom. He had numerous pieces of equipment all kept secretly in his pockets, which allowed him to travel by undetected. The only downside was that he couldn't come at day, or else he'd be a lot more noticeable.

'He' watched as Jamie and Bebe took off, leaving the Stevens Residence quiet and alone. That wouldn't be forever though, because at some point in just a few minutes, kids would be returning, although he managed to rob a few homes before they arrived.

Why was he watching the Stevens Residence though? His instincts were telling him to do, that it would have tons of valuable items and pieces of technology that would help him. Of course, he didn't need a PC, since he already stolen one that was still doing very well a few weeks ago. He even had a High tech TV which allowed 4K textures.

"Alright, time to move, or else people will come by." He whispered. He then peaked out of the bush, and as he looked from side to side, ran up to the front door of the house. Since it seemed to be quiet, and most of the houses around the house had lights shut off, this would give him a slight advantage, since there would be few people around, although he would have to be quiet since the house at the left indeed had a couple of lights on, but they were on opposite sides. No need for a mask at all though, it wouldn't be likely that he would be seen.

When he reached the front step of the doorway, he looked around one more time. No one was in sight, thank god. ' _Alright, time to put this into action_.' With one final breath, he knocked on the door.

Tom Stevens heard a knock come at his door. It was two hours since he last saw his children, but it wasn't fully likely that it was one of them since they still had an hour left until they had to return. ' _Who could that be_?' He got up from his seat as he read the newspaper in the kitchen with his cup of coffee, and opened the door. Outside seemed to be a man who surprisingly donned all black.

"Oh." He began. "Hello, is there anything I can help with?" He asked the man, although he was incredibly nervous.

The man chuckled. "Oh, not exactly." Within moments, one of his gloved hands reached into his black coat and pulled out a silenced pistol.

Tom instantly knew what would happen next. "NO!" He screamed. He yanked the man's arm above from his face and tried to shove him out. The burglar however, grabbed Tom's upper arm, and yanked forwards.

Unfortunately, Tom wasn't a very strong man, and within moments, he felt himself being shoved back. He was quickly tossed back into the doorway like as if he was a piece of wood.

He didn't have time to react, before he heard a gun go off...

"Nice try, but I came prepared." Said the burglar, looking down at the now deceased Tom Stevens, having a bullet hole right in the middle of his forehead. He crouched down to the floor, and within moments, found the bullet. He then tucked it into his pocket, which would make sure no ballistic evidence would be simple to find.

"Tom, are you alright?" He heard a woman call. He looked at the staircase and spotted a woman. She was covered in a blue towel, but she still showed her short blonde hair and a little bit of makeup.

"You!" He demanded. "You're coming with me!" He quickly walked over to Mrs. Stevens, putting his gun away and taking out a knife in the process, before he pulled her right into his field of view. "How about we have a little bit of fun, cutie pie?" He asked with a Joker-like voice, licking his lips as he did so.

"But I'm already taken!" Sherryl said, with a somewhat scared voice. The man was pointing a knife at her throat, and was willing to just kill her any moment now.

The man jabbed his knife at Tom's dead body. "Not anymore. Now, what's it going to be, sweetie? Do you want to feel something powerful, or else a knife?" He was starting to become impatient, since she wasn't making up her mind.

"Oh, those are two completely different choices." Mrs. Stevens stuttered.

The man just seemed to get even more impatient. He wasn't going to deal with this tonight. "Bitch, this is your last warning. Do you wish to stay alive, or die?" He asked, not pointing out he wouldn't keep her alive in the end.

"Well, I'll be hurt anyway, so no thank you." Her only answer came out. This made the man cringe, once again, she proved how much of an issue and waste of time she was with him.

"You know what? That's it." The man finally answered.

Right after saying this, his knife slid across Sherryl's throat, slashing it open and causing her to bleed to death. While some blood flowed onto the man, he would make sure that the blood was cleaned the next time he would return to rob. Now what was left was to create a fake trail.

His plans were cut short though, when he heard screaming coming from behind him. He turned around to see a woman that appeared to be in her late 20s, the man couldn't get much besides that since upon seeing her, the woman just ran off. ' _What the fuck? I thought they were gone_.' Before he had barged his way into the house, he had checked to make sure nobody else would detect him, with the house that was screaming at him being a good example. The house on the right seemed to be useless since there were only a couple of lights on, and the rooms with the lights on seemed to not notice him due to the lack of noise. But how exactly did he get detected by a house he had just knew was empty for the night? Probably they attended a party and they just returned when he killed Sherryl.

' _Fuck. Oh well, no time to waste_.' He had to hurry since the neighbors would only delay a few moments to call the cops. He rushed upstairs to one of the bathrooms, and quickly cleaned up the blood from the sink before he dried it in no time. He pulled out a small bag from his pocket, before he returned to the hallway upstairs and carefully took the vase that seemed to be on a single shelf with photos of the family. ' _Okay, I can only steal two more things before I have to go_.' He proceeded to enter the door right next to the shelves of family photos, and was surprised on what he saw. Consoles, comics, a computer, a TV, a full-sized bed, sounded great for anyone.

' _Not now_.' he thought. Quickly, he confiscated the GameCube, then he stole two volumes of the Walking Dead comic for reading material. ' _Okay, now we need to make the fake trail, and we're set_.'

He ran outside the house and onto the yard. Carefully, he grabbed the trash can outside and threw it onto the ground. Then he plucked out a pack of cigarettes, lit one of them, then threw it into the snow, setting some of the trash on fire, although most of it extinguished into the snow. Once that was done, he took off, and jumped into the bushes.

He had to admit, what he just did was pretty sloppy, especially since he could have given his identity away, even with his black suit. Also, if not for his gloves, fingerprints may have been found on Sherryl all over, making a little more easier for them to track him. He probably should have killed Sherryl on the spot, or else he'd have some more time there.

Oh well, at least he wasn't caught, and he was still unknown. Nobody would ever notice where he was, especially with how he didn't step in the snow, and he staged the scene. ' _The cops in South Park are dumb, they'd probably be distracted by something as small as a fly_.' He believed, as he quickly found himself out of South Park.

Later...

9:30pm...

"Alright, good job guys, we've gained hundreds of candy bars in just one night. I'm sad we didn't have a costume contest, but this large amount of candy will make up for it." Kyle cheered, glad that he got done trick-or-treating and now that he had tons of candy in case if he ever needed a snack.

"Yeah, and Kenny can now eat all of his, since he's incredibly poor to own much." Cartman teased, making Kenny mad.

"Don't tease Kenny, Cartman. You have the second lowest income behind him." Jamie warned, although he blinked when he realized he just gave some knowledge away. ' _What the fuck? How? I managed to do so just fine yesterday, how could I fuck up right now_?'

"Um...how do you know that?" Stan asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh...I looked it up." Jamie said, trying to put it together. "I looked it up and it read somewhere that Cartman has the second lowest income in the entire town of South Park. I was surprised myself when I found out, but details don't lie." He let out a breath of relief that he managed to turn something knowledgeable into an action just by words.

This however gave Kyle an idea. He looked at Cartman. "Quite ironic that you criticize Kenny for being poor when you're right next to him in terms of income." He smirked.

"I don't care, Jew, I'm still richer than Kenny." Cartman bragged, trying to take heat off of himself, but he knew though that one way or another the diss would be tossed right back at him, so he made an excuse. "Anyway, screw you guys, I'm going home." And with that, he walked away.

"I think that he's in denial now since I just snitched on him." Jamie said as he watched Cartman waddle into the darkness.

"Likely." Kyle agreed. "Anyway, dude, sorry if I scared you. It's not that I didn't know Cartman was poor since he pretty much complained about it while Kenny was in a foster home, it's just that we wouldn't expect you to know, since that doesn't seem to fit you."

"Oh." Jamie said with relief, perhaps he could pass by with this moment. "Well, fair enough. I didn't think I would have gotten the interest to do so anyway. I guess I was bored." He made up.

"Yeah." Stan complied. "Anyway, how about we part ways? I'm getting pretty tired anyway." It was indeed very late, and Stan was starting to show he was tired just through the use of his voice being very drowsy.

"Sure." Kyle agreed. "I'll worry about my candy at another time." As his friends talked about their experiences, he noticed something a few blocks away. He blinked in shock upon realizing what he just saw. "Uh...Jamie, is that your house?" He pointed forwards.

Jamie did indeed look forwards, and when he did, he couldn't believe his eyes. There was an ambulance outside, police tape surrounding the yard of his house, and two police cars standing right outside. The sirens were on and blinking brightly, and he could see a stretcher being brought into the house.

"No...no..." Jamie croacked. This was as predicted in his dream, except he was _actually_ watching it happen in front of him. He didn't expect this day to come so quickly, to come on a day where he was having fun with friends and getting tons of candy. He didn't expect out of all the days for his parents to die, it would be TODAY. Sure, he knew at some point they would have to die, but he didn't want them to die just when things seemed to be doing fine.

He wished he could have done something. He didn't do anything, but as he looked at the scene, he wished he did. But there were so many things that about it that prevented him from actually doing it. It was a dream, it not only could have been brushed off by police, it could have happened to anybody, not just his family, anybody, anytime, anywhere, it would have hurt his head.

Now he felt disappointed, he tried to not think about it during the entire weekend, mainly so he could make sure his mental and physical health wouldn't shatter, but also because it could have had a different outcome. He had regretted it now, it was too late. He had so much time to warn them, and in the end, he did nothing.

His eyes then caught something up in the mess. There was a pink outfit with frizzy blonde hair. Jamie looked a little closer, and he realized who it was. It was his sister...Bebe. She seemed to be talking to the police, although she seemed to be at the area of crying...

"Oh Bebe...dear Bebe..." Jamie croacked again, feeling his heart tear open as he watched Bebe see the corpses of her parents be put on stretchers. No...their parents.

Stan was speechless as he looked at the incident occurring not to far away. He didn't expect anyone to get robbed, but if so, why did it have to be the Stevens? They did nothing wrong, and they just had some more income than others. They lived their lives, and Bebe was a good person he actually grew fond of. Why did she have to lose her parents?

Kyle thought similar, but he couldn't believe it for a different reason. It was mostly for a feeling of family. His family wasn't perfect, nor were others, but the feeling of having to see someone lose their family right in front of them was just a painful look. He didn't know how he would feel if Ike was murdered along with his parents, he wouldn't know.

Kenny however, was the second most damaged out of the four. His baby bro had just lost his home, and whoever made him do so had gotten away with it. Why was it that everything was starting to get so good come along with an ultimately bad price?

He then noticed that Jamie was taking his mask off. Soon enough, tears could be found right in his eyes. Then, Jamie slumped down onto his knees. "No...no..." Jamie had put his hands on his face after he continued his long pause. He kept them on for a moment, before he removed them to look at the ambulance again. "Ah, no!" The ambulance started to take off as the cop cars stayed behind. It went from his direction, and passed his left. "NO!" He screamed, before he got back on his feet and chased after the van, dropping his bucket in the process.

"Baby bro, wait!" Kenny called, dropping his basket as he raced after him.

Jamie continued to run towards the ambulance, not caring if it continued, or it seemed to be going faster than him. He wouldn't stop, maybe his parents could be alive, just unconscious. They had to be, he couldn't lose his first set of parents already, it had only been a few weeks. ' _Not my mom, not my mom_.' He thought as he continued to go on and on. It was no good, the ambulance just seemed to continue going, and going, and going...

Before Jamie could continue his advance, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "No, PLEASE NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" He tried to pry himself out of the pair of arms, but no matter how much force he used, he couldn't get out. His eyes turned back at the ambulance, as it slowly started to become smaller and smaller, all the while he was being pulled onto the sidewalk. "No! PLEASE, don't leave me!" He cried as he watched the ambulance become a white and red speck.

"I won't leave you, Jamie." Jamie heard Kenny say as the ladder continued to pull the former away.

"MAMA!" He called out to the road, but nobody came. "Don't leave me..." His voice died out as he called out his last time.

Within just a second the ambulance, besides the tiny red lights, disappeared...

 **A/N: That's a sad part for Jamie and Bebe. They're now both homeless, and the ladder is now an orphan. How sad for such a horrible tragedy to endure onto this small family.**

 **Anyway, this chapter took some time to make. The man in black will be making a few more appearances in the story, making him somewhat of a recurring antagonist. Expect some clues to reveal of what he's done if you pay a bit of attention. I'm sorry if his involvement was rushed, I really am. I'll make sure in his future appearances we know more about him. And BTW, as of July 15th, the moment between him and Sherryl will be updated.**

 **Lastly, this ending made me cry, at least one tear. It kind of hurts to see someone just lose their mom and dad as the ambulance goes by. And if you're wondering, Jamie himself, in spite of him disliking his mother's dumb intelligence as well with keeping a secret from him, he still cared for her, mainly because he bonded with her first. Sure, he may have disliked some of her things, but she was still his mom.**

 **Next chapter will focus on Jamie getting a DNA test, while Bebe will be given to a foster home, thankfully one is present in South Park. I promise I'll make it a little shorter and I'll be less lazy to not finish it.**

 **Bonus: The rap meanings will be posted in the next Author's note for chapter 12, so when it comes out, you can understand a little better on what they meant.**

 **Goodnight, stormtroopers, see you next time!**


	12. Fear and Exhaustion

**The Second Chance**

 **Stress catastrophe**

 **A/N: Good evening, stormtroopers! computerman275 reporting and we're landing for another chapter of The Second Chance. In this chapter, you will see some exhaustion, some panic, hallucinations and foster homes. To make it short, it's pretty stressful.**

 **Rap Meanings: "Today, I'll start, and here's my first issue."**

 **(Cartman is saying that he'll start the battle, and he tells the issue he has for the next line.)**

 **"I don't know jack shit about you to diss you."**

 **(Cartman barely knows a thing about Jamie other than the fact he's both Bebe and Kenny's brother.)**

 **"But that's fine because you're a weak-ass cunt."**

 **(Cartman is saying that although he barely knows anything about Jamie, that won't be a problem because he's a "weak-ass cunt" or weaker than a woman.)**

 **"I'll kick your balls and your face, a war on two fronts."**

 **(Cartman will kick Jamie in the testicles and face since they are on his front side. He could also be referencing the "goosestep" walk by Nazis.)**

 **"I'll crush you like a bug, because that's what you really are,"**

 **(Cartman calls Jamie a bug, and tells him he will crush him as so.)**

 **"Call me a hog? Pfft, at least I can run quite far."**

 **(Cartman questions Jamie, referencing Jamie's diss 'Then attacked me like I was a fucking dog, but you were so fat, you felt like a hog.', then scoffs it off, saying he can run incredibly far distances. This seems to be a very odd line, as Cartman is out of shape, making this diss he gives to Jamie almost impossible to give.)**

 **"I was right to hate, you butthole, now you bow down to Kenny McCormick."**

 **(Cartman claims he was correct when it came to hating and bashing Jamie, and calls him a butthole, a somewhat appropriate version of 'asshole'. Jamie is the half-brother of Kenny, but didn't find out until two days ago. Cartman says after he found out Kenny was his brother, he became soft and loyal to Kenny.)**

 **"You call yourself a bad ass? You couldn't even get off my dick."**

 **(Jamie, although he wasn't hurt a lot by Cartman's hands, couldn't get Cartman off by himself, leading to him relying on Kenny, Kyle and Stan to pull him off. Cartman questions how Jamie sees himself as a bad ass if he couldn't even push someone like Cartman off him.)**

 **"You're just a sad-ass, lonely nerd who needs a bit of lovin,"**

 **(Jamie had spent the past few weeks sad because of the secret his mother and stepfather kept from him, with help from his sister leading to absolutely nowhere. His mother also gave no help due to her huge lack of intelligence, leading to no one helping him with the problem he had with his stepfather. He also prefers to spend his time alone, although certain times have shown this has caused him despression, so Cartman implies he needs someone to love and spend time with him.)**

 **"Well, I got something for you, here, check out this Stevens oven."**

 **(Cartman claims he will kill the Stevens and create an oven with their remains. It also references Cartman's "Mr and Mrs Tenorman" chili, which consists of Jack and his wife's remains that were chopped up by Cartman with a hacksaw, and fed to their son, Scott Tenorman in "Scott Tenorman Must Die.")**

 **"Let me tell you a story son, portrait of a whore after sex is done!"**

 **(Jamie mocks how Cartman's mom was a whore, and had sex with multiple women and men. To tell someone a story means to reveal how the situation went, so Jamie says this to Cartman to tell what truely happened.)**

 **"You were stirring up the fears of the South Park people, telling the world that gingers are evil."**

 **(This line references "Ginger Kids". In that episode, Cartman caused panic about gingers with a hate-speech presentation that gingers are evil and creepy creatures with their condition coming from the lack of a soul, leading to multiple students being discriminated. Ironically, Cartman was later dyed into a ginger and tried to have discrimination of gingers removed, thus destroying his entire plan of discrimination against gingers.)**

 **"You made a little band, got'em fired up,"**

 **(Jamie references 'Faith +1', a Christian rock band Cartman created in "Christian Rock Hard" which he made to win his bet against Kyle for when one of their albums goes platinum first. When Cartman learned that christian rock albums aren't certified platinum, he got "fired up" and screamed 'Fuck Jesus!' alienating the fanbase and making his bandmates get "fired up".)**

 **"Had a trip to the water park, got'em fired up."**

 **(In "Pee", Cartman and some friends went to a water park to enjoy the summer time. However, when Cartman arrived at one of the sights, he saw multiple minorities, thus getting him "fired up" and leading to him singing "Minorities at my Water Park" to express his bigoted beliefs. When the water park was later flooded by urine, and Cartman found himself on a raft filled with minorities, he imagined a world where he had to speak slang, pay lower wages, and eventually forced in a concentration camp.)**

 **"When your plans started getting fired up,"**

 **(When Cartman's plans, such as his attempt to win the special olympics and to get a platinum album first failed, he would get "fired up"...)**

 **"You turned into a bitch, and fired up!"**

 **(Usually when Cartman's plans fail, he would scream and complain, or 'bitch' about his failure, and become violent. This line could also reference 'It's Christmas In Canada', where when Cartman saw that it was past the time to return for christmas, he challenged Kyle to a fight. Kyle only gave a light punch, but it was more than enough to cause Cartman to cry, or as Jamie would see it, 'cry like a little bitch'.)**

 **"You dumb mothafucka, didn't the immortal clan let you know?"**

 **(Jamie calls Cartman stupid, as he explains in the next line.)**

 **"When you fight Mysterion, better prepare a fucking backup plan."**

 **(In 'Mysterion Rises', Cartman, or "The Coon" was kicked out of "Coon and Friends" because of his negative behavior, or otherwise for being "a dick". Cartman later managed to get Cuthulu to do his bidding, sending everyone in "Coon and Friends" except Mint-Berry Crunch to oblivion. Mysterion impaled himself in order to awaken as Kenny in reality, thus return to his job. Jamie is saying that if Cartman has another rivalry with Kenny again, he better have another plan ready if Kenny returns.)**

 **"Come on and fight me,"**

 **(Jamie is daring Cartman to fight him.)**

 **"I've got powerful friends, they'll die for me.**

 **(Jamie's friends before the battle included Peter Mullen, Token Black, Kenny McCormick, Bebe Stevens, Clyde Donovan, Craig Tucker and Jimmy Valmer. Jamie states that those who are friends with him will be fiercely loyal to him, even if all of them die.)**

 **"You piggy need some therapy,"**

 **(Jamie jabs at Cartman's weight by calling him "piggy", which means Cartman is as "Fat as a pig". This makes him again the second person to call him a name based off his weight, the first being Kyle calling him "fat ass". He also refers to Cartman's anger problems, mainly when it comes to his failures, so Jamie implies he needs therapy to calm down.)**

 **"So be a nice boy and do something good for me."**

 **(Jamie tells Cartman to be a good boy, and to do something not awful like he usually would.)**

 **"Oh, fuck no!"**

 **(Based on "Oh hell no!", Cartman is not going down without a fight.)**

 **"You're not going to cheat me, Mr. I need Glasses all the time,"**

 **(Jamie suffers from single vision, making things from a far distance nearly impossible to see without them on. Cartman reiterates he won't be fooled again.)**

 **"I'll take you, and your new poor brother Kenny, and all of your friends,"**

 **(As he takes a shot at Jamie, the fact he is the younger brother of Kenny is once again brought up by how he is poor, a common thing Cartman does to mock Kenny because of his poor household.)**

 **"And throw you into a land of hell!"**

 **(He'll send Jamie and company to oblivion, which he did before in 'Coon vs Coon and Friends', although as Jamie said, he doesn't have a backup plan.)**

 **Anyway, let's begin.**

Sunday, October 31st, 9:30pm...

"Don't leave me..." Jamie called out for the last time as he watched the ambulance disappear. He couldn't chase it anymore, he was pulled back by Kenny before he could even manage to run close enough to touch the doors. It wouldn't have helped, he would've been kicked off...

He couldn't believe it, his mother and stepfather were gone. He could have done something, he knew he could have. There were so many things he could have done, but at what cost? And would it be as he accurately predicted?

"Someone killed my folks..." He croacked, trying to hold back tears as he looked at the ground.

"I'm still here, baby bro, I'm still here." Kenny quietly spoke, gently pulling the younger boy up close to him. "I'm right here." He needed to help his brother, he couldn't let him be orphaned, or else that would cause shit to fly. He needed to do something quickly...

Jamie on the other hand was crying his eyes out. He had lost his family, now he would have to deal with a foster family, or even worse than that. His mother and stepfather were gone. He had only a month with them, and even though he didn't bond with them very much, he just couldn't believe they were gone. Now, all he had was his sister...and Kenny. And all because he couldn't do anything.

Kenny quickly came up with an idea. "Come on, baby bro. We're going to the hospital." He tugged on Jamie's costume.

Jamie lifted his tear filled eyes to his brother. "Why there?" He was still crying over what just happened, but he was wondering why his brother wanted to take him to the hospital.

"I'm not losing my baby bro, we're going to the hospital to prove you're my brother so you don't end up in an orphanage." Kenny stated, determined to get the task done.

Jamie just seemed to be even more sad when Kenny finished talking. Sure, that would mean he could have more family, but Kenny was poor, little to no help at all thanks to the parents being alcoholic and drug abusing sons of bitches. It would also mean he would have to deal with a little girl constantly being shy and timid, too scared to do things by herself.

Still though, even with all of those flaws, it would have to do. He wasn't going to go miles away from his family just because he was sent to a foster home, or even to folks who would hate him with a passion. He weeped. "Okay, let's go."

Kenny took Jamie's hand, and started his rush to the hospital. He knew this was quite immediate after his baby brother's mother just died, but he had to do something, anything.

They soon arrived at the hospital. It felt more as if it was 45 minutes than 10, but at least they made it. Now time had to pass by, a lot.

"We made it." Kenny panted, almost wishing he could take his parka off so he could let the cold breeze touch his body. But then again, now wasn't the time. "Now let's get inside."

Just when he was about to enter, he heard Jamie whine. He turned around. "Baby bro, what's the matter?"

"I don't want to go in there." Jamie croacked. "It's called Hell's Pass Hospital. Folks can die here even over by a little scratch." The name itself seemed to be heavy irony, since it greeted hell, instead of trying to persuade patients that they won't die.

Kenny nodded. The name of the hospital was indeed very dumb, and more than likely could make folks not want to enter at all. But since it was the only hospital in South Park, it would have to do. "I know this hospital may seem creepy, Jamie, but it will have to do. There's no other place we can do for testing of DNA." It was true, the clinic was only up for abortions, and really, not much else.

Jamie took a deep breath as he thought about this. He was still scared out of his mind since his mother was dead and his stepfather died, but what could he do? It was either homelessness, or living in a poor house. What was it...several moments passed.

' _Okay_.' He thought. He then nodded, Kenny understood what he meant thankfully on why he was, and they stepped inside.

The hallway and waiting room suprisingly were empty. Usually, one patient or more would be piling up, but it just seemed to be a very quiet evening. Perhaps because...end of year?

Kenny lead to Jamie to the waiter. ("Excuse me, he needs some DNA testing done.") He said muffled.

"Alright. Since this wasn't scheduled earlier, I'll have it ready tonight. Anyway, what's the patient's name?" The woman asked behind the desk.

("His name is Jamie Stevens. But I am certain that he's my brother through my dad's side.") Kenny quickly explained.

The papers were soon filed out, and now, Kenny and Jamie sat at the waiting room. The lack of other people in the room seemed to make the room seem more and more creepy to Jamie. It almost seemed like it was a ghost town. The dark green walls had blue chairs pushed up to it, with the magazines on, and the TV still blaring about the news...wait, the news?

" _Hey there ladies and gentlemen, I'm Hank Greene, and today we're going to be looking at something we like to call 'Husband and Wife murder'. Today, Sherryl and Tom Stevens were found murdered by an unknown person, who suprisingly was let in before he killed them and robbed their home. A neighbor apparently could only tell he was about 5'10, was dressed in all black, and apparently had some blood covered on him due to him slashing the throat of Sherryl."_ The news broadcaster said as the TV flared.

Jamie started to hyperventilate and become creeped out. He didn't want to hear the news about his parents murders, he already had to chase the ambulance off that was taking them to the hospital. (The ambulance surprisingly was there when they arrived, although when they got there, it was more empty than the source for cancer.) It didn't help that everything in the hospital, since it was Halloween Night, was decorated with Halloween decorations, only adding more chills into the back of his spine.

The room reminded Jamie of his past, it was dark, but it wasn't haunted. It just seemed to be a very troubling area. His grip on Kenny's hand tightened, he felt tears starting to slip. ' _Come on, come on_.' He told himself, ' _Stay calm, stay calm_.'. Even though he was scared, he made a vow to himself he wouldn't suffer a panic attack.

" _Jamie?"_ He heard a voice. He looked around, but despite the voice, he didn't see anyone, not even a doctor or a nurse.

He looked at Kenny. "Did you hear that?" He was starting to wonder if he himself was okay.

Kenny looked at Jamie with a confused face. ("What?") He asked casually. He then remembered about Jamie's problem, so he took his hoodie off. "What?" he asked again.

"I heard a voice call out for me. Did you hear it?" Jamie asked, taking a small breath through his nose.

Kenny lifted an eyebrow. "I didn't hear anything, baby bro." Kenny denied, staring to become frightened as he looked at Jamie.

Jamie looked away from Kenny and around the room. The spider webs around the hospital looked like they were covered in blood, and gore seemed to be leaking from the walls. The chairs felt like some sort of trap, waiting to spring up so Jamie could be killed and be cooked for food. Even the hallway seemed to be barely lit, with one light seeming to go in and out at the same time.

Many moments passed, the sound of the TV was the only thing that seemed to fill the room. Besides that, it was incredibly quiet and often disturbing. The darkness of the room and creepy atmosphere started to make Jamie's heartbeats feel cold.

Kenny saw the fear Jamie was suffering from just by a look in his eye, and he gave Jamie's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm still here, baby bro. I'll never leave you, you won't be alone." He reassured, breathing deeply through his nose. He wasn't going to let his brother become scared, he may have already lost his parents, but him panicking and becoming insane was the last thing he needed now.

Jamie continued to look throughout the room, hoping the doctor could finally arrive right now. Every single moment began to feel very, very long. A second felt like a minute, a minute felt like an hour, an hour felt like a day, and a day felt like a week, a week felt like a month, and a month felt like a year, etc...

His breathing started be let out through his mouth as his breathing patterns started to become more and more slow, with fear and freezing feelings sliding out of them all at the same time. He almost thought for a second he saw his own breath, as if the hospital was really cold. What he didn't notice was that a man seemed to come up to his side, wearing a Michael Meyer's mask.

Within moments, the man was in arm's reach, and he put a hand on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie looked up to see the man with the mask. "Boo!" The man said.

Upon hearing that, Jamie's eyes saw fear. "OOH FUCK YOU! OH FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK?!" He started to see his parents faces without any eyes and behind a black background, with blood dripping from their mouths. The images deteriorated by their skin drooping down, sharp teeth projecting from their jaws, and large growls that erupted from them. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out...

South Park Police Station...

10:00pm...

Bebe sat in the 'child's' room, or the room with the creepy ass clown faces if you prefer to call it that. It was colorful, and she was sitting on the couch still in her tooth fairy costume, although she was wondering a little if she actually wet herself. Oh well, that wouldn't give her any relief.

She couldn't believe what she saw. Her parents were taken up on stretchers and into an ambulance, with no signs of life within them. She was living just fine, and now, they were gone...just gone. She didn't even have time to ask, because once she confirmed that she was the daughter of the couple, she was placed straight into the back of a police car and driven straight to the station. She was then told to sit in the waiting room. Because of how sad and traumatized she was, she didn't say a single word.

Her parents, gone...she didn't even know where Jamie was. 'Oh Jamie...' she feared. She and Jamie were now orphans. (Well, technically only she was the orphan, Jamie had more family he could turn to as backup.) They had no home, they were split. Why though? They did nothing wrong, and nobody hated them. They were living just fine...

Why would someone kill her family? They didn't do anything...

' _Keep yourself together, Bebe. Keep yourself together_.' She told herself. As much as something tragic like parents dying, she had to focus on what was going on right now. She was scared and the paintings certainly didn't help, but she wouldn't let herself lose her sanity. If Jamie wasn't inside the house, she had hope he was still alive somewhere.

As she hoped he was okay, there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" she asked, still in a bit of a daze.

In came a man dressed in a brown shirt, trousers, brown hair with glasses, and yellow tie with black shoes. His name was Mr. William.

"Hello, Ms. Stevens." Mr. William greeted. "I'm Mr. William. I'm here to talk to you about some fosters homes you may have interest in going to." That became very obvious to Bebe, she could see some large yellow folder in his left arm. "Also, I must add, some policemen are calling certain homes to see if they can find you a home somwhere here, so if you get scared you won't be able to stay here, I must tell you that now."

Bebe nodded, although she felt a bit of a tear slide down her face. Perhaps she could indeed still see Jamie after all. Well, not in the same house, but at least in the same town where she can still find him. "Okay." she croacked, "What do you have in mind?"

William sat down on the chair in front of Bebe, and opened his folder. "Well, what we have is simple. There are foster homes around the country, and they are all different. Some of them are also black. Some of which are Mexican, even Asian. But I'll let you decide..."

"NO!" Bebe immediately stated, being a bit billergent. "I just want to be in the same town as Jamie. He's obviously going to be in this town."

Mr. William blinked a bit. He never expected the girl to have a bit of an outburst. "We'll see, honey, but it's unlikely...your brother is alive." He said sadly.

"Jamie is not dead." Bebe told herself. "Jamie is not dead." She KNEW he was alive, he wasn't at the house, and there were only two stretchers, there would be another if he was there when the murders occured.

Mr. William started to look worried. Without saying a word, he closed up his folder and went out of the room.

Bebe then spent again another half an hour just sitting in the room, not saying a word or even looking around. It wouldn't be a good idea to look around anyway, the posters on the wall were very terrifying, and would make you urinate faster than Mysterion telling his secret. Well, those with small bladders probably would, but still.

She was determined however. She knew Jamie was alive, _somewhere_ he was alive, _somewhere._ She didn't see him at the house, nor was he standing with her, but she knew he was still okay. Being taken away from her wasn't something she was going to allow. They're siblings, they can't be taken away. Well, outside of South Park, but because of orphanage, no.

The time that Mr. William seemed to be taking longer and longer. Could she be going psycho? Could this entire room be a lie? Could she be in a dream right now? She obviously wasn't dreaming, she tested herself and nothing happened. But why would somebody still would want to kill her parents? They seemed to be living a normal life, which she hadn't seen for a long time because of marital problems. Jamie was the main reason how the family stayed together, he was rational and smart. Probably without him they would have to endure the stress of divorced parents and more than unexpected things. Perhaps they may have had an affair, lack of money, she didn't know.

Finally, Mr. William returned. "Well Ms. Stevens, we have some good news and some bad news." He breathed. "The bad news is that your parents will was found, but it can't be read until for a few more days. Until then, any property for you and your brother can't be touched. Also, your brother has been confirmed alive at Hell's Pass Hospital, but he's taking a DNA test and is mentally ill." Bebe sighed, she knew that would be a thing, but she was scared when she learned that Jamie was mentally ill. She couldn't have her brother be scared, it would cause more depression and anger to roar out. He might even let his anger out on other kids. "But the good news is, Kenny McCormick is with him, so he's not alone. Secondly, a family in South Park has just been called and accepted you to be fostered, but they're stuck in the airport for the time being."

The second announcement wanted Bebe to jump up in joy. Not only could she stay with her friends and have another chance in South Park, but she could still keep an eye on Jamie, and make sure he's alright. But she kept herself on the outside under control, because she didn't want to look silly in front of William. She instead nervously smiled. "Oh...well, thanks Mr. William. This will do nicely."

Mr. William gave a small grin. "I'm glad you appreciate this, Ms. Stevens. However, while you're here I was thinking of still talking to you about-"

"No thank you, Mr. William. Please leave." She asked. As much as she was still sad about her parents deaths, she was at least happy she not only found another home in South Park, but also to know that Jamie was alive, and she could still talk to him. She had to focus on him now, that would be something even her father would want. ' _I wonder how Jamie is right now_.' She wondered as Mr. William left.

Hell's Pass Hospital...

Same day, 10:00pm...

"Ugh...ohh." Jamie groaned as he woke up from a very long slumber. Thankfully, his glasses were still on his face so he could see what he was looking at. His breathing also seemed to be normal, yet he felt a tiny pinch in his arm as he sat up.

Jamie looked to his side, which he had to wait a few moments till his vision came back together, and saw his sleeve was rolled up, a bandage in the middle of his arm. The bandage has a little bit of blood on it, but in comparison to what Jamie saw time and time again, it wasn't anything. At least he could still feel and move his arm, otherwise he'd pretty much a slice of bacon as an arm, not that his arm was bacon.

He looked around the room. The room had shelves on the side along with a desk and computer monitor and tower. In his right at the back were two chairs, mainly for guests who sit and wait until the patient was done being tested. He looked down to see that he was laying down on some sort of seat where patients would sit down so doctors could examine them. To say the least, it was warm, but he knew soon enough that there was paper lying on top.

The walls were mainly just dark green wallpaint, bits and pieces of it showing that it was incredibly old and dirty. It wasn't peeling off, but it most certainly was old. What made Jamie nervous was that on his right, a wall pressed up against him. It wasn't a empty wall, it had a body chart posted on it. It showed the inside of the human head, along with some organs in the human body. To be honest, to see that on Halloween night only made the creepy factor even higher than it should be.

The room itself seemed to be lit by only one light, regardless of how much the area of the room it showed in bright light. There was another ceiling light, but that appeared to be burnt out. The light that was still on itself also seemed every now and then to flicker, making the scene even more creepy for Jamie.

Jamie slid off of the seat and wondered around the room. Obviously to him, it was a patient's room, a very dark room to say the least. He looked around the room, but nothing seemed to help him on where to go next, nothing. He wondered around, searching the shelves for any help, but there was only medicine, which Jamie doubted would actually help him.

Eventually, after looking through the shelves, he got tired and went back to his seat. For some reason the seat now seemed to have gotten colder, and to make matters worse, the coldness projected into his Spider-Man costume. The coldness of the room made Jamie feel frightened.

Slowly, he turned his head to look at the body chart. He examined the organs, although for some reason they seemed to be more gory, then the heart, then the bones and onto the head. Oddly, when he looked at the head, he couldn't help but notice that the eyes inside the head...were staring at him.

Jamie's heartbeat quickened as he saw the image. To make matters worse, only a few moments after his heartbeat picked up the light flickered again, the amount of light it projected decreased by a large margin, only covering little more than the bed.

Jamie actually had no fear of the dark itself since he eventually got used to sleeping in it, and he tried to prepare himself each time something came up close. It overall wasn't the dark that scared him, it was the fear of the possibility of monsters and evil madmen lurking in it so they can fool with him and eventually kill him.

' _Who's there_?' He panicked, fearing that any moment that something would come up and kill him. He could feel his sanity start to slip again, and the hair on his head was absorbing the cold. Even his glasses were becoming cold. He knew he was crazy, he knew that temperature doesn't change from warm to cold instantly, yet he still felt it. As each second of waiting passed, he felt colder and colder.

The coldness became too much for Jamie, and he got back off the seat. ' _Maybe I'll take a walk_.' He suggested to himself, although shortly after that thought came to mind, he could tell that was probably not a good idea. ' _Lets look outside_.' He didn't mean by the windows, since there didn't seem to be any. The only possible thing close to a window was the peephole that was present through the door.

Coming up with an idea, Jamie went over to one of the waiting chairs and picked it up, before he placed it at the door. He got up on the chair and looked through the peephole.

The hallway through the peephole was completely dark except for some red glow coming from the right. The doors were closed, and the hallway was completely empty of both people and objects. There wasn't even a water dispencer.

The lack of objects caused Jamie to endure more fear and coldness into his being. ' _This shit's getting really weird now_.' He thought. ' _It's like everyone left...while I just had to lay in here for unknown reasons, probably just to be left to die_. _I really hope I don't have to go and beg for help, I can't do that_.' Jamie hated having to ask people for help, sometimes folks would take forever to understand what he meant, or even may take longer than usual.

Suddenly, the light went out...Jamie's fear grew higher, there was no more light except from the red glow coming from the right side. He was starting to hope his fear wouldn't last long.

As he tried to look at the red glow and where exactly it was coming from, a growl made him jump. He put his eye back in the peephole, and looked to his left. What he saw made his breathing even colder, but slightly more quiet. The figure was a repulsive, humanoid being with a seemingly pieced-together body. Stitches and open scar-like wounds covered its pasty and stained skin, with bandages wound tightly around its feet and other parts of its torso. Its "skin" also seemed to be as its clothing, as shown by the skirt-like protrusion of loose skin around its waist and the sound of rubbing skin made when it walked. Its head was malformed, with a distended jaw that hung over its torso, stretched to an absurd length. There were clumps of hair still attached to its head. It walked through the hallway, passing by the room Jamie was in, obviously not seeing him.

As Jamie continued to look at the figure, he could feel himself become more and more colder. He knew what the creature was...it was a Servant Grunt from Amnesia: The Dark Descent, which were among the minions of Alexander who patrol the castle and attack Daniel if they see him. The image of an actual Grunt seemed rather spooky, and it made Jamie wonder if the hospital he was in was abandoned and being occupied by monsters.

Jamie backed away from the peephole, a look of terror falling upon his face. He didn't pay attention, and within moments he slipped off and hit his head. He sat up and rubbed his head, although he had trouble seeing because of the darkness. ' _Wait, my phone_.' He remembered. He checked himself, nothing. ' _Dammit, my phone is back at home_.' He now regretted being Spider-Man, because now he didn't have any pockets.

To make matters worse, only a second passed after Jamie cursed himself before he heard scary music play. The music seemed to be playing all around the room, there weren't any projectors, and the computer was off. It seemed to be playing in a horror themed tune, it became high, then it lowered down, all the while laughter could be heard. The laughter would sometimes become more and more lower pitched, sometimes it would be high.

Jamie started to panic, nearly the edge of screaming. He could feel something growling at him, snarling at him, wanting to dig into him as if he was the next meal. The feeling traveled throughout the room.

Due to the darkness, everything inside the room gained a frightening look. Even the shelves looked like a monster with multiple colored teeth while the glass inside them seemed to be the eyes, while the doors to the shelves themselves were the teeth.

Jamie turned to look at where he last saw the body chart poster. Suddenly, the light flickered back on, although in comparison to the last few minutes, it was incredibly dim. It should have stayed off though, because Jamie couldn't believe what he saw when the light turned back on.

The body chart poster was replaced with a poster of his mother. However, her clothes were torn, and her throat was slashed. Her eyesockets were both empty, and blood leaked straight from them, along with from her mouth. Her entire being was standing in front of a black background.

Jamie reacted only a second later, before a Grunt jumped out of the poster and started to run towards him. Jamie covered his eyes as the Grunt was close enough to attack him. Just when Jamie put his hands on his face, the Grunt vanished. He didn't realize this until about a few seconds later and took his hands off of his face, leaving him once again in an empty, and nearly dark room.

' _Fuck, I'm losing my marbles_.' He breathed. He looked back at the poster again, and saw it was back to normal. This allowed him to breathe peacefully to know that a horrifying image he saw was gone.

He had just turned around when he saw Kenny stand in front of him. Just when it happened, Kenny launched right at him and slashed him with a clawed hand. After Jamie felt like he was attacked, he saw more hallucinations of when Kenny assaulted him and shoved him into his lunch tray. But once the hallucinations stopped, Jamie looked around to see that Kenny was gone.

Jamie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Nice and easy. Nice and easy-' he began. Just before he could finish thinking and reopen his eyes, an Alien impaled him through the chest, making him open his eyes incredibly wide. He took a heavy breath, feeling sweat slowly slide down from his head to his chest. His breathing slowed down when he heard loud footsteps that seemed to be coming from above.

As soon as his breathing was done, Jamie reset the chair he fell off back in position, and looked out the peephole. Once again, it was still dark, although a small light was now present on the left, allowing both sides to have some light.

The hallway was only empty for about another couple of seconds, before Jamie saw another monster slowly petrude from a dark corner. The monster seemed to be human, although it was lacking a head. It was dressed in orange attire, and it was growling viciously. The pants it was wearing seemed to be torn, along with the gloves it wore. Unlike the Grunt however, this time the monster was advancing to his room.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Jamie whispered. He jumped off the chair and pushed it against the door. Within a few seconds, he heard the doorknob being grabbed and turned, but because of the chair in the way the door didn't move. Whoever was behind the door quickly got tired of trying to twist the knob, and started to roar. The roar the monster made sounded like the same one from the Brute from Monstrum, making freaking Jamie out, all the while he tried to stay calm and keep the door closed. He was tired, exhausted and stressed, but he had to keep himself safe.

Eventually, the monster stopped trying to open the door, and Jamie breathed heavily through his nose, before he stepped away. ' _Good, he's gone. Now I can rest_.'

Jamie would soon regret that thought, because only a moment after he let go of the chair and stepped back, the door budged open, and the chair went flying towards him, knocking him down to his back. He heard loud footsteps, and within a second, saw the headless beast with the hoodie of a parka on. The monster growled at him, before it lifted a leg, and stomped on Jamie's head, making him fall out of himself and into a dark area. There he heard voices, all telling him things over and over...

"( _What are you going to do?)" Kenny asked._

 _"Do you have Steam?" Peter requested._

 _"Hey look, I'm sorry if I was weird yesterday, it just feels amazing to know somebody who doesn't throw away my culture." Token apologized._

 _"NOOOO! I don't want to be alone!" He himself screamed._

"Jamie! JAMIE, JAMIE!" He heard a voice call out, as he felt his head shaken a little. He blinked and opened his eyes.

"What? The monster, where did he go?" He looked to his left and right. He looked at what was in front of him. It was Kenny, although he had his Iron Man mask off.

Kenny pulled Jamie up to his feet. "Baby bro, what the hell happened?! I was just returning from a trip to the bathroom, and the door was being kept shut."

Jamie looked around the room and saw that everything was the same, although apparently the light now seemed to be better. He turned to Kenny. "Did you see a monster?" He wondered.

Kenny looked at him surprised, his look of fear gone. "What? There's no monster here." He denied.

"But I saw monsters." Jamie objected. "The light dimmed out, and the body chart poster was replaced with a poster of my mom without her eyes and with a lot of blood. A servant Grunt passed the hallway and came out of the poster. There was music playing, and the shelves were monsters." How did everything seem to go back to the way it was? Jamie saw it himself, he wasn't dead.

Kenny started to appear worried for Jamie. He put his hands up in a warding motion. "Baby bro, it was just your imagination." He said softly, trying to not get Jamie to become angry.

"KENNY, THERE REALLY WERE MONSTERS! THEY ALL TRIED TO KILL ME AND SCARE ME TO DEATH, ALL THE WHILE YOU WERE ONE OF THEM AND STOMPED ON MY HEAD!" Jamie whined, his fear starting to turn into rage.

Kenny quickly rushed over and took Jamie's hands into his. "Baby bro, it's alright, calm down. You didn't see any monsters, they were just in your head."

"But Kenny, I saw beasts that tried to kill me and made me scared to death." Jamie objected.

"There were no monsters, you were just seeing things. You're exhausted, and because of that you're starting to see things you shouldn't be. It's all in your head baby bro, it was never there." Kenny repeated, not raising his voice, but making it very serious. If he was going to have his baby brother calm down, he had to be calm too.

Jamie looked down in shame. "Oh Kenny, what's the point? My mother and stepfather are dead, my father is a stupid drunk, my parental family is poor, I don't have a home anymore, bad luck is just starting to bite me." He almost felt tears starting to drop from his eyes.

"You're going to be okay, Jamie. I understand that you're pissed, but you have to calm down right now. Going crazy or making a fit about it isn't going to make anything better." Kenny wasn't going to have his brother lose hope, he had just learned that Jamie was his brother, now wasn't the time to think about the contrary.

Jamie looked up from Kenny to see his mother again. This time, she was standing a few feet away from Kenny, and was dressed in a pink nightgown. The overall presence of his mom made him scream. "NO, nononono!" Kenny panicked, pulling Jamie into his embrace.

Jamie groaned as his body crushed up to Kenny. "Oh my god!" He could feel himself wanting to cry again. He closed his eyes, and after a few seconds, nothing came.

Kenny pulled himself away from Jamie, missing the wimper Jamie made when he was pushed back. "Are you alright?"

Jamie nodded. "Sorry Ken, the, the images and...monsters...I, I couldn't get them out of my head."

"Too much fear," Kenny confirmed, gently squeezing Jamie's hand. "It's okay baby bro, it happens."

Jamie nodded again, scratching the back of his neck. He decided to ask the following question to help remove his embarrassment. "Kenny, what happened while I was asleep?"

Kenny frowned, all the while still holding Jamie's hand as his fingers brushed against the skin. "Well, while you accidentally passed out, I noticed that you fell and tried to do a bit of CPR, although I pushed on your chest. To make it simple, I heard your heartbeat, so that made things okay. When we were called up, I basically carried you to the room and put you on the seat. The doctors said that you would wake up by the time the testing was done. They injected a needle into your arm so they could extract the blood, and they took some of mine for testing. The results right now I don't know, but they should return soon with them." He then pat Jamie's shoulder. "I actually waited for you to awaken. Took a bit of time, but I'm glad you're awake." He smiled. A giggle escaped Jamie's lips as he felt himself calm down. Kenny's smile grew a little bigger. "You giggle because you're nervous, aren't you?" He wondered.

Jamie didn't say anything, he just nodded. A few seconds later, the door opened again. A female doctor with red hair and a hospital gown entered the room. "Hello boys, I'm back."

Jamie looked up in surprise. "That's Doc. Cassidy. She's quite the girl." Kenny smirked. Jamie ignored it, looking at the doctor.

"So, Doctor, what are the results?" He asked politely.

Cassidy put her folder down on the table with the computer. "Well, the testing to everyone's surprise was a success and there was a partial match." The confirmation made Jamie breathe a little. "We called the McCormick house, which surprised me to know they still have that, and Mrs. McCormick answered. We told her to be aware that she had a stepson and he would be coming home tonight. She apparently didn't get much of the message, so I'm assuming she was high or something. We heard her complaining about Stuart being a total drunken asshole who fell asleep on the floor, all the while two of their kids are sleeping." Her tone of voice suggested that she really didn't want these two to return to that house, but she knew that by parental figure they'd have to. "So, anyway, Jamie, are you okay now? Do you feel better? No congestions, fears, loss of movement?"

"No, ma'im. I at first had some creepy imagery, but it's gone now." He admitted, although not going much into detail about how horrified of what he saw. "Let's just say I'm ready to get some sleep."

Cassidy smirked. "I can see that." She handed the folder to Jamie. "Take this. You're free to go."

Jamie accepted the folder with a surprised look. "Well...uh, thanks." He remembered something. "Hey, wait a minute, don't I have to pay a fee?"

Cassidy shook her head. "No. Usually we would have our patients pay for the services we've done, but because of the fact the McCormicks have a very poor amount of money, I'll just let this slide by once. Just this once." She suggested with her index finger.

Jamie nodded. He took a deep breath and looked at Ken. "Alright Ken, let's get moving."

Outside...

Jamie took a deep inhale of fresh air as he stepped out of the building. The outside always seemed to have great air despite so much shit happening here, very good, all the while questionable...

As he looked outside though, he felt as if his greatest fears all smashed together...like a monster forming into one.

He took a deep breath and he and Kenny walked.

During their walk, Jamie couldn't help but look at the neighborhood homes, and the dark alleys. Everything seemed to be incredibly spooky. Every now and then as they walked, Jamie would hear a wheezing sound, and it would make him stop in fear. But Kenny just hugged him, and continued to walk with him with each second they had when Jamie was comfortable.

It took some time, but soon enough they arrived at the McCormick house. "Finally." Kenny relaxed, glad they finally made to their destination. He could see from the window that nothing was going on, so his mother probably dragged his drunk-ass dad to bed. Oh well, that would be fine.

Kenny and Jamie stepped inside the house, closing the door after entering. The darkness of the house made Jamie slightly less uncomfortable, but it still looked creepy inside as well. Regardless though, he followed Kenny to his room. "I'm believe mom and dad are going to have us share a bedroom, since they're too fucking lazy to get a bigger house." Kenny whispered as they entered his room. Jamie didn't say much about Kenny's room, it had posters of women in bikinis, dirty walls, and out of place things. Just like he saw it in the show.

"Alright. Since school starts tomorrow, we're going to have to get out of our costumes." Kenny started moving the chest area of his costume off, then he did his pants. Within a moment, he was in his underwear. He then put his costume into his closet, even though it was bent and was almost destroyed by this point. He turned around and saw Jamie still in his Spider-Man outfit. "Come on, bud. School resumes tomorrow."

Jamie blinked, before he looked at Kenny again. "Oh, uh, sorry Kenny, I just haven't slept only in my underwear before." He stuttered. Technically, that wasn't true. Whenever he forgot to bring pyjamas to sleep at his grandmother's house, he would have to wear his underwear to bed. But he didn't like it because his upper body was still left cold, and still didn't like it to this day.

"Sleeping in your underwear will be okay, baby bro. I did it myself a lot." Those words unfortunately didn't help Jamie, and he felt a little nervous. Kenny noticed, and walked closer. "I know you probably don't want to be in your underwear, but you're going to have to right now. We need to save parkas for the morning." Jamie still didn't move.

Kenny breathed through his nose, trying his best to not get mad. "How about this, baby bro? I'll remove your costume, and keep you warm, okay?" Jamie looked at Kenny, then the ground again, then he nodded.

Gently, Kenny took Jamie's hands and removed the gloves, placing them inside the closet with his costume and their masks too, which he thankfully picked up while Jamie was asleep and kept in his pocket. Then, he helped removed the top half off.

"I knew I could have done something, Ken." Jamie whispered, slowly. His voice sounded cracked and incredibly sore as he felt a tear fall down.

"What?" Kenny asked, pausing his movement.

"I saw them die while I was dreaming when we were napping. It pretty much happened the same way I saw it, except I was told I was doomed. I could have done something, but I got wound up by spending time with you, and the possibilities that I never knew when it was going to happen, if it would happen to you, or to anyone because of quick actions, I just didn't know. I wanted to do something, but because of the many possibilities of time and mishaps, I didn't know what to do. I tried to not think about it and be happy that I had a brother, even if he came from a poor family, but all that did was just let what I saw happen. I feel guilty for what I have done, which was nothing." He then looked down at Kenny as he continued. "Kenny...don't tell Bebe." He then looked back down at the ground, saying nothing else beyond that.

Kenny was frozen. He couldn't believe what he had heard, his brother had a dream which predicted his mom and stepdad dying. Yet, because of time and new events going on, he didn't know what to do. Sure, that was partially lazy, but because there could have been so many altered events, he didn't say a word.

Kenny shook his head quickly. He then returned to Jamie's costume, not saying a word. He ignored Jamie's small skits of coldness, still focusing on getting the costume off. He eventually got it off completely, and he put the costumes in the closet, he would fold them later. He then wrapped his arms around Jamie and started advancing to his bed. "I know this is out of the blue, but I really didn't know what to do. I guess I just decided to let it be, because it was a dream. I could see I was wrong. I do wish I did something, but now I can't. I just have to deal with it, as it stays on my shoulders." Jamie whispered, still having a blank face as Kenny lead him to the bed. Kenny pulled Jamie into the bed, keeping his arms wrapped around him, as Jamie pulled the covers up. Jamie didn't bother taking off his glasses because he didn't have anywhere to put them, not even a case for them. "Please Kenny, don't tell Bebe that I knew about this. She won't be happy that I didn't do anything to stop our mother's death. She'll blame me for their deaths for the rest of her life." He drifted off to sleep as he finished his words.

Kenny looked out his window one more time to see the moon out in the sky, before he sighed. "I won't tell her baby bro, I won't tell her." He promised, giving Jamie a gentle kiss on the back of his head. With that, he also fell asleep.

Mephisto's Lab...

10:30pm...

"This thing seems to be doing fine." Mephisto said as he examined his 'symbiote' again as the substance took care of itself after a few small flames came around it. The substance was hurt, but not enough to defeat it. The substance was completely black and was being kept in a large chamber filled with water.

"Well, things seem to be doing fine." Mephisto said as he looked at his assistant. "This substance I've been working on for months now seems to be doing good. Terrance, where are you?" The boy in question appeared as if out of nowhere upon the request for him. "Now, my dear boy, do you know what I'm working on?"

The boy nodded. He was wearing blue pyjamas with stripes on his pants. "You've been working on a substance you call a 'symbiote' for months now, father. You have created it so you could find a sort of substance that would need a host to survive. The substance would enchance the host's strengths, and protect it from any sort of danger." He hypothisized.

"Correct." Mephisto confirmed. "I have found a few weaknesses to the substance, although within a handful amount of time, it will be added to my collection of science such as the four butted monkey. The weaknesses have includes weakness to sound waves, although I have tested it over and over until it had built some tolerance to it. That also seems to be the same with its fire weakness, although not much. I also have altered it to have it not influence the host's emotions until the host brings them out first." It took a mix of chemicals for the substance to actually become real, along with a process to make it a living creature, but it would soon be ready in a jiffy. "This info also goes to you, Kevin." He nudged to the small man next to him. "Anyway, good Terrance. Now get some sleep."

"Yes father." Terrance said, following the request immediately.

"Anyway, Kevin, can you check the crocodile/ostrich hybrid please? I need to have more of its cells examined before I can have it presented in the morning." Kevin nodded, and he walked towards a large cage. As told, it was a hybrid between crocodile and ostrich, with the neck being large, the legs beefy, and the tail being very jarge, although its body didn't have reptilian skin. "Good, now give it some food." Kevin lead the hybrid to the food section, unaware that a simple mistake would happen. He pulled out a large bag full of body parts from failed test experiements and set them down. "Wait, wasn't one of our experiments that failed include one with the dosage of caffeine?" Mephisto wondered, just realizing something older than 11 months which was kept in the fridge would have such a reaction.

Kevin blinked, before the hybrid snatched a body part and swallowed it whole. "Oh dear...that's the hyperactive panda." He predicted.

Within only a moment, the hybrid's eyes went crazy and within moments, it made loud noises, and started jumping all over the place. "Quick, get the dart gun. We need it." Mephisto commanded, having purchased a gun to shoot darts to knock out his experiments if they went crazy.

The hybrid was jumping all around the lab, knocking over several containers and jars, before it ran towards the champers, knocking his mouth right into them, making them crack. "Hurry up! He's going to break them! Now, Kevin!" Mephisto demanded.

Too late. The hybrid smashed the chamber open, sending a large dose of water around the lab, all the while releasing the substance trapped inside. Thankfully, it wasn't large enough to make the lab flooded, but certainly for the tables and containers. "Yes, yes!" Mephisto finally received the dart gun, and he fired. The hybrid went down within an instant. "Alright. Glad we got that taken care of." He then saw that the chamber holding the substance was empty. "Shit. Quickly Kevin, look for the substance before it can escape." What they didn't know was that the substance had already slipped out, and was now in the snow covered ground...

 **A/N: That concludes chapter 12. And yeah, big wonder what will happen with that substance.**

 **Anyway, to make things quick, this chapter has been in hell for a little while because of my interest being low. I promise for chapter 13 that won't be the case, because of what it introduces.**

 **Secondly, stormtroopers, I am also making a certain amount of chapters be in a saga of sorts. Chapters 2-12 have been the "Safe...for now" saga. Chapters 13-18 will be set in the "Life as a poor kid" saga. Also, as a little tip, the danger increases as time passes. The first saga has been completely safe from danger. Chapters 13-18 will start off danger with low, before as time goes by it will get higher and higher. So yes, this chapter concludes our safe haven.**

 **Lastly, I want to thank Josh Money for his help with ideas for the story. It will be put in for ideas later on in the story sequels.**

 **Anyway, stormtroopers, see you next time!**


	13. Red and Lock-in

The Second Chance

Autism and Orgasm

 **A/N: Good evening, stormtroopers! This is computerman275 reporting, and we're landing for another chapter of The Second Chance. In this chapter, we will be not only seeing Jamie's autism show new levels, but also mark the debut of Red as a main character.**

 **Warning: If you ever get to the bathroom part, I would reccomend you have a drink before you start reading, as this may make you a little sick.**

 **Also, this starts the "Life as a poor kid" saga, while we were in the "Safe...for now" saga, which would mean our kids are no longer safe from danger. So you better watch yourselves.**

 **Anyway, enough of that, let's begin!**

McCormick House...

7:00am...

"Come on, baby bro. Wake up." Kenny groaned weakily as he gently shook his brother. He had just woken up a few moments earlier when the sunshine came across his face.

"Ugh." Jamie moaned as he felt himself rise. He really didn't want to go to school, he was still tired and needed some time to think. Oh well, sadly that wouldn't be happening.

"I know, baby bro. But we have to keep moving. Come on." Kenny slid out of his side of the bed, and advanced towards the dresser, searching for some clothes. Jamie meanwhile slid out of bed, all the while rubbing the back of his head, moaning as he felt slumber still trying to get him. "Here we go." Kenny said as he pulled out two parkas. "You're going to have to wear my clothes for a little while."

Jamie blinked his eyes open. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of sharing these, since I have so little, but it'll have to do for now." He tossed one of his parkas to Jamie.

Jamie sighed. "Alright, I just feel odd having to wear one of these things." He was about to put on the parka when Kenny tossed him a white t-shirt. He could tell why he was given that, so he didn't question and put on the t-shirt first, then the parka.

"Let me see if I can find them." Kenny said as he dug into his dresser. "Good." He said and pulled out two orange pairs of pants. He tossed the second pair to Jamie. He got finished first, then walked over to Jamie. "You okay now, Jamie? No more depression? Fear?" He wondered.

Jamie, who had kept the orange pair of pants in his hand, looked at Kenny and shrugged. "A little. I still feel like I could have done something, but I'm not going to let it continue to bug me. Sure I could have done something, but it's done and over with. I'm going to try and look towards the future. Because that's what I have to do." Kenny noticed that although Jamie was talking to him, he was staring more at his neck than his actual face. He let it be though.

"Good." He then walked towards the bedroom door and opened it. "Come on, Jamie. We need some breakfast." Jamie put on his pants, and sneakers, then he followed.

"You know, Kenny? I actually had this weird dream last night." He said as he followed Kenny.

"Oh yeah?" Kenny asked, making sure his hoodie wasn't on before he started talking to his brother. "What was it about?"

Jamie just shrugged. "Well, it had the two of us as adults in L.A., and we were at a house. The doorbell was rung, and some big girl answered the door. She was a really big girl, had red hair the color of blood going just below her shoulders, emerald green eyes and navy blue pants and t shirt. She appeared to be about 265 or 270 pounds, had size 22 pants, although she had big arms, it appeared that there was a bit of muscle on them, which was a good thing. She also seemed to be in her mid 20s. It just felt odd to me that we knew her. She claimed that it was her, Rebecca, or Red." The name 'Red' made Kenny blink, Red was the red-headed girl at South Park. She had been single for 2 months now because of Kevin choosing Star Wars over her, it was on Twitter. Huh...why would Jamie have thoughts about meeting Red when she's really big?

He pushed the thought aside as they entered the kitchen which surprisingly was empty. On top of the table seemed to be a box of Pop-Tarts, which was open. Kenny looked inside to see that one was missing, so he predicted that Kevin got one before having to leave for school. It surprised him how his parents with all of their poorness still managed to give them money to get education. Perhaps because they had a bit of a heart.

"Alright, let's get one of these and eat." He proclaimed to Jamie as he pulled a bag out. He opened the bag, and gave one of the pop tarts to Jamie, who sadly accepted it.

"Is this shit all you have to eat in the morning?" Jamie whined, although he took a small bite out of the pop tart.

Kenny sighed. "Yeah, baby bro. It's pretty depressing, but it's all we have right now."

"When will we get better food, and a better house?" Jamie asked. Kenny found it odd how Jamie was now sounding like a small child as he asked these questions. This wasn't how he sounded like on Saturday, then again he didn't talk very much that day, and the same was for Sunday.

But still, Kenny answered. "I promise baby bro, once I'm old enough and have a better paying job, I'm going to try and get custody of both you and Karen. I really want her to be okay, and having her be with my parents is the last thing I want." He was very serious, he didn't dress up as Mysterion and see Karen for nothing.

Jamie nodded and he took a bite out of his pop tart, which surprisingly had a blueberry flavor. It seems that the McCormicks get randomly flavored pop tarts when they shop. Oh, who was he kidding? They'd probably be in the store for only about 5 seconds and spend shitloads of time at the liquor store. "Say, baby bro, were you serious about what you said? That you have autism?" Kenny wondered.

Jamie blinked, then looked at Kenny, this time right at his face. "Why do you ask?" He wanted to know.

"I saw you every few houses talking to yourself as if you were two people entirely. I also saw you looking at my throat, not at my face." Obviously, it was odd how someone would talk to another, even if they weren't looking at their face.

Jamie raised his eyebrows, possibly his gesture of going 'oh.' "Well, Kenny, yes, I do have autism. Asperger's Syndrome if you must know in which specific category. I have trouble socializing and have restrict and repetitive behaviors and interests. Take per say if I have an interest in talking to you, my brain might be programmed to continue talking to you for a while. My interests could also highly be something new that's Star Wars related, or a certain song that I heard sometime ago. Some of my behavioral problems include aggression, repetitive movements and persistent use of words or actions. That's why you will often see me use a different word about each week." Jamie wished he had a glass of water. His throat was burning a little from all of that talking. "I also every now and then have depression, but it's really mild and I have no feeling that I should kill myself." The addittion to his sentence made Kenny take a breath of relief, as he already had Jamie suffer anxiety last night, he didn't want him to suffer thoughts of suicide right now.

But something made Kenny wonder. "Okay, but how is that different from when Stan was revealed to have autism?"

Jamie looked disappointed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Stan never had autism Kenny, he actually had cynicism. As I said before, cynicism is an inclination to believe that people are motivated by their own interests; or skeptical as you wish to call it. That pretty much is why he-" He paused, he had to think of something quick. "Um, did he ever do something that made you stop wanting to hang out with him?" He asked, trying to be careful.

Kenny looked confused on what Jamie was about to say, but he nodded. "Yeah, he became a major buzzkill, and it was really fucking annoying that he was depressed everytime we saw him. He even screamed out in the middle of class, telling everyone to shut the fuck up."

Jamie nodded. "Yep, classic example of cynicism, where folks believe that others are motivated by their own interests." He took a large bite of his pop tart, before he stuffed the rest into his mouth. Kenny blinked when he noticed how fast Jamie had done it, in about 2 seconds. "I can be looking depressed, but that depends. Sometimes I talk a lot, sometimes I don't talk very much, and in short moments, I don't talk EVER." He thought about it, but decided to share it anyway. "I was 14 months old when I stopped talking, and I didn't resume until I was 4. Honestly though, that shit won't fly again, and those guys won't catch me with short vocabulary skills again."

Kenny gave a smile. He had to admit, his brother was indeed very smart for his age. "I have to say, baby bro, you're really smart. That's pretty odd, since I'm usually the smart one when it comes to this family."

Jamie just shrugged, dusting off the crumbs onto the parka. "That's what happens when you do research about things, Kenny. It makes the world go round. Well, not usually, but you know." Kenny just smiled, then he finished his pop tart.

"Okay, now off to the bus stop. Let's just hope that Cartman isn't being an annoying motherfucker again. Oh who am I kidding, he probably is right now." Kenny just shrugged, usually Cartman would just open his mouth and cause Kyle to get annoyed with him. Same old, same old.

"First of all, what about your mom and dad? Don't they get up at this time?" Jamie asked, showing more concern for his stepmother since she was the one working, not his father.

"Rarely." Kenny answered. "Dad pretty much sleeps in since he never works, and mom often works nights, although I did notice she was smoking before she left."

"Alright." Jamie nodded, "Secondly, 'motherfucker' is for old people. If you want to be either gangsta, or basically be smart and take the short route, the correct pronounciation is 'mothafucka'." That technically wasn't true, but it was a little shorter.

Kenny just raised an eyebrow. "So how do I say 'motherfucking' if I have to say 'mothafucka'?"

Jamie shook his head. "It's mothafuckin' Kenny. It's easy, one simple change. Anyway, are we going to bitch about how words work, or are we going to simply bitch at our friends for their arrogance?"

Kenny laughed. "Are you kidding? You started it!"

"Yes, I started it, so I had to finish it. Let's go!" He waved at Kenny.

Kenny laughed again. "Alright, alright." He went back to his room, and pulled out his backpack, before coming back into the kitchen. "Since again, you don't have anything from your old house, we're going to have to share school materials."

"I know that." Jamie whined. "I just hate how every mothafuckin thing is being kept at that house until they actually read the goddamn will. It's so annoying just to get the things they bought for you." He went to the entrance and opened the door for Kenny. Kenny took the offer and walked out, Jamie closing the door behind them.

"Brr, it's freezing out here. That's not very usual." Jamie stuttered, pointing the hoodie of the parka on his head and zipping it up.

"That's why I keep my parka on my face, because it's cold." Kenny responded, also pulling his hoodie up. He looked at Jamie, and giggled underneath his parka. ("Dude, we almost look alike.")

Jamie just turned around and raised an eyebrow. ("What?") It didn't help he was muffled now, because not only could he not hear Kenny, he feared Kenny may not hear him.

Surprisingly, Kenny did. ("Yeah, like this.") He took Jamie's glasses off of his face, and put them into his pocket.

("Kenny come on, I need those. I can't see things from a far distance without my glasses.") It was true, without his glasses Jamie could barely see anything from a distance, only being able to see things up close.

Kenny ignored it. ("I know, but come on, play along.") He was planning on playing a prank on his friends where Kenny had a clone of himself and they wouldn't know which one was him or Jamie.

("Huh?") Jamie asked.

Kenny sighed, then loosened his parka to allow his face and mouth to be seen. He did the same to Jamie's parka. "Play along, baby bro. I have an idea." Jamie didn't know what Kenny meant, but he nodded.

Kenny reset Jamie's and his own parka, and they continued their walk to the bus stop. It took a little while, but they finally arrived. (Part of the problem was that since Jamie didn't have his glasses, Kenny had to hold his hand and walk there, all the while checking for other people walking by.) Not to Kenny's surprise, Cartman and Kyle were aruging again. "I'm not heartless, you filthy jew!" The obese boy barked.

"You are too, fat-ass! That's why you decided to spend all of your grandmother's money to an amusement park for only yourself!" They were arguing about past events, which they argued about every now and then. They didn't notice that Jamie and Kenny approached them.

Stan was just standing there, trying to tune out the arguing he was hearing again and again. This is why he was in between Kyle and Cartman, because of this pointless bickering.

He turned his head to the left to notice the two boys covered in parkas. "Um, guys?" He called to Cartman and Kyle. "GUYS!"

"WHAT?" Both Kyle and Cartman yelled, before turning their attention to Jamie and Kenny, their faces of anger fading into surprise and shock. There were two Kennys standing right beside them.

Cartman was the first to move up. "What the hell is this?"

Kenny answered first. ("Oh, just enjoying the weather.")

("Yep, enjoying the weather.") Jamie agreed.

Cartman raised an eyebrow. "No, nonono, there is only one Kenny." He paused for a moment angrily, staring at both of the boys clad in orange parkas and pants, with the same brown colored shoes and mittens. "Alright, both of you unhood yourselves, this shit isn't funny."

("Nuh-uh.") Kenny disagreed, keeping his identity secret.

"Yeah huh!" Cartman snarled. "There's only one Kenny, and one of you two are being copycats! Is that the other's name, Copycat?" Jamie quietly laughed at 'The Coon' reference.

("I don't know what you're talking about, Eric, it's just me, Kenny.") Both boys clad in parkas said at the exact same time. Kenny quietly suppressed his laughter so he couldn't give anything away. Jamie just waved with his right hand.

"Oh, how nice, Jamie. You're trying to make me look stupid. You're doing this because you hate me." Cartman turned his attention to the second boy clad in a parka.

("I don't know what you're talking about. Jamie hates Eric Cartman, are you saying I'm Jamie?") He tried twisting Cartman's knowledge into clay.

"NO! Well, I might...goddamit," He tried pulling the hoodie down, but Jamie brushed his hand off. "Craig, is that you? It's you, isn't it?" He continued to try and pull off Jamie's hoodie, but he just brushed Cartman's hand off. "Clyde? GODDAMMIT, show yourself!" He was getting frustrated, making Jamie and Kenny quietly laugh.

Cartman then punched Kenny in the gut. ("Oof!"). He then also punched Jamie in the gut. ("Aah!") He replied. Both recovered incredibly quickly. Cartman was getting more and more angry.

"That's it! Question time: What prevented you from having sex with Tammy?" He started.

("A purity ring.") Both boys answered.

Cartman growled. "Who has the lowest income in the entire town?"

Jamie and Kenny looked at each other. ("Us.") Kenny started.

("But you,") Jamie started.

("Have the second,") Kenny continued.

("Lowest income,") Jamie added.

("In the town,") Kenny concluded.

Cartman got even more mad, Jamie and Kenny surpressed their laughs. "Alright, who gave Jenny Simon the cupcake spiked with laxatives?"

("I don't know.") Kenny started.

("You.") Jamie didn't realize that Kenny wasn't following him until a few seconds late.

Cartman gave an evil grin at Jamie. "Haha, got you."

Jamie thought of something quick. ("Actually, you did, you bragged about her shitting herself in front of the whole class, even showing concern for her while everyone else minded their own business, besides her not liking you.") That was partially true, since he was seen teasing Jenny in front of class.

Kenny shrugged. ("Well, yeah, you were calling her names.") He didn't know what happened, but he could tell a little.

Cartman's grin turned into anger. "Wait, so you're both saying I gave her the cupcake?" He wasn't fully certain.

Jamie and Kenny looked at each other. ("Basically.") they answered.

Cartman became incredibly mad, to the point his heart picked up the pace. Within a moment, he exploded. "GODDAMMIT!" He smashed his fists into the ground.

Jamie and Kenny covered their mouths to conceal their laughter at Cartman's temper tantrum. "You know what? I know why you hide yourselves, because you're Jews! You're both Jews!"

That comment annoyed Jamie, but Kenny put a hand on his wrist to make sure he didn't start fighting. "See, I proved it, you're both Jews. I should have known."

("What? That you have a small penis, and you have dry nuts, which is why nobody wants your guts?") Jamie joked.

Cartman was furious. He gave Jamie the middle finger. "Fuck you, whoever you are, I HAVE A LARGE PENIS!" He didn't notice until just when he said it that the bus was right behind them, and everyone onboard was listening to the whole thing.

"Eric Cartman." Jose Venezuela's voice rang into Eric's ears, making him turn around. "You're visiting the principal's office when we get to school. Now come on, inside." He waved his hand to the boys. They all entered the bus, with Cartman quietly cursing to himself.

Jamie, Kenny, Kyle and Stan sat in the back, which was mainly empty except for folks like Clyde and Jimmy. Jamie found that odd that Clyde and Jimmy were together a lot, it made him think the two were half-brothers or something. Oh well, he couldn't say anything about it. Cartman meanwhile sat up front, annoyed with the fact he had to see the principal because of him talking about his penis.

"Alright, who is who?" Stan asked as he and Kyle looked at the seats from the back.

Kenny and Jamie looked at each other, before they pulled their hoodies down. "Kenny, Jamie?"

"Surprised?" Kenny asked with a chuckle. "We fooled Cartman anyway, so no biggie." He took out Jamie's glasses from his pocket and handed them to him, which he took quickly and slid on.

"What were you planning?" Kyle asked.

"Simple." Jamie considered. "We pretended to be clones so we could trick Cartman into getting very angry. It seemed to work like a charm once it started to work."

"Same." Kenny agreed. The boys then laughed.

South Park Elementary...

8:30am...

School finally started, and Jamie and Kenny got their books ready before class started. Thankfully, they had enough writing utensils they could use in case if one of them was lacking a pencil. Jamie didn't like pencils, but since it was the best he had, he dealt with it.

They now were sitting in class, just focusing on what Mrs. Devious was writing on the wall, not saying anything. She was continuing the Green Mile, and they were now on the beginning of the third volume. Jamie was surprised at how fast they read through the story, but then again some folks like Clyde were slow readers.

"Ugh, goddammit! I've got detention again!" He heard a nasty voice growl, until the person with the voice entered. It was Eric Cartman, having a face more purple than the Dursleys from Harry Potter. Jamie just decided to not say anything, or else he could be fucked up even more.

"Alright class, as you can see, John Coffey had resurrected Mr. Jingles before Del was actually executed. He basically took back what had happened to Mister Jingles, allowing him to live on to future years." Mrs. Devious explained. Some of the class groaned, although Mrs. Devious was a better teacher than Mr. Garrison, she would sometimes just give away answers almost as if her brain just turns off at random times.

Jamie peaked his head over to Kenny. "That's ironic, because he lives longer in the film." Kenny nodded, he was aware of what happened in the Green Mile.

"Now class, as you can see, Wild Bill has often gotten himself in trouble, because that's pretty much what he wants to do before his execution, to cause trouble. Even when Del dies, he makes a joke about it." Mrs. Devious continued, forgetting a little that they were behind a bit to talk about that.

Jamie turned his attention away from the teacher, and towards Bebe. They hadn't spoken to each other since last night, so he might as well try and see if she was okay. They may have lost their parents, but talking shouldn't hurt. "Hey, Bebe, Bebe." He whispered.

Bebe turned her attention to her brother. "What?" She wondered, although she could tell what he was going to ask.

"Are you okay, sis? I haven't spoken to you in a while." He asked quickly and quietly, trying to not gain the teacher's attention.

Bebe looked down for a moment, then she looked back at Jamie. She adjusted herself a little bit in her seat. "I'm fine, Jamie. I'm living with foster parents, they have two children of their own, a girl and a boy. It took some time, but I managed to get under their care, not someone who was miles away." She answered incredibly quickly, although Jamie caught it all.

"Are they nice?" He wondered.

Bebe nodded. "Very nice. They don't force religion or abuse. Very kind and keep money at a minimum. Seem to be very kind folks." She wasn't lying. Although she was only with them for a night, she could tell that they weren't holding a faqcade of happiness and joy. They certainly were kind, firm, but still a very pleasing and polite family. She just didn't seem them a whole lot. "How about you? How are you?"

Jamie blinked and blushed. "Alright. Living with the McCormicks, a bit disappointing, but I rather live there than on the streets." He had to admit, he really didn't like living in the McCormick house either. But Kenny promised when he was old enough, he would take both him and Karen out of that house. No need to worry, none of it.

"Okay." Bebe said, smiling. "I need to continue working right now, I don't want the teacher catching us." She turned back to her position, and continued writing. Jamie shrugged and continued as well.

"Now, we shall move onto pages 27-35. So put your pens and pencils down-" She began.

There was a loud broadcast from the speaker. " _Attention, Kenny McCormick and Jamie Stevens to the principal's office, mkay? I repeat, Kenny McCormick and Jamie Stevens please report to the principal's office."_ It was Mr. Mackey broadcasting the news.

Jamie and Kenny knew what that meant, they had to face the music. Oh dear, at least the free safe zone was fun while it lasted, now they probably had to pay for property damage. Even worse, their dad will probably beat them as extra punishment.

It didn't take long before they left the classroom. Jamie held Kenny's hand as they walked down the hallway, his heart having a massive pace as he did so. If his guess was correct, this was NOT going to end well. It certainly wasn't.

They found themselves at the principal's office faster than they imagined. It seemed as if they were pulled closer to their doom. Oh well, might as well receive the punishment with pride.

Kenny opened the door, and Jamie followed inside. The principal's chair was turned around, obviously against the back wall. In front of them were only two chairs, big enough for them to sit on. ' _This is odd_.' Jamie thought, ' _Shouldn't we be getting into trouble by our parents right now_?' Despite his thoughts, he and Kenny still sat down.

The chair spun around, and PC Principal was sitting right there with his arms crossed, and with his sunglasses still kept on to hide his eyes. He was looking very, very furious. But then again, he always looked like that, as if he wants to be angry forever.

"So, do you two know why you are here?" He asked in a very firm, serious voice.

Kenny looked at Jamie, and saw that Jamie was incredibly nervous, too afraid to say anything. Kenny sighed, then continued. ("I bullied Jamie for two days, then we got into a giant brawl that made me leaving with a near death event.") Kenny explained with patience.

"Correct!" PC Principal exclaimed. "You two have caused violence, insults, and even fear put into human hearts!" He banged his fist onto the table. "YOU HAVE CAUSED DESTRUCTION, HATE, AND EVEN SELF-FIGHTING FOR THAT MATTER, SO LARGE THAT EVEN THE STATUE OF LIBERTY WOULD LOOK LIKE A FUCKING SEX TOY!" His voice was incredibly loud, often making Jamie wonder how he managed to keep it. He closed his eyes as the principal continued. "YOU HAVE COMMITTED FIGHTING IN ALL YOUR HATRED, A MESSAGE TO NOT MESS WITH YOU, AND TO OPPOSE THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE YOU, OR WHO CONTINUE TO BULLY YOU TO NO END...which is why you are clear of all charges." He concluded, sitting back down in his chair.

Jamie's fear disappeared, then he opened his eyes and looked at PC Principal with a blank look. Kenny looked with a confused one. "What?" They both asked.

PC Principal cleared his throat before he went on. "You see boys, I would actually be putting both of you up for a week of detention because of property damage, as well as medical bills because of the massive injuries one had put onto the other. But if I did so, I would completely forget about the fact that the one who was injured the most was also the one who started the whole issue, thus leaving me at a tongue-tied post." He folded his hands as he stared at the two. "You have showed me that being compliment to a bully is unacceptable even if you attack them in a very brutal manner. But it won't matter what happens to them because they caused the problems to begin with, as well with initiating the anger that leads throughout our bodies. It showed me that you better watch what you do, or else you may end up in a heap of trouble. So that is why I'm leaving you two boys clear of any trouble." He then leaned from his desk, closer to the boys. "But be warned, this pass can only be handed once. If I catch you two fighting possibly one or two more times, I will subject you with the punishment I suggested. Do we have an understanding?"

Kenny and Jamie nodded quickly without delay. "Yes, sir." Jamie added in.

PC Principal leaned back. "Good." He then rubbed his nose before he continued speaking. "Now, Kenny, I have seemed to find something we like to call...a microagression during your feud with Mr. Stevens." He didn't seem very happy about that, instead he looked disappointed.

Kenny nodded. ("Yes, sir, I did call my brother a nerd more than once.") He had to admit, he remembered the time when he launched Jamie into the jungle gym calling him 'nerd boy'...ugh, that name just spelled dumb right from the lips.

"Well, Kenny, I do not approve of your use of microagressions. Jamie may indeed be far more intelligent than you, but he doesn't deserve to be called a name just because he wears glasses to see better, and could have a higher IQ in different areas than you would expect. That would be like if you hated Star Wars because the new trilogy had a female role as a main character." He got off his seat and went to look out a window. "Oh yes, Rey, a woman in Star Wars we know nothing about, yet at the same time know enough for her to continue the story. Finn, a stormtrooper who-" He continued to talk, unaware of Mr. Mackey walking into the room.

It only took Mr. Mackey a few seconds to realize PC Principal got off track. "Um, PC Principal, can you pay more attention, mkay?"

PC Principal turned around angrily. "I was trying to explain about how the new Star Wars trilogy doesn't suck!" He soon stopped when he realized it was Mr. Mackey. He cleared his throat. "But yes, Kenny, please don't make fun of Mr. Stevens because of his IQ, and what his interests are. That would be very biased and rude. Now that you both are cleared of all charges, off you go." He returned to his seat.

"Wait, what?" Mr. Mackey asked. He couldn't think of anything else as Jamie and Kenny quickly left the room.

Cafeteria...

12:00pm...

Classes went by really quickly to Jamie today, and it almost seemed like a miracle. Well, a miracle because he wasn't in trouble, but you know.

Art seemed to be very quiet, as people focused, and had the noise of a house fly, very minor and very smooth. Everything was in place, even when Peter rolled by to help Jamie with the finishing touches. (Jamie promised both him and Token he would explain things when they were in lunch.)

Apparently, now was that time for lunch. To say the least, he was thankful his parents left him with some money before they died in his lunch account, or else he'd probably starve right now.

When he got his lunch, he went to his usual table. Peter soon came by, and surprisingly Kenny as well. Token came over a few moments later, although he didn't seem to be fine with his friends when he told them what he was doing. Oh well, things can be a little different, sometimes not.

"That's so weird, it's like a few of them, including Cartman believe I'm being sucked in by some make believe influence." Token criticized, talking about some of the boys at the last table. Stan, Kyle, Jimmy and Clyde were exceptions, they didn't say anything about Jamie and just seemed to mind their own business. Craig was disappointed because Tweek had an argument with him over some piece of equipment, Butters basically followed Cartman, and Cartman was being a flat out jerk.

"Cartman is probably just being another piece of despicable trash like he always is. The guy just loves to run his mouth." Peter believed, seeing as how he wasn't wrong.

Jamie shrugged. "What can we do? No matter what we do, when we hang out, it's considered hateful. 'Oh no, the nerds are gathering together to talk.'" He said in a sarcastic voice, making his friends laugh.

"Anyway, how did you and Kenny become friends all of a sudden? You didn't say much about that in the chat last Saturday. Mainly spoke about Anita Sarkeesian and whatnot." Peter remembered, taking a bite out of his pizza.

Jamie scratched his head, wondering if Kenny should explain, but denied it and continued. "We found out that we are half-brothers through our dad's side, a surprise that even I didn't expect coming. I myself was pretty mad until Kenny came and calmed me down. Luckily for me, Kenny suggested we spend some time this weekend so we can patch things up, and surprisingly it was going just fine. Of course, there were problems like Eric himself, but in the end, it worked." He took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Hmm." Token nodded. "Sounds a little quick, but fair enough. By the way, I'm sorry about what happened with your mom and stepdad last night. That was completely unexpected." He made sure to keep it quiet so it wouldn't create a scene.

"It's alright. The stress itself hurt me a lot. I had to go to a hospital just to get some DNA testing done, and when I was there I suffered horrible hallucinations you don't want to see. Let's just say that I have chosen after a goodnight's sleep to move on from what I saw and try to move forward with a positive light. It's pretty much what I have to do since I've still got some depression in my gut, but it'll work." Jamie admitted his change from one day to the next was a little quick, but sometimes he felt that was the only way he could move on, otherwise it'd be a bit of a show.

"Fair enough." Peter said, patting Jamie's back after he wiped his hand on a napkin. "It's a good thing to do."

Jamie smiled. He decided to change the subject now that it was done. "Anyway, have you heard of the new Star Trek TV show coming out?"

Token blinked. "Yeah. It's supposed to have another version of Captain Kirk in the story. It's also going to have Sasha from the Walking Dead be as one of the crew members for the enterprise." Token didn't know much about the show, but it was indeed watchable by his standards.

"I wonder who they're gonna get this time. I just hope it ain't someone who will become a massive KHAAAAAAN throughout the show." Peter said, dragging out the Khan a bit to reference the second movie in the original series, making the others laugh.

As Jamie and his friends talked about sci-fi related things, the girls on the other hand were a different story. "So apparently the mall closes at 5 o'clock this afternoon because of work hours being really small on Mondays and Tuesdays. The Melissa Brandy shoes are only going to be available during those days. So we need to make sure that we have at least a pair of them before they are gone forever." Wendy planned, using her hands for some of the description.

"That's terrific." Lola agreed. "That way, we will have some good looking shoes before we can make the list on which girl has the best pair."

Red just seemed to be uninterested, a somewhat unusual sign. "Go on and get those stupid shoes, they won't help me get Kevin back." She slumped, looking at her food depressed.

Bebe looked at her girlfriend with some fear, and sighed before she interrupted future words. "Red, are you okay?"

"No, Bebe. I feel like I need to let Kevin go, I'm just going to be lonely for the rest of the school years, probably even die alone for that manner." Red's emerald green eyes seemed to have tears starting to show, all the while she looked like she was going to whimper.

Bebe looked horrified. She got off her seat, and sat down between Wendy and Red. She then placed a hand on Red's back. "Still depressed you're single?" She wondered, although she knew what the answer was going to be.

"Yes!" Red cried. "I'm going to just have to accept Kevin as only a friend, all the while I seem to be all alone even though I just did what I felt was right." Although she was now crying, she seemed to not be watched by a lot of people.

"Well, Kevin does indeed have quite a cool way of thinking-" Lola started, wanting to pull something positive of Kevin.

"Lola!" Wendy piped. "Get out of here."

Lola blinked. "What? I was just-"

"Red is having trouble right now, get out of here!" Wendy demanded. Lola got off of the table and went to another one in the back without delay.

"Red, it's okay. There will be a man for you." Bebe supportedly said.

"No there won't. I had Kevin, and because of a stupid troll, I'm single forever. He won't even want me, we argued over Twitter, and he doesn't want anything to do with me." Red put her hands on her face as she continued to sob.

Bebe took her eyes off of Red and thought of something. ' _Would this work_?' She wondered. She looked at the table her brother was sitting at, seeing him joke along with his friends about something they could poke fun at. ' _Would Red accept him_?' She thought. He had to be in Red's area. He loved Sci-fi, superheroes and even rap music. Red loved Sci-fi and music, Justin Timberlake being a good example. He liked Timberlake, that could work.

Putting doubt aside, she breathed through her nose and looked at Red again. With a quiet voice, she whispered, "Red, why don't you go see my brother?"

Red stopped crying for a few moments to look at Bebe. "What?" She asked, her face being more red than a cherry.

Bebe looked down at the floor for a second, then blinked back at Red. "Red, I know you really liked Kevin and we were glad you did. But you two are no longer a thing, you need to move on. I suggest that if you want to be happy, you should go see Jamie."

Red blinked when she heard the boy's name. "Jamie? Whose he?" Unlike the other girls who surprisingly knew a bit about Jamie, even knowing what he looked like, Red had no actual idea of who Jamie was. She heard the name once before when Bebe showed concern for him back at the Stevens house, but she didn't remember meeting him.

"Jamie is her brother, Red." Wendy answered for Bebe. "He's really nice, Red. He actually knows a lot, and is interested in both sci-fi and history. He's mostly a very quiet guy, jokes a bit about things to make people feel better." Apparently Bebe was telling Wendy more about Jamie than what Bebe told Red.

Red looked at Bebe, and blinked her tears away. "...okay." The red in her face started to vanish. "Well, what should I do when I first see him?"

Bebe shrugged. "Say hi. Tell him your name, but be nice to him, he's quite more social when he and you are both positive. Just be aware though, he may not do things you expect, but that will be okay. He's just different from Kevin."

Red nodded, taking a little bit of what Bebe told her. "What happens if I mess it up?" She wasn't doubting the girl's words, she just didn't know what to expect if she messed up.

Bebe sighed. "Rebecca, you won't mess it up. Jamie is patient, and he is very forgiving. If you mess up, he'll tell you it's alright, and he'll still talk to you. He's certainly not confident, but he most certainly is careful with things."

Red nodded, grasping an understanding of the situation. "Alright." She said, wiping the last tear off of her face. "Where will we be meeting?"

It only took Bebe to give a suggestion. "How about Stark's Pond?"

Red nodded. "Alright, but I'm going to have to wait a little bit after today, because I'm going to be busy for the rest of the week. We'll be able to continue next week dating, but until then, it will only be today."

"Okay." Bebe complied. "Why will you be busy?"

"Make-up work, plus I have to take some things that my grandfather once owned, and have them be sold at a yard sale my dad wants to put up. Sadly for him, he and I will be the only ones to attend, or else we'd lose the dimes we were given." Red had to admit, with her mother gone, things at home were a little complicated.

Cartman, meanwhile, was overwatching the conversation, and was coming up with an idea...a somewhat awful and prejudice idea.

"Teehee." He heard a familar voice say. "Want to make some sunshine, Eric?" It was none other than Cupid Me.

"You got it Cupid Me." He said, although he didn't look at the angel. The angel giggled, and he disappeared back into Cartman's head.

The other boys looked at him blankfully at the table, but didn't say a word and continued to eat.

Later...

12:55pm...

It had been at least half an hour by the time lunch ended, as well with how it was almost time for recess to begin. Everything seemed to be fine...that is, except for Cartman smiling. "Glad the janitor let me borrow his portable hair dryer and glue. This will help me." He was lying, the janitor didn't give it to him. He knocked out the janitor and tied him up with tape before locking him in the janitor's closet. Oh well, at least he would be let out at some point. ('At least' being the keyword.)

He just whistled and waited aside at a certain alleyway, waiting for two folks to pass by. He was wearing the same shades he wore when he got Butters to get Nichole and Token together. Oh well, this time would be different. This time, it would be a bathroom, not the locker room. He just needed some folks to pass by and help him.

And to his expectations, the two folks he was waiting for were just passing by. Apparently, Tweek got over the piece of equipment when it turned out to be a complete failure, even his coffee shop wouldn't want it. He seemed to be non-hyperactive, although sometimes he was paranoid, and at times he wasn't. "Psst, Tweek, Craig." The two heard him as they walked down, and they turned their attention to him.

"What do you want?" Craig asked in his monotone voice, not giving the finger to Tweek's surprise.

"Simple." Cartman answered. "Since it's almost recess, I want both of you to help me with my situation. Tweek, tell Jamie the janitor wants some toilet paper delivered to the girl's bathroom. Craig, I want you to clear out the girls with a fine excuse."

Tweek stuttered. "And why s-should we h-h-help you? You never do anything good for us!"

Cartman pulled out a butterscotch candy. "If you work for me, I'll give you a whole bucket full of these, and several bottles of Mtn. Dew. So, what's it going to be?" He took off his shades and raised his eyebrows. "Butterscotch candy?" There was a small silence.

"Hmm..." Craig sighed. "Alright, but only because those butterscotch candies are delicious as shit." Craig wasn't much of a caring person besides Stripe, but he certainly did like the butterscotch candies because of their simple taste.

"Are you sure, Craig? H-he could be giving us the slip." Tweek stuttered as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Nah, Tweek, I'm not giving the slip. Let's just say by tonight, Red and Jamie will be practically married." Cartman said all of that with a smile. "Now, chop chop. I've got to wait until he arrives to give our lovebirds some privacy." Tweek and Craig just nodded, and they went off.

Tweek noticed that Jamie was putting his binders and whatnot away in his locker, getting ready to spend time with his brother and play with any of the balls there were outside. The former blond boy approached the ladder and stuttered, all the while he held the toilet paper he found. "J-jamie?"

Jamie turned around and saw a large bundle of toilet paper, although he recognized the voice. "Can I help you, Tweek?"

Tweek just sputtered "Aaah!", but he still gave the stack of toilet paper to the boy. "Janitor wants someone to deliver toilet paper to the girls bathroom, he's got some very important work to do until he can get them ready."

"He does?" Jamie wondered, making Tweek start to get nervous. He calmed down when he heard Jamie continue. "Alright, I'll do that."

As Red sat down taking a dump, her cousin entered the girls bathroom with his casual look. The girls for a few moments continued talking, although it didn't take long for them to notice him. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Craig?" Lola demanded, obviously trying to brush her hair.

"Have you girls heard of Orlando Bloom?" He asked, again in his usual voice.

That seemed to catch the girls attention. "Yeah, he's a really cute guy. Why?"

Craig only blinked. "He's visiting the school."

Those words were more than enough for any girl who wasn't using a stall to barge right out of the bathroom, and straight out onto the street. They all paused when they saw nothing.

"Where is he?" Bebe asked, looking around both sides of the sidewalk.

"I don't see Orlando Bloom." Annie Knitts agreed, blinking as she looked across the street.

Meanwhile, Jamie slowly but surely walked towards the girls bathroom, making sure he went slow so none of the toilet paper bundles fell over and started making a mess. He took one small step, before he used his foot to kick the bottom of the door open, allowing him to slowly but surely enter the room, although he ducked a little when he entered to prevent any toilet paper from hitting the roof of the doorway. As he entered the room, Cartman soon followed him and kept the door open a crack, before pulling out a bottle of Elmer's glue and squeezing the bottle so the glue could stick to the doorway to prevent it from being open.

"Hello, anyone?" Jamie wondered as he wondered farther into the bathroom, unaware of anything he was seeing since the stack was so large he could have been walking into a corner. Thank goodness Tweek gave him directions.

Red had just stepped out of the second stall and turned around when she noticed someone carrying toilet paper. The sudden presence of a person made her shriek.

"AAAAHH!" The figure said, who Red could tell was male by the voice. "Oh goodness. Wherever you are, I'm very sorry."

"What the?" Red wondered. "What the hell is going on?" She didn't have time to wonder, she needed an answer.

"Sorry. Janitor wanted me to deliver toilet paper here. It's only luck I found the place." He moved slowly to the side of the close stall and put down the stack of toilet paper. Suddenly, he heard the noise of a blow dryer. He turned around and saw the door was shut, but with some close up imagery, there was glue attached to the doorframe, and the door itself.

He turned around to see the girl who freaked him out. It was Red. "Oh god, I'm sorry." He spluttered. He ran towards the door and tried to pull it open, but it only went partway because half of the glue was already dry. "Fuck, fuck." He tried to pull open the door, but the combination of the glue and whoever was behind prevented him from doing so.

He was stunned when the heat of the blow dryer got into his face, making him back off a little as he tried to let a bit of the heat off. He recovered within a few seconds and tried to open the door again. This time it was more than halfway down.

It was only 10 seconds later that the door was fully unable to open, and Jamie was just having the door slightly tilt from its position. "Shit, shit!" He pounded on the door, but nobody came. "Someone help! Let us out! I didn't do anything."

Red meanwhile walked up to one of sinks, and turned it on. She applied soap to her hands and washed them. She was thankful they had sinks where you could turn the levers to turn them on, not push them like others would probably have to do. When she was done cleaning up, which was only about 5 seconds, she turned the water off and got some paper towels. She dried her hands, then walked over to where Jamie was standing. "No luck?"

"Nothing. The door seems to be shut tight. It's stuck like glue." He wasn't only using a pun, but he was also pointing out the problem. The door and doorframe were glued tight right in the middle, making it whenever someone would just try and push the door open, all they would get is a slight 'tilt' and absolutely no progression into getting in the room.

Jamie put his hand on his chin. "Hmm...if only there was a way to undo the glue." He started to move backwards so he could find a better way to fix the problem, unaware of the girl standing only 5 steps behind him.

"Stop, stop." Red commanded, trying to gain Jamie's attention.

Jamie took his hand off. "What?" He wondered, not fully paying attention before he found himself behind a pair of hands as they touched his back. The sudden touch sent something in Jamie's blood to go hyper.

It only took him a second before he realized something. He looked down and his eyes widened as his mouth showed a fearful look. "No, no, no!"

He partially turned around, although this later seemed to be a bad idea, as Red noticed his erection as he turned around. "AAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed, setting Jamie's fear off as he backed away towards the wall incredibly fast.

Jamie couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. First, he was tricked into getting toilet paper for the girls bathroom for no reason, then he found out that the door was glued shut, and worst of all, he made a girl scream. A. GIRL. SCREAMED! And to make things worse, after the girl accidentally touched him, he now had a fucking boner! A boner! Why in holy fuck out of all the times like this would he have a boner. The pressure soon enough became to much for him, and he started to cry.

Red panicked a little bit as the boy backed away from her, obviously scared as well with how things turned out. She started to feel a little bad for what just happened, especially since she just met this boy and seemed to be very innocent, not even wanting to stalk girls just to undress.

She put that thought aside and looked at the door. Since the door wouldn't open, she would have to figure out why. Well, more like how, not why.

She approached the door and examined the slight crack at the opening part. The door seemed to have some glue that apparently was dry, and it was in between the door and doorway. The glue also seemed to be recently dried, showing that someone had planned this since putting glue and drying it in the doorway would prevent anyone from entering, and anyone inside from leaving. Obviously since the boy called for help, nobody was listening. She put her ear to the door. Surprisingly, she also heard nothing, a very odd sign since the hallways had at least once voice in each one. It turned out to not be the case though for today, unfortunately.

She backed away from the door, and she tried to apply force. The glue seemed to be incredibly strong, as each time she tried to tried to shove it open, or even shove her whole body against it, nothing happened. Since the hallway was quiet, along with how strong the glue seemed to be, she decided that she pretty much had to wait and sit out until somebody would come and get them released.

She turned her attention away from the door, and looked at the boy who was crying in front of her as his back was pressed against the wall. She couldn't help but smirk as she seemed to have a bit of dominance over him. It only lasted for a moment before she shook her head and took a better look at him. The boy had golden blonde hair, with a cowlick in the back, somewhat of a glee haircut. He was caucasian, and was wearing a pair of dark blue glasses, a pair that seemed to be more of a square than a circle. He also was dressed in a orange parka, as well with brown mittens and orange pants. His shoes seemed to be somewhat blue with black on the sides, as well with the fact they didn't need tying, just a little zipper to close the gap up. The boy also seemed to be having a red face due to the crying he was having. She couldn't make out the eyes due to how they were closed shut. It made her sad that she freaked out, because it made the poor boy that was just doing what he thought he had to do cry.

"Ugh!" The boy whined. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." He croacked in between cries as his eyes were pointed at the ceiling.

Red put up one of her hands in a okay motion, all the while she came closer to the boy. She was a little nervous about coming closer to the boy, but she swallowed her fear to not want to get near the boy. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm not freaked out by your erection anymore." It was weird for her to say that since she just screamed when she saw it, but it was true. She wasn't as scared as she first saw the erection. Sure she didn't like seeing it, but she wasn't scared as when it just popped out of nowhere. "I believe you have an erection because you're attracted to me. I did some research on male stimuli, and it has been proven there are times where a guy can have an erection because he finds a woman attractive. Although I'm not 100% certain about you since teenagers seem to have erections at random." Red did indeed do some research on boys, and was quite surprised of what she saw. Even being horny just randomly seemed to be incredibly awkward to have.

She blinked when she realized something. "I just remembered to ask, what's your name?" She wasn't fully certain, but she could tell this boy was Jamie. She never saw any other boy who looked like this one.

Jamie stopped crying for a moment when he realized something. "What?" He wondered, having some hope the girl was interested in him.

"Who are you?" Red simplified. "What is your name?" She took both of his hands which were on the wall into hers.

Jamie looked down on the ground, wondering if he should tell Red the truth about his name, wondering if she was going to use the info he gave against her. He did remember his sister told him sometime after lunch that she had something planned out, and he wanted her to go to Stark's Pond to speak with someone. Perhaps this was the girl she was talking about.

He decided to go with his gut and answer, looking back at her. "Jamie. Jamie McCormick." He did stutter a little, but he wasn't bothered by that.

Red nodded, although she was surprised when he told her that his last name was McCormick. She did feel a little stupid asking, but she did so anyway. "And, do you have any relation to Kenny?"

Jamie nodded, starting to calm down a little. "Yes, Kenny and I are actually half-brothers through our father's side. I wasn't aware of this until Kenny told me just last friday. Bebe and I are only half-siblings through our mom, who sadly died along with my stepdad. They seemed to be killed by someone." He felt a little odd that he was telling someone about what he saw just last night, but the girl seemed trustworthy.

Red seemed to have her sad face become a little more sadder. "Yeah, I know. I was trick-or-treating with her and Wendy. That was a horrible view. I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Red was honest, she and Wendy were indeed among the few outside of Bebe and Jamie to watch the ambulance come and take both of the Stevens away on stretchers. The event was later put on news that night when she got home, and was on the following morning. Such a sad, sad thing to see.

She almost forgot to introduce herself. "Oh, sorry, I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Red. You know, because of the scarlet red hair." That was a very obvious reason why, but Jamie didn't bother.

Jamie gave a bit of a eyebrow as he thought of it. "Do you have any relation to Craig? Craig Tucker?" He wondered.

Red nodded. "Craig and I are cousins, our dads were fraternal twins when they were kids. They don't speak to each other much as they did before, but they're still family." Skeeter and Thomas didn't really talk very much as they did today, but that didn't mean they hated each other.

Jamie nodded, but his eyes went down to see that his erection was now touching Red's navy blue pants. A blush appeared on his face as he looked back at the girl standing in front of him. "Uh...I know you probably don't want to, but can you help me with this?"

A confused look appeared on Red's face, but when she looked down, a look of shock replaced it. "WHAT?" Was the boy really asking her to have sex with him?

Jamie just shook his head. "You have to help me, please. Don't worry about it going inside you, you can use your hands."

The approval of using her hands calmed Red down a little bit, but the whole concept in general was still disgusting. "Okay...and what if I don't?" She wanted to see what would happen if she didn't do anything.

Jamie shrugged. "I dunno. Probably not say anything since I just made myself look dumb right in front of you." Red smiled, glad Jamie reconsidered her feelings and not think of her as a sex object, which she was certain Kenny would have done.

Red looked down at the bulging erection coming from Jamie and sighed. "I would say no because of how disgusting this is...but since you reconsidered my feelings and explained to me that I could use my hands, I'll do you a favor." The words were hard to choke out, but she still meant it.

She breathed through her nose, before she pulled his pants down, then his underwear. The erection surprisingly a few centimeters bigger than how the pants kept them. Not too large, but just only a tiny bit bigger. ' _Oh god_...' She thought to herself as she saw it. ' _Keep yourself together, Rebecca, it could be worse_.' She released one of Jamie's hands from her grasp, and hesitantly moved her hand to his erection and touched it lightly. It seemed to be harmless, not very dangerous, a little hard, but not like a brick or concrete.

She once again took a deep breath. ' _Okay, here we go_.' Her hand traced all the way back, towards the base. Once her hand reached it, Jamie flinched.

"It's alright, it's alright." Red reassured, gently gripping the base. "Sorry my fingers are cold, I just got done washing them." She wanted to make this quick, not have to continue enduring it.

"It's alright, I just have a freezing reaction whenever I feel something cold." Jamie opened as eyes as he looked at Red. "Move to my left, please. You're going to get covered if you don't move." Red listened and moved aside. "Alright, go ahead. You can stop if you want." Red nodded.

It only took about 3 minutes of Red stroking the penis that Jamie came. It wasn't surprising, he was new to this sort of thing and it felt enjoyable. Oh well, at least when he came, he could finally have the problem stop, for now at least.

He gasped when he felt himself lose air after the orgasm was over. "It's okay, it's okay. It's over." Red patted his shoulder as she continued to gently grip his manhood as it softened. Red herself was actually surprised when Jamie came. Not that it exploded quickly or anything, but because of how much came out. It almost looked like 2 gallons just left his system like that. It still surprised her he came that much, and still not fall asleep.

"I know it's over, I just feel like a god for what just happened." He whispered, a little out of breath.

Red gave a small smile. "I know, I'm just happy that it's over." For some reason, she actually was starting to like Jamie, even though they didn't talk very much. It could have been because of his innocence, or even his reference to mythology. She reached her and gave a reassuring kiss on the cheek, although what would happen would surprise her the second it was done.

Jamie fluttered as he felt Red give him a small kiss, making him feel like he had just entered a new world of awesomeness, as well as a found area of love. He would however curse himself when he heard the next phrase enter his ear.

"Wow, you're already hard again, Jamie." Red exclaimed, feeling his penis harden in her grip.

Jamie looked down the second she finished. "Aw, dammit!" He put a hand on his head. He had just got done, he wanted this to be over already, to continue talking and thinking of good ideas for story telling, maybe even rap music for the part.

Red giggled a little at his reaction, but she understood where he was coming from. "It's alright, I'll take care of it like last time."

She did, although it took about 2 minutes longer, and the semen amount was slightly shorter. Oh well, he finished soon enough. When he finished cumming, Red pulled his underwear and pants back up, before tucking his wiener back in. Then, she went back to the sink and washed her hands.

Jamie looked sad as Red moved towards the sink. He felt like he used her just to gain some sort of sexual pleasure. He didn't virtually force her to give him pleasure, but he felt a little bad for doing that. Worse than ruining a garden.

He sighed a little to himself, a little cheered up by the fact he and Red didn't make it worse by having sex. That would just make everything a whole lot worse and make him look like some sort of sex hungry pig. And to be frank, Red was very benevolent, allowing him to calm down a little more as he thought of that. Still, he felt a little bad she had done that to him, but at least she took it with a little bit of pride.

As Red got some paper towels, Jamie sadly walked over to her. "Red, I'm sorry." He said in a quiet voice.

Red somehow heard that, even though he was speaking quietly, and she turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you apologizing?"

Jamie looked down and sighed, then he looked back at Red again. "I'm saying sorry because I feel like I just used you to get sexual pleasure. I fear you may look at me like if I just crave for an orgasm when I really don't, and one who is only nice when something good for him is given. I also am sorry if I disturbed you at all. Feelings matter a lot to me, and I don't want yours to be hurt if I did hurt you."

Red's second eyebrow went up into the air, and she placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Jamie, it's okay. Making a boy orgasm doesn't make me new to the things I've done before. I once fell into the popular trend of Paris Hilton and encouraging her behavior for young girls and I was a whore myself. I almost raped Stan during the party that Bebe had at her house too. I also got myself photoshopped so I could get more attention when Lisa Berger became popular, although soon enough it wore off when more popular celebrities uploaded their photoshop images and ours was buried within seconds. So am I disturbed that I did something bad? No. But for something like this, I would only do it a few more times. Can we please just keep actual sex out of the picture until we reach about the age of 17, please?" She told him with a fully serious and calm voice.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I could do that. I just didn't want you to be upset that I literally asked you to give me pleasure all because of an erection which could have worn off."

Red patted Jamie. "It's alright. I'm fine with it now." She noticed a small tear that escaped Jamie's right eye and falling down his face. She used her other hand to wipe the tear away.

"Whoa." She stated. Her fingers touched Jamie's cheek. The feel of his face was incredibly soft, sort of soft like a baby's skin. The other boys seemed to have good skin, but they had at least had a bit of a tough feel to them, even Kevin seemed to have a bit of that. Cartman was an exception, but that was because he was incredibly obese, so it wouldn't have been surprising.

But Jamie wasn't overweight or obese, he was skinny. Yet even though he didn't seem to have a lot of muscle, his skin was incredibly soft, somewhat softer than a pillow.

She was about to examine further when she noticed that they didn't clean up the semen trail on the floor. Most of the semen ended up on the floor in a crammed spot, while some of it reached towards the wall near the faucets. It was a relief that it didn't touch the mirrors, otherwise they would be having something difficult to clean up. "Think we should clean the semen up?"

Jamie nodded, then he and Red grabbed some paper towels. In about 4 minutes, the semen seemed to be cleaned up and into the trash. Hopefully since it was mostly wet, it would just be regarded as just water and it would be taken care of without any second thoughts.

"Sorry about that, I almost forgot it was still there." She apologized, feeling a bit dumb that she almost forgot about the mess that was left behind.

"It's alright, it's cleaned up." Jamie reassured with a hand. Just when he started to lay his hand down, Red put a hand underneath his own so she could catch his hand. Jamie blinked.

"May I?" She asked with a concerned look. Jamie understood what she meant by just those two words, and he nodded.

Red peeled off the mitten from his hand, and put it in his pocket. She also did the same with Jamie's other hand. She rolled up his sleeve, all the way until it couldn't go any further.

She then started with his fingers. "Fingers." She said as she felt them. The fingers were tiny, but they had a bone feel, except for the base where some protective muscle was around them. She then felt his hand. "Hand." The hand had a bit of feel, but it had its soft areas. "Wrists." She felt his wrists, which as expected were hard. "Arm." The arm wasn't hard, and not very much for a bone feel, but she got a bit of a muscle. "Upper arm." She could feel the softness as she squeezed the upper arm. She did feel a bit of his bicep as well, although it wasn't really much. "Shoulder." The shoulder did have a bone feel, but it wasn't incredibly hard. "Chest." The chest felt smooth. Not toned, but smooth. "Stomach." The stomach also wasn't toned, but it felt smooth and soft as she applied a bit of pressure to it. "Hips." The hips felt rough, but they weren't incredibly tight. "Butt." Her hands felt his bottom, and found it interesting how meaty it was. "Thighs." The thighs were smooth, but they felt empty inside. "Legs." The legs were obviously where Jamie had the most muscle in, as they felt toned and the center had the bone feel. They did feel nice though.

She excluded his feet, and went to his face. "Cheeks." The feel instantly told her they were the softest cheeks she would ever find on a boy. "Ears." The ears looked a little feminine, but still had a nice feel to them and still masculine. "Nose." The nose was a little pointy, but it was simple and easy to trace.

"Eh." Jamie went, startling Red a little. "Sorry, I almost thought dust just went into my nose."

Red shrugged, then her hands went to his hair. The hair mainly as a whole was neat and soft, not scrunchy or shaggy. It did have a bit of a cowlick in the back on the left of his head, but that was alright.

Red took her hands off of Jamie. "Damn. I never expected a boy to be incredibly soft. Even Kevin himself wasn't that soft."

Jamie just shrugged. "Meh. I guess I got it from some sort of gene." He really didn't know why his skin was soft, but as long as he was healthy, that was all that mattered.

"I'll say. I think you must have gotten that from your mom." Red believed, still staring at his hair.

"Perhaps, perhaps." Jamie shrugged.

Red put her finger in Jamie's hair and started to gently play with it. "How did you manage to get such neat hair?"

Jamie didn't bother with Red touching his hair, so he went on. "I had it since I got a full head of hair. I don't really use any materials to keep it like this in the morning, although I do have to use two handfuls of shampoo just to keep it clean when I shower. Sadly, I don't know if I'll be able to thanks to me living with the McCormicks." The McCormicks were poor, so Jamie wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't get his hair nice as he would.

Red giggled a little. "Don't worry, I'll help you get it clean."

Jamie smiled. "Thanks, Red." He seemed to find it odd how Red was asking a lot of questions, so he started doing so as well. "I have to ask, were you and Kevin a thing?"

Red frowned, but she continued. "Yeah, we were. I'm going to have him as just a friend now. We broke up when we believed Skank Hunt's actions were spoken for the boys, and we broke up with them. After the internet reset, we decided to simply give them another chance, although I wasn't among the lucky ones. Kevin and I had an argument on Twitter, and we used a whole lot of puns as we did so. He then decided to choose Star Wars over me, officially calling our relationship over. I became depressed when that happened. Thankfully, I'm not depressed anymore, I can focus all of my attention on you."

Her last sentence puzzled and frightened Jamie. "Uh, I don't understand, what do you mean?"

Red only blinked. "It was simple, really. Your sister recommended that I see you today as a way for me to move on from my grief. I was going to decline, but from what Bebe and Wendy told me, that you were nice, quiet and knew a lot about sci-fi, I decided to give you a chance. Sure, what just happened wasn't what I was expecting, nor getting locked in the girl's bathroom, but I'm liking what I'm seeing right now." She did admit, Jamie was not only really cute, but he certainly was also very polite.

"Oh." Jamie blushed. "Well, that's great." He just recognized something she just said. "You like sci-fi?"

Red smirked. "Of course, I like Aliens."

Jamie then stuck his tongue out and enlarged his eyes, all the while making some creature noise, making Red giggle. "BlAAAARGH! I'm here to shove a face hugger on you."

Red laughed, then kissed Jamie. Jamie immediately put his tongue back in his mouth. "Nevermind. I've just been given love." He then broke out of his character and started laughing with Red.

"Anyway, what kind of sci-fi stuff do you like? Better yet, what kind of stuff do you like?" Jamie asked, wanting to know more about Red's character.

Red smiled again, glad that another boy wanted to know more about her than basic things. "Well, I do love Star Wars, some Star Trek, the Alien Movies, even some superhero movies depending on the character. I also love Justin Timberlake, his voice is incredible."

Jamie's eyes lightened when he heard the last name. "Timberlake? The man is lit. His singing voice could lift up mountains." Jamie had to admit, Timberlake wasn't in his top 5 singers, but he certainly was in the top 10.

"I know right?! He is awesome when it comes to singing. I'm not surprised he's actually got everything he wants." Red agreed with extreme happiness.

Jamie laughed at her excitement. Red was already proving to be a bit of a nutball. "You've got a bit of tomboy spirit, huh Red?"

Red looked a little down, but she still smiled. "I guess you can say that. I guess that's why I dress in a very basic manner." She started to frown a little. "And have shoulder length scarlet red hair."

Jamie immediately smiled and took her hands. "Rebecca, you look good. Don't doubt yourself. I'm a nerd, I'm used to a lack of attention. It's fine, it means that if you want attention, you'll have to work for it. It's totally fine that you dress basically, or don't use a whole lot of make up, or have hair that only goes past your shoulders. It's totally fine, and I like that. You don't need makeup or a great dress to make me happy, it's fine." He said all of that seriously.

Red smiled. "You mean that?"

"Yes, Red, I do." He said honestly and politely.

"Thanks Jamie." She said, feeling a lot better that Jamie meant every word that came out.

Jamie seemed to smile for a few more moments, then he realized something. "Wait a minute..." He looked back at the bathroom stalls. "We didn't even check to see if there was any food here. I must have focused a little too much." It sounded a little odd for him to think of that, but since they were going to be here for a while, they might as well check.

He only had to open three stalls before he found something. "What the?" He wondered in confusion.

"What?" Red asked, also wondering what was the problem. Jamie pulled out a deli platter, a bucket filled with bottles of 'Gatorade' and ice, massage oil, and even a couple of board games. "Oh." She said in awe, unable to think of what to say.

"How someone left this here, I'm not going to ask, but as long as it isn't what I think it is, it'll be alright." Jamie concluded, putting the massage oil away.

"Good." Red thought in awe.

5:15pm...

The door to the bathroom sadly couldn't have the screws removed, so the security team had to use a large sledgehammer to knock the door down. At last, Red and Jamie were free, and they were now standing out front of the school.

"That was a bit of an interesting...and messy night." Red said.

"Yeah, it was." Jamie agreed. He then thought of something. "Hey, Red, I know I probably bothered you with the whole orgasm thing, but besides that, thank you for making me feel safe in the opposite gender's bathroom. I really don't know what to expect if you weren't there, or if there were more girls in there besides you." He kind of felt embarassed that a female basically was the one who made him comfortable, but since Red was a girl with courage and a history of confronting, he didn't press it.

Red smiled, then pinched Jamie's cheek. "It's alright. I had to admit, even for a moment of the orgasms, tonight was kinda fun."

Jamie smiled, then he looked on the ground and started to think. "Say, maybe...maybe we should go get some lunch somewhere and enjoy the nice weather."

Red frowned a little. "I would love that, but I'm going to be busy for the rest of the week. I have some make-up work to do, and my dad and I have some things of my grandfather to sell at a yard sale, and a few other things I need to focus on. I did have fun, but I promise I'll be more active next week. Besides, I'm really impressed you know so much." She lifted her hand, and her index finger tapped Jamie's head, making Jamie chuckle.

"Well, to be honest, I have some things to focus on as well, so don't worry. And also, I have patience, I can wait if you want." Jamie was indeed a patient human being, especially when his mental health was high.

"Thank you." Red said, leaning in and kissing Jamie's cheek. The kiss made Jamie blush beyond belief, almost making him look like Rudolph if he was human.

Cartman, meanwhile, watched the whole thing unfold in the bushes. "We did it Eric. Another happy couple together." He heard Cupid Me say as he appeared on his left.

"I wouldn't have done it without you, Cupid me." Cartman teased, tickling Cupid Me's tummy. Cupid Me giggled before he disappeared back into Cartman's head. All went according to plan, now all he needed to do now was pay Craig and Tweek the butterscotch candies and 'Mtn. Dew'."

His spot was ruined when he heard a voice. "There he is!" He turned around to see the janitor and some policemen with him. "That's him, officer! He ran over to me and punched me in the crotch before he took my wrench and knocked me out! Get him, quickly!" The janitor yelled. The policemen ran off the steps and towards Cartman. Cartman had no other option than to run.

Deep down however was something the three kids didn't see...a big black pile of liquid substance. It emerged from the sewers and spied on Jamie. It now had a good target to get...Jamie McCormick.

 **A/N: Alright, so that is done. Hate to break this to you, stormtroopers, but I'm going to make the first chapter to my re-write when I feel like writing. A deal's a deal.**

 **Anyway, to say the least, I was going to make the orgasm and masturbation scenes longer, but I felt like they would only slow the story down, so I made them shortened. To say the least, the orgasm and masturbation scenes will only be around 3 or 4 more times in the story. So don't worry about Red and Jamie just being around for semen to come out, you'll still see them doing things together like watching movies and whatnot.**

 **Lastly, if anyone wants to know, I mainly adapted a twitter roleplay for my story. If the person roleplaying as Red reads this chapter, I want to say I didn't try to make this horrible or take the whole roleplay breakup argument as a way to mock Revin, or the roleplayer entirely, it was just done for story reasons.**

 **Anyway, good night stormtroopers. See you next time!**


	14. Peter and Karen

The Second Chance

The Funeral and Peter's House

 **A/N: Good evening, stormtroopers! computerman275 reporting, and we're landing for another chapter of The Second Chance. Tonight, we'll be experimenting the first visit to Peter's house, and make sure to include enough detail as possible for you folks to like.**

 **Anyway, let's begin now.**

Friday, November 5th, 3:45pm...

 _It had been a quiet and ongoing week for Jamie. Not that it seemed to be odd, but it felt like that to him. Everything seemed to be quiet, although since the tragedy of his parents was just that time ago, it made sense that everyone was quiet for a couple of days. Even Red didn't talk to him very much after that day._

 _To make a long story short, the days passed quickly, and on Thursday, the will was read. It wasn't quite a large will, but it certainly wasn't small on items. Ironically, the day the will was read was the same day they had their funeral. Quite odd to get things when you're bidding a dead person farewell._

 _Jamie and Bebe both received their respective belongings, as well as $5,000 from their parents life insurance (meaning that they now had both $10,000 each.). Jamie really didn't know what to do with his money, but he decided to keep it to himself for now, until his dad snatched it and spent most of it on liquor. Perhaps he would give it to other folks, but that would wait for some time._

 _Bebe was delighted for the will only because she could see Jamie again. Life for Bebe seemed to be quiet and simple, she now had two foster siblings in her family, and they were just as likable as ever. It made Bebe glad to be there. She also planned to speak with Jamie before they left so she could make sure he was prepared with the info she wanted to give._

 _Bebe and Jamie also received special gifts from the will as well. Bebe received her mother's jewelry and makeup, which she later would put into her room to use every now and then. She kept the jewels mainly as a way to remember her mother, even if she was disappointed that her mother was dumb, and also didn't help Jamie with his problem._

 _Jamie received a small, and old fashioned fedora. It reminded him of his original maternal grandfather's fedora, where it had a multiple striped look, and had a red feather on the left side. It also fit his head with ease, and didn't cover it entirely. That fedora made Jamie glad a little bit, and made him appreciate his stepfather to know that even he had some nostalgic value. (His costume was indeed also something he appreciated, but the fedora mostly was on his mind.)_

 _As because a crew of moving folks took the equipment from the house and into their respective ones, Bebe gave Jamie a hand gesture to come over. He followed, and they found themselves away from the chairs where the funeral was taking place._

 _"Hi, Bebe, what is it?" He had the fedora that he inherited on, a little bit quickly after it was handed to him. Oh well, at least he was patient for it to be handed to him._

 _Bebe sighed, but she knew she had to make sure he knew. "Jamie, I know this sounds weird to tell you since both our parents are dead now..." She began._

 _"You do know that your father was only my step-father, right?" He asked, even though she knew the answer._

 _Bebe nodded. "Yes, but still, I want you to know this, and I'm serious about this." She needed to get this done, or she may not have time to explain until tomorrow. "You see, mom used a lot of ways to get men to give her attention, especially with her makeup and boobs. I'm surprised she finished high school, but I know she ended up losing most of where she works because she was convinced into something. That's part of the reason how you exist today." She felt bad having to say her mother's stupidity was the primary cause of her brother's existence._

 _Jamie nodded, trying to understand. "Are you trying to tell me that I shouldn't get through life because of my looks?" He could tell that was the answer since that's what their mom did._

 _Bebe nodded. "Yes. Just yes. Mom didn't understand how to make through things with her life, and all of the boys liked her because of her hooters. The boys also did the same to me, although I stopped that by getting a bigger jacket. Please, Jamie, don't go through life happy because of your looks. They're going to fade away one day, and when they do, you'll lose everyone. I know you probably already know this, but I want you to be aware so you don't end up on a bad path." If Jamie ended up on a bad path at the end, Bebe wouldn't be certain what to do with herself._

 _Jamie looked down and nodded. He was getting what Bebe said. He certainly had to admit he was indeed good looking, except for his glasses, although folks would try and ignore that. "Okay, I promise I won't use my looks to go by in life. You're right, looks indeed do fade away, although sadly nobody listens to me when I try to explain that. I won't do the same shit she did, I promise." He did so with a firm voice and put his hand at his chest._

 _Bebe smiled. She could tell Jamie was already showing some good. "Excellent, doing so will prove the message you're trying to use. Just make sure you stick with it when you bring it up, okay?" Jamie just nodded, and he shook Bebe's hand._

 _"I promise sis, I'll write or visit you at least once a month." He promised, smiling._

 _Bebe returned the smile. "I'll do the same, I can't let my little brother end up getting into trouble and not knowing what to do."_

 _After the funeral, it stayed quiet for a while._

Now, it just seemed to be a entire quiet weekend to himself. Kenny was gone for the weekend. He, Kyle and Cartman were with Stan and his half-uncle, Jimbo and his friend Ned, out for hunting, which would last for about most of the weekend until Sunday afternoon. It has been a while since the boys were even with Jimbo to go see some hunting going on. They seemed to avoid that since the volcano almost erupted and killed them, but they decided to try again.

Jamie sighed. As he sat in his and Kenny's room, he couldn't help but be surprised that all of his belongings that were moved into the room managed to fit in. It almost seemed the room was now much shorter than it seemed to be. Oh well, at least now he had his computer and old handheld consoles back.

He walked over to his computer desk and noticed a pair of keys laying there. They looked similar to the ones he had before, two different types besides a blue little slot. He didn't use them very often, only when he was alone and the door was locked. Something told him that this wouldn't be the case for a very long time.

Jamie picked up the keys, and strangely enough, started to rattle them as if they were toys. He just watched as the keys rattled as he simply moved his index finger and thumb slightly up and down. He wasn't certain as to what made him want to rattle the keys, but he still did.

He did it for about a minute before he put them down. When he put them down, he thought of something...Peter. His nerdy friend, the one whom he bonded with easily because of him being nice and through social media. He also lived in South Park, so that meant he could visit him if he pleased.

This gave him an idea. He went to his computer and started it up, then scrolled onto Facebook. He then scrolled towards Peter's name, which had a little green dot next to it, indicating he was online.

He then clicked on Peter's name, before a little box showed up on his screen. He clicked the 'Type a Message' box before he started to type. " _Hey, dude. Are you at home?"_ He waited a few moments, wondering what Peter had to say, either if he was home, or he just seemed to be online and was elsewhere.

He saw three gray dots jumping, before a response came. _"Yeah, I'm at home. Why?"_ Seemed reasonable.

Jamie typed again. _"Can I come over to your house? I'm a bit bored, especially since my parents are sleeping in the family room."_ Stuart again passed out from drinking again, this being his fourth beer in a row. Carol meanwhile decided to rest her head since her husband just seemed to be giving her a headache as a result. The two barely said a word to Jamie because of how quick and busy the week was. They probably would get their attention to him now that everything was quiet and normal paced, but that was a 'maybe.'

It took only a few moments for Peter to respond. _"Sure, my parents don't expect a lot of visitors, and barely anyone comes to my house now that you mention it."_ As much as how sad that sounded, it was true. Peter did NOT get many visitors, and visits from kids his age were very rare, kind of making him sad, and even isloation. Sure, he could use that time to study and think, but every now and then he wanted to have something to do with another person his age.

Jamie smiled when he got his response. He quickly gave a reply. _"Great, I'm coming right now."_ With that, he shut off his computer, got his fedora from the top of the dresser, and started wondering towards the door.

A voice nearly interuppted him. "Where are you goin'?" A southern female voice asked. It was Jamie's step-mother, Carol. The voice didn't sound very annoyed or angry, but rather just one of wonder and amazement.

Jamie turned to look at his step-mother. "Just going out and visiting a friend, mom. First time I have done so. Should be back before it gets dark." He explained quickly. Jamie didn't have a problem with his step-mother, he just didn't want her to be disappointed in him. He started calling her 'mom' sometime on Tuesday, although it was accidental, Carol dismissed it, saying that she was glad Jamie referred to her as a mother figure.

Carol just gave a smirk. "Good. Just make sure to bring some pop tarts home, Jamie." She took a big inhale of her cigarette, which she had lit up about a minute ago.

Jamie nodded. "Sure mom, I will." He then stepped towards the door, before he opened it and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

Jamie slowly but surely walked. The town to him looked a lot larger than it did on the outside, especially since some of the buildings looked tall. That could have been for the fact he was 9 years old again, and 9 year olds are not very tall, or else as he thought of it earlier.

Jamie thankfully knew at least where Peter's house was. He had asked him during the week what his house looked like, and he simply put that it was a light purple home, one that wasn't hard to avoid. Since the addresses felt similar, he didn't bother asking for that.

After what felt like 2 hours (when it was only about 10 minutes.), Jamie finally arrived at Peter's suppose-to-be house. The outside of the house was incredibly clean, and there was nothing left outside except for some snow. The entrance also seemed to have a railing on both sides. ' _Cleaniess and a perfected entrance. It's like they give any visitor a great welcome.'_ Jamie thought to himself as he walked up to the entrance. He then knocked on the door. When he did, Peter answered. Peter was dressed in his regular attire, although his hair was a little messy than last time.

"Hey Jamie." Peter greeted.

"Hey." Jamie said as he blinked. He silently cursed himself as he felt socially awkward just by standing and looking at Peter. This was the VERY FIRST time he had gone anywhere other than school, or even the groccery store for that manner on his own. "Uh, can I come inside?"

Peter shrugged. "Come in." He stepped out of the way as Jamie walked inside. Peter closed the door once Jamie was in. He noticed Jamie's fedora. "Nice hat." He commented. Jamie didn't wear the fedora until just today, mainly he kept it in the box that he was given to him during the will reading. The hat wasn't bad, he just chose not to wear it at school.

Jamie just replied casually. "Thanks. This was a gift that I was given during the reading of the will that was from my mother and stepfather. I could say parents, but I technically had two sets." That sounded confusing, but he let it slide.

Peter nodded a little bit confused, but rolled along. "Do you want to come upstairs and check out my room?" Peter didn't have anything prepared for Jamie in his room, but he still wanted to show Jamie what he got.

Jamie looked at Peter and nodded, before he started smiling. "Sure thing." His voice came out a little excited, surprising him, but this was the first time he was with a friend out of school, so learning something from Peter's house actually would be awesome to see.

Peter gave a little odd look, but he just nodded. "Alright, come to my room." He then started up the stairs. Jamie followed by quickly.

Peter opened his door, and when he did, Jamie couldn't believe his eyes. There was a shitload of comics, a twin size mattress, and the room was blue colored. There was a large frog tank that featured about 2 or 3 amphibians inside, one a red-eyed tree frog, a basic frog, and even a toad. There was a large 'iBuyPower' computer with a 45 inch monitor on the table above. There also was a microphone up front, along with a headset sitting at the side of the desk. There were shelves up above the bed, with one fitted with numerous props and action figures, some from various sci-fi franchises. There was also a dresser that gave off more merchandise, especially a chest that had a Star Trek theme on it, similar to Jamie's own Star Wars themed chest.

"Wow..." Jamie said with amazement. "This place is fuckin' awesome, man! It's beautiful and filled with so much love." He never expected anyone besides Kevin Stoley to have as much nerd shit as him.

"Yep." Peter agreed. "It's quite a beautiful sight, brings out lots of colors and fantasy elements." Peter admitted, he did like his room a lot more, and believed it could be larger than it seemed to be.

Jamie looked at the frog tank, and went towards it. His face and hands plastered onto the glass, watching as the frogs fought over an insect, while the toad just watched them as if he was watching some awesome fight show. "They seem to do that a lot. I've tried to control that by taking them out for a day, but they kept on doing it, so I gave up and let them fight over food. The toad, or Egbert, just seems to eat in peace." Peter explained.

Jamie listened as he analyzed the amphibians. He couldn't help but think that more could be done with them, not just them eating flies and fighting over it. He couldn't help but bring up the idea he had in mind with Peter. "Peter, have you ever thought of making a rap song?"

Peter blinked a confused look. "Uh...no. Why?"

Jamie just shrugged. "Thought about it. I think it would be a awesome idea to have. You just would need your frogs, and some lyrics on how they're awesome. That is if you have good bars and a excellent flow." Jamie respected rap, and he had to be careful with lyrics, and he hoped Peter would do the same.

Peter seemed to nod, albeit still confused. "Why would I make a rap song based on my frogs?"

Jamie looked disappointed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Peter, have you ever heard of nerdcore? It's a genre of rap that includes nerds rapping about the stuff they love. That includes Star Wars, Aliens, Marvel, Men in Black, and even some of Final Fantasy. It's a large hip hop genre." His disappointment grew into excitement as he spoke about it. His head blinked an idea. "Would you like to see an example?"

Peter nodded. "Okay."

Jamie turned on the PC, then he waited until it booted it up so he could enter the password. "Can you type the password?" He asked Peter.

Peter did as asked, and Jamie went to ' _Google Chrome_ '. He typed in ' _YouTube_ ' and started searching for some nerdcore. He turned on the video of Star Wars Battlefront 2 rap by Dan Bull, and he let it play.

1 song later...

"Wow." Peter said. He had never heard such bars and rhythm to be that...incredible. He had listened to music before, but never heard of music that could lead from beginning to end with so much power. It was as if the whole world rebuilt itself all over again.

"Yeah." Jamie agreed, smiling. "It's got more power than the human brain can use. It's insane as hell."

Peter began to think. "Hmm...you know what? I'll think of making a parody song. I won't do it now, but I certainly will think of it." He did have an idea in mind, but he would wait until he could put it all together.

Jamie nodded. "Awesome." He then turned his attention to the comics, which he could see due to the light in the room. "Can I look at your comics?"

Peter nodded. "Go ahead. There should be some magna inside, but I also collect some Marvel and Spy vs Spy comics." He explained.

Jamie jumped off his seat and went to the bookshelf. He pulled a comic off the shelf. "Whoa." It was indeed a Spy vs Spy comic, with both black and white spies handshaking, all the while holding bombs in their other hands. He flipped inside, amazed at how quick and fast paced the story was, all the while driving him into it.

When he was finished, he dropped the comic..."Holy shit...this is awesome!" He immediately switched back to the comics and pulled another out.

"Wait." Peter commanded. "Put the comic you're not reading back. I'm not a big fan of mess." Peter didn't have OCD, but messes just weren't a thing he liked.

Jamie nodded. "Sure, I'll take aware of that." He picked up the old comic he finished and put it back. He then read the next one, and put it back. "These comics are lit. I'm amazed they actually drive you into the story."

"Yeah, they always do. Always do." Peter acknowledged.

Something in Jamie's mind clicked. "Peter, where are your parents?" Even though Peter was home, the house seemed quiet. He didn't ask until now because his mind didn't come to it.

Peter just shrugged. "At work. They usually work at 9-5. Mom arrives a few minutes earlier than dad. Since it's about 4, they should return in an hour." It was simple as Peter described.

Jamie simply nodded, once again not saying anything. "You seem to nod a lot. Why do you do that?" Peter wondered, noticing Jamie's repeated behavior.

Jamie blinked, then turned to Peter. "Oh." He got a little nervous. "Hate to say this, Peter, but I have autism. Asperger's Syndrome to be more precise."

Peter's eyes widened and his face lit up. "So what you said about being autistic in class was true?" He was surprised since he wasn't certain on whether or not Jamie actually was mentally disabled.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. I've been enduring it since I was born. I actually hate it, but I prefer it over something worse."

"I would as well. Rather have that than cerebral palsy." Peter agreed, nodding as well.

"Yeah, um...sorry about that." He tried to look for something to change the subject. "Um...can you tell me which figures are which? Then perhaps we could roleplay." He suggested.

Peter nodded. "I'll do the roleplay, but that will be all I can do for today. I have some work to do, and I'm going to be quite busy once mom and dad come home. Some paperwork and even other matters." It was obvious he was going to busy for the rest of the week.

"Alright." Jamie shrugged, then he continued to listen.

"Well, first thing's first, I'll be Ares, the god of war, and one who poisons the hearts of many with hatred and gore. I'll be basically unstoppable, with my only weakness being...well, you already know." He chose to not give his weakness away. "And you'll be...um..." He wondered, trying to find a good identity for Jamie.

Jamie came up with one. "Malcolm. Malcolm McDavern. I'm the one who opposes war, and will use any strategy possible to stop a war from happening.

Peter shrugged. "Alright, that will work. Now, let's find some costumes." He reached towards his closet and pulled out some warrior gear. He then got himself a full suit of armor, like a knight, and tossed the warrior gear to Jamie, along with a sword. They then got dressed. "Ready?" Peter challenged.

"Absolutely, Ares." Jamie spat. For a few moments, they just looked at each other with menacing glares, ready to beat the shit out of each other, snarling as if they were wolves ready to feast on the very last meat filled creature.

They then charged at one another, the two blocking their blows. Jamie recovered and swung, but Peter stopped the blow with his wrist. Jamie then watched as Peter attacked with his fists, which Jamie used his sword to block as well. Jamie made sure that as he watched, he could notice Peter moving from side to side in his attacks, as if he was waiting for a weak spot. Jamie wouldn't let him win, so he made sure to stay still, all the while keeping his eyes peeled on the attacks.

Peter attacked and defended with intense speed, although he soon stopped to catch his breath. He and Jamie then walked in circles, all the while still keeping their eyes on one another. As they did so, Jamie swiped his hand so the blade of his sword was standing up, not down as it came out during the assault. Peter soon stopped and looked at Jamie, with clenched teeth underneath his helmet. He would wait for Jamie to attack first before he would simply counterattack.

Jamie stood still for a moment, before he charged and sent his sword forwards. Peter blocked, and gut punched him back. Jamie was stunned for a moment, allowing Peter to charge him into the wall. He then launched a series of punches, going from different spots. He blinked and soon stopped. "Oh no! You didn't tell me..."

"Haha." Jamie nervously laughed. "Uh...I didn't tell you that...I-I..." He was confused, he didn't understand what was going on.

"That you're immortal..." Peter answered for him, before he went back into character. "Curses! I was so close to beating you to the point I could have simply used powers of the gods to finish you off. Oh well, seems I can still do it hand and hand." He then proceeded to attack, but Jamie gave a sucker punch. Peter was knocked back, but he recovered soon enough and blocked the attack from Jamie's sword, and continued to block blow after blow. After about 20 blows, he grabbed the boy and threw him at the closet door, surprisingly not shattering either the glass, or knocking over the door. Jamie rubbed his head, then got back up, but not before dodging his head from a punch into the wall, breathing in relief he wasn't hit. They then spent numerous hits at one another, all the while locking their eyes at one another. It seemed to be like a shower of sparks and shattered metal as they fought, but there barely was any parts that seemed to be harmful, or even fatal for that manner.

At last, after 30 covers, they finally were in a lock, where if Jamie won, he would make the armor of Peter's arms fly off, while he would lose his sword if he lost. The lock lasted for a very long time, seemingly going on as if the whole world would end by the time one would finally break the lock, although a lot faster than beating a shitty game.

Peter grunted, and tried to move aside so he could flip the blade at Jamie's skull, but that wasn't the case for him, and both arm plate and shoulder blade on his right flew right off. Peter had no time to react as Jamie used his sword to knock his helmet off, before he gave him a jump kick and knocked him down on his ass. A moment after he landed, his chest area was grabbed, and he was pulled up. A sword appeared at his neck once his upper half was up.

Peter looked up to see an angry Jamie, who looked ready to kill. Well, not actually, but close enough to the point it wasn't painless. Oh well, at least it was fun while it lasted. He shut his eyes and waited for the worst.

At last, after what felt like an hour came an answer. "You are done, Ares. But because I'm not killer, I'll spare your life for another day. Just remember to stop your nonsense, or else you'll receive no chance in hell for redemption." Jamie dropped his sword, then pulled Peter up. Almost instantly, he dropped out of character. "Holy shit, that was fun." He exclaimed, taking his armor off.

Peter just blinked after he just looked in awe. "Yeah, that was pretty cool. I have to admit, I haven't done any roleplaying in a while, nor have I ever fought anyone." It was about 4 months since Peter last had a roleplay, and that was mainly because he was mostly busy, and also focused more on video games than actually being a costume and trying to re-enact a special and powerful being.

"You want to try and work more on the roleplay stuff later next week?" Jamie offered, mainly because he wanted Peter to get better, as well with have fun with the activity as much as he did.

"Sure." Peter agreed, "I could this a lot more. I even was a goblin who was waiting to steal gold." That part made him laugh a little bit at how he waited for so long just to get gold.

Jamie didn't say anything about Peter's sentence because he was nervous he would blurt out something he should keep to himself, but he just nodded. "Oh well, what time is it?" He checked his phone to read it was about 4:05pm, enough time to think of something to do. "Oh, look at that." He showed the time to Peter, who felt a little dumb.

"Alright, we can do one more thing, but not beyond 4:30." Peter resigned, hoping that he didn't miss all of his time that he had to prepare for.

It didn't take long for Jamie to gain an idea. "Do you want to listen to some more nerdcore music to help me come up with lyrics for you?" he suggested.

Peter nodded. "Sure thing."

Later...

5:20pm...

After showing Peter some more rap songs by Ice Cube and Dan Bull, Jamie decided to leave a few minutes before 4:30, heading to the store to go and purchase some pop tarts. Thanks to the fact he brought some money from him that he still had at the Stevens residence, they weren't hard to pay for. It took some time itself, but he arrived back before the sun could start setting.

He wondered inside, not bothering to talk to his parents, and placed the pop tarts on the table. Obviously, the same shit he would have to eat for breakfast again, and again, and again, and again...

' _Thinking of this just makes me sad.'_ He concluded, deciding to think of something fun he watched to distract himself from the awful wonders of living in the McCormick house. ' _If only dad wasn't a fucking alcoholic, we would be living better than this dump.'_ He was surprised when he just thought of that. It was as if he was enduring the same anger the kids had here. Oh well, it still didn't change the fact the dad was still awful in terms of supporting his kids. It still made him wonder how they managed to pay for Kenny, Kevin, him and Karen to all go to school, especially since the money they have just seems to gone towards 80% alcohol, 20% everything else.

He drooped his head down, and started towards Kenny's bedroom. He probably was going to sit in there for a while, then get dinner, then head straight off to bed. If not use his computer to help cheer himself up.

He was almost at the doorway when his side bumped into a taller figure. He turned around slower than a rock to look at who he bumped into. Not to his surprise, it was once again Carol, but she wasn't using any drugs, nor smoking for that manner. She seemed quite calm, not showing any anger or aggression. If anything, she looked rather caring of Jamie, almost sad. She also looked a bit exhausted, almost seeming like she would fall down in a few minutes. Not in a drunken sense, just one where after a hard day of work, you'd just plop onto the couch and go straight to sleep.

Jamie only blinked, before he spoke in a gentle, quiet tone. "Hi, mom." He greeted, not showing any sense of force.

Carol blinked a few times, exhaustion appearing even in her eyes, which almost seemed to be bloodshot. "Hey, sweetheart." She greeted as well, her southern accent being obvious yet again.

Jamie and Carol then just looked at one another, the former just be nervous and quiet, while the other was exhausted and sad. It seemed to be quite similar to a degree, but it was a bit opposite if you dug deeper into what their emotions led to.

Jamie blinked a little bit, before he looked at Stuart, who seemed passed out on the bed. "How's he doing?" He asked Carol quietly. Carol just turned around as well, an annoyed look appearing as she turned towards her drunk and passed out husband, who obviously had another bottle of beer in his hand, which seemed to drop onto the floor and roll towards the table where the TV sat. His eyes weren't even open, and he just seemed to have slumped into the seat a bit.

"He drank way too much as I told him he was." Carol complimented. "He's probably going to wake up the next morning. But beyond that, I'll have to drag his ass into bed like I have to do nearly half the time he drinks." Suffice to say, if Stuart drank too much on late afternoons, he would end up at times not waking up until the next morning, mainly due to how many beers he drank. He didn't always endure this, but whenever he did, it always seemed to disappoint his wife a whole lot.

Jamie gained a frown after Carol finished quietly ranting. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that." He apologized with sincerity, wanting to be polite, all the while knowing what Carol had to do through. That being, what EVERYONE in the McCormick residence had to go through.

Carol just sighed, before she facepalmed. Then, she did something Jamie didn't expect. She picked him up, and lifted him until he could touch his shoulders. Then she walked towards the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. She brushed his hair with her hand as Jamie just sat quietly in her embrace. It was warm, and very nice to feel. It helped him relax a little with the fact his step-mother was an alcoholic and did drugs like Stuart did, but still did her job of being a mom at least right.

Well, at least to the point you didn't piss her off. He felt a little bad that he was in Carol's embrace, he wasn't her child, he was just one ended up here because of the fact he was the son of her drunk and horrible husband. This affection was something he didn't feel like he earned. He almost felt like crying. "I-I'm sorry. I don't deserve this. You're probably mad that I'm here, making your job more stressful than it is. I probably should go." He said, almost starting to get out of Carol's arms.

"Stop it." Carol quietly told him, still keeping him in her embrace. "I'm mad at my husband for being a cheating ass shit Jamie, I'm not angry at you. I'm glad you're here too, you're quiet and you try to just go in with life. I'm just glad you and Kenny can do that, or else I may end up having to worry about multiple people at once." She meant her words, even if her southern accent seemed a little annoying to Jamie.

Jamie just nodded, but his brain clicked when he realized something. "Where are Karen and Kevin?" He didn't socialize with his oldest brother and younger sister(well, chronologically second older sister) because he was busy, and he felt like they would be annoying to him. They didn't annoy him a whole lot, but they most certainly weren't the best. He remembered that after school on Monday, she had him meet the two because from this point until he was 18, he was going to have to live under the McCormick roof. It was quite simple, and he already knew most of what the show gave him, but they seemed to be a little different than what info he was given of them. Not by a whole lot, just a few tiny details.

"Karen is in her bedroom right now, probably waiting for Kenny to return home. Kevin I don't know about, he goes outside every now and then, although he seems to do it without telling anyone. It makes me want to spank him for not giving a single detail, because that means he could be gone in just anytime he wants." Carol breathed, although with Karen she was quite caring of, she seemed disappointed and annoyed with Kevin, her oldest child.

Jamie just nodded, then thought of something. "Is it okay if I visit Karen?" He asked, wanting to try and help with Karen's slight problem.

Carol blinked a little bit, but she let Jamie go. "Yes, just don't make her cry." She made him plead.

"I understand, mom." Jamie responded quickly. Carol just smiled, then watched as Jamie got off his seat and went to Karen's bedroom. It was Kenny's knowledge that allowed him to know which bedroom was which. The bedroom in the small hallway at the end was Kenny's bedroom, the door in the middle at the end was a toilet, the door on the right was Karen and Kevin's bedroom, and the door on the left was where Carol and Stuart slept. The hallway was quite dirty, and obviously had some paint that was falling apart. It was just good that the walls didn't start coming down, or else more disastrous results would be coming into play.

Jamie reached the door on the right and knocked. He didn't hear anything, so he asked. "Karen?" He wondered, once again with no response. Jamie started to feel bad for calling to Karen and also for her lack of response. He didn't want to scare her, nor did he want her to be left alone, frightened of what was going around her. He had to do something, or else he'd just be nothing.

He took a deep breath through his nose and turned the doorknob. Slowly, but surely, he opened the door. The bedroom as most bedrooms appeared as to what Jamie saw on the show, it had a disgusting green color, it had two beds shoved to a corner, and even a closet at the front of the beds. The main light seemed to be coming from the window, as the light inside the room seemed to be very dim that was hanging inside the room. In the middle however, Jamie saw someone look out the window with a doll in her hand, that 'someone' being Karen.

Karen was dressed in her regular attire that she usually wore during the day. She also had some dirt on her face, and she still had her pigtails, although a few hairs seemed to be torn from them. In fact, Jamie even noticed that a slight tear was present in the back of her shoe. It didn't expose her foot, but it was enough to say it wasn't in perfect condition.

When she heard the door creak, her head zoomed towards who was at the door. Her face instantly showed shyness, and fear once again dawned upon her. She clutched both of her hands around her doll, wondering what might actually happen.

Jamie put his hands up in a warding motion, gaining nervous because he didn't want to frighten Karen. "It's okay, it's okay. It's just me, Karen. It's Jamie." He whispered softly, trying to be safe and making sure he didn't fuck anything up.

Karen seemed to calm down a little bit, and she let go of one hand around her doll. She was still scared, but she didn't show any more fear beyond that. "Can I help you, Jamie?" She wondered nervously. She didn't talk very much to Jamie, since she closer to Kenny, so she didn't know how Jamie would be like in comparison to Kenny.

Jamie put his hands down, and he let his fear go elsewhere. "I just want to make sure you're alright." He explained, trying to be calm as possible. He turned his attention to the bed, which seemed to be clean on the outside, although it may be worse and could have been filled with termites. "Can I sit down?" He asked Karen. Karen only nodded, and watched as Jamie walked onto the bed and sat down.

Jamie looked at Karen and just looked at her as she looked back at him. For a moment, it was quiet, no noise, no demanding, just some silence. "Are you okay, Karen?" He wondered, breaking the silence.

Karen shook her head. "No. Kenny is all gone and I don't know how mommy and daddy are going to be."

"Kenny will return this Sunday afternoon, Karen. I know he cares about you a lot, but you have to at times deal with problems on your own. Just stay calm a little bit, and don't try to piss off mom and dad. Follow that, and you'll make through without any drama or swearing." He knew partially that wouldn't be true when others caused the drama, but since Karen was the only one here, he needed to make sure at least her behavior wouldn't take a turn for the worse.

"But I don't know what to do. I'm all alone." Karen whined.

"You're going to be okay, Karen. You've got more strength than you think you do. It's in the heart." He thumped his chest to prove his point. "Don't be afraid, it's just a couple of days, and Kenny will return in no time to help." He tried hard to explain.

"But as I said, I'm all alone now." Karen continued to complain.

"Karen, you aren't alone." Jamie spoke softly, although some aggression almost made it into his voice. "You've got your guardian angel, and to be more frank, you also have ME. You may not have Kenny right now, but Karen I assure you, I WILL be here for you. Even if I just randomly go away." He was a little surprised at his eagerness, but he didn't care that much. He wanted to help Karen make sure she could survive independently. "Do you understand Karen?" He asked.

Karen calmed down a little more, and she gave a smile. She put her doll aside on the floor, then crouched and put her hands together. "I'll try hard, Jamie." Jamie could swear Karen said that sentence just like she said " _I'll try, guardian angel."_ , but he focused on Karen.

"Don't try, Karen. Just do." Jamie told her, once again feeling like he was reading the script for an episode.

Jamie then spent the rest of the day cuddling Karen, before dinner came by and they ate in silence. Kevin returned home late, and as obvious, was grounded because of it. Jamie basically had the room to himself, and he checked a few emails on his computer before he went to bed. He was certain the next day would be a whole lot better day than the whole week in general. Well, probably not, but one could just hope.

What Jamie didn't know...was that one day...for the second time in a row...he would see folks letting loose, and when he heard the pops, he would be just among those people...that died painfully in surgery.

 **A/N: That's all I can say for that. I know Peter's role in this story was small, and I apologize. I think however it's okay, and Jamie will be visiting time and time again as he sees more aspects of the place. I will make sure next time a lot more detail is given to that as well.**

 **For the little scene with Karen, Jamie is just trying to make sure Karen is alright, and to grow some independence so she doesn't have to rely on Kenny for whatever danger she has, otherwise she would be a coward for all eternity, and could be a very easy target, especially if rape was involved.**

 **Anyway, goodnight folks, see you next time!**


	15. Alive on Arrival

The Second Chance

Alive on Arrival

 **A/N: Good evening, stormtroopers! computerman275 reporting and we're landing for another chapter of The Second Chance. In this chapter, you can expect some violence, death, and at last, some bad stuff happening to our main character directly. Let's just hope he can make sure to not die while this happens.**

 **Anyway, no spoilers, let's begin!**

Sunday, November 7th, 1:45pm...

If there was one thing about South Park that made it entirely different from any other city in the world...it wasn't normal. It always seemed to have something weird occur at least once a day. It had sometimes something supernatural, something government related, or even something outside normal boundaries in your own house. It was never a normal town, and even with the kids swearing their mouths off, there was a lot more evidence to go beyond that.

For some reason though, that wasn't the case today. Well, that's what it was like for Saturday and for Friday. In fact, it seemed entirely quiet for the weekend in a town that usually has chaos occur once a week. You could say perhaps it was too quiet, but either you wouldn't know, or else you'd be saying a cliche line that 'Airplane!' made fun of in 1980, making you in a whole way past your own time.

Jamie himself wondered why South Park was being really quiet for two days in a row. For a town that usually has weird shit going on at least once a week, that seemed a bit out of the ordinary. But then again, his life itself always had something stupid go by. Sometimes melodrama, sometimes stupid stuff in general. But as he walked on one of the streets of South Park, he couldn't help but wonder what South Park would be like if none of the things that made it special were here. Well, it would be mainly ignored, but some folks would indeed come and go.

' _Oh well._ ' Jamie thought, shaking his head. If the town was going to be normal for now, that would be up to the residents themselves, not him. Speaking of normal, he wasn't the only one taking a walk. In fact, several residents were also taking a walk throughout town, some going home with their groceries, some just taking a walk with their families. Others seemed to be walking just to get snow off of their lawn.

' _If this was the spot to sell drugs, the folks selling them would be selling more birds than a pet shop._ ' Jamie thought as he walked down the sidewalk. He was dressed in his regular attire, which he was glad to get after the Stevens will was read, and his new fedora. The day was a bit bright, so having a fedora to keep whatever sunlight out of his face seemed to be a smart move.

Jamie just wanted the week to be over. He wanted to finally move on to other projects. He wanted to see Kenny again. He wanted to actually get on and spend some time with Red, who agreed to do so once the week was over. Everything just seemed to be a massive tendency to keep on doing things over and over, with no point of ending.

He sighed. There was nothing he could do. And thankfully, the week was now over, and life would return to its normal state, especially with supernatural things rolling in. He couldn't wait to actually see something supernatural happen, because it interested him to partake in a adventure like that.

As he reached the end of a sidewalk, he blinked. His senses were telling him that something was going to go very wrong. He didn't know why he was feeling that, but that wasn't good. He could hear a very low engine going by.

He turned to his right. The only thing he could see besides a bunch of homes was a car in the distance. It just seemed to roll by as if it had nothing better to do. Well, that was alright, but it made him a little confused.

As he turned a little to his left, he heard a faint voice that he was surprised to hear. "Shoot the mothafuckas!" The voice commanded.

Jamie felt frightened. Those words alone reminded him of when he originally died, the time when his school bus got shot, and he ended up going over and having his neck snapped. That day had to be the second scariest one he had to ever endure, because it was so unexpected, and so disappointing to go through.

Regardless, he turned left, and he immediately regretted doing so. Upon moving his field of view, he saw a large van. The van seemed to be spray painted black, and had some graffiti added to it. He wasn't sure what to make of the license plate and model, but he could tell this wasn't a van that could go incredibly slow.

But he wasn't lucky. By the time he turned around and looked at the van, the windows were down, and the side of it was nearly in front of him. He didn't have time to react before he saw their guns emerge from the windows.

Then he saw them let loose...he heard six pops coming from the van. *Bam, bam, bam bam, bam, bam.*

After the gunshots erupted, the van seemed to speed away. As it fired and later sped away, Jamie could hear other people screaming. They seemed to have also been in the shooting, and most of them were running away. Some even hid in alleyways, others inside the bushes.

While it was good that the folks were taking cover and trying to make sure that they wouldn't be next, it didn't help the fact that Jamie wasn't. That, and the fact he also seemed to have fallen down. He blinked and shook his head. _'What the fuck? Why did I fall?_ ' He wondered. The adrenaline in his system prevented him from knowing what even happened to him. It happened so fast he couldn't even guess. It seemed to be the speed of sound.

Jamie's hands traveled throughout his body to find out why he had fallen. The shoes weren't good enough because they weren't loose. They weren't even ones you tie. He had checked his scarf. It was safe, and still on his neck, nowhere near his feet at all.

Then he felt something very unexpected. He felt a hot liquid turning cold in a low area. His eyes widened in fear as he felt a very unexpected hole in his stomach. His head and eyes traveled to where his right arm was now placed on his jacket. He removed his hand...there was dark red fluid on Jamie's glove...and there was even more at the bottom of his jacket.

The answer immediately hit him...he had been shot.

Fear filled Jamie up as he realized this. He was going to die. Not even half a year, and already he was going to die. He would lose all of the friends he made, and he would have to go back to Heaven, and stay there for eternity. He wouldn't get another chance, he would be done and that was it.

"NO!" Jamie yelled. He wasn't simply going to give up. He wouldn't just succumb to his wound and die. He had made a lot of progress with his life, and everything was going just fine, he wouldn't lose all of it now. Life was too precious to waste, even if there was a gunshot wound that went on his stomach.

Jamie blinked as the last part hit him. He checked his back. His back was completely clean. ' _There's no exit wound._ ' A lack of an exit wound was now only going to make things more difficult, because now that means he could endure internal bleeding, and the bullet would continue to travel further into his body.

Despite the pain, Jamie used one of his hands to lift himself up. There was also another problem that came up the second he did, the pain had seemed to go into waves around his body, and this was causing his hands to be a little jittery. "Dammit." He cursed to himself. As much as he hated the fact that he was bleeding now, he needed to get help.

His jittery right hand entered his pocket. An android phone came out with it. Success seemed to come for Jamie early at last. That was...until the phone seemed to fall out of his grip. Jamie could only watch as the phone fell out of his hand, and landed screen first onto the ground. The bottom of the phone broke off, and the sound of glass could be heard shattering.

"Oh no." He said in a really quiet voice. 'Oh no' was right, his phone was pulverized. Now he had no way to call for help, and had to get it the hard way. He mentally cursed to himself. First he was shot, then he dropped and broke his phone. Luck was only going to go downhill from there.

He looked around the town. Nobody was on the streets. The whole street seemed to be abandoned. It looked like nobody lived here for a while.

Jamie shook his head. "Ugh." He groaned. "I really hate this pain. But if I don't go anywhere, it's only going to get worse. I need to get some medical treatment, and fast." With that, Jamie continued walking, hoping he could find some medical help before he could have some internal bleeding going on. Speaking of internal bleeding, Jamie could feel the bullet slowly continue to injure him, making him groan at how much pain he was suffering from a small piece of metal. If he was even lucky, perhaps he could be less than halfway dead by the time he arrived at the hospital.

2:45pm...

An hour had passed by since Jamie had started walking, seeking for medical attention. But any sort of help, people, doctors, medkits, medical help was nowhere to be seen. It all seemed to have vanished. Even the windows of the buildings seemed to be closed.

"UGH! Ah shit." Jamie groaned at his injury. "This stings!" He could feel tears slowly leave his eyes and fall onto his cheeks. The pain had went from being able to go by, to the point it was unbearable. It just seemed to hurt more and more as time passed. And to make things worse, he could feel his conscience slowly slip away from his grasp.

"Don't...stop..." Jamie told himself, as he slowly slumped from one part of the sidewalk to the next. His speed was slowing down, partially due to the massive pain he was suffering from. His legs also told a different story. One of his legs was unresponsive, and the other just seemed to have a incredibly weak feel, making it to the point it could barely continue moving Jamie to his location for more than a couple more blocks ahead.

Jamie felt a large pinch as he slumped again. The large pinch made him go down on his knees as he clutched his wound with one hand, and his heart with the other. ' _Not now. Oh, god, not now. I don't wanna die._ ' He feared, trying to keep himself together as he kneeled on the ground. He was losing a dying battle, and it was now only a matter of time before he would be finally taken from this world.

Jamie's eyes traced from looking at the sidewalk, to what was up in front. In front of him...was none other than Slender Man. All Jamie did was widen his eyes as his vision started to distort while looking at him. Then within no time, all he saw was Slender Man's face, before it just seemed to go black...

2:46pm...

Kenny had fun this weekend. He was camping and hunting with his friends, the weather was great, they captured a bear, and better yet, he didn't even die during the trip. Sure, he missed Karen and Jamie, but it felt nice to actually do something that wasn't inside of his house, that poor old clubhouse that his father had to use since he fell into alcoholism.

"Hunting was fun, wasn't it Kenny?" Stan asked, wanting to know what Kenny thought.

("Yeah, I managed to shoot that bear dead.") Kenny agreed.

"Aw." Kyle whined. "I wish I got some of the bear."

Cartman just laughed. "Well maybe if you came back a little quicker, you probably would have done so, you dumb jew." He had eaten most of the cooked bear by the time Kyle returned looking for an animal, obviously not caring that everyone else ate less.

"Well maybe you shouldn't eat everything that's feastful in front of you, fat ass!" Kyle argued back.

"Now, now boys!" Jimbo reassured, "All that mattered was that we blasted the heck out of the animals, and had some fun doing it. Isn't that right Ned?" He asked his friend.

"Absolutely." Ned agreed.

The truck that the five were driving in seemed to be the only thing that didn't make South Park look like a ghost town. "Huh, that's weird, the whole town is quiet." Jimbo realized.

Stan looked out his window. "He's right. There's nobody out here." The entire presence of South Park was incredibly quiet. The streets were empty, and all of the windows seemed to have closed blinds. But why was South Park this intentionally quiet? Perhaps a meeting was going on?

Kenny looked out his window to see if anyone was out there. Upon looking, his eyes raised in alarm. He saw Jamie lying on the ground face first. He seemed to be unconscious, and he wasn't moving.

Kenny screamed. ("AAAAAHHHHH!") The screaming caused Jimbo to slam the brakes, startled by the boys reaction. Kenny wasted no time once the truck stopped, he unbuckled his seatbelt, opened his door and jumped out. His baby bro was lying on the ground unconscious, he couldn't let him lay there. He had promised Jamie he would protect him, he wasn't going to let that promise down. Going as fast as he could, he ran over to Jamie.

He was just about to pick up Jamie when one of his feet accidentally tripped onto the side of the sidewalk. Within moments, Kenny fell face first onto the solid concrete of the sidewalk, crushing his face.

Stan, Kyle and Cartman only looked in shock. "Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" Stan exclaimed.

"You bastard!" Kyle added.

Jimbo on the other hand was a different story. "No time to talk about who died now, kids. Get your friend inside if he's still alive." He commanded.

Stan and Kyle got out of the car, all the while Cartman sat quietly, waiting to get home. Stan moved Jamie's body to have the boy lay on his back. Kyle did the same with Kenny, although he almost vomited when he saw how destroyed Kenny's face was. It had tons of skull bits coming out with small puddles of blood.

Kyle turned his attention away to look at Stan, who had placed his hand on Jamie's chest. Stan looked up at Kyle to nod. "His heart's still beating. Let's get him in."

Kyle nodded. Both he and Stan then picked up Jamie's body and placed him into the truck. "Hey, what the?" Cartman whined as he felt some space being taken up, only to see Jamie inside the truck. "Get him out of here!"

"Not now, Cartman." Kyle bit back, trying to make sure Jamie was alright before it was too late. He shut the door to the truck after Stan got inside.

Stan ignored the two and started patting Jamie's face, hoping he would wake up. To his luck, Jamie's eyes opened up a little, letting out a groan as he did. "Sorry, dude, we found you lying on the ground."

Jamie just groaned again. "It's alright. Please, hurry." He asked, trying to make sure the process of getting help was cut down.

Stan looked down from Jamie's face to analyze the problem. It didn't take long for him to find out. He lifted up the jacket and shirt, and found the same wound to be there. He then looked at his uncle. "Uncle Jimbo, we need to get to the hospital. Jamie's been shot."

"What?" Jimbo panicked, looking from his spot to see what the problem was. All Stan did was raise up Jamie's clothes to reveal the wound. "Shit." He muttered, stepping on the gas.

"Mr. Kern." Jamie wondered, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to Hell's Pass Hospital. It's the only hospital that South Park has open." Jimbo replied. It was true, Hell's Pass Hospital was the only place for South Park to include treatment.

Jamie's curious face filled with fear upon hearing where they were going. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." He muttered to himself. Jamie hated Hell's Pass Hospital, he was beyond terrified there because of the horrifiying images that came out and attacked him there. And to make things even worse, the doctors only knew basic knowledge.

Kyle and Stan just looked at him with curious faces. "W-what's wrong with Hell's Pass Hospital? I've been treated there." Stan said.

"Yeah, dude, they'll help you." Kyle tried to reassure.

Their efforts didn't do anything. "Guys, we can't go to Hell's Pass. That hospital is where folks die over a little scratch. If we go there, I'll never fucking come out." He panicked. He knew his experience at Hell's Pass wasn't going to be good, and it would only worsen the condition that he had now.

Kyle breathed through his nose, then tried to put a hand on Jamie's own. "Dude, you'll be alright. I know this may be your first time getting a bullet out, but we can assure you you'll be alright." He said with all the calmness his body could muster.

Jamie took none of that seriously, and he grabbed the top of Kyle's jacket, pulling him to the point he was extremely close to his face. Stan only stood back horrified. "I'm NOT going to be alright, Kyle. I'll fuckin' die! And once I die, I'm never coming back. Please don't take me to Hell's Pass. I'll go to Hell as the name of the hospital says." Jamie had just realized what he had done, and he fearfully released Kyle from his grasp. He then put his hands on his face, and he started to cry. He really didn't want to go the Hell's Pass Hospital. All they did there was treat him horribly, he had no doubt it would still be the same if he returned there.

2:55pm...

It didn't take long for the five to arrive at Hell's Pass, a place which Jamie certainly didn't want to enter. He really didn't want to enter, they could fuck up any moment during his surgery, and with that, it would become a fountain of blood that they would call his corpse.

But then again, there was no other medical attention available right now, he had to enter. It was either that, or else Jimbo and Ned would have to remove the bullet themselves. God, this was going to go badly. Very, very, VERY badly.

Kyle wrapped Jamie around his arms. "It's alright dude, we'll get inside, and you'll come out good as new. I promise everything will be alright, I assure you that."

Jamie didn't believe Kyle still, but he decided to take a breath to hope that what he said was right. "Okay, good as new, good as new." He repeated to himself. He needed to calm down, or else his sickness would collaborate with his injury, which he had no doubt was now just a few inches from his heart.

"Come on, inside." Jimbo told them. They complied, but what Jamie saw made him want to scream. The waiting room inside the hospital was filled with other folks suffering from the events of the shooting, or else from other medical problems, many of them having bandages on their bodies, or just a hand on a certain part. There was even a person sitting in the back that seemed to be dead, as the woman next to him had her head on his chest and was crying. That image alone made Jamie scared even more. "Oh god..." He whined in a nearly terrified voice.

Kyle took another breath through his nose, and walked with Jamie to the front desk. The woman noticed them, and shook her hair aside before speaking to them. "Hello, can I help you?" She asked them quickly.

Jamie gulped, unable to say a word. Thankfully, Kyle took care of it. "Excuse me, my friend here was shot and he is bleeding very badly. We didn't have any medical equipment sadly, so he came here like this." Kyle sort of regretted looking at Jamie. Jamie's face was slowly getting paler as each moment passed, making him fear for his life.

"Okay." The woman said, pulling out a binder with paper on it, along with a pen. "What's his name?"

"Jamie McCormick, miss." Jamie answered for himself, although he sounded like he was croacking. He was just lucky Kyle was holding him up, or else he'd fall straight on the floor.

The woman typed something in the computer that she was next to. "Okay." She typed a bit more, before she turned back. "Alright, I need you to sign the form." She pointed towards the binder that included the paper he needed to write.

"WHAT?" Jamie gasped, although he regretted doing so because the next thing he felt was himself coughing up blood. It went all over his hands, and some even fell onto his knees. ' _Oh fuck, I have to hurry._ ' He really didn't want to fill out the form, but he had to get help. He did as asked, and Kyle took him to the waiting room. Jimbo, Ned and Stan were sitting in some of the seats there. Cartman was the only one absent, perhaps he chose to stay in the truck.

"Are you okay, dude?" Stan asked as Jamie came to the seat next to him.

Jamie glared at Stan. "No." He croaked, barely being able to say a single word. "The bitch at the front desk still made me fill out the fucking form. Nobody's gettin' help. It's going to move as slow as shit because of how filled it is in here." He wasn't lying, the folks that were injured or had medical problems were still sitting in their seats, waiting for their names to be called upon just to get the help they need.

Jimbo sighed. "I know kid, I know. I couldn't risk getting the bullet out. I may be able to do ones with exit wounds, but I'm horrible when the bullet is still inside."

Jamie just gulped. He just hoped that he could live, he had no trust in Hell's Pass. He had to wait to get help though. He just had to wait, to wait, to fucking wait. He wasn't even certain of what to do now.

He looked up at the TV playing in the waiting room. Apparently, 'M*A*S*H' was on. ' _How fuckin ironic_.' Jamie cursed at himself.

3:55pm...

One hour had passed...two episodes of the show were done. The waiting room was now half empty, although that didn't help the fact there would be more later on. At least they weren't here right now.

Jamie moaned. His injuries weren't helping, and he was starting to feel sick to his stomach. ' _I might as well fucking die on this nappy ass carpet_!' He thought angrily. It had been more than two fucking hours since he was shot, and he still had the bullet stuck inside him. If only things could get worse. Oh wait, they can't, they're ALREADY worse.

Just when Jamie felt that he was about to fall onto the carpet and die, he heard a voice, which almost made him sigh. "Jamie McCormick?" He heard his name being called. Finally, he is now getting the help he needs.

Even when he was put in ICU, Jamie still doubted getting his help. ' _Oh what does it matter? I'm more than halfway dead.'_ He wondered. The bullet was still going deep inside his body, and the doctors had only within an hour before more results that lead to the negative fell. And to make a horrible situation even more awful, he was beginning to feel cold, even though his temperature at a whole was little more than a hundred degrees, sort of at 103.

"Okay. Mr. McCormick." One of the doctors starting speaking to Jamie. He obviously had a face that wasn't telling something good. "The bullet is about 5 inches away from your heart. And sadly, it's traveled more to your back area. We're going to have to cut your back open so we can have a better area of where the bullet can be. We could cut your chest area open, but we wouldn't find the bullet there." The announcement was now beginning to make Jamie wish he was already dead. First he has a gunshot wound, now the doctors are going to slice his back open.

Still, he tried to be as nice as possible. "Do what you need to do, Doc. I'll be quiet and calm." He said, although he was showing he wasn't comfortable with this situation.

The doctor just nodded. "Okay, lay down on your back." Jamie did as asked, but not without groaning because of the pain. He just wished this was done and over with now.

Soon enough a team of doctors and nurse came in through the door. Some placed the tools they needed on a silver tray and put it on a cart aside. One of them then removed the top of Jamie's clothes, allowing his back to be shown. He then used a black marker to mark the points of where Jamie's back had to be cut. "Folks, I know this is incredibly dangerous, and I highly protest using this anytime soon. But if we're going to save this patient, especially since the bullet is somewhere in his back, it will have to be done." The main doctor then looked at the one in the middle, who seemed to be the youngest. "Tommy, this is your first surgical procedure, please be very careful." He warned. Tommy had brown hair, a round face, slight chubby ears, and even some brown eyes.

Tommy nodded, then he picked up a surgical knife from the tray and slowly started to cut Jamie's back open. He was sweating really quickly, mainly from the pressure he was enduring. He had indeed gone to medical school to learn what he had to do, but he was really nervous on getting his first surgical experience right.

Just when he felt like he would have success at last...he had fucked up. The surgical knife slid from the top of Jamie's back...to the back of his neck, leaving a large open wound on his neck, and starting to cause more blood to pool out. "Shit!" He exclaimed, dropping the knife on the floor.

The other doctors quickly came up to him. "We should've seen this coming!" One of the doctors complained. Tommy backed away as the other doctor pulled out some alcohol dabs from his pocket.

"Doctor Brynes has cut the back of a patient's neck open. We're losing blood pressure!" Another doctor signified.

"Nurse! Get some towels. We need to make sure to stop the bleeding before it gets out of hand." The high doctor commanded the nurse, who nodded and ran out.

One of the doctors looked for some medication to help the bleeding slow down. He wasn't good at finding the correct spot, so he had to make it quick.

Jamie sadly felt his conscience slip away. ' _I knew it. They fucked it up. Now I'm going to suffer heavily for it._ ' He confirmed. He could feel his heart slowly stop beating, and he also felt himself choking. There was only a few more moments left for him before he would meet the end of the stick.

To make a longer story short, by the time the nurse returned with the towels as asked, Jamie was Audi 5000...

 **A/N: Poor Jamie, he didn't even survive for more than a month. Now he's probably going to have to deal with Heaven until Earth just blows up. Or does he? Hmm...**

 **Anyway, if you folks are wondering why Jamie didn't get any medical attention, it's because it would be very risky, because the bullet traveled far into his back. It entered the front and started going back, but later took a turn in direction.**

 **Lastly, this chapter is an adaptation of Ice Cube's song 'Alive on Arrival', hence the name of the chapter. It also references 'Dead on Arrival', where the patient died before he could get help. Here, the patient lived long enough to get help, but he in the end died during his time getting treatment.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter was surprisingly short. I explained this with some folks, and I really didn't have much detail to give. I promise though that the next chapter will be longer. Please wait.**

 **Oh well, goodnight stormtroopers, see you next time!**


	16. Resurrection

The Second Chance

Return from Death and Cousins

A/N: "No one wants to die. Even people who want to go to heaven don't want to die to get there. And yet death is the destination we all share. No one has ever escaped it. And that is as it should be, because Death is very likely the single best invention of Life. It is Life's change agent. It clears out the old to make way for the new."

Monday, November 8th, 7:00am...

If there was one thing that was known about Kenny, it was that after he would die, he would wake up in his bed as if nothing ever happened. This happened every time he died, no matter what it was. If he died of laughter, he would wake up in bed. If he was stabbed in the chest, he would wake up in bed. If he was shot, he would wake up in bed. No matter how he died, he would always wake up in bed the next day, as if the memory of his death was removed from existence. It was a complete mystery as to why almost nobody remembered his deaths, which was more vast than anything you could imagine in your lifetime.

The sad thing though was that Kenny was the only one who had this...because he was immortal. That was just the truth. All because his parents went to cult meetings of Cuthulu...just for free beer. FREE FUCKING BEER. Now because of his parents, it would just happen over and over. It wouldn't go away, and nobody would believe him. And it seemed that way. He would have to deal with that pain...all by himself.

Perhaps...

...that seemed to be. At least...until he felt a massive amount of space on the bed just split in half.

"Ugh." Kenny groaned as he felt someone lay next to him. He didn't know he would be sharing his bed with someone besides Jamie. At least there wasn't any termites or rats in his bed, that would make it worse.

' _Wait a minute, Jamie_?' Kenny blinked. He sat up on his bed and looked to his bottom right.

Because of the sunlight, he could clearly see what was laying next to him. His eyes blinked when he saw who it was. He could see Jamie's cowlick pointing right at his bed frame, clearer than a summer sky.

Kenny was beyond confused. The last time he was alive, he saw Jamie lying on the ground, blacked out and having a dark red spot on the bottom of his jacket before he fell over and died. How could Jamie seem to be from one spot to the next?

Kenny quickly pulled the covers down, dismissing the thought that Jamie could have been pranking him. He had Jamie lay on his back, before he lifted his jacket and shirt up. To Kenny's surprise, there was no bullet wound like last time. There weren't any stitches either.

Kenny looked up from Jamie to see the dresser. The dresser, although having a tank on the top of it, still had Jamie's fedora resting on one of the corners, a subsititute for a coat hangar. The room itself beyond that was dark. Sure it still had what you would expect from the show, but it looked a little dark because of the fact there wasn't more than one window.

Kenny looked back at Jamie. Another thing that surprised him was that Jamie had his glasses on as he slept. Kenny knew that before Jamie would sleep, he would always take his glasses off and put them in the case. Seeing him wearing them to bed was just not normal...quite odd to say the least.

' _This doesn't make any sense. If he was shot, and laying on the ground, why is he sleeping here with no wound_?' Kenny wondered. Was it possible that Jamie was also immortal? Could he have actually died?

Kenny's thought process was interuppted as he strangely lost his balance and fell on top of Jamie. They both fell on the floor as the covers fell on top of them.

"GAAH!" Jamie panicked. "I'm up! I'm up! I..." He stopped panicking for a moment as he turned his head around. It was a bit painful, but he saw Kenny, once again wrapped up in his orange parka. For a moment, he and Kenny just looked at one another, not saying a word in fear.

Kenny broke the silence. ("Buddy.") Right after saying that, Jamie adjusted himself a little before he wrapped his arms around the older boy. Jamie started whimpering shortly after, he was certain he would die horribly, and he even visited Hell. Now he was back in South Park, with his family, with his friends, and most importantly...with his brother.

Kenny just stood still for a moment, before he also wrapped his arms around his baby brother. He had never seen Jamie this terrified before with the exception of the night at Hell's Pass Hospital. He looked as if he saw a ghost, and that ghost tried to kill him.

"Oh Kenny," Jamie cried, "I thought I wouldn't see you again." Jamie knew he would die at the hospital, especially since he suffered a lot of blood. But strangely, he had waken up to find Kenny with him. "Kenny, I had the most horrible dream. I was shot during the middle of a peaceful day, I was bleeding heavily, I blacked out and found myself in a truck, and I died in ICU because a new doctor cut the back of my fucking neck open." He said all of this with a chill and panic wrapping around his voice.

Kenny didn't put it together until he reached the 'I blacked out and found myself in a truck' part. The only truck he was aware that Jamie could have been in when he found him lying on the ground was Jimbo's truck, which had him, Kyle, Stan and Cartman in the back, while Jimbo and Ned were in the front, driving the four of them home.

Kenny quickly put it together within moments...they took Jamie to the hospital, he died there in ICU. He went there, despite the fact he feared going there after going through a horrible night there, and to make matters worse, he had died there.

Kenny gulped, but proceeded. ("I hate to-"), Kenny remembered that Jamie couldn't hear him with his hoodie on. He released an arm, then pulled it down. After that he put the arm back on Jamie. "I hate to say this baby bro, but that wasn't a dream."

Jamie's heart skipped a few beats as he heard Kenny speak. 'That wasn't a dream.' He felt like as if a knife stabbed him in the gut...he wasn't dreaming. It soon came back to him, a large van came by and someone inside shot him in the stomach, he tried hard to make sure he didn't die, then he did die at Hell's Pass. Shortly after, he found himself in Hell, going through a bunch of painful moments, ones that included whipping, burning, and being with a bunch of criminals. He was just lucky the Devil wasn't a pedophile, or else he would have ended up raped.

As he moved back a little, he felt chills go down past his spine. Every move he made, he felt himself hyperventilating. He hoped the next thing that he saw was Kenny, not a devil disguised as him that would attack him, and then the walls would come down and it was Hell all over again.

He moved back a little until he could see Kenny's face, giving him some relief. But he needed to get a question out of the way. "What?" He asked in a very scared voice.

Kenny could see the absolute fear in Jamie's eyes. This was similar to the fear he had in the hospital, where he was stressed, exhausted and seeing everything as evil and dangerous. It hurt him a bit to see that one of his younger siblings was scared to death. He would never leave Karen alone for the night if she had a fear like this, he most definitely wouldn't.

Kenny closed his eyes, breathed through his nose, then reopened them. "Baby bro, it wasn't a dream. You still died in the hospital." He was surprised at how calm he said it, especially since he wasn't certain on how Jamie would react if he did.

Jamie didn't mutter a word, or even a noise. He just slowly with jittery hands pull his shirt and jacket up. His skin was in perfect condition, he had no wound, and there was no stitches. He moved his hand towards the back of his neck. The cut that he had felt before his death was no longer there. In fact, he couldn't feel any cuts on his back, even though they had to slice his back open to remove the bullet. He put his hand down, then slowly moved his face back to Kenny. Kenny's sad frown made him feel guilty. "P-please K-Ken-" He began. Before he could get more words than his brother's name, Kenny placed a hand on Jamie's mouth, before his sad face was replaced with a neutral one.

Kenny breathed through his nose, the air touching Jamie's face lightly, although it took a moment to get into his face because Kenny had Jamie rest back a little. Kenny had Jamie close to him , but he didn't want him right in front of his face. "Jamie," Kenny began, "I believe you. I know you didn't pull a prank on me, you're too nice to do that to me. Just tell me what happened yesterday, and I won't ask you anymore. Okay?" He said all of that with a calm, patient, and understanding voice, something that seemed to soothe Jamie's insides.

Jamie nodded, although he wanted to speak instead, but went along with it. When Kenny removed his hand from his mouth, Jamie continued. "After I blacked out, I found myself in the back of a truck with your friends, and Stan's uncle and friend. They were taking me to Hell's Pass Hospital to get me some treatment, but I really didn't want to go because it is where people die over a little scratch. We were brought there, and when we arrived, I had to fill out the fucking form. Then I had to wait in the packed waiting room, slowly bleeding to death as the bullet slowly sank down. After an hour passed, they finally called my name and I was put in ICU. Since the bullet travelled into my back, they had to cut my back open to remove the bullet. Just as they were cutting my back, I felt my neck being cut. I quickly lost blood, before I found myself Audi 5000." He explained with a fast breath, although his voice was enough to be heard in a normal speed level.

Kenny froze in awe as he heard every word. His baby brother not only died, but his friends took him to that one spot he WASN'T supposed to go. The #1 LOCATION THAT THEY WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO TAKE JAMIE! Now, he died, and apparently, Jamie was back.

If Jamie returned from the dead as he had claimed...then that meant he was immortal. It...it made sense. Why would Jamie be in bed with him if he was supposed to be getting treatment for his gunshot wound? Why would he appear to be completely healthy if he obviously was shot in the stomach and was bleeding like hell? And to make it all off, why appear perfectly fine if the back of his neck was cut open?

But...that would mean that Jamie was also immortal...two people would now be dealing with immortality...him and Jamie. Now...he had...another person to keep safe. And that meant that if he died, he could just come back, just like it happened to him all of the time.

It...was new. Now he wasn't the only one who had to die. He would have someone to live on with him. When everyone else died, including his possible wife and kids, his brother would still be there, still caring for-

' _NO!'_ his mind barked. ' _You're being a careless human being, thinking more about your brother than everyone else.'_ He decided to put that thought aside. He didn't want to put his brother in the 'special' spot because of his immortality. That would just be unfair for Kevin and Karen.

"So...you're immortal?" He asked, although it was done in such a dumb manner that he swear he could just hit himself right now.

Jamie just nodded, and looked sad. "What's wrong, baby bro?" Kenny wondered, looking back at his brother with a feared look. Whenever Jamie looked sad, he could tell something was immediately bothering him.

Jamie sighed. "No one's going to remember." He answered with a disappointed tone. Everyone would just think either he ran away or just respawned like in a video game, not give a fuck if he was chopped up or something.

Kenny knew immediately what that meant. And because he was immortal, he could sympathise. The fact that no one would remember him dying was always something that pissed him off, even daring his friends to try and remember his death after he committed suicide via gunshot to the head. And even then, they still didn't remember when he woke up in bed. It was annoying, stupid, and downright dumb.

Kenny looked down for a moment, wondering what to say. "That's...okay, Jamie. I've died countless times and nobody remembers. I died so many times that I don't have a specific count. But everytime I do die, I just wake up, and no one remembers, they just say 'Oh, hey Kenny.'. So you're not the only one Jamie, don't be upset that no one will remember. And even if you do die, I will remember." He explained as hard as he could.

Jamie remembered about Kenny dying, and looked up and smiled. "Thanks Kenny." He felt beter hearing that while not much would remember what happened to him, he would still have his brother by his side.

Kenny nodded. "I've heard you have a girlfriend." He said, trying to change the subject. "Heard she gave you a handjob, huh?" He teased, trying to see what Jamie would feel.

Jamie blushed at what Kenny had just shared. He didn't expect him to come towards that one in no time flat, but then again, this was Kenny, the pervert. "Well, uh...yes, I actually do have a girlfriend. Red Tucker." He responded a bit creeped out.

Kenny helped Jamie up, not bothering with the blankets as he would get them before they needed to get to school. "I see. What did you two do in there? Did you at all managed to get laid?" He asked, the last question being with a bit of perverted seasoning.

Jamie giggled as Kenny asked him what happened, obviously getting better over his slight mishap. "Well, she gave me a handjob at my request. She felt okay doing it, which thank god I'm glad she did, or else I would have felt like a total jerk to her."

Kenny smirked as he patted Jamie's cheek. "Good boy. My little brother is already following my footsteps." His smirk could make you look like the most biggest jackass in the world could get away with murder a lot more than the Joker from Batman, an ironic thing considering...well, you know.

Jamie giggled again at Kenny's words, obviously focusing on the new topic at hand. "Well, yes. We were locked in the girls bathroom and at one point, she accidentally touched me. It ended up causing me to become erected. She panicked at first, then she agreed to give me it." He really didn't want to talk about it again since he felt like he had just used someone, but he would let it slide because he trusted Kenny to death.

Kenny snickered. "Well, that's very good, Jamie, very good." He pat Jamie on the shoulder. "But let me give you some advice for later on. Make sure you have protection with you the next time you fuck her. You don't want to get STDs or die like I did when I tried to get a BJ from Tammy, because while it was worth it, I'm still mad I had to die because of it." Kenny was lying either. While he did love the fact that he got the blowjob, he was still disappointed that he received an STD in the end, and he decided to not date Tammy anymore because of future dangers. It left him a bit depressed, but he eventually moved on after that small incident. "Secondly, be patient with the girl. Obviously you wanna wait, or else she'll dump you faster than the brick you'd be carrying around to kill a target. And lastly, be confident, because chicks dig that stuff harder than digging candy." Kenny smirked at that last line.

Later...

South Park Elementary, 3:30pm...

Jamie breathed the fresh air as he stepped outside of the school. Once again, school was over for the day, and he could finally not think of school work until tomorrow. It felt like a miracle to him whenever the days were over, as Mrs. Devious obviously didn't show a whole lot of care towards the students, especially the ones with disabilities, and the work just felt tedious and boring to him. Oh well, better to learn than just find another excuse to read or sleep.

"Jamie," He heard a female voice call. He turned around to see none other than Red Tucker, who approached him as everyone else kept on walking. Kenny would be going home alone as he told during class that his brother would be with Red for at least today this week. He was quite pleased to know that his brother would now be with a girl, but he still pretended to give fake tears. Oh well, Kenny had that charm to him that worked many times. Many times.

"Oh hey, Red. I haven't seen you in days." He greeted back with a smile. It was nice that Red could finally see him and he could have his relationship with her develop, or else he may have just been wasting his time.

"I haven't see you in days either. I have to say though the time went really fast after I finished all of my work." She admitted. It did indeed go by, especially for her thanks to the help of her father. It could sound like he had a lot involved, but just trust me...

"Yeah it did." He agreed, giving a smile with his teeth. "So, are you busy now?" He wondered, hoping he could start seeing what Red was like now instead of only seeing the surface.

Red giggled. "Nope. I've got a lot of time stacked up." She was quite curious about Jamie, and didn't know much about him since he seemed to blurt out a bit and obviously stayed quiet after he found out about the deli platter other than making sure that everything was under control and nobody was going nuts. She did indeed hope that next time they were locked, Jamie would put more of an effort into getting them out.

"Okay." Jamie said, thinking of an idea on the top of his head. "Do you wanna go to the mall?" He wasn't exactly going to the mall for shopping, he wanted to go mainly because of the comic book store there, which was massive and held many comics dated back to even the 1930s, such as the very first Superman comic, which back in the day to anyone who reads, was only about 10 cents upon release. 10 cents. Now they're about $20 or so.

Red however seemed to beam up in excitement. "Absolutely! I would love to see what kind of purses and new clothes that are in stock!" She paused for a moment, remembering that he was going to. "Do...do you have a place that you want to go?" She asked, remembering Jamie's feelings.

Jamie smiled a bit that Red didn't fall for a complete stereotype: Beaming over excitement without asking if the other had a place they wanted to go. "Yes actually, I want to enter the comic book store."

Red blinked a bit. "Funny, Kevin himself liked going to the comic book store as well." She almost felt like she was going to cry, but she managed to hold herself together. Kevin may be gone, but she had a new boy to see. She wouldn't give up now.

Jamie frowned after looking at Red's nearly sad face. "Hey, it will be alright. Let's just go to the mall and have some fun." He took her hand very lightly, hoping he wasn't making her mad or making her scared, and he started walking to the mall.

South Park Mall...4:00pm

The walk to the mall wasn't really that hard. It may have taken more than a few steps, but thankfully, it wasn't hard. The mall itself was pretty yellow, just as Jamie saw in the Stick of Truth video game, although for some reason although it wasn't closed, it seemed to have very few cars. But then again, it was only 4pm, and it was a Monday, and mondays are usuallys days where sales aren't very common. But even then, it didn't look that abandoned. Because if it was, then it would have to be called the 'Abandoned South Park Mall'.

Jamie and Red entered the mall, Jamie still being surprised at how quiet it is, especially since it was quite a large place. "The mall is going to be quite filled up at 5 o'clock as Wendy said at lunch." Red said, standing at Jamie's side, but not touching him at all. She didn't want to jump anything, just be slow.

Jamie nodded as he looked around for the store. He suggested that it would be upstairs. "Say, is there anything you want to get here before we head to the comic book store?" Jamie asked, wanting to know since he didn't want to leave Red upset that while he got something, she didn't, even if she didn't mind.

Red blinked, then she started to smile at him. "I...can look around?" She asked, surprised at Jamie's question about wondering if she wanted something here.

Jamie nodded. "Yes. Lead me to where-" He was interuppted as Red grabbed the front of his jacket and began taking him around the mall.

90 minutes later...

Jamie had never felt more tired than the day his parents were killed by the unknown man. Red had went from place to place looking around for clothes that she thought looked good and was fabulous to the core. Left to right multiple stores sold things she went for, especially when they had perfume and make up for sale, although in terms of that, she didn't get much make up, just very little to help with the face and all. And when some of her friends showed, it made the travel even longer. Good thing Jamie was quiet but polite, or else he may have gotten in trouble.

The odd thing to Jamie was that despite some of the girls being there, Bebe wasn't among the girls who came to the mall. She seemed to be totally missing. Maybe she had homework, maybe she had other work at her new foster home, he wasn't certain, but it still felt odd to him that she wasn't there. Maybe he was just expecting her to be there because of the fact she was the main one who inspired his handsome looks.

Oh well, he went to the comic book store 'Comik land' as it was titled. Yeah, sounded odd, but still home to comics. I guess you could say that it was ready for anyone who was interested to take a look.

When Jamie stepped inside with Red, who was now carrying multiple shopping bags, he couldn't believe his eyes. There was large stacks of comic books, not only in the back, but in the front, the sides, even above him. And it also had many RP equipment like swords and weapons. It had action figures, some video games both old and new, and even had a room in the back where people could look at the comics and read them. It was like the people who constructed the store was aware that people would want to read them, so they allowed them a place to sit so they could enjoy it and find out the new secrets in the next issue they want to read.

"Oh my god." Jamie said in the complete surprise. He did go to another comic book store in his original world, but it was never as big as this one. Sure, it did look like it, but it still was much bigger than what he saw before.

Jamie ran over to the front desk to see a employee standing in front of him. This employee has brown hair with rectangular glasses and had some pink skin. He also seemed to have a bit of a gut that was hidden by his shirt and being held by his pants. He seemed a bit tired, but still wide awake for a lot of things. "Hello, can I help you?" He asked in a bored, tired voice, feeling more interested in thinking about his pink shirt and large ass jeans than talking to someone.

Jamie jumped up. "Yes, I would like to know where I can find 'Marvel' comics?" He asked politely.

The clerk, who seemed to sigh, pointed to the back right. "Down in the back area. Won't be hard to miss since there's a statue of one of the heroes in the area."

Jamie looked at where the clerk was pointing, then looked back at him with a general smile. "Well, thank you." He then waved for Red to come along as he finally entered the spot he needed to be, and found his eyes to be bigger than they seemed to be. Behold, was a massive area of comics. There were ones even dated to the 60s. There were comics of Captain America, comics of the Hulk, comics of Thor, Peter Quill, Spider-Man, Fantastic Four, Iron Man and so many other characters! "My god." Jamie said in surprise, "This is MAH spot!" He claimed.

"What?" Red wondered, as she came up with him with her shopping bags. When she saw the amount of comics inside as well, her jaw also dropped to the ground. Even she was shocked at how many comics were there. She loved some sci-fi, especially the Alien movies, but she did love some of the Marvel films. But this whole spot containing most of the comics was beyond what she could ever see.

Jamie was just lucky she didn't cause Red to drop her bags. Otherwise he'd have to pick up everything along with her, and the items would probably collect small bits of dust. But still, it was amazing. He turned around to Red and said, "Rebecca, I'm home."

Red smiled, although she managed to withold a giggle from her lips as she heard this. "So, if you're home, where shall we start?"

Jamie blinked, then tried to determine where to start. A hero's journey always had something awesome about it, he just had to look for it. He loved Spider-Man the most because he seemed to be a very humane hero, especially with how he had to struggle with the powers he had.

He ended up choosing his favorite hero, and from then on, the two read more comics. It was always interesting to read about what heroes could do, where they could crush walls with ease, throw shields from across 100 yards, smash several droids to bits, and have armor able to fire plasma and all to help out. Everything about it seemed great to Jamie.

But while he read a Fantastic Four comic, he stopped. He just stopped. He then thought a little. ' _If people can make up superheroes, could I make up mine_?' While he did love the Marvel heroes, they could only do what the writers decided to do. He had no control over what happened and even had no control of what Spidey did. The only people who had control over that were the ones in Marvel as long as it fit his character. More than likely were if Jamie was the writer, it would be a bit out of character for most of them. But then again, he had different ideas.

Jamie looked at the comics again, then thought of other people he knew. If only somehow he could manage to make them work together...hmm...an idea popped into his head.

He rushed out of his spot, although Red seemed to have been sleeping to his side, and he emerged back with a cape, a red one too. Red had blinked her eyes open to see her new boyfriend come back with a cape seeing himself as a hero!

"I am Doctor Nerd!" Jamie exclaimed. "I can easily detect things with my machines, and build the most monstrous of inventions! I existed from the world of "Ouchalactus" and had to leave my world because of inpending doom coming up ahead. I hated having to leave my family, but it was up to that or bust. My powers are so powerful, that even Professor Chaos would shit in the den when he found out, even explosive diarhhea." He seemed to be taking it very seriously, and it be quite frank, it was quite funny.

Red however, was a bit tired since she had just woke up. "Oh god..." she yawned, wishing she could wake up and know what was going on. "Dammit, I wish I could get something sweet to wake me up, but I want something without all of those calories." Little did she know that in moments, her wish would be granted.

"Lil' Sweet!" A voice came from the small pile of comics resting in between her legs. Red nearly jumped upon seeing a little tiny red haired man come up from beneath. The small man had wavy red hair, skin that looked a bit dark, some facial hair like the moustache and beard, and he was wearing read jeans with a white sweater. "Did someone ask for the sweeeet no calorie sweetness of Diet Dr. Pepper?" The man asked with a quick tone of voice.

Red nodded. "Well then, I suggest you take a sip." The sound of a can opening was heard, and with surprise a 8 oz. can was seen in the little man's hand. Red, a bit confused, took the drink slowly, before she took it to her lips and gave it a sip, the little man seeming to be moaning. Upon taking the sip, Red could feel herself full of energy again.

She blinked her eyes open and looked at Jamie. "That is sweet." The little man seemed to be pleased and went, "Oh yeeeeeah.".

Red nearly giggled at the little man. "Do you work here?" She seemed a bit curious about how this little man just popped out of nowhere for an unknown reason, but it would make sense if he just peaked around.

"No." the little man replied, "Lil Sweet is..." he responded in a sing-song voice, "self-employed". He then started sliding away from the comic books and into Jamie's scarf. "Lil Sweet escaping through a scarf."

Jamie quickly overreacted, and when Lil Sweet seemed to have went through his scarf, and he yanked it off and tried to check his entire neck, even removing the cape to make sure that the little man was around. Seriously, if that man was going to cause problems inside his clothes, he would be in big trouble.

Red giggled a little as she watched Jamie seem to fondle around a bit checking for the little man, even though it was obvious he was no longer there. But she soon stopped when she saw the cape. The idea of what Jamie was trying to do immediately kicked in, and she sat up. "Sweetie, relax." She commanded nicely.

Jamie stopped, mainly because he felt mainly like a fool as if he was getting itched by gnats or fleas. He looked back at the girl he wanted to impress, embarassed, hoping she wasn't wishing to be away from him. "Yes?" he wondered.

Red gave a slightly large smirk. "I have an idea.". And with the Diet Dr. Pepper can in her hand, she took a giant stomp to the ground as she looked at the stacks and started proclaiming. "The Alien Queen! The queen herself was born that of a monstrous creature that existed for thousands of years ago! She was involved from numerous chemicals like venom, oxygen and even nuratic acid. She was born into something completely creepy, although she mantained a human like appearance thanks to the later development of a human. She felt the need to conquer land after she found out that death was something she believed she could toy with, and set out for many planets, conquering and killing many. One day, she found the planet called 'Earth' and decided to set that as her next target! She can summon many aliens at once, implant dangerous eggs into humans to squirt out more aliens, can spit out acid, and can even give send the jamming of transmissions simply through the covering of the satelite's with the mysterious goo!" She said all of that as if she was actually the queen herself. Not the narrator, not the writer, not the reader, and not herself, she sounded like the queen as a living person.

Jamie blinked at how wonderful Red pulled that off. Never would he expect a girl to be interested in this stuff and make their own superhero or villain. It was like seeing someone give birth to another Jesus Christ or some shit.

Regardless, he continued himself. "Well, I am The Creator! I can control people as if they were puppets on strings, and make them do what I want them to do! I can invent numerous machines of hell, and even turn fictional things into real life things!" He and Red laughed as they continued.

Later...

Jamie and Red were now at the food court, laughing as they spoke. They were making more ways on how to mock superheroes, as well with the Marvel Cinematic Universe with how it felt like the superheroes in the movies were almost unkillable. They were sitting at one of the tables laughing about it as hard as they could.

"And then, Dr. Genius is like 'Well, as I can see, this man can still die from gunshots, but not old age...huh, just like my inventions when they see cops.' Jamie laughed with Red. Dr. Genius was a scientist that Jamie made up that could basically study many life forms like animals and plants, and yet somehow get very rich, even if the subjects themselves weren't that impressive.

"Yeah, and the Alien Queen would simply look at Alien 4 and go, 'Oh look at that, the new baby was like in Dinosaur and going "Not the mama!".' she giggled as well. She found it rather interesting how their characters that they made up could easily poke fun at others. She just seemed to find that stuff to be rather funny to do. But still, she couldn't say much since their characters just erupted from the surface.

Meanwhile, as they waited for their pizza to be ready at the stand across from their table, the alien substance was watching over the crowded area, before it later slid down from the top. It slid into the icebox as it waited for someone new to eat. The substance needed to bond to a host to survive, and while it wasn't, it still needed something to eat. How can something live if it doesn't have anything to eat to stay alive?

It seemed to however notice someone new coming to the stand. This man, or employee, was wearing blonde hair, had squarish glasses that had black rims, brown eyes, and was dressed in a business shirt and pants with black shoes and an apron on. Of course, the most stupidest and less obvious of the staff could be the one taken for a meal.

The substance waited and waited for this new guy to enter as it went to look for more tomatoes. "God damn, I hate this room!" He muttered to himself, wishing he got some sort of coat. Oh well, he didn't, so he had to make the best of it.

The substance waited for it to open the box. "Ah, here we are." He pulled out more tomatoes, fresh ones that seemed to be taken right from the market. These here would make sure any new pizza would taste awesome, even if they had to destroy the tomatoes just to construct the sauce.

As soon as the icebox closed, the substance took its chance. As he saw the door to the cold room shut, it went straight for the employee. "What the? AAAAAAAHHHH!" His screams were muted by the giant metal door, although some blood could be noticed onto the back of the door. As the time passed, more and more blood touched the door, and the screams finally stopped.

As Jamie and Red kept on talking in excitement, Jamie heard his phone ringing. "Hang on a second, love." He said. He pulled out his phone, and to his huge surprise, it was Bebe. It wasn't much of a surprise that this caller was someone he knew, it was more because of the fact that Bebe hadn't said much to him at all, and she didn't visit him yet. It could be that she was probably busy, but still seemed odd to call at a time like this. Regardless, he scrolled the phone icon to the green slot to accept the call.

"Hello?" He asked in a polite voice, putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, Jamie." Bebe's feminine voice responded happily on the phone. "How are you?"

Jamie just shrugged. "Well, it's doing good. Red and I made up some superheroes, and we're waiting for our pizza to be done. I know it sounds odd, but Red agreed to pay for it, so I think it can pass." It did seem odd how Red paid for it since Jamie had about $500K in life insurance and had about $300 or even more money in his piggy bank prior to the murder of his parents, and it seemed odd to even him. I guess he really didn't want to spend anything because he would end up at some point spending too much. Oh well, he could handle it, so I guess he just wants to keep the money as a backup.

"Cool. I wanted to call you because our cousin Filmore and his brother Jacob have moved into the town today." Bebe replied, hoping that Jamie would be excited to know he would have more company back home.

Jamie blinked in surprise. Never had he heard before that he had cousins, or even the fact his mom had any siblings of sorts. But then again, he didn't know much about the family either. "Cousin, Bebe?" He asked in wonder.

"Yeah," Bebe confirmed, a little surprised at his response. "Mom had another sister that was about a year or so older than her, her name being Madison. Aunt Madison married Frank Williams, and they have two sons. They were originally in Arkansas, but they decided because of what happened to mom and dad, and to make sure we stayed close together, they moved into a new home made for them. It's odd how they came from Arkansas to here, but they've arrived." Jamie blinked at the voice. She tried to sound very happy about it, although she was loosing a bit of steam. Hmm, odd.

"Uh, sure. Look, I'll call you back, okay?" Jamie rushed. With all of this new information, he needed some time alone to think about all of this.

"What? But I just called." Bebe wondered, confused about her brother's response.

Jamie hanged up and put his phone away. He blinked as he looked at Red. All of this time he had a cousin. A cousin on the maternal side...shocking. No way in hell did he expect Mrs. Stevens to actually have a sister. She would be totally sick of Sherryl because of how dumb she was and would move away the minute she had a job. It didn't help the fact Sherryl didn't even mention the fact she had a sister. It was just kept a big secret, one for him to know. And to top it off, she to was married and had a family, TWO boys. Two boys he had no fucking clue about, and probably could be nasty or what. This whole thinking was making him lose his notes.

"Jamie?" He heard Red say. He blinked, then looked back at her. He blushed the moment he did. He had just made a fool out of himself, two times that was.

Red seemed to have gotten the message and took his hand. "Baby, it's alright. You didn't embarass yourself. Don't be embarassed. Just tell me what happened." She said softly, wanting to make sure that Jamie was alright.

Jamie got a bit darker red, but he didn't croak or even cry. Well, he almost did cry, but he managed to hold it together in the end besides one tear. Sometimes he wished he didn't have autism, as he now felt like a bit of an idiot, even though Red told him he didn't do anything wrong.

He decided to take a deep breath and speak. "I just found out my mom has a sister and she also has a family of her own." He answered correctly, letting out a breath so he could make sure his heart didn't stop beating. "Sorry, I almost had an overload because of how much I didn't know about my maternal family, just like I know barely anything about the paternal family I have." He started to look down.

Red gently squeezed his hand. "Jamie, it's alright. It always feels weird to find out something that you didn't originally know. It happens with everybody." She continued to gently squeeze his hand, letting him know that she was there to help him, even if the teacher gave them too much homework.

Jamie sighed. "Yeah, it just feels odd. Especially when the fucking parents tell you jack shit about it. Oh well, I just hope those two boys they have are nice." He sounded like a 5 year old all over again, but he was starting to care less, as he felt himself be very sensitive, although it was mostly himself that was causing the problem.

Jamie decided to eat the pizza he had with Red, and then returned home to finish his work. The day to him was good, and he found it rather interesting to know about Red a little, mostly into some clothing, although she herself wasn't that crazy in comparison to the other girls. And learning that Red liked stuff boys did only helped it out a bit. Oh well, maybe being with Red wouldn't be so bad after all to him.

As to what Jamie didn't know, the substance escaped the freezer, and had just now decided to set its eye on him. It wasn't going to get him because it was hungry, it was going to get him because of the power that seem to come from him. A lot of it, coming from not just his intelligence, or even how he knew some things that others didn't, or that he could run quickly. It was something...that Jamie seemed to have that collided with a bit of his autism. It was powerful enough to make even the world shit their pants and feel like very 'Mtn. Dew' that was drank was nothing compared. Not even MLG could compare.

The question wasn't why...it was...how was it going to get the target?

A/N: And that ends the chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update, guys. I was being a bit lazy and I didn't feel like writing for a while. I'll try to get back on track though, and I'll keep putting out updates, and make sure that at least the basic story is finished before I pass away or retire from FanFiction.

Anyway, Filmore Williams doesn't belong to me at all. He is the property of FaceBook user Shauna Ramsay. Give her credit for having this character. Also, Filmore will be making his first appearance as a major character next chapter.

Thirdly, if you guys have seen from the moment in the comic book store, you have noticed that Lil Sweet from the Diet Dr. Pepper commercials appeared and gave a can of his soda. I want to let everyone know that he is going to be a recurring gag as it pokes fun of how Lil Sweet just randomly appears to offer his diet soda to those who want a sweet treat without any calories inside. So please be careful whenever he appears.

Lastly, I apologize to those who were disappointed in the lack of relationship building with Red and Jamie. I pretty much wanted to do what I could with the chapter before I grew utterly tired of it. I will say though that I will make sure that this isn't the case for future chapters. For now, I say that I will focus on more later.

All as well, see you all next time! Oh, and be aware, Jamie and Kenny will be having a death 'system', where sometimes only Kenny dies, sometimes Jamie dies, and sometimes they BOTH die. So if Jamie and/or Kenny are killed in the chapter, the other main characters in the event must continue and conclude the chapter or event alone.


	17. Filmore

**The Second Chance**

 **Filmore**

 **A/N: Good evening, stormtroopers! computerman275 reporting, and we're landing for another chapter of The Second Chance. The time has come, fellow stormtroopers. I have the entire story planned out...for the most part. But still, I will do what I am known for, and that's creating an interesting chapter for you all today. So as you guys last saw, Jamie got a call from Bebe, who told him that Filmore and his family were moving into South Park. It shocked Jamie, but it didn't make him pass out. So today, we'll be looking at that very specific thing, and also dig deeper into a dark secret.**

 **Anyway, no spoilers, enjoy the chapter!**

Tuesday, November 9th, 3:30pm...

Soon after school let out, Jamie went straight to his old house, as ironically, was where his maternal cousin and his family had moved in. He guessed that they had to do so since there wasn't any room left for a new house, and with that they had to improvise. That was reasonable for them to have to move into an already existing home, but really creepy how the same house that they moved into is the same exact one that his mother and stepfather died in. That would be like moving into a death house even though you knew that was where some weird shit happened. But then again, South Park was never a place for peace and quietness for more than 30 seconds.

Jamie gulped a little as he walked to the house. It felt weird after a while to see it, mainly due to how he avoided looking at it at costs. He now would have to keep looking at it everytime he felt like visiting his maternal cousins. He shrugged, feeling like having to see his old house wouldn't be the worst thing, especially since he still had some living family members, and walked to the house.

Upon seeing the house, he noticed that the previous sign that said "For Sale" was now removed from it's slot, immediately telling him that someone got it. He then noticed a Volkswagon, although it seemed to look very basic and thus looked very boring to glance at for even a second. The Volkswagon was parked in the garage, although the door to the garage was open. He assumed that this would be taken cared of before they went to bed, so he just shrugged.

He was about to step into the walkway when he saw the door open. It wasn't that open, but it was a little more than a crack. He was a little curious when he saw the door open, but then he saw Bebe's head pop out through the door. She smiled when she saw his face, and then looked back inside to talk to someone. Jamie didn't hear what she said, but judging from her lip movements, she was saying "Uncle, he's here.". She then looked back at Jamie and waved for him to come inside.

Jamie blinked, but he nodded at the response and went up to the stairway of the house. Bebe then opened the door for him a little more as he walked inside, closing the door once Jamie was fully in.

The house itself wasn't that different from what it seemed to be. It still had the same wallpaper, but the house now seemed completely clean. It still didn't give away the fact that two people died in this house, but it was enough to make sure you didn't have to think about the house being haunted.

"Hello, Jamie." A deep voice greeted. Jamie blinked in surprise before he turned to his right and saw a man who appeared to be in his mid 30s. He had a full head of hair, and had a goatee, both brown colored. He had blue eyes and had white skin, as well with being dressed in a lime colored shirt with brown pants and casual shoes. He assumed that this was his uncle, as he was told that the father wasn't so old.

"Hello...sir." He waved, looking a little confused about seeing a man he never knew who apparently was a family member of his.

"Remember me?" The man wondered, giving a wide smile. "I'm your Uncle, Max Williams. It's been a while since I last saw you. Last time I did, you were the size of a little piglet." He chuckled, although Jamie blushed a little when he heard that he was once a little fat pig. Oh well, at least the man wasn't being mean. "Anyway, how have you been?"

Jamie blushed a little more, but he turned his attention to his supposed uncle. "Uh...okay. I've been living with the McCormicks, and..." He wasn't sure what to say, since he didn't fully trust the man.

Thankfully, Bebe spoke up for him. "Uncle Max, Jamie was only related to the Stevens by our mother. His real father is Stuart McCormick, hence why he's been living with them since mom died." She spoke clearly to the man, and was at a slightly fast pace, more than enough for the man to hear it in a faster motion.

The man stopped smiling a little, and frowned. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry to hear that. It does suck to know that your origins are not what they thought." He responded, looking a little sad at that, but not getting fully upset. "Oh well, at least you have a home, and not a tiny cardboard box in the middle of the street." Jamie rolled his eyes, as his house was actually his dad's old clubhouse, and with how money was being used on beer and a lot of drugs, it was no surprise that the house still wasn't fixed up.

Jamie decided to take notice and looked around the room. Despite the man, the house seemed completely empty of people. It was almost like anyone else who lived in here was nonexistent. He could later probably use this as a joke, but today wasn't supposed to be the day he'd do so, and instead would be the day he'd meet family members he never knew before.

The man seemed to take notice of what Jamie was looking at, and then sighed as he looked at the stairs. "Yeah, a bit odd with how we moved into the same house my wife's sister and husband died in. To be honest, I really didn't want to move in this house because of that. I really wanted my own house to live in. But since there's no more room for another house to be built in, and with how there wasn't many houses for sale, we chose this one. At least they cleaned the place, not keep the mess here." Jamie almost let a whimper out when he heard the last sentence. His mother's death was still very recent, and even though he didn't know much about her, as well with how he wasn't a big fan of her, it still hurt to a degree. "Sorry." Max apologized, "I shouldn't have said that."

Jamie shook his head. "No, no, it's okay." It technically wasn't since Jamie felt a little upset over what he heard, but he was going to try and ignore that since he wouldn't be able to bring them back, even if he wanted to.

Max looked at the stairs again, and decided to finally speak up. "Sorry kids, my sons got home from school earlier, and since they came home, they've been playing some games. Hang on a second." He got off the couch and went to the flight of stairs. "Filmore, Jacob, come down here!" He wanted his sons to finally see their cousins, who they haven't visited for about 8 months. Just because they were doing something didn't mean they couldn't come out and say 'hi'.

A voice responded. "Fuck off, dad! I just sniped this asshole." The voice obviously wasn't caring, and was being very rude despite there being a lack of reason to.

Max looked annoyed. "It doesn't matter what the game is. Come downstairs and see your cousins! You haven't seen them for 8 months."

Then, two voices were heard. "Hang on, dad, I'm shutting the game off." One said. This kid sounded a little younger than the other, only Jamie guessed by only about a year. It sounded polite and caring, and a bit sweet. The other rude and uncaring voice responded. "Ugh...fine, hang on a second." Jamie wasn't sure why the other was being grumpy, but he chose not to judge since he was quite the same way when he was doing a video game.

10 seconds passed before he heard a door opening and closing, and about another 3 passed before he saw people coming down the stairs. When Jamie saw them, he got a bit curious. One boy had black shoes, gray pants, a dark blue coat and a red scarf with black stripes. He also had brown hair which had three apparent spikes in the front, although the spikes were short.

The other boy, who Jamie predicted was the older one, had a green hat with a yellow siding and yellow puffball at the end. He had brown hair as his brother, but in comparison, it was lighter. He was dressed in a gray scarf with a green jacket and dark green pants with black shoes. He seemed to be a little grumpy, but that was mainly due to what happened a few moments earlier.

Max smiled again when the two boys finally came downstairs. "Boys, say hello to your cousins." The younger boy smiled a little and was the first to speak. "Hi." He said.

"Hey, Jacob." Bebe smiled, giving the younger boy a hug. Jamie analyzed Bebe's behavior with the boy, whom she called Jacob. She seemed to like him, and obviously has known him for quite a while. So judging from her actions, what she said so far about having maternal cousins was ringing true.

He jumped a little when the boy stopped hugging and acknowledged him. "Hey, Jamie." The younger boy said. Jamie was a bit scared when he was called out by the boy, even though he didn't remember meeting him before. It's like the family knew about him even though he hadn't spoken a single word to them.

"Yeah, hey bud." The older boy greeted, although he did it in a very uninterested manner that he seemed like he'd rather do it at the end of some guys birthday party. At least he wasn't wishing he was dead.

Jamie however, didn't greet back. He was silent, mainly confused about who these guys were. He had no clue who they were, or even what they seemed to be. He did remember seeing the older one on Facebook who was someone's OC, although he didn't remember his name and what he was about. For the younger boy, he was a bit nervous, since this was the first time someone wanted to say 'hi' to him besides his friends Peter and Token and brother Kenny.

Bebe noticed his silence and looked worried. She went over to her brother and tapped his shoulder. She noticed that he looked nervous, but he was mostly blank for the most part, almost like he went completely mute. "Jamie?" She asked, looking concerned. "Jamie, it's okay. It's just our cousins. Don't you remember them?" She asked, hoping she could get him to bring his memory back up to them.

Jamie turned his head to Bebe and blinked at her with a neutral look. "I don't remember them." He answered. Bebe thought he was probably joking and smirked. "No, really!" He stated, starting to get defensive. "I don't know who these guys are. I know nothing about them."

Bebe's smirk vanished, although she wasn't fully worried. "Don't you remember getting your picture taken with them? It was about 8 months ago." Despite Jamie's knowledge, the picture Bebe was talking about was actually there, just not where Jamie thought it was. Bebe saw the picture many times, despite her lack of attendance due to a small sickness.

"Picture?" Jamie wondered, curiousity in his voice appearing despite his face not looking very interested. He didn't remember taking a picture with the two boys in front of him before, so what could Bebe be talking about?

Max however answered for him. "Yes, 8 months ago, you and my sons had a photo taken with you. Come with me." Jamie followed Max up the stairs, although the other 3 kids in the house followed upstairs as well. The hallway for the most part looked the same as before, although he could tell that was because they would have to get someone to paint the walls differently now. Max stopped right where he was and pointed to the picture frame on the wall. "It's this one, right here." Jamie looked to where he pointed, and his eyes widened at the picture, the one he had no memory of taking.

The picture had him smiling as he stood in the middle and had his hands on the boys around him. A bit of his body was hidden by the two boys in front of him, but you could still see his face and the cowlick on the back of his head. All three of the boys were smiling and standing in what seemed to be a white background.

Jamie blinked as he looked at the image. "So I did." He acknowledged. He chose to not speak anymore words, as he felt that if he did, he would have cried a little bit because of how much time had passed and for that he had known nothing about.

"Yeah." The younger boy confirmed. He could tell that Jamie looked a little upset, but due to Jamie wanting to not be touched, he chose not to come up to him. He probably would have made Jamie feel a little worse.

Jamie took a deep breath through his nose so he could stop feeling a bit freaked out about things he didn't know, as since time had passed without him knowing, that was a bit expected. He felt a tear nearly escape his left eye, but he wiped it away before anyone would notice. "Sorry about that. I just...I don't remember any of this. I've been busy a bit, and I still am upset over my mom and stepdad dying." He felt his eyes getting a little wet, so he just closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. His mom and stepdad may be dead, but now wasn't the time to worry about that. Their funeral and will have already been read, he can always visit their graves whenever he felt like it.

Max nodded sadly. "That's okay, we won't talk about that." He acknowledged. "Look, boys, why don't you introduce yourselves to Jamie? He probably just hasn't seen you in a long time." He was trying to make things a little better for his nephew, so he thought that the boys saying hello to him would help him not think of that day.

The younger boy with brown hair nodded, then went up to Jamie. "Jamie, I'm Jacob. Jacob Louis Willaims." He stated, "I often made you feel better if you were bullied and having thoughts about the family." Jacob felt that Jamie was relaxed a bit and gently pat his arm. Jamie didn't flinch, but he did give a relieving smile. Jacob returned the smile, glad he was making his cousin feel better.

"Filmore?" Max asked the older boy, who just stared. "Do you want to introduce yourself?" The older boy just glared at his dad, obviously still annoyed that his dad made him shut off his game just because someone he already knew had arrived, but he just sighed, as if he didn't, he more than likely would make things on himself look even worse.

"Hey Jamie," The older boy greeted plainfully. "I'm Filmore. Filmore Isaac Williams. I never really paid much attention to you, but you were alright when you weren't crying like a little bitch." Max gave Filmore an angry face for his rude comment, but he didn't make a noise. Oh well, Jamie didn't seem bothered by it.

Jamie felt like a total idiot for his lack of knowledge about this side of family that he supposedly had, but as stated before, he never really knew about his maternal family anyway, and believed that just from the show itself that it was all he really needed to know. "Hey, Jacob. Hey, Filmore." He sounded a little disappointed, but he was okay.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked, hoping his cousin had gotten over the problem that he seemed to have for the moment.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. It just feels a little weird that I don't remember this side of the family that I supposedly had, but I'm getting over it. I'm okay." He didn't like how he was being kind of like a crybaby at times, as it made him seem really immature for his age. Maybe it was because things closer to him hurt him a lot more than it happened to others, he didn't know. Maybe it was because so many creepy things happened to him that he was acting like one. Oh well, he'll make sure to keep himself under control, as he believed he would vow to stop being a crybaby all the time.

Jacob smiled again, glad that his prediction about his cousin was correct. This was his cousin that he hadn't seen for 8 long months, he didn't want him to be upset when he just saw him again. He pat Jamie's shoulder again, trying to give some comfort, but not too much.

He then thought of something to help his cousin feel better. He turned his head to his father. "Dad, mind if I show Jamie pictures that we had taken together and show him some toys?" He asked with wonder, but a bit of excitement in his voice.

Max smiled at that idea, glad that one of his sons made the whole thing to Jamie feel a little less awkward. "Absolutely. Your mother should be home in an hour or two, so that will be plenty of time." He then decided to head downstairs to take care of the dishes and other jobs in the kitchen, as he'd have to make dinner early for his wife.

Jacob then turned his attention back to Jamie. "Come on, Jamie, let Filmore and I show you around." He then opened up his bedroom, which for the most part seemed basic, had several action figures, several books, a bookshelf stacked with several neatly placed books, a PC desktop with a laptop present inside a tiny shelf of the computer desk, a neatly made bed, and even had a poster of a scientist, who seemed to have a successful experiment above his bed. The PC was also tucked in the middle of the room, with the bed as obviously in the far right side, where a nightstand sat, which was in between the sides of the bed and a closet. There was also a dresser at the right side of the doorway, which unlike most homes, had it in a dark blue tone of color. It seemed overall quiet and peaceful, so that wasn't so bad.

Jamie smiled at the view of the bedroom. It seemed really relaxing to him. Maybe he had hyped up all of this fear that he was being fooled and kidnapped was just stuff in his head. Well, either that, or else they were really good at fooling him. He couldn't tell, since he was upset just a few moments ago. Oh well, maybe it would just be things he'd like about the house. "This room, is beautiful." He stated, smiling.

Jacob smiled at the comment his cousin gave him. "Thanks, Jamie. I always make sure this room is clean. Hard, but it gets simple over time." Jacob then went over to his book shelf, and scrolled through it, his books being placed carefully. When he passed the 10th book, he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled the book out and tossed it onto his bed. "Come up, let me show you." He told Jamie. Jamie simply nodded and got onto the bed, with Bebe coming into the bedroom, and Filmore just standing in the doorway watching.

Jacob's photo album that he had included a brown cover with the papers seeming new, when they actually were aging really quickly. It wasn't titled, but it was also didn't seem to need one. Jacob waited for Jamie to get on the bed, then he flipped the book open. There was a bit of dust that flew out, but it was pretty harmless, almost as if there was nothing there.

Jacob ignored half of the images, giving instead quick notes about them to Jamie, such as the images of him and Filmore being born, their birthdays and all that, then they got to one image that really...surprised Jamie. It was the 5th birthday of Jacob, who looked very young, and was sitting in front of the table with the cake in front of him. Filmore seemed to sit on his left in the image, having his hand on his face and elbow on the table, tapping the table, waiting for the candles to be blown already. But the thing was...Jamie was sitting on Jacob's right. In the image, he seemed to look much like himself, except he wore buttoned up overalls, and his hair was a bit shorter and softer. He was smiling at the cake as well.

Jamie remembered when he was a kid and it was his brother's birthday in his old life, he was jumping up and down. Then, when the cake was cut, he started crying. He had seen that tape of him crying once...and he literally wanted to kick himself in the fucking face. That memory would be scared into his mind.

And now, here he was, seeing another image where instead of his brother, he was seeing himself celebrating his cousin's birthday. ' _What a fuckin' boatload of coincidence.'_ He thought to himself as he blinked himself almost out of consciousness. He looked again one more time, then looked at another. This image seemed to be of him, Filmore and Jacob together, with Bebe standing in the far right, although they all seemed to be about 6 year olds (7 for Filmore), and they were wearing nice and fancy clothes, not their casual wearing clothes.

He kept on scrolling through the images. Half of the new ones seemed to be just about Jacob and Filmore. The other half included him as he slowly got older. ' _Holy shit, these memories I have no idea about.'_ He thought as he kept on scrolling through the album. At least 6 pages had one picture of him in it. He kept on going, and going, and going. He was going by so quickly that even Jacob seemed worried, but Jamie kept on scrolling.

Eventually, the album ended with a blank piece of paper, but it couldn't be denied...Jamie had events that occured before he even knew them. He could try to deny it, but the evidence was right in his face. No matter what he could try to say, it was still sitting right in his face, hands down, no counter-argument. It was so shocking to him that he wondered if his heart stopped beating.

Jacob looked worried even more about Jamie and put a hand on Jamie's shoulder. Upon him touching Jamie, the boy fell over to his left, laying his head on the bed. "Jamie! JAMIE!" Jacob panicked, trying to shake Jamie awake.

Bebe also came over to check on her brother. But while all of this happened, Filmore just stood there, smirking. He wasn't caring about how Jacob was there, or even the fact that Bebe was there either. No, instead he was looking at Jamie's ass. To him, it seemed full, and interesting to see from his point of view. His eyes zoomed in with each passing moment, his tongue licking his lips as he just quietly watch. Sadly, that moment soon ended.

Jamie got up, although he looked down. "Sorry. I just...I don't have a recollection of these memories. They seem sweet, but I have no clue about them." Jamie wasn't trying to be rude or anything, he just couldn't remember when these memories occurred. This was him, not someone that somebody else made up, him, it was HIM. Not someone else like Max or Mark, HIM, Jamie freakin McCormick.

Jamie soon blinked. He looked back at Jacob and smiled. "Sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean for that to happen. I got a little upset by that." Well, he was still a little creeped out by how he was in memories he didn't remember, and how calm the family was being, but he kept it hidden and quiet to not hurt Jacob's feelings.

Jacob smiled softly and hugged Jamie. He then let go after a few moments. "It's okay. I understand that it's been a while, I myself didn't hear you speak very much." That mention made Jamie a little nervous.

Jamie decided to cut the whole thing short, because the feeling of having memories he had known nothing about was starting to make him nervous, and he didn't want to be with people he didn't know of at this moment anymore. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. "About 3:30pm." He said. He decided to look a little more. He looked at Filmore, who was smirking at him, but he ignored it. "Can I see your room?" He asked politely.

Filmore blinked, but he just shrugged. Maybe he could get a better view. "Sure, just don't touch anything in that room." He then stepped out of the room, waiting for Bebe, Jamie and Jacob to leave. Jamie then wondered to Filmore's bedroom, unaware that Filmore was staring at him, and he opened the other door on the right.

Filmore's room was much different than Jacob's neat room. On the wall on the left was a 'Game of Thrones' poster, a nightstand with a simple green lamp, and a computer in one side. The bed was also in the middle of the room, although there wasn't a closet there. There was also a bookshelf present at the wall not far from the bed. The shelf however had very little books, and most of the reading material present in the shelf was what seemed to be pornography magazines. The walls also seemed to have the color of teal, and the door was blue.

Jamie blinked for a moment before his eyes reverted back to the bookshelf. He came up to it, and was surprised. Never would he expect his cousin to be a pervert, the older one too. It was one of the most unexpected thing to know about someone you didn't know.

But then again, Kenny was also pretty perverted, and Jamie didn't care, so with that logic, he would drop it. For now.

"Hehehehe" He heard. He turned around and saw Filmore, who stopped laughing and frowned again. Why was he laughing? Was he watching him or something? He didn't hear laughing before.

"What were you laughing at?" Jamie wondered, looking at Filmore with a sense of suspicion.

"Oh nothing." Filmore shrugged off. Jamie knew better, as he had taken Forensics back in his former life in high school. However, he had no little to no evidence that Filmore was doing something bad, so he chose to drop it for now.

Later...

McCormick Residence, 7:30pm...

The rest of the day was pretty much straightforward for Jamie. He learned about a lot of things from this side of his mom's family, but he didn't keep much detail in his ears for him to know all the way.

His mother's sister looked very similar to her sister, with the main differences being that her hair had grown out, and she was a bit more skinny, along with how her chest wasn't extremely big. She was much smarter and didn't rely on her looks to get through life. She seemed to be about in her early 40s, and had her long hair be combed well with blue eyes and soft pink skin. She had arrived about an hour after Jamie settled in.

Jamie was very polite during dinner, choosing to stay for that just be nice to the family. It was nice and hot, and very quiet at the table, something that Jamie didn't have for a week now. That thought was starting to make him wonder if he should live with Red, but that would be decided for later. The mother revealed that her name was Madison Williams and that she and Max had been more for more than 10 years. Their sons were born in unknown years, but Jamie could tell that they were recent. After they finished eating, Jamie politely excused himself and started to walk home.

After what seemed like nearly a thousand years, Jamie finally reached the McCormick house. When he got there, he was surprised to see to remember the SodaSopa area that was sitting around the McCormick house. Despite it going out of business and would probably need repairs in about 10 or so years, it still looked pretty safe and easy to climb up too. Oh well, no lights were on, and it seemed peaceful.

He stepped into the house and shut the door behind him. But just after taking a few steps, he heard a yell. "Where the hell were you?!" He turned to his right to see his father, Stuart, sitting in his chair, having a bottle of beer in his hand, and looking drunk and angry like usual. Carol, meanwhile, was just sitting on the couch, looking very bored as hell.

Jamie got a bit nervous. He didn't tell his parents that he would be out. How could he get out of it? Hopefully there wouldn't be much to say. "Uh...I was out with some friends. Very long roleplay." He stuttered, although he managed to say it loud enough for him to hear.

Stuart just nodded with "Mm hmm.", although he simply turned back at the TV, obviously not caring very much because the whole world was still fucked up to him. "I thought you could have made some money. But that wouldn't happen because you'd be busting your ass off and getting nowhere while everyone else gets richer." He muttered his stupid logic.

Despite the mutter and low volume, Jamie picked up what Stuart just mentioned, and got a little irritated because of how dumb and lazy that sounded. "Maybe if you didn't drink all of da fuckin time, you'd be makin more bacon than da middle class, but you do nothin' but give youself a suicide solution." He replied, a little angrily.

Stuart just blinked at his youngest son's ghetto talk. "What the fuck did you say?" He questioned with a confused tone.

"You heard me! If you actually stopped drinking for once and got a job, we would actually be having a good house to live in and not be having pop tarts for breakfast and frozen waffles for dinner every day. But nope, drinking to Stuart McCormick is way too important than taking care of the bills and kids." Before he even gave a chance to have Stuart respond, he stomped away into the hallway, but he thought he caught Carol smirking at Stuart, and possibly leading to another argument.

He walked down the hallway and found Kevin and Karen's room. The light underneath the room seemed to be dark, but he still chose to come in. Once again, Kevin was sleeping, but Karen wasn't. She instead was looking out at the window, holding her doll, standing at the window as if she was waiting for someone to come up. The view alone made Jamie think of the song 'Waiting for Superman' to play into his head. He took his mind off of that and instead walked in.

When he walked in, Karen turned around quickly, although Jamie put his hands up again. Karen relaxed a little, although unlike last time, she seemed to give a smile. "Oh, it's you." She whispered. Jamie smiled back, waving at Karen. Karen waved back.

"I was wondering when you would come. You helped me feel better the last time we talked." She told him, feeling a little more comfortable in Jamie's presence. She was still wondering a little on whether or not he was nice, but from what she was seeing, he seemed to be.

"The name's Jamie, Karen. I thought when Kenny introduced me to the family, you would have remembered by now." He said it with no rudeness in his voice, but he was a little serious about it.

Karen blinked sad again. "Sorry Jamie. Daddy and mommy almost never refer to us by our names. That's why I didn't remember your name." She stated honestly. She was very shy around new people, and Jamie himself was no exception to that at all.

Jamie nodded, understanding a bit. "Why are you looking out the window?" He wasn't certain why Karen would be spending night time just looking out the window for no reason, but he predicted it was likely because she wanted to see Mysterion.

His theory was quickly proven. "Sorry. I'm just waiting for my guardian angel to come. Daddy and Mommy had a big fight this afternoon, and I almost thought some pots were banging." Karen didn't know the full details since she was crying and hiding in her bedroom as the whole event unfolded, but she did know for a fact that usually when that happens, that means that her parents were fighting again. They seemed to be fighting about once a month, but that was still more than enough to make Karen worry for her life. "My guardian angel always comes when I'm sad." She added.

Judging from how Karen was scared right now, and with how Kenny was out with friends, he would have to take matters into his own hands. He sighed, then thought what he should do. ' _Should I do so?'_ he wondered. He really didn't want to bring someone else into his bedroom, but he knew that if he didn't, Karen would probably be spending several hours in the night awake, just waiting for Mysterion to come in and comfort her.

He sighed. "Karen, come here." He motioned for Karen to come to where he was. Karen obeyed and walked over to him. "I understand you're scared Karen, and I agree that their fight wasn't good. But you need to sleep. Waiting for your guardian angel is only going to make you exhausted and you won't be able to feel good in the morning." It also would make things worse for Karen if she was getting bullied like in the season 15 finale where someone almost beat her up to hand over her doll. So either sleep and rest, or else more fears would probably pop up.

Karen nodded sadly, but she didn't move. "Okay." She responded innocently. "But can I sleep with you, please? My cot has bugs in it and mommy and daddy haven't cleaned it out." Jamie nearly growled in frustration when Karen told him that. First, her parents fight at least once a month. Then, she has to wait until her guardian angel comes in so she can finally go to sleep. And finally, she has to sleep in a bed...with termites. FUCKIN' TERMITES. ' _Dose poor mothafuckas are gon' get it.'_ he angrily thought to himself.

Jamie breathed through his nose, allowing most of the frustration to slide off his face, then looked back down at Karen. He didn't utter a single word to her, he just nodded and gently picked her up. He then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, into Kenny and his room, again shutting the door behind him. He walked all the way to his bed until he could slide onto it. He kept his arms wrapped around Karen as he just laid on his back, looking at the roof. There wasn't much of a ceiling, and it would be no surprise if it would just be left there for insects to get in or something. But Jamie was starting to care less and less about it, since it had been like that for 20 seasons.

He was staring at the roof when he felt an arm wrap around his neck. He was startled for a moment before he looked down to just see Karen pulling herself close to Jamie. With her doll in the other arm, she started to peacefully fall asleep. And within a moment, she was out like a light.

Jamie breathed quietly as he just saw the adorable little girl just rest onto him. He didn't admit it, but a quiet little girl just seeming to hold close to him was adorable, and also allowed a brotherly sense of love to Jamie grow. At least Karen was sleeping and comfortable, that was what mattered to him.

Jamie fished into his pocket and pulled out his phone, calling Kenny. He only had to wait a few moments before Kenny picked up the phone. "Hello?" Kenny asked, as he was sitting in Stan's house on the couch.

"Hey, Kenny." Jamie greeted quietly, not wanting Karen to hear him and wake up right now.

"Hey, little bro." Kenny heard, greeting happily. "So I guess you're home now?" He wondered, curiousity being well heard into his voice.

Jamie shrugged a little. "Yeah, just got home. It felt weird to meet some family members you never knew, especially when they're living in the same house that your mother and stepdad died in." He chuckled at that little jab he had.

Kenny chuckled a little as well. "You okay then, Jamie?" He wondered.

"Yeah." Jamie confirmed, still holding onto Karen. "Karen was up a little waiting for her guardian angel, so I brought her into my bedroom and let her rest with me so she can get a goodnight's sleep." Despite saying it at a casual level, Jamie could hear Kenny almost cry at that, like as if it just stabbed him in the gut. It worried him a little as he didn't want to get in trouble for what he thought was right. "Uh..." He went. "I'll just hang up."

"No, no!" Kenny refused. "Sorry...ugh...sorry. Just...thank you. I'm usually the only one who tries to make sure that Karen is happy and okay. I'm glad you're there for her when she needs it and I don't have to be in many areas at once." He sounded quite relieved, as if Jamie had just taken a massive boulder from his shoulders and actually made sure that he could get some sleep tonight. "Dad and mom fight a lot...and it just..." he started to sound like he was crying a little. "Usually...I have to be the one who does fucking everything!" He sighed into the phone, although he scared Jamie a little. "Sorry, Jamie. Just...thank you for making sure Karen's okay." He thanked Jamie, for the second time.

"You're welcome, Kenny." Jamie whispered into the phone, although he was a little scared since Kenny seemed to scream at him. "I really dunno why Kevin and Karen are asleep so early, but with how they're probably scared of mom and dad, it would probably be for the best."

"Yep. Likely be the best option." Kenny agreed, still sounding a little teared up over what he just heard a moment ago.

Jamie was silent for a moment, especially with how Karen was laying on top of him. Should he tell Kenny? About his secret? Should he do so, that he had a former life and knew so much about the show? Should he just do so now and not have to worry about future problems in his life?

' _No. Don't tell him. He may not believe you or think you're insane.'_ Jamie's fear told him. He decided to follow along with his fear, and swallowed. He was now a bit scared to speak, since he had just heard Kenny yell a little, he didn't want to be yelled at even more or even lose the love of someone he had started caring for about a week or two ago. He breathed through his nose, and ended his pause. "I love you, Kenny." He whispered into the phone, feeling like he should have just ended the call right there.

It was silent for the moment, and Jamie sighed. He was about to take the phone away from his ear and hang up when he heard a near-crying voice. "I love you too, Jamie." Kenny responded, trying to keep himself together. "I'll be home in about a couple of hours. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kenny." Jamie responded, then he hung up. Despite it being emotional, it also felt a little stressful for him. He wondered if choosing not to tell him was the right thing to do. Maybe it was, and at the same time, maybe it wasn't. He didn't know, but maybe, it was best he didn't. He probably should have, but it was likely he wouldn't be believed.

' _Oh well, I'll tell him when I have the chance. I'll try my best.'_ He told himself, trying his best to not think of the worst possible thing that could give him a heart attack. He looked down at the sleeping Karen, and kissed the top of her head. And with that, he looked out the window one more time. ' _Mama,'_ he thought as he looked at the window one more time, ' _I'll look for the one that killed you and Tom._ ' He then laid his head onto the pillow, and fell asleep.

He promised he would look for whoever did this. And he wouldn't lay down from that promise. He would do whatever he could do to find the one responsible, from tail to top...

 **A/N: And that concludes today's chapter. It took about a day and a half to make, but I think it seems good from what I wrote.**

 **Here are some notes that I want to point out:**

 **Firstly, Jacob is modeled off of Louis from the actual show, who wasn't given a name until the new South Park video game came out. (You know 'South Park: The Fractured But Whole', a funny and somewhat true name.) The reason he's still named Jacob and Louis is his middle name is because Shauna Ramsay and I agreed that Louis wasn't a good choice for a name for that character. Also, Filmore belongs to Shauna Ramsay, and is one of the few OCs that is in the story.**

 **Secondly, I will try to write chapters at least once a week for a certain story, as I'm going to try and get back to writing. I'm being a little lazy right now, so that won't be the easiest thing to do for that time. Maybe if I have enough time, I'll be able to return to having chapters for all three of my stories at least once a week. But with college being a part of my life, that won't be possible all of the time.**

 **Lastly, I am going to respond to reviews of my last chapter in the bottom A/N, so if you post a review somewhere for the previous chapter, I will check it. Since this is my first time doing so however, I will be reading some of the reviews that are before the last chapter I posted:**

 **ToLazyToLogin: I'm not really switching perspectives, I'm mostly revealing what the thoughts of the characters are and what they say. I guess you could say different, but I disagree. Also, I have spoken to Josh Money about this, and for the main part, I think your college campus is a little PC, since the ghetto talk isn't going to be used all of the time, and Jamie is going to make sure he doesn't go too far with his ghetto talk. Also, it's part of Jamie's character, as he moved to the East Coast and likes the concept of being a gangsta and hip hop music. I know you noticed that, but really, that's not really going to change much. Lastly, Jamie is only a year younger than Kenny and Bebe, both are 10, while he is 9. Some of the classmates still have their ages unknown, and the class itself could be a mix of 9 and 10 year olds. I went to 4th grade myself as a 9 year old boy, and one of my friends was 10 there, but we still had the same class.**

 **JVM-SP150: Thanks for that review. I'm glad to know that my work is simple and is easy to follow, especially with how Josh and I talk a lot about story ideas, and he gives me ideas on how I could make them possible.**

 **Guest: 1. The thing of Kenny calling Jamie "baby bro" is being retired. And instead, Jamie will be called "little bro" or just by his name, so I hope that clears things up. 2. "I like Jamie as a character but he is technically older than the rest of the kids and I find it strange he acts well... sort of like a crybaby at times. I feel he should act a bit more mature." That's kind of what Jamie is about. Despite his high energy and calm and quiet behavior, Jamie is an emotional being. He doesn't have any disorders besides his asperger's syndrome, but he is emotional at times, which is what can make him look like a crybaby. He's not going to cry about everything, but he can if something gets a bit too much for him.**

 **AlchemyWriter: I know I told you earlier to just ask me in my DM, but I'm going to answer for you anyway. To be simple, he is going to tell Kenny at some point in the story that he had a former life, but that's not going to happen until the story reaches the climax, which is going to be a while until we reach that spot. But I did have Jamie question if he should. Until then, try to enjoy the character development and the plot of the story as it unfolds.**

 **AkaruiNagaiyumi: Jamie hasn't been in a fist fight before, and he's pretty much the same age as Kenny now. He also knows that Kenny is profeccient in fighting and could kick his ass easily. Believe it or not, this is still in the realm of possibility.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be the last of the second saga, and the chapter following the next one will open up new doors, more mysteries, and more blood! Until then, see ya next time. This is computerman275, signing off.**


	18. How does it feel?

**The Second Chance**

 **How does it feel in your ass?**

 **A/N: Good evening, stormtroopers! computerman275 reporting and we're landing for another chapter of The Second Chance.**

 **Troops, I have decided to make a schedule where every Thursday, I will work on my stories from 3 to 7pm, but today is an exception due to how close I was to finishing one of my video games that I finished it first before I started work. The game is good, but the problem is that it's way too short, especially with the fact it can be completed in less than 8 hours.**

 **Anyway, with how I have noticed the events going on with Season 21, I will be taking whatever was in the show and make it adapted in the story as much as possible, due to how I want my story to stay very canonical with what happened.**

 **Anyway, enjoy your seat and let's get started!**

Stark's Pond...

December 12th, 4:00pm...

Jamie stayed mostly out of the spotlight when certain events were going on in town. (And in case if any of you are wondering, those events being the events of Season 21.) It felt weird for him to have to constantly stay away and just stay out of the spotlight, but he couldn't always be the center of attention. And with how the president was now out on the loose as some sort of crazy maniac, that was probably for the best.

When December hit the year, the temperature of the town became much colder than before. Even those that sometimes were seen with short sleeved shirts had to put on heavier outfits to adapt to the freezing temperatures outside. Never underestimate the odds of the weather in South Park unless if you're in the middle of June.

Jamie was now in Stark's Pond, taking a stroll of the town, and trying to understand more things about the town, even if he wasn't an outdoor guy like possibly most of the boys here. He noticed that the water in Stark's Pond had frozen solid, and could be used as another example of ice skating. Perhaps he should call Red up and have a nice and quiet skate on the ice. Oh well, probably shouldn't so it doesn't break or something.

"Hey, man." He heard from his right. He turned around to see his good friend Peter Mullen, smiling at him as he came up. Peter was wearing a gray coat and somewhat black sweats that seemed to work with the weather quite well. He also donned some gray mittens to accompany the coat. "It's been a while since we've last roleplayed."

Jamie smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, I haven't been focusing due to how family has been brought in and-" He paused when he saw two homeless men leave a spot of the pond in a hurry as they heard some cops coming after them. He walked over to their former camp and noticed a cut up animal of sort, possibly a rabbit.

Peter came up to him in wonder. He frowned when he saw the dead animal. "Dammit, what'd they get this time?" He asked Jamie.

"It looks like a rabbit." Jamie responded, looking a little depressed over the death of a tiny rabbit. He guessed even the homeless will hunt, despite the lack of money for them.

Peter sighed. "That's another poor animal lost. Good thing it wasn't one of the Christmas Critters, or else things would be getting ugly pretty fast." Jamie blinked when he heard of the Critters. He really didn't know much about them from the show, but from what he saw of the video game, they are animals who are Satanists who have you accept Satan as your lord and everyone else as false, which is how you can get them to become your friends. It sounded weird, but at least they didn't start attacking him with weird ass powers.

He just nodded and stood up, before he started to walk off. Peter simply followed him and was at Jamie's right. "I still can't believe how you manage to live with the McCormicks despite the lack of food and care that house or even you and your siblings have. It seems like you guys just barely roll by." As much as he knew he wasn't doing anything to solve the problem, Peter still had his worries about Jamie and Kenny managing to live in a home with an older brother and younger sister with their parents in tow that was rundown and basically a mess.

"Maybe you shouldn't have known Kenny." Jamie offered.

"Yeah, except I probably would have known him anyway due to us being friends. Trust me, you're one of the friends I have no regrets of making." Peter rejected, not wanting to make something take back a friend he enjoyed having.

"A rabbit's barely a meal, Peter. But from where I'd live, I'd take it. We're all hungry." Jamie admitted, his ears beginning to feel cold because of the weather in spite of the fedora covering his head.

"Yeah. Sadly, things here have only gotten worse. When I saw the area of Stark's Pond a few days ago, I thought the President was actually waiting to rape me." Peter told, shivering a bit at a memory he once had.

"Everyone's on edge, Pete. Try not to worry about it." Jamie responded, simply trying to not have expectations or fears of what could be going on right now.

"Yeah, you're right. I wish I knew for sure how you and your family make sure that the President isn't hiding in your house or even the attic." Peter relaxed.

"We manage. To be quite fair, I do have about $500K in life insurance thanks to my parents having high paying jobs and whatnot." Jamie simply shrugged off, obviously not worried since the president wouldn't want to hide in a smelly rundown home to hide from others.

Peter stopped in his tracks. "Dude, you have $500 thousand dollars in life insurance?!" He exclaimed in surprise and shock. His family made probably less, but to get a major amount of money from life insurance seemed like a big deal.

Jamie stopped and looked at Peter. "Can we not talk about this please?" He asked, not wanting to talk about it.

"Don't push this aside, Jamie. How did you manage to get all of that money?" The last time Peter heard, Jamie and Bebe got about $5,000 each. The fact he and Bebe got even more money was left completely surprising and out of the word that he wondered how no one found out about it.

Jamie sighed, before he scratched his back. "You see Peter, Bebe and I at first had only $5,000 or so from the life insurance of our parents, aka my mother and stepfather. However, sometime after the funeral, maybe before I came to your place, I got a call from a person working at Medicaid or some place about life insurance, and he or she told me that because of their high paying jobs, and with the fact they worked hard to support my sister and I, they would increase the amount to them having a maximum total of a million dollars. And as usual, Bebe and I got our fair share of half each." He didn't really want to explain about how this was possible, but he guessed he would have to do so anyway so nobody would be curious if it contradicted the amount that was preserved for the funeral.

Peter blinked in response. Sure, it seemed believable for the most part due to how the Stevens were hard workers, but the fact his friend had all of this money and didn't use it was completely off. "Then...why don't you use it to pay off for repairs or even to stock your fridge with food for your family?" He asked in shock.

Jamie frowned and sighed again. "I fear that if my stepmom and dad find out that I have half a million bucks, they'll take every single cent onto drugs and alcohol instead of for the bills and for repairs to the house, or even expansions for that matter. I know it seems strange, but I haven't seen one day where they never drink. I can guarantee that 90% of the time dad is awake, a bottle of beer is stuck in his hand." It also didn't help with how Stuart believed that you can't make any money for some dumb reason even though you work hard in your job that he had refused to get off his ass and go to work. Just something that made Jamie facepalm even more.

Peter just blinked in shock again. "Okay, not giving any money to your parents is fine, but dude, you've got half a million dollars in your pocket and you're not giving it to things like the home or electric bill, or even a ceiling for the house. That's kinda selfish." Peter didn't feel like that what Jamie was doing was something he should stick with. He understood why the parents shouldn't get any money, but the rest of the family should get some bit.

Jamie's eyes looked at the sky, before he looked back at Peter and nodded. "You're right. I think I'll put some money in for the house and my kid sister. I want her to finish high school and complete college so she can get a great area of work." As much as it didn't seem like he cared, Jamie actually indeed had a place in his heart for Karen. It seemed weird that he would care more for a sister younger than him rather than the sister he's had for almost 10 years and care little for her, but he guessed it was a brother thing.

Peter grinned at that. "You're becoming quite like Kenny when it comes to caring for your little sister." Jamie just shrugged, since he guessed it was among one of the many things that he learned from Kenny.

"Do you have any siblings?" Jamie asked Peter, wanting to know for himself.

Peter shook his head. "No. My mom and dad are interested in creating a new kid, and I think she may be pregnant now, but so far, there's no sign of me being a brother anytime soon." Peter found it odd how after 10 years of him being the only child, his parents were just now deciding to have a sibling for him. He guessed it was because they wanted another kid to cherish as the one they currently had was aging and not going to be as cute as he was in the past.

Jamie and Peter soon continued walking. "Speaking of family, your cousins from Arkansas seem to be rather interesting folks to have. I didn't know you had any cousins until they moved up here." Peter said, changing the subject to more of realitive manners.

"I actually didn't know I had cousins until I met them when they moved into the old house I lived in with my sister. It seemed weird seeing them live in the same house where mom and dad were murdered. Even my Uncle didn't want to, but there was a lack of area for new homes, and most of the homes were pretty much already taken in the town." Jamie told him.

"Do you think they're good people though?" Peter wondered in thought.

"I sure hope so." said Jamie.

"Yeah, given the fact that the president disappeared after being captured, and with the girls and guys still having a somewhat grim dispute, things are still pretty tense here. It seems that most of the girls have just dumped most of their boyfriends again because they still don't know who SkankHunt42 was during his time online." Peter said, knowing that many folks where still heartbroken following the events that happened over the month. "You know there's been rumors flying around that your older cousin Filmore will rape you if he can get you alone." What Peter had just said was not what Jamie expected, never would he hear his friend say that a rumor is out that his cousin Filmore wants to rape him. Sure, he has been getting that weird urge, but he believed that Filmore wouldn't do that.

"Filmore's not gonna rape me. He's a good guy." Jamie said, defending Filmore from rumors. "Also, one of the boys from class had grown an attraction to him and now they're dating. His name is Brimmy." Brimmy and Filmore at some point met, and with Filmore's behavior making him feel safe and wanting to see what he could actually be like, Brimmy decided to be with him. He even nudged his cap to reveal his blonde hair to Filmore. The news to their relationship was mostly positive, mainly in favor due to how they were the second homosexual couple behind Craig and Tweek.

"We'll see." Peter stated as he and Jamie walked past the South Park County Hall. "He may not reveal it to you, but he's perverted as hell. He's a walking sex machine. He could probably rival Kenny in terms of being perverted the most, although it may be with Filmore taking the lead due to how he is bisexual and has access to both genders at once. Perverted or not, hearing rumors that your cousin wants to rape you is just out of line and one of those moments that make you fear for your life. I'm already having days where 6th graders bullying me, I don't want a cousin of mine wanting to have sex with me without permission." Peter was still dealing with days of being bullied by 6th graders, and sadly, that thing is still going on, and only making things harder on him.

"That will change one day, Peter. We just can't expect it to change in the morning. There may be always tomorrow, but tomorrow doesn't hold all of the results we want. It just takes time." Jamie said, using niceness and knowledge into one swift package.

"You're right." Peter admitted. "Say Jamie, are you going to make more friends? The only people so far I've seen you with is Red, Token and I. That's not many people, and I don't have many friends myself. Are you planning on getting more friends?" He asked Jamie.

Jamie shrugged at that. "Maybe. I really haven't thought about it to be honest. I really don't understand Kevin's deal, but I may go out and befriend him, since I do like roleplay at times. I just don't want him to get on my nerves. I may also look for a popular guy to be my friend that's in class." Peter nodded at that.

The rest of the walk was quiet until Jamie reached his house. No one was home really, except for Karen who was taking a nap. "It's odd how even after all of this time, the SoDaSoPa still stands here. I don't even think people come here anymore." He told Peter, looking at the big area surrounding the house.

"It's odd how they haven't taken it down. I haven't seen anyone come to this place and relax here for months. It's like they simply abandoned it after the ads were attacked by the Principal all those years before." Peter wondered, although he didn't get into much of the issue. "Anyway, bye Jamie. I hope you can clear rumors out." He told his friend farewell.

"Bye, Peter." Jamie farewelled as well, before entering the house. The house seemed to be even more odd than usual due to the sheer lack of people inside, even if it was a very tiny place. He knew he wasn't fully alone though, as he heard soft breathing noises coming from Kevin and Karen's bedroom, those that only he heard from Karen. ' _Maybe I'll buy some things for Karen's cot so we can make sure that it's cleaned of bugs and stains.'_ He thought to himself. He walked into Kenny's room and sat on the bed, just deciding to relax after a nice quiet walk with his friend. The thoughts of his cousin raping him didn't make any sort of sense to him, since Filmore hadn't shown any sort of behavior or attraction to him. He was just fine...was he?

After about 10 minutes of quietness, Jamie heard his phone vibrate and the sound of a blaster went off. He took his phone out and saw a text from Filmore.

'Hey Jamie, is it okay if I come over? I would like to talk to you', it read.

Jamie was confused as to why his cousin would want to talk to him, but he shrugged it off, possibly thinking that it would just be something that he and Filmore could work on easily. He texted back. 'Sure. You can come anytime.' Soon after he sent the text, he got a response. 'K On my way'.

4:25pm...

Filmore had finally arrived at the place he needed to be. He came over to the house in the hope of actually getting what he wanted from Jamie as opposed to any other interest. He hoped that this could be his best chance so he could control his urges while he was with Brimmy.

He smiled to himself, believing that Jamie wouldn't mind him being fucked and would give it easily and knocked on the door. A moment after, Jamie answered.

"Is anyone home?" Filmore wondered, although he didn't seem fully worried.

Jamie shook his head. "Just me and Karen. I checked myself, she's taking a small nap. Everyone else seems to be away." He was curious as to why Filmore would be here when no one was home, but he guessed it was something serious.

Filmore meanwhile smiled again, knowing that with most of the family out of the house, he could have a bit of fun with his cousin. He entered the house and closed the door behind him. "Mind if we talk privately?" He said with a grin.

Jamie was a little worried, but he didn't get fully afraid. "Uh...alright." He then showed Filmore the doorway to his bedroom, hoping that Filmore would just tell him why he came over and leave. He knew that the rumors of Filmore wanting to rape him sounded very off, but Jamie was now wondering himself if they were truely real. "What did you want to talk about?"

Filmore paused for a moment, trying to look for an excuse. He didn't think of this before he came here, so he had to come up with something quick. "Uh..." He started, trying to make up something. "I wanted to let you know of what will be happening on Christmas Eve and all, and what you should and shouldn't do." He said, giving a nervous grin.

Jamie blinked, but he bought it. "I guess that's fair, and speaking privately so mom and dad don't make a fuss over it. Dad really hates it when we don't return for curfew, he would explode if I forgot something that he wanted me to do." As much as Stuart McCormick was drunk most of the time and paying more attention to the black and white TV screen, he certainly kept an eye out for when someone was home late. "Alright, follow me."

Filmore gave a saucy grin, then followed Jamie into Kenny's bedroom. Once he was inside, he shut the door real quiet with a smile. "There, that should keep things down." He said, still smiling.

Jamie shrugged. "Well, the walls are pretty weak, so-" He was suddenly interuppted when he felt a fist touch his left eye, making him fall down onto his knees due to the sudden violent move. He groaned in pain as he felt his eye hurt a whole lot.

Filmore smirked as Jamie fell onto his knees. "Ah, much better. Time for some fun." He removed his shoes and tossed them aside, then pulled his pants down, before also tossing them aside. He then lifted Jamie up, before he did the same process with him.

"Oh god, my fucking eye." Jamie groaned in pain, the sting still affecting him, unable to move as he was tossed onto the bed. He didn't know how the hell he was punched, but holy fuck that hurt.

"You're mine now, Jamie." Filmore stated. He crawled onto the bed in a quick motion, and made sure Jamie was in the center of the bed so he couldn't try to fall off. He then pulled apart both of Jamie's buttchecks, then slowly but surely...inserted his penis into Jamie's ass.

When Jamie felt something go into his entrance, his eyes widened in fear. "AAAAAHAHHHHHHH!" He screamed, feeling someone thrust deeper and deeper into him.

"Don't worry, you'll be crying my name all night." Filmore reassured, continuing to thrust into Jamie.

Outside of Kenny's bedroom, Karen woke up. She had blinked her eyes open upon hearing Jamie's scream. "What the? What's going on?" She wondered, although her answer was soon provided. She heard screaming noises coming from Kenny's bedroom. The noises scared Karen, prompting her to stay in her bed as to stay in the comfort. She didn't know what was going on, but judging from the screaming, she didn't want to know a single bit of it. "Guardian Angel, where are you?" She asked as she started to soon cry. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAHHHHH!" The screams continued on as each second passed. "Yeah, how does it feel to have a dick in your ass? Good, huh?" She heard a voice say.

After a minute later, the screaming stopped, although Karen could still hear scared breathing coming from her brother's bedroom. She couldn't take what she was hearing anymore, and slid underneath the covers.

20 minutes later...

Filmore finally took his now wet penis out of Jamie's ass, moaning as he took it out. What he just experienced was probably a very awesome experience. Sure, Jamie did scream a lot, but the sex to him was fantastic. If he was lucky enough, he could probably keep Jamie all to himself.

Jamie on the other hand, was an entirely different picture. His face was bright red, and there were tears coming from his eyes, meaning that he had been crying for the past several minutes. His breathing was also going in a very scared manner, so afraid of moving that he feared if he moved a single inch, Filmore would immediately return to raping him. ' _Oh my god, I should have listened to Peter._ ' He panicked. Why didn't he listen to Peter? Why did he let Filmore into the house? He shouldn't have done that! He now let a rumor become true because he was still a little naive!

"Please. No more, please no more!" He begged, not wanting to feel another moment of an object into him again. "Please!" He was already at the brink of tears, but if Filmore continued, this would only make matters even worse.

Filmore however had different plans. "Please more?" He smirked, taking his hat off to wipe the sweat off of his head.

"No..." Jamie begged quietly. "Please, no more. No. No..." But Filmore ignored him, because the second he said the last 'no', he soon felt Filmore's penis inside him again. "Noooooo..." He said, his eyes watering up again as he cried in pain.

"Hell yeah!" Filmore said, as he went even faster on Jamie, squeezing his balls and keeping a good hold on him.

40 minutes later...

Kenny was returning home after playing some video games with his friends. As much as he wished he could stay longer, he wondering if Jamie could come along as well, maybe even Karen mainly so they could get out of the house. Kenny didn't usually take any of his siblings with him far, but he felt that they should get out of the house every now and then to know about places in town.

As he stepped past the train tracks however, he heard some unusual noises. He heard scared breathing, and even some hard breathing as well. Breathing like that wasn't very usual in his home, even though he lived in a poor clubhouse that his dad and Kyle's dad had together in the past. But still, that breathing was really weird.

He continued walking, although his walking was much faster in comparison to when he was walking before. He reached the front door within seconds, but just as he was about to enter, he saw the door open, and a boy about his age dressed in green walked out with him using his hat as a fan to warm himself up. "Man, that shit was awesome." He said as he walked out, letting his tongue out as he walked past Kenny.

This made Kenny even more worried, and he rushed inside. No one was at the living room, so he went to Karen's bedroom within a heartbeat. He knocked on the door. ("Karen, it's Kenny. Are you alright?!") He didn't gain an answer, but he did hear crying coming from the other side of the door. Not bothering to waste any time, he opened the door. There, he saw Karen in her cot, crying into the pillow as she clutched the pillow in fear that she could possibly be next and trying to stay clear away from the danger. Her pigtails were a bit of a giveaway though.

Kenny rushed over to her. ("Karen, it's Kenny! I'm here. I'm here.") He said. Karen turned and faced Kenny. Upon seeing Kenny, Karen flung herself into his arms, crying even more.

"Kenny, it was awful! I heard screaming and crying coming from your room for a long time. I got so scared!" She wailed.

Kenny wasn't fully certain of what Karen was talking about, but he still cuddled her. ("No one's gonna hurt you, Karen. Whoever was in the house is probably long gone by now.") Funny enough, the guy who caused the noise had just left the house by the time he arrived.

"But Kenny, I heard a ton of screaming. I heard two voices with one of them screaming, and the other being...different." She couldn't place the word, but she could tell that while one was beyond scared, the other was having none of that.

("Karen, where did you hear this? What did they say?") He asked, serious but gentle.

Karen gulped. "One of them was screaming loudly, and later on was crying. He seemed like he was in danger or needed help. The other, was different, almost having some sort of lack of care. I heard him say, 'Yeah, how does it feel to have a dick in your ass? Good, huh'." She paused a moment as she shuttered. "God, that was so scary." She shuttered a moment before she continued. "I also heard one of them going 'Please! No more! No. No. No... I think that was Jamie's voice." She wasn't certain of who was screaming for help, since Jamie didn't talk very much, but she could tell that the voice was close to his.

Upon hearing the end bit of her sentence, Kenny jumped up. ("Wait here, Karen.") He told her.

"Okay." Karen said, feeling a little better, but not by a whole lot.

Kenny left the bedroom, and went over to his bedroom. He entered the room, and in the dead center...was Jamie. And boy, this was an image even more terrifying than when he tried to calm him down months ago. It made Kenny even wonder how this was possible.

Jamie was standing in the middle of the room without his pants and shoes, his legs wiggling a little due to fear and the weather outside. He had a very hurt face, with his face also being very bright red. His eyes were looking at the ground, obviously done in a very terrified fashion. His hands were placed onto his chest, showing a sign that he was heartbroken.

Jamie looked up from the floor a few moments after the door opened and straight at Kenny. When Kenny looked at Jamie's eyes, he was so scared and worried of what happened, and also for Jamie's sake. ' _Oh Jamie. Dear Jamie...'_

Kenny slowly pulled his hoodie down with both of his hands, his horrified look still staying where it is. "Jamie, are you alright?" He asked with a soft and slow voice.

Jamie didn't respond within an instant, but about a few seconds later, his face seemed to have scrunched up. It seemed like he was trying to keep himself together, but something in Kenny's gut told him that wouldn't last. And sure enough, he was right. "Kenny..." He cried. His voice came out hysterical and severely scared out of his mind. "You were gone. Why? Why?" He kept on asking, as his fear just got worse. "WHY WERE YOU AWAY?! WHY WERE YOU AWAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY?!" Jamie was at the near breaking point he was about to endure, and he was so scared...that he fell to the ground.

"No, no!" Kenny managed to catch Jamie before he could fall. When he lifted the boy up, he could hardly walk. Poor Jamie...was painfully hurt.

 **A/N: Ooh, ow. Poor Jamie, first he loses his old life, then his new parents died, and now he was raped by his cousin. And if anyone is wondering, yes, Kenny will get Filmore someday.**

 **I mainly did this chapter partially due to an idea Shauna and I had for what Filmore could be. Just proves how rumors aren't always false as they say.**

 **Anyway, I mainly adapted most of the stuff from Season 21, which you may notice a few things referenced from that season, such as the girls mostly staying away from the boys, and with how the president is out on the loose. Oh well, we'll see more of that in future work.**

 **I also have to say that this chapter I think came out nicely. Not the best, but certainly an entertaining piece of work, especially since it could have been longer. See you all next time.**


	19. The Marsh Secret

**The Second Chance**

 **Stan the prey; Craig the Predator**

 **A/N: Good evening, stormtroopers! computerman275 reporting, and we're landing for another chapter of the Second Chance. And to let other folks know, yes, Harry Potter is The White Prince is being worked on, it just will take some time.**

 **So troopers, the "life as a poor kid" saga has concluded, and we're now onto the third, and possibly longest saga in the entire story, "Superheroes and problems". I would advise all of you that this is where things will become more deadly and unlock some secrets, although this chapter in particular will be mostly safe. Please be aware that more violence and deadly things are going to be happening in this saga, so in case if you dislike blood and gore, and even language or rape themes, which we had in the last chapter, I would recommend simply ignoring this saga at all costs. Or don't so you don't end up missing the intro of new abilities and the introduction to the villains.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is going to be among the several in this story where Jamie and his friends aren't the main focus, similar as to how the boys in South Park aren't always the main focus on the show, which is why you may notice their absences in certain situations. Instead, it'll be focusing on a theory of my own, making this among the several non-canonical things in the story. Usually, I try to make the story as canonical as possible in terms of characters, but I do toss in non-canonical things every now and then.**

 **Either way, let's get started!**

Tucker Residence...

6:30pm, Thursday, December 13th...

Craig was sitting in his bedroom on top of his bed as he looked at the new letter he had gotten from his grandmother in silence. Usually, getting mail from his grandmother was a good thing for Craig. He would receive something good, like a new video game he wanted, or even perhaps some birthday money that he would get from her. Sometimes she would even give him attention and respect his boundaries, although that was more common than not. But for the most part, she was very loving to him, and was never hostile to him at all, or even an annoyance he could have.

With this new letter that he had just received though, that was not the case. Earlier today, he was taking out the garbage due to the trash cans getting obnoxiously full when he saw a postman come to his house and stuff a letter into his mailbox. Usually, that wouldn't interest Craig, but when he saw that it was from his grandmother, it really did get his attention.

' _I wonder what she wrote._ ' He wondered. He noticed that a few times since she last visited, his grandmother was acting a bit down whenever he was in view. Craig didn't know why his grandmother was acting like that, but he knew that it had nothing to do with their grandfather, since she seemed to be moving on from it due to how old he was getting and it was bound to happen. It made Craig very curious.

He did know that she didn't have a problem with him and Tweek. In fact, she was totally okay with it, saying that she was happy her grandson got someone to love very quickly. It was another reason why his grandmother often made him smile whenever she visited.

For Craig and Tweek, Craig was still caring for Tweek in spite of Tweek's hyperactive behavior, and was trying his hardest to make sure he wasn't so paranoid all the time. It probably would be a streak of luck until Tweek stopped being like that, but he knew it would take some time.

Back at the letter, Craig simply stared at the letter in awe, wondering what his grandmother had written for him. He didn't know for sure what was inside, but what his gut was telling him was that it wasn't good.

Craig breathed through his nose a little, making sure that he would stay very monotoned as he usually was, and he opened up the envelope, trying to make very little mess as possible because his grandmother had made it. He then took out the slice of folded paper inside the envelope, and swiped it open.

"Dear Craig," the letter began. "This letter you will be getting from me won't be some sort of happy surprise that I would usually promise you. This may be disappointing, and when this is finished may make you very upset, but I felt that this had to be done. I knew this from the very beginning, but I felt that it would have been best if you simply didn't know until you were 18. But with the death of your grandfather, I felt that I should just get it off my chest now instead of having you be gasping for answers." Craig looked puzzled as he got to this point in the letter. His grandmother made no mention of something she knew while he didn't know squat. Perhaps she knew that a relative had done something wrong or whatnot? He didn't know. "You see honey, Thomas wasn't your real father."

That line in the letter made Craig's eyes widen in shock as his stomach dropped.

"Sweetie, when your mom and dad were newly weds, they went through a very rough time. Your dad left your mom for a few months, taking off to do the so-called 'soul searching', which I never believed myself due to how stupid that sounded. So, while your father was gone, your mom met another man, and they had a brief affair. Your dad got tired of being alone and realized that he wanted a life with your mom. So he came back and they worked things out, but while he was away, she'd gotten pregnant with you." Craig was mortified, unable to read what he was looking at. He wanted to simply stop reading, but his grandmother never lied to him, and he had to know the truth, so he kept on reading. "Your dad knows you aren't his, but he doesn't care. He loves you _so_ much." Craig was getting very sick to his stomach, even more sicker when he and Tweek were placed together by yaoi at first as the news settled in. He couldn't believe that he had two families, one of which he had been with since birth, and a new one out there. He knew however that he still had a burning question.

"You see Craig, I really wasn't sure on how to tell you, especially since I debated on telling you this with your mom and dad, and I felt that when you finished high school, you should have been told immediately. But I ended up with a lot of grief and worry over what would happen that I felt that I had to spill it now instead of continuing to lie in front of you. You see...your father...his name is Randy. Randy Marsh. I can only hope that you try your best to make amends with your true father and make things work with both the Tuckers and the Marshes. I want you to be happy, and I hope you will be able to do so. Good luck, honey.

Your grandmother, Madison Leeson.

Craig finished the entire letter, but that didn't stop him from quickly tearing it into shreds shortly after he read the last bit. When he read who his real father was, he had flashed rage within an instant.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" He shouted out, violently ripping his hat off and tugging at his hair for a second. Within a moment, several locks of hair were in his hand, although it wasn't as much as he wanted to pull out. He then jumped off of his bed and smashed his foot into the wall, hoping he could make a massive dent into it. He then started punching his bed frame, hoping it could crack and fall.

For several more moments, he continued his violent behavior, trying to find whatever he could to smash his hands onto. Soon enough though, his hands were bleeding, and felt numb to the point he couldn't use them for a time. He started to slowly regain control of himself, closing his eyes hard as he tried to hold back tears. He hated to admit it, but it was true; he was broken, even his poor hands that he usually didn't keep clean were broken.

His heart just slowed down as he heard the door to his bedroom opening. Whoever opened the door peaked his right shoulder, right arm and head out, revealing it to be Thomas. When Craig saw Thomas' face, the same face of the man who he thought was his father, his face immediately flashed rage and anger, making his heart spike as he started to growl at him. Thomas was confused at first, but when he noticed the shredded up letter and envelope present on his adopted son's bed, he got the picture and soon shut the door. While all of that happened, both took the opportunity to flip each other off.

Craig then looked away from his bedroom door and back at the wall he had untouched. His throat began to hurt as he walked towards it. When he finally reached it, he rolled into a ball on the floor, then started to cry as he hid his face into his legs, feeling so upset about what he had found out and not wanting to speak to anyone.

Multiple minutes had passed since Craig started crying, possibly leading into about 20 minutes since he started crying. Craig wasn't one who would be emotional for very long, so this type of emotion he was showing was like a first. But the pain was still there, and it wouldn't go away, even if he wished that it would just finally stop so he could take a deep breath. Regardless, it stayed, and he knew that crying would just make it hurt less.

None of the family entered his room. His parents had heard the banging coming from his bedroom, especially to his bedroom door, and with how Craig was ready to pounce onto Thomas, there was no way Laura was going to stick her face into the bedroom, even if Craig wanted to talk to her. They also prohibited Ruby from entering her brother's room, as they also didn't want her to deal with similar problems.

When Craig managed to gain enough self-control, he tried to stop crying. He took a deep breath, then went back to his bed. He wasn't fully over the pain, but he felt that he needed to talk to someone. Knowing that everyone outside his bedroom have probably been scared the shit out of him by now, he skipped the idea of talking to them. Instead, he pulled out his phone and called Tweek.

"GAAAH!" He heard when Tweek answered the phone. Craig simply breathed through his nose, trying hard to not blow up at his boyfriend.

"Hey Tweek, it's Craig." He began.

"Oh! Sorry, Craig. I thought you were someone else. GAAAH! Things have gotten to intense back at the coffee shop!" The coffee shop Tweek and his parents worked in was undergoing a lot of customers, and the amount seemed to increase each day. It was like no one could find any other place to find coffee and to resorted to the quickest place they could find some. Sure, it was odd that no one had noticed that meth was inside the coffee, but they haven't been investigated, so they were safe.

"Look honey," Craig sighed, "Try to just simply do something that makes you feel better, like have a bowl of ice cream or bake something." He offered, hoping Tweek would relax from whatever he was getting afraid of and just not put it on himself so hard.

"No way, Craig! I already was worried about you leaving me for someone else, especially when you told me about your sexuality, I don't want more shit going on wrong! GAAAH!" Tweek was beyond surprised when Craig told him that he was actually bisexual. It wasn't a total surprise, since Craig had shown his liking for girls in the past, even dating one for that matter, but he really didn't know what to think of it, since Craig had made no mention of girls since he and Craig got together. It was one of the several things that made him very worried, such as if a girl could snatch Craig away, even though Craig kept on telling him that he won't dump Tweek unless if something ultimately doesn't work. It sounded like a reliever, but Tweek Tweak wasn't someone to easily relieve.

"Baby, I already told you that I'm only going to date someone else if something doesn't work. Yes, I am bi, but I still love you." He felt a little heartbroken that Tweek would say that, even though he had made it clear that he wasn't a manipulative cheater, especially with how Tweek made it seem so when they "broke up" in front of class.

"I know, but I fear any day could be our last!" Tweek said over the phone. He felt very scared, and he was still curious as to what Craig could be doing behind the phone line.

Craig pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to not get annoyed with Tweek. "Look, I'm gonna say it again, I'm not going to break up with you. I love you a lot, and that's not going to change." He said every word as he usually does, in his very monotone voice, although what he meant did matter on the inside. "Look honey, I'm not here to talk about our relationship and you being paranoid over small things. I called you because I need to let you know of things before they possibly worsen." Craig felt a little strange saying those words, but he still made his point cross.

Tweek seemed to breathe a little, but he nodded on the other side. "Okay. Well...w-w-what is it?" He twitched a little as he waited for the response.

Craig then closed his eyes and breathed through his nose again, preparing to deliver what he was told. "Honey, I just found out minutes ago that my grandmother knew something about me long before I was even born." He started, trying to ease his way into the whole thing. He wasn't sure how he would react and he geniunely did need someone to discuss it with him. He just hoped he didn't up scaring him off before help could come in. He started tapping the bed in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"You see Tweek, my dad isn't my dad. I mean...he _is_ my dad. You know, he's raising me and teaching me how to be a man, but he didn't _make_ me, if you know what I'm saying."

Tweek nodded on the other line. "Y-yeah." He twitched, trying to relax himself by snapping his fingers on his free hand. He had never heard news that Craig had a totally new family, so he didn't know how to react to it. "Then, w-who's your dad?" Tweek asked, twitching again and getting a little worried due to how difficult it was to talk to Craig about it.

Craig looked down at his lap, his hand squeezing his phone even harder as he spoke.

"Randy."

Tweek's eyes lit up like a birthday candle as he was nearly silent and motionless.

"RANDY?! Stan Marsh's dad? Gah." He shrieked, his hand grabbing his hair in fear.

"Yeah." Craig said, sounding very frustrated as he rolled onto his side and loosened his grip on the phone. He soon ran a head through his hair as he looked at the sheets of his matress, stressed out really hard.

Tweek's heart sank really deep, realizing how much more complicated this situation was for the two of them. Now, not only did was Craig dealing with hard ships that could leave Tweek open, but he was also dealing with the fact he has two different families living in South Park.

"A-are you sure she wasn't playing with you, Craig?" Tweek wondered as he twitched a little.

Craig sighed through the phone, his hand that went through his hair rubbing his forehead. He really did wish it was a joke, but he knew better of his grandmother. "No dude, she isn't playing. Grandma never lied to me, she wouldn't start lying to me now." It was true, Madison never lied to her grandson. If she was having a problem, she'd tell him. Why lie about it? He would know anyway when he got older.

Tweek was utterly confused. What the hell should he say? Before he could even think of a response, Craig continued. "Tweek, I know this is gonna feel strange for the first time in a while, but I'm going to cut some time off with you. I don't have a grudge against you, I still do like you. But with what I have learned by my grandmother, I need to focus on personal problems right now. This shit's gonna be pretty fucking deep, but even though I'm not on good terms, I gotta try and make sure I'm civil enough...with my brother." As soon as he finished those last three words, he gulped. Those were the hardest words to choke out due to how unreal they felt, but Craig knew it was true.

Tweek nodded, his paranoia still present despite his boyfriend's words. It was going to feel like times before Yaoi all over again. "O-okay, Craig. I hope you work things out with the Marshes." He really did hope Craig would manage things, even though he was nearly getting to the point of panicking.

"Thanks, Tweek. Love you." Craig told him, smiling a little for the first time.

"I love you, too." Tweek said, hanging up the phone, and managing to feel a little relaxed. This week was gonna feel like an entirely different one.

South Park Elementary...

Friday, December 14th...

Following Mrs. Devious' departure, which was due to how she was beginning to feel bored of teaching, Mrs. Nelson, an Asian woman, took up the role of the teacher of the 4th grade. Nobody really remembered Mrs. Devious due to her lack of teaching skills or doing much besides her job anyway, so seeing a new face was pretty welcome within the streets. The staff just hope for the best it stayed that way.

Craig sat in his seat, waiting any moment now for the bell to ring and class would begin. It wasn't usual for Craig to actually want class to begin, but with what he had just learned the day before, he kinda just wanted the class to start so the day could go by and he could have a moment with his little brother, if they weren't born one year or so after another. Although with how Craig was about a few months older than Stan, Craig guessed that he was the older one.

There he was in his desk, tapping on the desk with his right hand while his head rested in his left, waiting for it to start so it could soon end. His heart was picking up the pace as well, making Craig wonder if his heart overall would just stop beating.

Red turned her head around and saw her cousin nervously tapping the desk. She looked worried. "Are you okay?" She asked him, hoping that Craig wasn't being bothered by something and it was just a small issue.

Craig simply looked at her nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, go make out with your boyfriend or something." He excused her, not wanting to hear from her.

Red looked a little annoyed. "That's rude, Craig." All she got in return was him flipping her off. Red rolled her eyes, then returned to her desk, also waiting for class to start. If it weren't for Cartman, Stan and Kyle, it would. Kenny had already arrived as soon as Jamie stepped in.

Speaking of Jamie, his eyes were worryingly wide, especially when he saw Filmore sitting in the back row. He knew what Filmore did, but he wasn't certain on what would happen if he told. He could have been beaten up, or even raped again, or worse. GAH! And Filmore meanwhile, just gave Jamie a saucy grin before he returned his attention back to Brimmy.

Craig really didn't care though, he was just waiting. "It's okay class, let's just give them a couple more minutes." Mrs. Nelson said, waiting patiently for the last three to arrive. Soon enough, one of them entered.

"Oh my fucking god, Cartman will not shut up already." Kyle growled, as he walked to his desk looking down at the ground before he crawled into his seat. Cartman once again got on his nerves and told him that Jews were the cause of cancer in all sorts of people, and unhappy emotions, which is why people like Heidi were upset to begin with. Soon enough, Stan had a surprising blowout with Cartman for constantly ripping on Cartman, because Jamie pointed out that without Kyle, he would have to rip on someone else, which Stan agreed due to how Cartman sets his eyes on everyone.

"Oh...what's going on with you and your friends?" Mrs. Nelson wondered, before she heard commotion emerging from the doorway.

"Cartman, just fucking admit it! Without Kyle, Kenny and I, you would have nobody to be with, because nobody would buy your shit!" Stan's voice emerged as Cartman walked in first as Stan followed.

"Oh really? This is coming from the stupid motherfucker who went to the goths because he experienced something we call a breakup! Fuck off, Stan!" Cartman fired back.

Usually, Craig would just tune out the arguments the boys had and just focus on other things. This time however, it was just causing his blood to boil. But why was that happening? Could it be that a protective nature for Stan is growing? Could it be that he actually has emotions? What could it be?

Stan soon entered the room, still enraged at Cartman. "Fuck off, Cartman! If it wasn't for Kyle, you'd have to rip on Kenny all of the time, because you're a fucking bigot whose got nothing better to do with his life other than to criticize those that aren't like you." Stan and Craig's hearts were spilling with anger as the argument progressed. Stan's heart was spilling in anger over how Cartman was just making his best friend look like an asshole all over again, and with how Cartman was denying facts and trying to tell even more lies, some of which included Stan. Craig meanwhile just wanted a nice and quiet day until he could have his talk with Stan, but all that was happening was that he felt like he wanted to scream.

"Fuck you, Stan, you Jew-loving asslicker!" Cartman yelled.

"Fuck you too, you prejudice dick!" Stan barked.

Craig finally got to the urge of blowing up, and if it weren't for the fact he had a job to do, he would. But to most of the classes lack of notice, Craig emerged from his seat, a very angry face appearing in place of his natural look. He angrily walked out of his desk and in front of Stan and Cartman. He then punched Cartman right in the nose. The whole class gasped, as they knew that when folks like Craig were angry, shit would go down. "Ow! Fuck!" Cartman moved backwards. When he removed his hands, his nose was bleeding. He looked at Craig with fear and anger into his eyes.

But to everyone's giant surprise, Craig didn't start attacking either of the boys after he pushed them apart. "Craig, what the hell are yo-" Stan began, but he was suddenly silenced when Craig's finger from his right hand was placed onto his lips.

Everyone was in shock when they saw that instead of letting his anger out and punching one of his enemies, Craig simply shushed the one person he truly disliked. It was as if Craig suddenly had a change of heart in him, and he wasn't as violent as most thought.

"Shhh." Craig whispered, his voice only a moment away from Stan's ears. Craig still looked really mad, but his voice was soft. The finger he also had onto Stan's lips was also non-violent, as it just simply laid onto the middle of Stan's lips, making sure he stayed quiet until Craig's mind cleared out.

Stan was very surprised as he looked at Craig. He never knew that Craig Tucker himself could just silence someone by just putting a finger to his lips. But judging from the look on his face, that was probably for the best, or else a fist would be replacing Craig's finger.

The silence lasted for an entire minute. While that happened, Stan and Craig didn't move, although Craig did blink at Stan with the same face as it passed. It seemed really creepy after a while, but it was going to stay until Craig was certain the loud yelling would stop. Cartman meanwhile was just shocked, and didn't move, as he didn't want to be beaten hard by Craig, especially with how he could throw a punch really fast.

Once the minute ended, Craig gently removed his finger from Stan's lips. He then closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, before his angry face vanished and his neutral look returned. Stan just blinked at him as his feared face also disappeared and he looked at Craig with a neutral look. Craig soon afterwords flipped him off, then returned to his seat.

To Stan's surprise, he actually wasn't angry that Craig flipped him off. It felt like nothing to him. Usually, he would get annoyed just like any other person if Craig showed him the bird right in front of his face. However, he simply wasn't angry, almost as if the finger was just a finger to him. He wondered why.

South Park School Library...

1:35pm...

Recess was now in session for the elementary kids. The time where most of the kids would emerge from their seats and go outside in the backyard and play, from the jungle gym to the swings. A type of free time for students so teachers could think for a few moments until they needed to start their next area of work for the students. It's a quiet, energized and mostly relaxing time.

So where was Craig? Well, Mr. Tucker was sitting in the library of the school, crunched up into a ball in the back. Again, this wasn't usually Craig's main thing to do. He would join most of the boys, mainly Tweek, and enjoy some time talking or whatnot. Sure, he didn't usually play with the yard equipment, making it kinda boring, but that was how Craig liked it, plain and boring.

Craig however was sitting in the back of the library today, up in a corner, where the front door was in front of him. He mostly sat there so he could clear his mind and be away from other people. It was a bit off from him, but it was a safe haven from his friends who would probably bug him to death and cause him to possibly go from giving people the bird to knocking tons of teeth out. Basically, it was a nice and quiet area to think.

' _When should I tell him? I gotta tell him soon, or else this thing is just gonna make me fucking scream.'_ He thought to himself. Despite the time, he wasn't certain of when and how he should break the news to Stan. Most of it came from how unexpected the timing was, as well with how he wasn't certain on how Stan would take the news. Not that he cared so much for him of course, it was just that he wasn't certain if he would be believed and it was all just a waste of his time. But all he could do was think and try to wonder what he should do.

His eyes blinked in surprise and he looked up to see the South Park Library door open. Soon after it opened, the one guy that Craig was wondering about came in the room and stepped past the door, looking around for him. ' _I guess now's the time._ ' He shrugged as he thought to himself.

Stan soon spotted Craig in the back, and he walked over to him. Stan looked uncertain, but that was mainly due to him looking nervous. This was the first time he had ever done this, and it would be no simple task for him to do, especially with how he annoyed him over the times, such as when he obnoxiously told him their flaws when they were trying to search a temple, and as Craig pointed out that they never hung out with him. Oh well, maybe thanking someone every now and then wouldn't hurt.

"Uh...C-C-Craig?" Stan stuttered as he reached him, some sweat starting to bead down his head mainly due to how new this whole thing would feel.

Craig simply tapped the floor as he looked up at his brother, although he was very monotoned as he always was. "Yeah?" He asked. He scratched the back of his head as he waited for a response.

"Uh..." Stan began, looking at the ground as he spoke. "T-t-thank you..." He spat out, not able to keep it in for long.

Craig blinked, although his face hadn't changed a bit. On the inside however, he was a bit curious. "What for? Shutting you up?" He saw a little smirk appear on Stan's face for a moment.

"Not exactly." Stan denied, "Although that is a bit of it. It's mainly to stop the argument me and Cartman were having, because he probably wouldn't have stopped unless if someone hit him." He was start to get very nervous, even wondering if the whole idea he had in his mind was the right one. He hoped he wasn't wrong, so far it didn't seem that way.

"Well...you're welcome." Craig said, not sure on what to say on that. He was still left utterly confused, but he still tried.

Stan just nodded. "Uh...yeah." He said. Feeling even more worried, he started to turn around and walk away from it. But just when he turned around, he felt something grab his arm. He blinked in surprise, and he turne to look. He saw a hand gripping his arm, and as his eyes followed, the hand belonged to Craig.

"Stay." Craig commanded, although he said it again in his monotoned, stoic voice. He began to think of what he should say, although most of it was ready. This was going to be something very hard to take in, so he had to make sure he was serious and wasn't making complete shit out of his ass, or else Stan wouldn't believe him.

Stan on the other hand was a little different. His nervousness was getting a little higher, and he might have needed a breather already. His attention was a lot on Craig's hand, the one that was holding him. Stan had never realized how gentle Craig's touch could be, when it brushed against his arm. Never had he felt that from Craig before, something that felt...alien to him.

Stan stared back at the doorway, wanting to get out and leave. He took a step forward, but that soon turned out to be his wrongdoing. The second he took a step, he felt the grip on his arm tighten, and when he felt the tightness pop in, it certainly fucking hurt. However, this made him panic on the inside even more, and he took another step, the grip tightened even harder.

"Please stay. I'm just gonna tighten it until you stop." Craig told Stan. He was now ready to tell Stan what needed to be told, he now wanted Stan to just stand still and listen.

After about 10 more seconds of squirming, which lead to Craig tightening his grip to the hardest he could, making Stan clench his teeth and making his arm feel like it would blow up in any second, Stan finally stopped moving. As Stan stopped moving, Craig loosened his grip, and the touch became gentle again. It felt like Stan was injected with a needle and the pain was disappearing.

"There you go." Craig whispered, although Stan mostly ignored what Craig told him. Craig breathed through his nose, ready to tell Stan what needed to be said at last. "Stan, my grandma told me something about my family that I never knew. What she told me was something that I would probably take as a joke except if she told me, since she never lied to me before." Craig felt like his voice was drying up, and he felt a tear slide down his face. He hated feeling so fucking weak, but he knew he had to let it out, or else he'd be wasting time.

Stan looked at Craig, and was a little...concerned? Stan had never seen Craig so upset before, not even seeing a tear come from his face, or even crying. It felt...like it wasn't Craig. It didn't seem like Craig to him. Craig usually never cried before, althoug he did try to get his way, and he would do whatever he could to make it so. "So...what did she tell you?" he wondered curiously.

Craig cleared his throat and wiped his tears, then continued. "She told me that my dad isn't my dad. I mean, he _is_ my dad. You know, raising me and shit like that. But he didn't... _make_ me." He looked back up at Stan. "Does...does that make any sense?" Stan wasn't fully certain, but he nodded.

"So, you never met your dad?" Stan questioned, thinking he got the story together.

Craig shut his eyes and breathed through his nose. He was feeling mixed about the whole thing. One side of him made him want to unleash all of his anger out onto Stan, let it all out on him for knowing he was related to him, especially over the years how he was more of a stick in the wrong direction and never listening to him at all.

On the other hand, he knew that he shouldn't. Stan was his brother, he wasn't an object, he was a human being. If he beat him up, he would be no better than how his dad kept that secret all to himself.

Craig once again breathed through his nose as he gently squeezed Stan's arm. "Not exactly. She told me that he lives here, actually." The words were becoming harder to tell, and they felt like he was choking them out instead of flat out telling them.

"He does?" Stan asked, unaware of who Craig was talking about. He blinked again in confusion. Whatever Craig was telling him didn't seem to make much connection as to what it had to do with him, but he still made sure to stay and listen.

"Yeah." Craig ran his free hand into his hair, breathing through his nose one more time. "His name's Randy." He breathed out. He felt his grip on Stan almost letting go, but he made sure he didn't let go just yet.

Stan's eyes widened when he heard Craig's answer and the blood almost flushed out of his face. He couldn't mean...? "Randy? As in...dad?"

"Yeah," Craig said, stressed out and tired looking as he sat there, feeling like he wanted to slice his skin off with a potato peeler in how much frustration he had. He took his hat off and stared at Stan.

Stan felt his heart sink and also a slight build of anger quietly build up inside. This situation has now become even more fucking complicated than before not only for Craig, but for him. Now, not only did his father keep something from him that he didn't know about, but he had a massive hatred towards his brother. Sure, it was Craig Tucker, but this kind of shit is something even he wouldn't make up. Regardless, he needed to find his dad, and get some answers quickly.

He was thinking of what to do at the moment before he felt himself being gently pulled to the bottom. He was surprised to find himself sitting on the floor, on Craig's left, although Craig pulled him a little closer to him. He looked to his right, and Craig's eyes looked right back at him. Craig crawled over to Stan, and looked him dead in the eyes. "I didn't really want this shit to be real, and to this day, I still don't. But my grandma has never lied to me, and it wouldn't make sense for her to make this up anyway. I felt like beating the shit out of you when I was revealed this. But...I'm not gonna do that." He sat back down, took off Stan's hat, then gently stroked his slightly younger brother's hair. "I am still pissed about it, but I'm not gonna let it out on you, since it wasn't your fault I turned out to be related to you." Stan nodded, although he was getting a little annoyed that Craig was telling him that he was thinking of beating him. He wouldn't let that happen, no sir. "I...I wanna try and make things right for once. As much as it will feel good to beat up someone, it's not going to change that we've got the same dad. Just...please stay." Although he said it in his monotoned voice, there were signs that Stan noticed that were showing he was being serious as to what he was talking about. Even though this whole thing felt odd, it also felt...okay. Stan decided to nod, although he was wondering if that was the right thing for him to do.

"Look, I don't wanna pressure you. Just...can you sit with me for a while? Please? I won't do anything weird, I promise. I just...I wanna sit with you, that's all." Craig told him.

Stan had a few seconds, wondering if it was right. Eventually, he gulped and obeyed, simply deciding to stay there. Craig then gently released his arm, as his hand relocated to Stan's shoulder, gently pulling the younger boy close until their sides touched.

No words were given out between the two, as Craig gently squeezed Stan's shoulder and rested his cheek against his head of hair. Both of their hearts were beating with a quick pace, trying to relax and find comfort instead of violence as they sat in their situation.

Stan was hoping that Craig wasn't doing this to embarass him or make him overall feel like he could get tricked. Craig was a troublemaker, that was for sure, so he couldn't just simply believe him immediately. But Craig did point out that his grandmother wasn't a big liar, and with how some folks at times confused Craig with Stan, that didn't seem like a total lie.

Craig just sat there with his arm around his brother, trying his hardest to simply sit with Stan and just let the time pass with peace and quiet. His heart was racing, he just wanted some quiet time right now. Even Red Racer would need a rest. He saw Tweek looking out through the doorway. He gave him an eye and hand gesture. Tweek simply nodded and left the library. Immediately after Tweek left, he sighed, but he still sat down, not wanting to have anyone disturb his moment with his new brother.

Later...

3:30pm, Marsh Residence...

Soon after Stan came home, he just went right to his room and sat on his bed. His backpack was laying on the floor next to his bed, although it didn't matter to him. He simply sat on his bed with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed.

He couldn't believe what happened today. He couldn't believe he and Craig Tucker were really related. It was so...unexpected. Never would he know that would actually be true. It was like a monster from an actual movie come to life, like Godzilla. Well, perhaps excluding that since shit like that in South Park happens all of the time, but it wasn't expected at all in general.

And yet, here he was, sitting on his bed, knowing that somehow what he was told wasn't completely a lie. He had to admit, his interactions with Craig were weird. He didn't like him, but he still wanted him to be okay. It all made sense now, because they were brothers, yet they never knew about it. It was kept in secret, all the way up until the fourth grade, now it was like seeing...well, anything that he hadn't seen before.

Since school ended, the urge to get up and ask his dad was burning bright. It was an urge that he felt needed to be handled. Yet, here he was, sitting in his room. He wanted to ask, but he didn't know if his dad would simply try to skip it off, or simply not know what he's talking about. Either way, he needed a serious answer, and he needed one now.

The urge grew and grew...until Stan got tired of sitting down. He walked out of his room and sat down, turning on the TV. His dad wouldn't be home until a few more hours, he needed to wait for his dad to arrive.

Once those final hours arrived, he heard the door opening and closing. It wasn't his dad who arrived first, it was his mom. "Oh, hey mom." Stan greeted, although it was done in a disappointed manner.

"Hey, Stanley." Sharon smiled. "How was your day?" She wouldn't always get an answer, but Sharon asked at least once a day how her family went.

Stan looked at the screen, then simply sighed. "Mom, I found out something in school today, something that has to do with dad." He shut the TV screen off so he could listen to his mom and be serious.

Sharon wasn't fully sure what Stan was talking about, but she nodded. She shut the door. "What is it about?" She asked concerned.

"Mom, I found out that dad had another kid the same time he had me." He said it in a serious and worried tone, knowing that he needed answers quickly.

Sharon blinked in shock. "What?!" Don't get her wrong, Sharon was totally aware of Randy's affair with Laura. It had come out sometime during life, but she wasn't aware that Randy had fathered a son with her. Though, she did have a few suspicions.

"Yeah, Craig's grandma told me herself. He said that she has never lied to him. Sure, I didn't fully believe him, since I was wondering if he was trying to make me feel bad for him, but this isn't something-" Stan started, trying to explain everything.

"Stanley, I know you probably know the truth already, but please go to your room right now! I need to discuss this with your father alone." Sharon immediately stated.

"No, please mom! I need an answer as well!" Stan protested, really wanting to get the answer out of the way.

"No Stanley, this is something I need to talk to your father about. Please go to your room right now." She stated, much to Stan's annoyance and anger.

He rolled his eyes before sighing.

"Fine, whatever." He got off of the couch and went upstairs to his bedroom.

Sharon waited until she heard Stan's door click shut before she pulled out her cellphone and sat down on the couch, angrily dialing the numbers on her phone.

Her phone rang for a bit until the answer finally came. "Hello?" Randy asked through the phone.

"Now's the time to come out with it, Randy!" Sharon insisted. She had wondered every now and then about Craig, and Randy denied it. Now however, he could only deny it if he was liar, which Sharon knew he wasn't.

"What are you talking about?" Randy wondered, geniunely not certain of what Sharon was meaning.

"You heard me. Stan was just told today in school that Craig is his brother!" She told him angrily.

"Oh." Randy said. Now he knew what Sharon was saying. There wasn't any way to deny it this time, this time he had to come out clean. His jaw dropped as he struggled to find the words. However, after a few moments of silence, Sharon got impatient.

"Randy...is he or isn't he your son?!" She demanded, heavy disdain in her voice.

Randy finally managed to locate his voice, although he was meek.

"Yes...yes he is..." He finally said, admitting it.

Sharon breathed through her nose as she sat there. "Randy, I've lived with you for years, and the fact you've kept something like this from me and the kids is disgusting. You let something go unhidden for years and make Stan have a wonder half of the time in the back of his head if he had a brother he didn't know about. I want you to come straight home and tell Stan and Shelly what happened once your shift is over." She ordered him.

Randy stuttered. "O-o-okay, I will."

"Thank you." She said, her voice calmed down a little, and she hung up the phone.

 **A/N: I have decided to end the chapter right here. The reason I am doing so is because I felt like this should be a small taste of one of the subplots for the story. And don't worry, you'll see more of this subplot later.**

 **If anyone is wondering, yes, I actually dislike Creek. The only reason it's still being in this story is solely because it's canon, and I'm trying to keep as many canonical things in the story as possible. Sure, I do have some unconfirmed things in it, but I'm still trying my best to keep as much canon as I can in.**

 **The idea for this story came from the fanfiction called "It Could be You", a story where Craig's family passed away, and he finds out that his real father is Randy. I really liked the idea because it put two enemies of the show together and tried to make them bond due to how Craig had to face reality. So I decided to use this as one of the subplots. I also apologize in advance that Craig can be a little crazy with his emotions, I'll try to tone that down a bit in later chapters.**

 **Lastly, this is where the third saga begins, and just to let you guys know, there will be a lot of things happening in this saga, which I will try my hardest to fit in, so I promise that I'll try my best to include all the content I promised without rushing them.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading this. See you all next time!**


	20. Sorry

No More

A/N: Hello, everyone! This is a new update after months and possibly a year of being off FanFiction.

I hate to tell you guys this, but The Second Chance will not be moving forward for various reasons.

1\. The Demon-Who-Lived and Harry Potter is the White Prince have not received any updates when they should have been doing so as I promised. I haven't even updated my former story since November 2016, and I swayed off making any chapters for either of my stories for months because either I was busy with college, stuck with social media, or just being lazy.

2\. Filmore Williams, Brimmy and Jacob, along with their father and mother were supposed to be in the story. But the problem is that they belong to Shauna Ramsay, as they are her characters. Well, technically only their father, Filmore and the mom are hers, the others are two characters of the actual show, but you get what I mean. In April or May of this year, I ended our bestie relationship and wanted to just remain normal friends with her, but she has become disappointed with this result and thus is very angry with me. I won't feel comfortable using someone else's characters if they aren't pleased with me as a person. That, and I totally forgot what role I should use them in since I have been moving my focus to Jamie, Peter Mullen, Kevin Stoley and Daniel Tanner as a result, which would make things even more complicated.

3\. The C.C.E. are originally the main villains of my story, but as I have thought of them more, I realized that they work more in a secondary antagonist role, and not the main villains as I thought they could be, since they are the only security that makes sure every cartoon universe has from dangers of other universes entering other fictional worlds. I feel like destroying them just leaves the threat of villains from other worlds open, and while that would indeed be cool for sequel stuff, it's overall not really cool to have just them in an empty spot since the only thing holding them back is completely gone.

4\. Bebe in this fanfiction is Jamie's half brother, but I didn't think of anything for her, and well, she likely would have very little time and we likely would have never seen her again. That would be rather...disappointing since she's supposed to be close to the main character.

5\. Net Neutrality is bound to end June 11th, and I fear that with the date approaching more and more closer, my fanfiction stories may be censored or likely taken down. I don't want to be censored, as it will just ruin everything for me. The internet has been really important to me, and once that loses Net Neutrality, things are going to get even more difficult online. I do have hope that even if Net Neutrality is removed that date, it will at some point return. But my current fears rely on what's happening now, not the future as much as I semi want it to be.

So guys, I'm sorry, but this story won't be moving forward. It's not a decision I wanted to do, but with how things are going now, I can't continue this story.

But, as a way to make it up to you guys, I will try making instead a story based on the Fractured But whole, although it has elements from BioShock as a way to help out make it stand out instead of being a basic re-telling of the events in the game. It's all I can do with current relationships as well as how that's been an interesting focus for me.

Anyway, goodnight troops, this is computerman275 signing off.


End file.
